Uchiha Sage & The Avatar
by Quillion9000
Summary: After the Fourth Ninja War, things seemed to be heading towards peace. Once he was pardoned for his crimes, Sasuke Uchiha intended to wander the world. Unfortunately, someone or thing has crossed barriers into the afterlife of their world. This propels the Uchiha into a new world. He will be a defender, but are Shinobi all he will have to deal with as the brother of the Avatar?
1. Sasuke Uchiha

**_So, this crossover really comes as a suprise. Eapecially since I felt as though I was done with Legend of Korra, but a reviewer on Two Avatars, Brandon Herondale, sparked the idea for this story. To quote his review:_**

'Can you make a fanfic of naruto and legend of korra .naruto as the avatar and the oldest son of tenzin . It's quite the same of your two avatar story'

**_It was certainly interesting, but in the end, things needed to change. The character and story behind this crossover had to be converted into something I could get excited to right. I also know this won't be everyone's cup of tea. You may even think Sasuke is OOC. You're free to think that, and welcome to come and go from this story as you please._**

**_On that note, since I have done a story like this before, I plan on shaking things up with the usual story as much as possible to make this interesting for you guys to read. I only hope there are those of you who enjoy this._**

**On a lighter note, I am hear by taking suggestions on this story pertaining to almost anything. Is there a certain Shinobi you want to see in this story? As long as they're dead, there's a chance I can put them in somewhere. What pairing do you want to see for Sasuke? Your free to tell me, and I'll see what I can do. Want a certain Legend of Korra Character to have a Blood Line Limit? It can happen. I naturally have ideas myself, but this feels like a story where I can give you guys a lot of say. All you must do is review or pm concerning pretty much anything you'd like to see.**

* * *

_My name is Sasuke Uchiha._

_Tonraq, Senna, and Korra, thank you for all you've done, but I must leave. I am writing this because Katara suggested I leave something behind for you three. After some reflection, I realized she was right. You deserve an explanation._

_The same explanation I gave her. So, I suppose I should begin after I explain some crucial information. Here goes nothing. I am not from the Four Nations or even your world. I come from another world in which you can find the Elemental Nations. A collection of various lands._

_For example, Land of Rain and Land of Earth. These names don't indicate a certain group you'd find there though it does usually correlate to the Chakra Nature someone has. That explanation is unnecessary, so just think of it like the common bending you see._

_I was born in the Land of Fire to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It's a village that has civilians and Shinobi. Shinobis are like military and mercenaries rolled into one. I was once a Shinobi, but I'm getting ahead of myself._

_Anyways, I was born and named Sasuke after the Third Hokage's father. The Hokage is a tittle given to a strong Shinobi that embodies the Will of Fire. Think of it like a position that can be passed down or elected into. The third was a greatly respected man._

_My last name, Uchiha, was a name used by everyone who had my Blood Line Limit. A very special ability not every ninja had that gives a clan status and power in some regards. My close family was my big brother Itachi, my mother Mikoto, and father Fugaku._

_My father was the head of the clan, so a lot was expected of me. Even more as my brother was a prodigy in every sense of the word. To give you some frame of reference. A Shinobi can be titled by how strong they are_

_You start of as a student and graduate around 11-12 years old. That makes you a Genin which sees you put into a team of three led by a Jonin until you become a Chunin. Chunin can lead experienced Shinobi on missions. Finally, Jonin or the highest-ranking position in the village._

_Even though the forces were wakened due to a war, his advancement to higher rankings was fast. He graduated from the academy at 7, passed the Chunin Exams by himself at 10, entered Anbu at 11, and led the organization at 13._

_I looked up to my brother and loved him with all my heart. I always wanted to play with him or learn something new from him. Reminds me of a certain Avatar when we were younger. Uh, back to the story._

_My mom was kind, but strict. She always said play could wait as Itachi had his homework, and later important Shinobi duties, to attend to. Even so, Itachi made time for me no matter how annoying I could be. It might be surprising, given how I've been, but I was an excitable kid._

_Very eager. As for my father, he was strict and distant. I wanted his approval, but he always compared me to Itachi. My achievements couldn't measure up to my big brother. I was always behind where he was at my age… until things were set in motion._

_My clan was going to rebel against the Leaf Village. There's a lot of history you don't need to know. Just understand that the Uchiha Clan felt as though they were being pushed further from their prominence in the village._

_Itachi was caught between his loyalty to village and clan. In the end, it was inevitable. Something had to be done. Either an all-out war would break out or Itachi could slaughter everyone. The later, could and did save lives._

_He chose to slaughter the clan, but he couldn't kill me. His plan was to let me live, have me kill him, and be a hero. He used the incident to insight me to grow stronger. He made me an avenger which unknowingly instilled the Curse of Hatred within me._

_Itachi left the village and joined an organization of S ranked Missing-nin Shinobi. He did this to act as a double agent for the third, but I never learned about this until much later. From that day onward, I was cold to and distant from people._

_I closed myself off, but someone still made a bond with me. He was my rival Naruto Uzumaki. I thought he was so annoying and such a dobe. He competed with me for everything, but I always won. Things went on like that until I graduated._

_At this point, I had annoying fan girls that I wouldn't even give the time of day to. Unfortunately, at the time, Sakura, who was one of them, and Naruto would be put on my team. Our Sensei was Kakashi Hatake._

_He was one of the strongest Jonin of the Hidden Leaf Village. I won't go into too much detail here. Our Sensei found us annoying, taught us something important, and we undertook missions together._

_In a way, I was starting to open myself to them and the village's way of thinking until out Chunin Exams just months into our time as Genin. During the second test, we were met by a Sanin. That was a tittle given to three exceptional Shinobi during the second wat._

_This one had become a missing nin, was an ex-member of the Akatsuki, and would attack his former home killing the Third Hokage. I fought him, but he was to strong. When he left, I received what's known as a Curse Mark. It granted power but amplified my hatred._

_A little while after the Chunin Exam, and Orochimaru's failed attack, I met my brother again. He was after Naruto because he contained one of nine tailed beasts. Think of them as dark, powerful spirits. Once again, my brother reminded me of the hatred before putting me in a coma._

_The only one who could help me was Lady Tsunade, another Sanin and renowned healer. Naruto and Jiraiya, the last of the Sanin, brought her back to the village. It wasn't long after that I began to take notice of Naruto's increase in strength._

_We fought on the roof of the hospital but were stopped from going to far by our Sensei. It was after that I saw a sign of how strong Naruto really was. My hatred was at an all time high. Soon, Orochimaru's henchmen came for me with the promise of power._

_I eventually left with them prompting the village to mount a rescue. The henchmen were held off my other Shinobi, and I came to face Naruto. I managed a win and escaped into Orochimaru's clutches. He trained me, but I never gave into his request to kill._

_At the time, the only one I'd have killed in cold blood was Itachi. After three years, Naruto and Sakura found me with two other Shinobi by their side. I showed them my strength and prepared to finish them off before Orochimaru took me away._

_Now, Orochimaru wanted my body. I'd cease to be, but I was fine with that if Itachi died. Weather I achieved that. or he did with my body, I was fine with it. Then, I realized I was stronger than Orochimaru._

_I killed the snake before going around to recruit three other experiments from Orochimaru's compounds. I used them to help me find Itachi. Killed one Akatsuki member before I found him. The recruits held off his partner, and we fought._

_As I said, Itachi never intended on winning, but even with a terrible sickness and almost going blind, he'd have still defeated me. Before he died, he freed me of the Curse Mark, but the Curse of Hatred was a different story._

_I learned the truth about Itachi and of the elders who pushed him to do it. He loved the Leaf Village, but my hatred wanted to see it fall. I took my three new teammates and moved to attack the Leaf. We got pulled into the Akatsuki ourselves though._

_We attacked and thought we captured someone with who held the eight tails, but it was a fake. We eventually ended up invading a summit meant to discuss the Akatsuki and I. I abandoned my team and killed one of the elders named Danzo._

_I then attempted to kill Sakura, and Kakashi. Would have to if Naruto hadn't been able to stop me. I eventually got drawn into the Fourth Great War of my old world, but this time it was to be between the Akatsuki and the five major Shinobi Villages._

_While on the battlefield, I saw the reanimated corpse of my dead brother. Trust me, it's possible in my world to bring a person back to life, but it's not something you want to do as they don't really come back in full._

_I chased after him. I was there when he stopped the reanimation of not only him, but several other powerful Shinobi. Before he vanished, Itachi apologized for everything. I brought Orochimaru back through a Curse Mark on an old student of his._

_Once he saw how strong I was, Orochimaru was willing to do what I asked him. So, I told him to reanimate the previous dour Hokage so that I may learn what it means meant to be a Shinobi. In addition, I'd learn about the Curse of Hatred as well._

_It was through my interaction with them that I decided we all would head into the battle to prevent Itachi and the village from coming to mean nothing. I appeared on the battlefield and declared to my previous classmates that I would become Hokage._

_A dream held by my rival always, but I would become a different Hokage. I'd use my strength to force everyone's hatred onto me and bear it. I would keep the other villages in line to hold onto a peace I saw as right._

_It was a long and hard-fought battle that we ended up winning; however, it was not done. During the time I was the battlefield, everyone had been trapped. Naruto and I had the power to free them… or just one of us if we killed the other._

_That was my intention. I knocked out Sakura and left her with Kakashi as I egged Naruto to follow me for our final fight. In the end, we tied but Naruto finally got through to me. He impressed the importance of our bond and shown light into the darkness I'd walked into._

_He gave me the Will of Fire and eradicated the Curse of Hatred. I finally returned home, was imprisoned for some time, and only freed thanks to Naruto and Kakashi vouching for me. In our battle, Naruto and I lost out arms._

_Replacements were available, but I choose to not get it. I would only have one arm as a reminder. Shortly after my release, I decided to leave the village and wander the world to see it. To understand how I now felt about it. This time, I said goodbye to my team._

_Naruto gave me my old head band. The one I always wear in this new world. The one with the slash I received during our fight before I left, and the only reminder I have left of my previous world. The moment I took the headband, I was sucked into a white portal._

_The last thing I saw of my world were the shocked faces of my teammates. I ended up in a white void where I was confronted by the Sage of Six Paths. He was the father of all Ninjutsu, and in a way the father of my world as we came to know it._

_He told me someone, he didn't know who, had crossed the barrier into our world's after life before leaving with many, dead Shinobi from our world. Whoever or whatever it was, brought dangerous Shinobi into your world._

_In doing this, the perpetrator had bond them to this world. To counteract this, I was to be bond to the world myself and become the defender against these Shinobi. That would be my purpose. I protested because I was not the right person for this job._

_My protest didn't matter as I was suddenly standing before Raava. A powerful spirit from your world. I protested and argued with her, but there was nothing to be done. I was already bond to this world. After she calmed me down, Raava explained her purpose._

_The Sage had given her all the knowledge and Blood Line Limits of my world. She was to be sealed within me which would grant me the ability to unlock Chakra in people of this world and grant them Blood Line Limits. Certain Blood Line Limits had been altered._

_Raava also said she could appear when I asked, and there was much more she could grant me. The thing is, she can only grant me more once your world draws much closer to the Harmonic Convergence. An event that will be happen in your world very soon._

_The next thing I know I'm in an icy landscape, my Chakra in thrown into whack with Raava inside me, and I'm three years old. I no longer had my previously acquired skills, speed or strength. The only thing for miles was the Southern Water Tribe in the distance._

_I was dressed exactly as I was when I was a kid meaning I was freezing. In the end, I tried to make it to the village only to collapse near it. I would have died if not for you Tonraq. You brought me into your home. I was unsure about everything upon waking._

_When Senna asked who I was, I had no choice but to lie. The truth wasn't an option at the time. I told you guys my name was just Sasuke, our ship had crashed, my parents had died, and acted as though I had a selective amnesia._

_You believed me, and you even searched for them. After the search turned up nothing, and no other family was found, you brought me into yours. I wanted to leave then and there. I may not have understood my situation, but I've always been cool and collected._

_I knew I'd be a danger to you, but I was a kid with no family, no identification, and not even of this world. I had no choice but to stay. Senna, you felt so sorry for me that you hugged, and still hug me, every chance you get. I didn't dislike your hugs._

_They were so warm like my previous mother's. I felt genuine love even in those early days. I just didn't deserve it. Still don't. I didn't deserve to become a Southern Tribesmen, part of your family, or older brother to the Avatar._

_I didn't deserve Korra acting like I did to Itachi. I remember how much it hurt her when I'd ignore her. It took you two talking to me about it before I started putting on an act as not to hurt Korra or cause undue worry to you two._

_That's what it started as. Some big act until it wasn't. At some point, I fell into the life I had. Hunting with and learning from Tonraq, helping Senna cook, and being a big brother to Korra. It all became genuine. I felt happy._

_Every year, the thought of why I was brought to this world was put behind me more and more. I still trained, in secret, to get my body back up. I'd say I'm about as strong now as I was when I left Leaf village. Probably due to this peace your world has._

_Your world isn't like mine was. We had children killing Shinobi older than them or dying themselves. Here kids can be kids. I guess I became as much of a kid as I could with all the memories I had._

_Given the fact that I didn't want you to know any of this, you can probably see why I began hunting alone. It also explains my large catches. I used my skills to increase the haul and did extra trips when the fishing wasn't that great._

_I also became the Red Eyed Devil putting on a disguise to drive off bandits and protect the village I'm getting slightly off topic. This year hit me hard since Korra's now 17. The Sage said that sometime during the Avatar's 17__th__ year, the Shinobi would start impacting the world._

_I'm not certain if that means they'll be put on this world or that they've been here all this time to only now start causing trouble. Either way, I can't ignore this any longer. I'm sorry, but I can't stay in your family._

_I know I don't belong… can't belong. I'm not a good person. That said, writing this out makes me realize I can't leave this here for you. I need to tell you three the truth like I did Katara. Maybe that was the wise woman's intention or maybe not. I don't know…"_

_**Water Tribe Home**_

Sasuke looked much like he had after the war; however, he had both his arms, no Rinnegan or power from the Sage of Six Paths, and his spiky, black hair had been kept to its length from before he left to join Orochimaru.

To differentiate himself from his adopted family, Sasuke wore a dark blue, log sleeved shirt underneath a light blue Water Tribe outfit with brown boots. On the back he had both the Water Tribe Symbol and Uchiha Clan Symbol.

Until today, Senna, Tonraq, and Korra didn't know why he'd requested both symbols on his back. Now, he hopped they understood that both symbols were there to show his pride in both his home and Clan.

Tonraq was a muscular, tall man with long black hair and a beard while Senna was a bit shorter with her black hair in twin tails at her sides. Korra was athletically built with a height in between her two parents and her black hair in a tri-pony tail.

The family were stunned after hearing what Sasuke had to say. It was a lot to process, and Sasuke by no means included everything because he didn't feel that was important. Yeah, he was the reincarnation of Indra, but he couldn't talk to the guy or Madara.

As far as he was concerned, that was good. What wasn't good was the fact that his adopted family seemed to be processing things poorly. Korra was saddened, Tonraq seemed disapproving, and Senna was worried.

"_I should have just left without saying anything." _Sasuke thought.

Raava spoke to him from within. _**"Sasuke, you don't know that their emotions are directed negatively towards you."**_

Despite those words, Sasuke ran from the home without waiting for a response. _"Really, well it all seems clear to me Raava." _He shook his head as he continued running. _"They don't need me to make them feel any worse."_

Korra ran to the open doorway. "Sasuke, wait!" Sasuke just continued running freely showing the speed of a Shinobi before jumping over the wall. "This is really bad." She turned to her parents. "We have to go after him."

Tonraq sighed. "Are we sure that's the best course of action?"

"Dad!" Korra shouted.

Tonraq!" Senna said.

"Look, I'm just saying we should take the time to think over everything Sasuke told us." Tonraq stated. "Sasuke's still my son, but…"

Korra was already out the door and running to get Naga.

Senna looked at him. "Do you mean that?"

Tonraq nodded. "I do Senna, but all three of us were taken off guard by what he's told us. I thought this was a meeting to tell us he'd proposed to some secret girlfriend of his. Not that he was from some other world."

Senna sighed. "I will admit that it does sound insane, but it does explain a lot about him. Remember how distant he used to be? Not to mention how selective his amnesia seemed. Finally, his speed is far greater than the few times he's trained with you."

Tonraq nodded before taking a deep breath. "I'll take this time to process what our son has said while Korra has her talk with him. I honestly just don't want to say the wrong thing here Senna." He crossed his arms and sighed. "I suppose not saying anything was wrong, huh?"

"Well, we're all guilty of that." Senna stated. "I think what's important is that we both still love him, right? I absolutely do."

"I do to." Tonraq stated.

Senna grabbed his hand and smiled. "Then let's both work out what he's told us and what we're going to say so he understands that."

Tonraq gave his wife a small smile. "You are right dear." He then frowned. "Senna, so you think this is why the Red Lotus was after Sasuke as well as Korra? Our son is strong, but I never understood why they'd be after him."

Senna thought about it. She hadn't confronted the Red Lotus since she was no fighter, but her husband had told her all about the encounter after he returned.

"It's possible." Senna stated. "The way Sasuke describes a Shinobi… did any of the members you face seem odd?"

Tonraq crossed his arms. "No, they all performed like any Bender or Non-Bender we're used to. That said, the four Sokka, Zuko, Lin, Tenzin, and I faced were likely a small cell of the Red Lotus. Given what we've just found out, there could be Shinobi counted among their ranks."

_**Icy Cliff Overlooking the Ocean**_

Sasuke had ran to his usual cliff and had sat down to look out over the ocean. _"Raava, why didn't you ever remind me of my mission? Why did you let me become attached to them?"_

Raava replied. **"Sasuke, I know you better than any one after the years we've spent together. I've had nothing but time to look through your memories. I saw your past and knew how happy they made you.**

**You were growing at a fine rate and deserved some peace after everything you've been through. What I want to know is why you ran without even getting an answer from your family?"**

"_You know full well why I ran."_Sasuke thought.

"**I do, but I want to hear you say it." **Raava replied. **"I want you to admit it to yourself."**

Before he could say anything, he heard Naga behind him. The Shinobi stood to run off only for ice to ensnare his feet. He looked back and saw Korra lowering her arm. She was clearly angry and Sasuke didn't blame her.

"Why did you run away?" Korra asked.

Sasuke was shocked. "What?"

Korra approached him and only removed the ice from his feet once she was close. "You heard me big brother. Why did you run away before giving us the chance to speak our minds? Considering you just told the truth; I want nothing but the truth now."

Sasuke sighed. "You want the truth Korra? The truth is I was terrified of facing you three." He walked closer to the edge with his hands up. "If the dobe could see me now, he'd laugh. The great Sasuke Uchiha, after the night of the massacre, was afraid once again.

I wanted to leave because I was terrified, you'd all cast me out anyways. At least this way I could pretend to still a family. To me, after 15 years with you all, it would be better to pretend having you then to lose you in that way. I…"

He stopped as he felt arms wrap around him.

Korra said, "You big idiot, you haven't at lost me." Sasuke looked back at her in shock. "I'm still your little sister, and your still my big brother. Your past doesn't change that because I've had 15 years to get to know you. You are a good person."

Sasuke broke away from her. "I'm not a good person Korra. I'm terrible and do not deserve to be the brother of the Avatar. I don't deserve good parents or a great sister after everything I've done in my past life. The person who should be here is Naruto.

He's the one the Sage should have picked, the one who should live in this peaceful world, and the guy who would be a better brother than I ever could be. Sadly, this world is stuck with me because he's important to the previous world.

I'm not because the Sage said it himself. Itachi could do my job, and he will. My big brother was was never a truly bad person. Now, thanks to whatever is causing this whole situation, he gets the chance to live again. I now Naruto will ensure he gets to be free like I was."

Korra grit her teeth before slapping Sasuke shocking him. "You're not the one who gets to make that choice mister. You don't get to decide or say who my brother should be. Only I get to say such things, and guess what?

I say you're the brother I deserve, you're the guy for the mission of this Sage person, and you deserve to be here in this world. If you think for a second that I'm going to let you run away, then you got another thing coming.

I will track you to the ends of the earth, as many times as it takes, and slap you across the face each time until you get the point. Sasuke Uchiha, I once asked you if you'd always be there for me, and what did you say?"

Sasuke's eyes went wide before he looked away from her as he remembered that day. "I promised I'd always be there for you before pressing two fingers to your forehead. I honestly believe and believed that the Avatar needs a strong support system."

"If there's one thing dad taught you, it's that a man honors his word." Korra crossed her arms. "No matter what you may have done, you've changed. No matter what you say, I think you're a great person."

Sasuke looked at her. "But my past…"

"What about your past life?" Korra shook her head. "It doesn't matter to me. You matter to me Sasuke." She hugged him once more as her voice became wobbly and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "So, please don't run away."

Sasuke chuckled weakly. "I also promised I'd never be the reason you cried." He hugged her back and let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry Korra."

"Just never even consider leaving me again Sasuke, and I'll forgive you." Korra stated.

Sasuke nodded. "Korra, I remake my promise to you now. As your brother, I will never leave you no matter what the future has in store for me. I can't say I won't think about it, but I'm not one to break a vow. That was a bad thing, but I think in this life it can be put to better use."

They pulled apart from each other and Sasuke noticed the water in his sister's eyes. He smiled and tapped her forehead like Itachi did for him and he did for Korra many times over their years together.

Korra rubbed her head a little frustrated. "You big jerk. First you make me go through a range of emotions, then you just end up tapping my forehead."

Sasuke smirked. "It stopped you from crying, didn't it Korra."

Korra smiled glad to see that Sasuke was starting to act like himself. "Come on. We need to return to mom and dad." She started walking over to Naga. "If they're against you, I got your back."

Sasuke was still uncertain about so much, but he was at least certain that he had the love of his adopted sister. To him, that was a victory after years of uncertainty. With her having his back, he felt confident returning home. He joined her only for Naga to lick him.

Sasuke rubbed his face as Korra laughed. "See, Naga would have missed you to if you'd left, and she also doesn't care about your past."

Sasuke was disgruntled before smiling and petting the big animal. He and Korra then got on the polar bear dog and moved back to the White Lotus Compound.

_**Home**_

Korra and Sasuke dismounted from Naga and walked up to their home only for the doors to be thrown open as Senna ran over to them.

She hugged Sasuke while Tonraq watched from the doorway. "Sasuke, what were you thinking?" She pulled back. "Haven't I shown you that I love you? A mother's love is not conditional. No matter what you may have done, I love you. You are my son"

"Senna… mom. " Sasuke stated. "I'm sorry. I was terrified of what you'd all think of me, but Korra made see how stupid I was being."

"Here I thought you were the smart one." Tonraq stepped outside. "Sasuke, we don't hold anything against you for your past. Your reasons don't justify what you did, but I think we all understand why you did them. Clearly, you regret your actions."

"More than you know dad." Sasuke stated. "I think that's part of the reason I began acting better until it wasn't an act. I didn't want to be who I was, but without my world, I had to ensure I'd change. It's thanks to you three that I won't fall down the same path."

Tonraq nodded before bringing his son in for a hug. He then added his daughter and wife to the hug to make sure that Sasuke knew they loved him.

_**Inside: Living Room, Later…**_

With everything calming down, the family of four sat together. They still had some things to discuss.

"So, you were sent here to stop Shinobi from your world?" Tonraq asked.

Sasuke nodded. "As I said, something or someone in this world breached into mine's after life. The Sage only told me they'd really start making moves around the time the Avatar turned 17. I'm not certain what their mental states are or if they've even been in this world the entire time."

"So, you contain some powerful light spirt which is bound to you?" Korra asked. "This spirit pretty much makes you a carrier of Blood Line Limits, which are from your world, and grants you the ability to pass them and Chakra onto other people."

"Well, Raava has allowed me to call her a Spirit, but she doesn't identify herself as such. She's told me there's a lot to explain, but she wants to wait until we draw closer to the Harmonic Convergence." Sasuke replied.

Senna nodded. "So, you've been training to fight these Shinobi?"

"More or less." Sasuke sighed. "I'll be honest, I haven't been as into my training as I was in my previous world. I don't have hatred to fuel me, there was my obligations to the Southern Water Tribe, and the peace of this world.

I haven't grown as strong as I should have, but maybe giving me something to fight for is what Raava has been trying to achieve. Naruto once met a Shinobi who opposed us on a mission. That Shinobi taught him the importance of having people precious for you to protect."

"Well, the answer is obvious." Korra smiled. "You and I are going to start training together." She punched the palm of her hand. "You're not alone because it's my job to bring balance, right? If the dead walk a world that isn't theirs, then shouldn't it be my responsibility to stop them to?"

Sasuke was surprised. "You're taking the news of my strength better than I thought you would?"

"Hey, we don't know if you're stronger than me." Korra gave a small smile. "If you are… you'd be one of the people I'd be happy with being better than I. Oh, before you turn back to my offer for help, you can't reject it.

As I said, it should be my job, and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you. Since you are stronger than the average warrior you were pretending to be, I don't have to worry about you as much." She nodded. "If anyone's going to be mad or disappointed, it'll be Tenzin and Soren."

Sasuke nodded as the girl came to mind. "That's right."

Korra shook her head. "Well, never mind about that for now. We can give you some time as I finish up Fire Bending." She smirked. "I think I've almost got it mastered which means Tenzin should move here shortly after. You can tell him then."

Tonraq shook his head. "To think we'd end up two children who were given great destinies."

Senna smiled. "We're both so proud of you two."


	2. Tenzin's Visit

I am taking suggestions on this story pertaining to almost anything. Is there a certain Shinobi you want to see in this story? As long as they're dead, there's a chance I can put them in somewhere. What pairing do you want to see for Sasuke? Your free to tell me, and I'll see what I can do. Want a certain Legend of Korra Character to have a Blood Line Limit? It can happen. I naturally have ideas myself, but this feels like a story where I can give you guys a lot of say. All you must do is review or pm concerning pretty much anything you'd like to see.

* * *

_**Southern Water Tribe: 13 Years Ago, Night…**_

Sasuke sat at the kitchen table still in disbelief that his adopted sister was the Avatar.

Some of the words from The Sage of Six Paths played in his mind. _"Around the time the Avatar is 17 years old, the dead Shinobi of your world will begin impacting their world… I cannot go there myself, but I can send you there… Sasuke, you will be their defender."_

Raava spoke to Sasuke from within. **"Sasuke, you need to relax. Your parents and Korra worry about you these days. There's still years before the Shinobi make an impact."**

"_I know Raava, but how can I not be worried?"_ Sasuke asked. _"I can't train as hard as I'd like because my body is still to small, and I can't get away from Tonraq or Senna. This world could be faced with S ranked Shinobi, and I'm nowhere near ready to face them."_

Suddenly, he was knocked out of his thoughts as Tonraq and Senna came to sit across from him.

Tonraq asked. "Sasuke, are you sure you're okay?"

Sasuke put on a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine sir. My head's just been hurting recently."

Senna didn't seem convinced. "Are you certain? You've been more distant that usual these past couple of weeks… ever since we discovered that Korra was special."

Sasuke shook his head. "Korra is not the problem ma'am. I'm happy for her and am perfectly content to be a Non-Bender just like you and Chief Sokka."

"Sometimes I find it hard to believe you're a kid because your very mature for your age." There was a knocking at the door prompting the parents to stand with Tonraq patting his shoulder. "You know, it's alright to act your age."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

He then turned to face the door as his parents opened it to reveal three White Lotus members.

Tonraq bowed to them. "You honor our family by coming White Lotus."

Senna bowed as well. "We thank you."

The members entered and removed their hoods.

A rotund member said, "We've investigated many claims in both the Northern and Southern Water Tribes."

Sasuke spoke up. "Well, you'll be happy to know your search is at an end because Korra is who you're looking for."

The member asked, "How can you be sure she's the one?"

"Korra, please come in here." Senna called.

A section of the stone wall was shot out past the members causing them to turn to Korra who posed. "I'm the Avatar! You got to deal with it!"

She put on an impressive display of fire, earth, and water bending for the White Lotus members proving her words.

**White Lotus Training Compound: 13 Years Later, Day…**

Sasuke and Korra were sparing as the White Fang members, Korra's fire bending teacher, and Katara watched.

Sasuke weaved some hand signs. "Fire Ball Jutsu!"

A ball of fire shot out at Korra who bent it away before launching fire from her kicks at him. Sasuke weaved through the fire and drew close before slashing his wooden training sword into her gut. Korra was sent skidding along the ground.

The young Avatar smirked. "Is that the best you got big brother?" She held out her arms. "I barely felt that."

Sasuke held out his blade. "Careful sister. Arrogance is always your undoing."

Korra punched both her fist out sending a large stream of fire at Sasuke who weaved more signs. "Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu."

The two flames met head on, slammed into each other, and dissipated before Sasuke was right below his sister in a familiar stance making Korra widen her eyes in shock. The Shinobi smirked as he kicked his sister into the air.

"Well, I'd say their both strong." Katara stated.

The rotund member said, "They are, but Korra lacks restraint. Something Sasuke seems to have in spades." The member shook his head. "I do not know where he got these powers from, but the boy is certainly strong in more ways than the physical Korra likes."

Sasuke lunged off the ground and came up below Korra putting two fingers on her back "Now, take this."

He placed a palm on her back and pushed spinning to her side.

Sasuke was going for a kick, but Korra blocked with a smirk. "I was ready this time."

Sasuke smirked right back at her. "Oh, so you can finally block the first strike. I'm impressed, but this isn't the end."

He spun around and slammed his arm into Korra's throat sending the Avatar towards the ground faster. He didn't want to hurt Korra to bad, so he decided to end the combo early. The Shinobi spun and axe kicked Korra in the gut.

"Lion's Barrage!" Korra was knocked into the ground as Sasuke stuck out his arms catching the ground and flipping to his feet. "Is that all you got? I thought we came here to show them you've mastered Fire Bending."

Korra got to her hands and spun on them sending out a crescent of fire at Sasuke's feet.

The Shinobi wove hand signs. "Substitution Jutsu!"

A square of ice appeared taking the fire as Korra jumped to her feet before sending out fire behind her via her punches and kicks. Sasuke had appeared there and immediately crossed his arms as he took the fire head on being pushed back.

The ninja dissolved into earth revealing that it'd been an earth clone, and Korra figured Sasuke made the switch after the substitution. Then she heard the chirping of 1000 birds and turned to find her brother with his Sharingan active. 3 tomoe were in each eye.

Sasuke charged forward holding the Jutsu out. "Chidori!"

Korra quickly prepared as much fire as she could and fired it out of her palm as Sasuke pushed his Jutsu forward. The bending and Jutsu clashed before the Chidori destabilized shocking them both. Nothing terrible since Sasuke wasn't aiming to kill, but it was noticeable.

Sasuke shook his head. "Well, you've never stopped my Chidori in the past month, and your fire bending has improved since I first saw you train with it. I may not be your teacher, but you seem to have fire bending down."

Korra gave a big smile before walking over to her fire bending teacher, Katara, and the three White Lotus members. "Come on people, why all the doom and gloom. You know full well that Sasuke isn't one to compliment me easily. I think that's three elements down, so only one to go."

The fire bending teacher said, "You are getting ahead of yourself as usual Korra. This was an enlightening spar, but I'm not sure you've passed your fire bending test yet."

The rotund member said, "Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending but ignored the spiritual. The Avatar must master both."

"I haven't ignored it." Korra stated downtrodden. "It just doesn't come as easy to me. That's why I should start training with Tenzin. He's Mr. Spiritual."

Sasuke had joined his sister. "Personally, I think you're both right. Korra's never excelled at spirituality, but I just don't see how any of you are going to help her since you haven't helped her up to this point. Maybe starting the most spiritually focused element is the right call.

The members all seemed to contemplate this before turning to Katara. "What are your thoughts Mast Katara?"

"I concur with Sasuke." Katara stated. "None of us have been able to teach her the spirituality of bending, but if anyone can, it's Tenzin."

The rotund member nodded. "Very well Korra. It's time you began your air bending training."

Korra celebrated. "Yes, finally!"

Sasuke gave a small smile. "Alright, come on little sister." He tapped her forehead. "You know the those three aren't a fan of exuberance."

Korra rubbed her head frustrated. "Stop doing that!"

Sasuke continued to walk off. "Maybe someday, but that day isn't today."

Korra followed him while grumbling to herself. Katara smiled as the siblings walked away. In a way, they reminded her so much of how her and Sokka had been.

_**Evening…**_

A sky bison landed in the compound carrying four people. Tenzin and three of his children, Tenzin was a man with a shaved head, air bending master tattoos, blue eyes, and a beard. He wore air nomad attire like two of his children.

The first of these children sat next to him marveling at the Southern Water Tribe and seeming rather excited to be there. She had emerald green eyes, like her mother, and neck length black hair matching the color of Tenzin's beard.

The next child, who also wore air nomad clothing and sat in the saddle with the last child, looked much like the girl with the same green eyes. It was fitting considering they were fraternal twins. His head was shaved like his father; however, he lacked the tattoos. Both were 12 years old.

The last child was another girl who had Tenzin's blue eyes and long black hair which she kept in a ponytail. Unlike her father and younger siblings, this 14-year-old wore a navy blue, long sleeved shirt with matching pants and black boots. The shirt and pants had dark blue trim.

The girl in air nomad robes smiled excitedly. "We're here!"

She started bouncing up and down causing Tenzin to smile as he looked at all his children. "Alright, it's time to disembark everyone.

The girl air bent herself to her feet before creating an air scooter that she rode off the sky bison and around the area. The boy did the same, but he came to stand beside his father while the remaining child simply jumped off and stood back respectfully.

"Hello mother." Tenzin smiled. "It is good to see you."

The girl on the air scooter came over, dispelled the air, and hugged Katara. "Gran Gran, I'm so happy to see you."

Katara chuckled happily. "Same here Yun, I see you are still as happy as ever."

She ruffled the girl's hair before started air scootering about once more.

"It's so good to see all of you." Katara stated.

The boy in air nomad clothing walked up to Katara and bowed. "Gran Gran, I have been reading all about your old adventures, and I've been dying to ask you what happened to Zuko's mother?"

Katara smiled. "That is an incredible tale Jin." She nodded. "I would love to tell you all about it once we're somewhere warmer."

Jin bowed his head. "Thank you, Gran Gran."

Katara looked over at their older sibling. "How have you been Soren?"

Soren walked forward and nodded. "I've been fine Gran Gran." She stuck her hands in her pockets. "It's good to see you."

Katara looked at Tenzin. "I see Lin and Kanan couldn't make it this time."

Tenzin nodded. "I am sorry mother, but they were swarmed with work."

Katara nodded. "I understand. Their jobs at the Republic City Police Department is quite important. Regardless, it truly is nice to see most of you."

At that moment, Sasuke and Korra walked up to them.

Tenzin smiled. "Korra and Sasuke." Korra ran over to him while Sasuke hung back worried. "Look at you two. You're both so strong. Sasuke, you're becoming a fine Water Tribesman and Korra, you're growing into quite the young Avatar."

While their reunion was happening, Soren smiled for the first time since arriving and ran over to Sasuke. "Sasuke!" He hugged the Uchiha. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah, it's good to see you to."

Usually, Sasuke would have ruffled the kid's hair, and this was something Soren noticed. He backed away from Sasuke concerned as he didn't seem like himself.

Korra was excitedly talking with Tenzin. "I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait to get started."

Tenzin looked away from her. "Yes… well…"

Korra grew concerned. "What's wrong?"

Katara became saddened as she realized the truth. "You're not staying, are you?"

"I'm afraid not." Tenzin stated. "We're only visiting for tonight before we must return to Republic City tomorrow morning."

Sasuke became concerned as this might have something to do with why he was bound to this world. "Tenzin, have you heard of the word Shinobi before."

Tenzin was a little shocked. "How do you know that word Sasuke?"

The Uchiha sighed. "I have a lot to tell you, but first, you might not want your children around."

Jin and Yun seemed fine with this, but Soren was concerned. _"Okay, what's up with Sasuke? It must have to do with whatever he's going to tell dad."_

Katara nodded. "That sounds like it may be for the best."

Soren looked at her Gran Gran. _"I want to know what's going on… Hm, knowing Yun and Jin, they'll take away attention from me, and I can sneak out to overhear them."_

_**White Lotus Compound, Night…**_

So, Sasuke and Korra sat at a table with Tenzin and the three White Lotus members as he once again explained his story. Tenzin and the three Lotus members were shocked to hear his stories.

Tenzin was shocked to hear this news. "So, all this time you were a Shinobi from another world." He looked at Sasuke. "What proof can you offer?"

"_Raava, that's your cue." _Sasuke thought.

Raava appeared as a white being with blue designs on her body while giving of a warm and soothing light. "Sasuke is telling you all nothing but the truth. Him and I are one after he entered this world."

Tenzin looked at what he thought was a spirit in awe. "Unbelievable…"

They all heard something hitting the ground outside. This caused Raava to renter Sasuke as he ran to the window and threw it open.

That's when Soren stood up on the verge of tears. "All this time, you weren't a non-bender like me."

"Soren." Tenzin stated concerned.

Soren wiped her eyes as she continued to stare at Sasuke. "You're special just like my siblings." She shook her head. "I don't know what to think!"

With that, the daughter of Tenzin Soren ran off as Sasuke looked at the ground.

Tenzin approached Sasuke, a bit hesitant, before place a hand on his back. "Sasuke, I may have never known about your past, but I've seen the young man you've become. It is also in an Air Nomad's nature to forgive.

Whomever you may have been, you aren't them anymore. While what you've said is hard to believe, it's hard to argue with a spirit living within you. There's also been these Shinobi beginning to crop up in Republic City.

Now, I do forgive you for you past mistakes and accept who you are; however, Soren is a different story. Chief Sokka left us before Soren could meet him, so for the longest time you've been the greatest influence…"

Sasuke clenched is fist. "I know… She thought I was a non-bender and looked up to me. She looks up to you and Lin as well but being surrounded by benders has been tough for her. I'm not blind Tenzin."

"Then please, go speak with her. I would, but my words wouldn't have the impact yours will. I will finish talking with Korra." Tenzin sighed. "Soren likes to sit somewhere high often. She says it is comforting."

Sasuke nodded before jumping out the window.

_**Wall of the Village**_

Soren wouldn't have been hard to find for a Genin, and Sasuke's skills were far beyond that. When he found the daughter of Tenzin and Lin, she was sitting against one of the watch towers scattered around the village with her knees tucked close to her body and crying.

Sasuke sighed. _"Great, 15 years in this world, and I'm no better at handling situations like this. What do I do?"_

Raava replied, **"It's not hard Sasuke. Just be honest with her."**

"_What she said Raava… what if there's more to it?" _Sasuke questioned. _"What if my words alone aren't enough? Soren may have been immersed in Air Nomad Culture, but it doesn't mean she's as forgiving as Tenzin."_

"**That may be a possibility, but can youleave her like this?" **Raava asked.

Sasuke sighed before putting his hands in his pockets and jumping over to the section of the wall.

Soren looked up at Sasuke shocked before anger returned to her features. "What do you want?"

Sasuke sat down next to her. "I want to talk."

"What's there to talk about?" Soren asked.

"Soren, you heard what I said in that house, so clearly I'm not great at this sort of thing." Sasuke stated. "That said, the people I've come to call family make me want to try. So, please help me to understand."

Soren glared at Sasuke before sighed and looking out at the frozen land. "Ever since I can remember, whenever father would bring us here, I saw you as the role model of what a Non-Bender could be.

I never got the chance to meet Great Uncle Sokka and Uncle Bumi doesn't come around often enough. You? I met you and have seen you regularly. You showed me that a non-bender could be just as great as a bender and that we shouldn't let the talent of our siblings get us down.

You were the older brother of the Avatar while I'm the middle sibling under an older metal bender and above two air benders. I love my siblings, but I feel inferior to them. I know I shouldn't. Great Uncle Sokka achieved so much, yet he wasn't a Bender."

Sasuke nodded. "You can't help the way you feel. I get that. Like I told Tenzin, I loved Itachi, but I also sought my father's approval. Nothing I did ever seemed good enough for him until Itachi went rouge.

Tenzin and Lin aren't like that. Sure, Tenzin gives special attention to your younger sibling, but he doesn't seem like the type of guy to be cold or distant. Lin may be a tough mother, but I can tell she loves all of you."

Soren wiped her eyes. "I know they do." She took in a deep, shaky breath. "I just feel like I can't do anything. Kanan and mom can protect dad and my siblings. Yun and Jin can train with father and carry on the legacy of the Air Benders.

The only way I could do that is by one day getting married and hoping we have an Air Bender. Until then, I'm surrounded by talented siblings that I don't want to feel this way towards. I didn't feel this way towards them, not completely, until I learned your truth."

Sasuke looked out over the icy tundra. "You know, there are ways to protect your family, but you feel it wouldn't be enough. You're drawing from genuine love, but you're only viewing the negative that can be associated with it. Your feelings are positive."

Soren looked down. "I never thought of it like that."

Sasuke nodded as he knew what he had, and wanted, to do. "Well, you may not be a bender, but if you're truly set on being strong, well you heard my story." Soren looked at him. "If you want, I can unlock your Chakra, give you a Blood Line Limit, and train you to be a Shinobi.

It'll be tough, but in the end, you'd have the strength to fight if your family ever needed you. You'd need your father and mother's permission, but I think I'd be glad to take you on as a student." The Uchiha looked at Soren. "I know I hurt you, but it was never my intention."

"You'd really be willing to train me?" Soren asked. "To make me a Shinobi like you?"

Sasuke nodded. "I'm not certain why The Sage of Six Paths granted me such powers, but he never told me how I had to use them. In that sense, it's my choice how to use them. I would be honored to make a Shinobi of you, but I will not do so behind your parent's backs."

New tears came to Soren's eyes, but they were tears of joy as he hugged Sasuke. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I let my emotions get the better of me."

Sasuke nodded. "So, you don't hate me for what I've done?"

Soren shook her head. "How could I? Even after learning you weren't like me… how you've conducted yourself is so cool. You're still one of my heroes alongside dad and mom. I'd be honored to become a Shinobi like you."

Sasuke stood. "I'm glad to hear that." He ruffled Soren's hair. "Now, let's show your father that you're okay. The Shinobi thing can be discussed once you're with your mother and father."

Soren smiled. "Thank you Sasuke."

He let Soren climb on his back and made his way back towards the house.

_**House: Same Time…**_

Tenzin had retaken his seat and spoke to Korra. "Now, I appreciate your silence while we were discussing Soren, Korra, but I am sorry as I cannot move to the Southern Water Tribe at this time."

"I don't understand." Korra shook her head. "Why are you making me wait?"

"I don't have a choice." Tenzin stated. "I'm one of Republic City's leaders and the situation there is very unstable. These Shinobi we learned of, and Sasuke just told me about, are small problems on top of the various other problems we've been dealing with."

"Okay, well if you can't move here, then why don't Sasuke and I just come with you?" Korra asked perking up. "He was sent here to deal with these Shinobi, and if Republic City is in turmoil, as you say, I should be there. It would mean you could train me. A win-win all around."

"Absolutely not." The rotund White Lotus member said. "Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements. Sasuke has just become someone we believe Aang would have wanted to protect as well."

Sasuke had jumped back into the room with Soren and heard what was said. "Look, if the Shinobi are starting to be a problem, it is my duty to deal with them."

Korra nodded in agreement. "It's my duty to bring balance to the world. I can't do that while being locked up here."

"Agreed." Sasuke shook his head. "I was locked up here well before any of you knew I was a Shinobi and don't even know why."

Tenzin stood. "Look, I may have just learned of your mission Sasuke, but please trust me when I say it is not the right time for either of you to come to Republic City. Your training should be completed here. In the meantime, we can handle these Shinobi."

Korra stood up frustrated. "You know, I don't think being locked up like a prisoner is what Aang had in mind for his next life." She shook her head and walked out the door. "I guess, whatever."

Sasuke set Soren down. "I'm not certain about this." He shook his head. "That said, Korra being angry isn't good. I'll go talk to her."

He left as well causing Tenzin to sigh before he smiled at his daughter. "Hello Soren, are you feeling better?"

Soren smiled. "Yeah, Sasuke helped me out."

"Good." Tenzin nodded before becoming visibly disapproving. "Now, young lady, I believe we need to talk about you eavesdropping on our private conversation and leaving your Gran Gran… again. No doubt mother is worried about you."

Soren chuckled nervously. "You're not going to tell mom, right?"

"I believe you know I must." Tenzin stated.

Soren gulped.


	3. Welcome to Republic City

I am taking suggestions on this story pertaining to almost anything. Is there a certain Shinobi you want to see in this story? As long as they're dead, there's a chance I can put them in somewhere. What pairing do you want to see for Sasuke? Your free to tell me, and I'll see what I can do. Want a certain Legend of Korra Character to have a Blood Line Limit? It can happen. I naturally have ideas myself, but this feels like a story where I can give you guys a lot of say. All you must do is review or pm concerning pretty much anything you'd like to see.

* * *

_**White Lotus Compound: Cliff, Morning…**_

Sasuke Stood beside Korra who had her legs close to her chest as she watched Oogi fly away.

Sasuke crouched down beside her and patted her back. "Well, Tenzin may have said I shouldn't come to Republic City, but I am an adult. Plus, he's not my teacher. If Shinobi are in Republic City, then that's where I'm heading. Sorry sister, but this is my mission."

He stood and put his hands in his pockets before starting to walk away.

Korra stood up. "Wait, I'm coming with you."

Sasuke turned back to Korra and smirked. "Well, looks like we'll have to be careful then."

_**Stables, Night…**_

The siblings entered the stables and Korra moved silently to put the saddle on Naga.

Then Katara appeared. "Nice night for an escape, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I figured you'd know what was going down." Sasuke stated.

Korra turned around. "I have to leave. I must find my own path as the Avatar."

"I know." Katara nodded. "Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your generation to take on the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world."

She walked up to the sibling. "Korra, I think you're going to be a great Avatar, and Sasuke, you'll make an excellent defender against those brought into our world. Together, you'll achieve great things."

She brought them both in for a hug.

"Thank you." Korra stated.

Sasuke said, "Without you, I'd have made a huge mistake Katara. Thanks for everything."

"Good-bye Korra and Sasuke." Katara stated.

_**Home**_

Naga had dug them out and carried the siblings to their home where they hugged their parents.

"Mom. Dad. We'll miss you." Korra stated.

"We love you both so much." Senna stated.

Tonraq looked to Sasuke. "Look out for your sister."

Sasuke nodded. They then climbed onto Naga, looked at their parents one last time, and rode off.

_**Ship**_

The siblings had hidden in the cargo hold of a ship. Korra settled in against Naga while Sasuke had fallen asleep sitting against a wall. Korra smiled as she thought about what Republic City was like.

_**Republic City, Days Later…**_

The ship had docked and Korra rubbed her eyes to find Sasuke standing nearby peering around the crates. Korra joined him and they saw the hold open. Korra grabbed Sasuke and climbed onto Naga. The polar bear dog then ran out of the ship and into the city.

They came to the water's edge and saw Air Temple Island in the distance. "Alright, there's Air Temple Island where Tenzin lives." She pets Naga. "You ready for a swim girl?"

Naga smelt something drawing her away from the water and into the city.

"Well, this can only end well." Sasuke sarcastically stated.

"Quiet you." Korra stated. "Naga's just hungry."

Sasuke was proven right as Naga ran right through traffic disrupting the many Satomobiles that were on the road. They were eventually drawn to a stand, and Sasuke had to admit that the food smelt good.

Naga poked her head in and prepared to eat until Korra stopped her. "Naga, wait." The siblings jumped down and Korra picked up a skewer. "We'll take two of everything."

"That will be 40 Yuans." The owner declared.

"Uh, I don't have any money." Korra stated.

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah, I figured as much." He took out some money and placed it in front of the old lady. "There's 50 yuans. Consider the extra 10 an apology for any scare my sister's pet may have caused."

The old lady nodded. "I'll have your food bagged up in a couple of minutes."

Korra looked back at Sasuke. "Where did you get money?"

"Don't look so surprised Korra." Sasuke stated. "The first thing a Genin does is D rank missions. They're pretty much chore work around the village. I applied that to the Water Tribe, and being your brother allowed me the chance to yuan over the years."

"How much do you have?" Korra asked.

"Well, I didn't have a steady job, but I got yuan saved up." The old lady gave Sasuke the food. "Anyways, let's get off the streets to eat this."

_**Park**_

Naga laid down nearby while Korra and Sasuke ate. A vagabond came up from the bush and looked at them.

"If you're going to attack us, I'd recommend you reconsider." Sasuke stated.

This drew Korra's attention shocking her as she saw the guy.

The vagabond smiled. "No, my fine friends. I wish not to harms any of you." He looked at the food. "I was just hoping you might be inclined to share some of that good smelling food with a hungry soul."

"Oh, uh sure." Korra looked at Sasuke. "I ordered a little too much anyways."

Sasuke shrugged. "Alright, come on."

The vagabond took a seat next to Korra and Sasuke passed him a container. The vagabond dug in.

"So, do you live in that bush?" Korra asked.

"Yes, presently that is what I do call home." The vagabond stated. "Took me awhile to procure a bush that nice. This park is quite popular with all the vagabonds."

"So, there are a lot of you out here?" Korra questioned. "I thought everyone in this city was living it up."

Sasuke stood up. "Unfortunately, that just isn't the case Korra." He passed the vagabond the rest of their food since they were done. "There's always been a disparity between those who have and those who do not. It has only widened as the world progressed into this new age."

"He does speak truth." The Vagabond stated. "As the world moves into this fine Industrial Age, the disparity grows.

Korra nodded as her and Sasuke climbed on Naga before moving on.

They came to a fountain where a guy was speaking to a group of people through a megaphone. "Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalist. For to long, the bending elite of this city have forced non-benders to live as lower class citizens.

After Chief Sokka left the council, they filled it with all benders. Don't you all find that the least bit suspicious? Let's not forget the gangs. They may count non-benders among their ranks, but we all know most of them are benders.

Those benders are more than happy to terrorize us into giving them our hard-earned money. We are easy targets because so few non-benders can fight them. Not anymore. Join Amon. He can give you the power to tear down this bender establishment."

"What are you talking about…" Korra began.

Sasuke put his hand over her mouth. "Not the time Korra."

The man seized on her words. "Let me guess, you two are benders."

"She is, but I'm not." Sasuke patted Naga. "Get us out of here girl."

Naga walked off.

_**Streets**_

Once they were away from the group, Sasuke removed is hand from Korra's mouth. "What did you do that for?"

"Okay, I know you love bending Korra, but the way I understand it, you are the Avatar, right?" Sasuke asked.

Korra nodded. "That's right, but I don't see…"

"It means you are the Avatar of benders and non-benders." Sasuke stated. "It's your job to restore balance, and it appears non-benders feel as though there is no balance between them and benders. Look past your love of bending and try to sympathize with their plight."

Korra looked down and sighed. "Why do you have to be so smart?"

"I'm an Uchiha prodigy, and I've had a good 15 years to get to know you." Sasuke stated.

They eventually turned down a road and noticed some old people talking to each other. Naga soon came to a stop, and those people ran to hide, when a red car pulled onto the scene.

"What's going on?" Korra questioned.

The old lad peaked out from her hiding place. "You two should move along because it's not safe."

She ducked back into hiding as four people got out of the car. The first three were benders. Fire, water, and earth. The fourth was someone Sasuke recognized from his academy days. That said, he did look different than how he did back then,

This fourth person was a man with white, shoulder-length hair and green eyes. He was muscular with a well-defined build. His attire consisted an opened black vest, tight black pants, and a dark brown belt which had a silver belt buckle. He was bare foot.

"Mizuki." Sasuke stated.

Korra looked back at him. "Is he one of those Shinobi from your world?"

Sasuke nodded. "He is, but I don't think he died… then again if something can cross over into my world's after life, maybe whatever did it convinced him to die."

Mizuki led the three benders up to an old man who ran a phonograph store. "Hello Mr. Chung. I hope you have my boss' money; otherwise, I can't guarantee your shop's safety."

The fire bender held some fire in his hand frightening the old man. "I'm sorry, business has been slow." He grabbed a phonograph. "Please, take one of my phonographs."

The fire bender kicked it to the ground while setting it on fire.

"A phonograph does us no good." Mizuki stated. "We want the money or else…"

Korra had gotten off Naga and moved to confront them with Sasuke right by her. "Or else what hoodlums?"

They turned to face the pair and Mizuki thought he recognized Sasuke. To be fair, he hadn't seen the Uchiha since he'd been arrested just after the academy test. This meant Sasuke was 6 years older than the last time they'd seen each other. The benders laughed at them.

Mizuki lost his confusion as he became confident. "Look, since you two are fresh off the boat from those Water Tribe places, let me explain a few things. This is Triple Threat Triad territory. If you don't get lose, I'll personally put you both in the ground."

"If you think you scare us, then you might want to think again." Korra stated.

Mizuki stepped back. "Alright, boys time to earn your keep. Show them not to mess with the Triple Threat Triads."

"I'll let you handle this for now Korra." Sasuke stated.

Korra smirked. "With pleasure."

The water bender launched water from a skin under his jacket, but Korra redirected it back at him. She nailed the guy in the head freezing it over. The water bender stumbled forward only to be met by a kick from Korra knocking him into the car and shattering the ice.

The earth bender moved to bend some earth, but Korra beat him to it knocking the bender into the air. The earth bender came down hitting various objects before crashing into the ground out cold.

The fire bender launched a stream of fire at Korra, but she bent it away while getting in close. She grabbed the bender's hands and threw the bender at a store. Sasuke was there to catch him, preventing any damage, before knocking him out with a chop to the back of the neck.

Mizuki chuckled. "Well, I am so honored to be before the Avatar of this world." He moved fast appearing behind Korra. "Killing you, even though you'll come back, will gain me more renown with my people."

He drew a kunai and moved to stab Korra through her back and into her heart. The Avatar whirled around and attempted to raise some earth to protect herself.

Sasuke had weaved his hand signs and held out his hand. "Lighting Style: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang!" A wolf made of lightning moved around Korra and slammed into Mizuki sending him reeling back.

"Korra, I need a lift!" Korra nodded. Sasuke ran forward and Korra rose the earth hat the right moment launching him into the air where he wove more hand signs. "Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!"

A huge fire ball bore down on Mizuki who weaved his own hand signs before disappearing into the ground. The fire ball impacted the ground as Sasuke landed safely.

Korra looked around trying to see him. "He entered the ground, but I can't tell where he is"

"I got it!" Sasuke wove hand sings before slamming his hands on the ground. "Earth Style: Earth Wave Jutsu!"

The ground in the immediate area began to shake forcing Mizuki out of the ground. Fortunately for him, he was right below Sasuke allowing him to upper cut the Uchiha. Sasuke was knocked back, but he bent further catching the ground. He flipped to his feet next to Korra.

"Now I know why you look familiar to me. You're Sasuke Uchiha. The prodigy who abandoned the village. Not that I'm complaining, just making a note. So, you got transported to this world as well."

"Not in the same way you did, but while we're talking about it, why don't you tell me who or what brought you into this world." Sasuke stated firmly.

Mizuki shrugged. "I have no idea. One second I take my own life in a prison cell and suddenly I'm in Republic City better than ever. I end up joining a gang and receiving everything I've ever wanted. Everything the Leaf denied me."

Just then, they all heard sirens as an airship flew in above "Police, stay where you are!"

"It's been fun, but I must go." Mizuki stated.

Black tiger stripes appeared on his body. He then moved quicker than before collecting his three unconscious comrades. Sasuke and Korra moved to stop him as cops in metal uniform jumped down using their wires to descend safely.

Some cops landed in front of the siblings while others chased after Mizuki who was bolting down an alleyway. Before Sasuke and Korra could follow, metal cables were shot at them catching their wrist.

"Stand down you two." A cop stated. "Until we can sort things out, you're both under arrest."

"What do you mean we're under arrest?" Korra asked offended. "Those people that ran away are the bad guys. They were threatening a citizen and smashing his shop."

"Based on what we saw, you two had a hand in it." The officer declared. "Also, that boy has weapons on his person."

Sasuke did in fact carry a wooden sword and a real sword. In addition, he did have kunai and Shuriken on him.

Sasuke got on his knees. "Korra, just submit. At this point, they have nothing against us, and by complying with the law, we can prove our innocence easier."

Korra sighed and got to her knees. "You better know what you're doing."

"Don't I always?" Sasuke asked.

Korra gritting her teeth as their hands were bound. "Stupid jerky brother."

So, the two siblings were taken into custody. Seeing this, Naga went willingly.

_**Police Station: Interrogation Room**_

Sasuke and Korra were sat at a table and both were in hand cuffs. Across from them stood a young man in metal bending, police armor. He had short black hair and Tenzin's blue eyes. On his back he carried an air bender staff that didn't have the glider function.

"Kanan, how long are you going to stare at us?" Korra asked casually.

"Considering you two were just arrested, I believe the correct term to use with me is Deputy Chief Kanan."

"Come on, we didn't even do anything wrong." Korra stated. "Now can't you remove their hand cuffs? They're…"

Kanan slammed the case file on the table. "Didn't do anything wrong? Okay, so I guess my father telling you two to stay put only to disobey him isn't wrong?"

"For the record, he's not my teacher, and I'm 18 years old. That means I'm legally allowed to go where I please." Sasuke stated.

"Far enough, but that does not include your sister." Kanan stated firmly. "There's also the fact that you two went about playing detective. Fortunately, you were smart enough to submit, so the only thing against you is a minor destruction of property charge."

"What did you want us to do? Stand by and do nothing?" Korra asked. "I'm the Avatar, so it's my job to help people."

Sasuke said, "I'm sure your father told you and Lin, but it's my job to stop these Shinobi. One of which is a member of one of the triads."

"I'm well aware of what you two are." Kanan stated. "That still doesn't give either of you the right to waltz into this city and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place."

At that moment, the door opened as Tenzin and Lin entered the room. Lin had shoulder length, wavy gray hair and emerald green eyes. She wore the uniform of the Republic City Police and didn't look happy to see Korra or Sasuke.

Kanan got up and stood at attention calling his parents by their proper tittles since he was on duty. "Councilman Tenzin and Chief Beifong."

Tenzin looked at the siblings.

"Tenzin and Lin." Korra chuckled nervously. "Sorry, we got a little sidetracked on our way to see you."

Tenzin took a deep breath as Lin moved to stand before the two of them. "You two should consider yourselves lucky that you only got one, minor charge. The fact that the witnesses on scene describe you as defending a citizen does help."

"That does not mean you are completely off the hook for everything." Tenzin stated. "Sasuke, I can't force you to leave even though I recommend it, but you Korra shall be going back to the Southern Water Tribe where you will stay put."

Lin sighed as she released the cuffs around their wrist. "Korra, get out of my city and Sasuke if you're staying, I don't want to see you causing any more trouble."

So, Sasuke and Korra trudged behind Tenzin as they walked out of the room.

"You know, it really is a pity that you don't want Sasuke to stay." Kanan stated. "If we could get him to agree to work with us, and put him up at the island, then he can both train Soren and probably help us with more than the Shinobi threat."

Lin looked at her son. "It's safer for him at the Southern Water Tribe than here."

Kanan crossed his arms and shook his head. "I swear, you and Korra are as stubborn as they come Chief Beifong."

Lin scowled. "What was that?"

Kanan walked to the door. "Don't pretend you and Korra aren't alike." He sighed and shook his head. "Anyways, shame Korra isn't staying either. We've tried to put things right with little success." He walked out of the room. "Maybe those two are the answer."

Lin sighed as her son left.

_**Police Station: Lobby**_

The three of them were waiting for Naga.

"Tenzin, please don't send me home." Korra stated.

"You blatantly disregarded my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus." Tenzin stated.

"Katara agreed that I should come." Korra stated.

Tenzin was a little angry. "Don't bring my mother into this."

"Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training." Korra reasoned. "Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. Not to mention, I want to be here to help Sasuke stop these Shinobi."

Sasuke nodded. "Even though you can't force me back like you can Korra, I'd just like to say they technically do fall under an imbalance in the world. I was given the job to stop them, but it's also Korra's job to do it as the Avatar."

"That's only the tip of the iceberg." Korra stated. "Sasuke and I saw a lot of the city today, and it's out of whack. I now understand that Republic City needs you, but it needs Sasuke and I to."

Tenzin tried to form words to argue against them, but he couldn't argue against such logic.

At that moment an officer, who was displeased, brought Naga out. "Is this your polar bear dog Miss?"

Naga licked him.

_**Boat to Air Bender Island, Night…**_

Naga laid nearby while Korra looked out over the sea with Sasuke beside her. As they sailed past the statue of Aang, Tenzin looked at it before focusing on the siblings.

Sasuke looked at Korra, "I know you're saddened to be leaving, but… well, we haven't really talked about it…"

Korra put a hand on his shoulder sighing. "It's fine Sasuke. You're free to stay, unlike me, so stay. Deal with the Shinobi." She removed her hand and nodded. "Just, as a favor to me, help bring some balance to this city."

"You got it." Sasuke stated.

Korra hugged him and he hugged her back. Tenzin looked away from them.

_**Air Bender Island**_

Tenzin, Lin, and Kanan stood back with Sasuke as Korra began walking to the White Lotus ship that would take her back to the South Pole. Then, Yun and Jin, with Soren holding onto Yun's glider, came gliding in. The three of them hugged Korra.

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" Yun asked.

Korra crouched down to their level. "I'm sorry Yun, but I got to go home.

Soren looked back at the Uchiha. "What about Sasuke?"

"I'm planning on getting a place in Republic City since I don't think I'd be welcomed here." Sasuke shrugged. "I'm not even sure about your training."

Tenzin looked at Lin who crossed her arms. "Alright, I'll concede."

Tenzin nodded. "Wait." He walked towards Korra. "I've done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had, but you are right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training to uphold his legacy, but you are his legacy. You may stay here and train in air bending with me."

Korra smiled. "Yes, thank you! You are the best!" She then looked at her brother. "What about Sasuke?"

Kanan nodded. "Mom?"

Lin sighed before turning to Sasuke. "Kid, I talked things over with Kanan and Tenzin. Truth is your skills and knowledge might come in handy. So, if you agree to work with the law as an honorary officer, and train Soren to be a Shinobi, then you'd be welcome to stay as well."

Sasuke smiled. "Look, I honestly wasn't trying to do the vigilante thing. I was really trying to help. Trying to stop a Shinobi. So, you got me on your force if I get a Satomobile Motorcycle and I can design my own uniform. I just have a style in mind, but it can be your colors."

"Do you even know how to drive?" Lin asked.

"My dad taught me how to drive a snowmobile." Sasuke stated. "Give me a little time and I'll have it down."

Lin held out her hand. "Alright, it's a deal Uchiha."

Sasuke shook the offered hand before shaking Kanan's hand as well. Korra was back to being excited as the remaining kids celebrated. The Avatar brought the kids into a big hug before adding Tenzin to the hug.

_**Republic City: City Hall, Day…**_

There was a massive crowd gathered to see Korra who stood before a podium filled with mics. Sasuke stood a bit behind her and to her right. He was fine with her handling things and would answer any question concerning himself if they came up. Tenzin and Lin stood off to the far right and left respectively.

Pictures were taken as Korra spoke to the people. "Hello, I'm Korra and this is my older brother Sasuke. I'm your new Avatar and he's Republic City's Shinobi on the police force."

This sparked the media to ask questions.

"Does this mean you've both moved to Republic City?"

"Were you two trying to send a message to the triads yesterday?"

"If your brother's working with the police department, does that mean he'll be fighting crime, the Anti-Bending revolution, or both? What about you?"

"You said he was a Shinobi, but recent cases have proven that they are working with the triads and who knows about the revolution. How do we know he's not doing the same?"

"Yes, we are definitely here to stay." Korra began. "Honestly, I don't very well have a plan yet. I'm still in training."

Sasuke stepped forward. "It is very important that she trains. The Avatar's role is of the upmost importance to the world. Yes, I am a Shinobi, but I have agreed to work with Chief Beifong and Deputy Chief Kanan. I do not know their plans, but I will be there to protect the people.

Now, I am uncertain about this Anti-Bending Revolution, so I won't make a statement on them. As for yesterday, it wasn't about a message, but now I would like to say that I will be working to bring in gangs and Shinobi alike."

He stepped back and Korra took over. "What I know is that Avatar Aang meant for this city to be a center of peace and balance in the world. Together, with Sasuke and I perusing different goals, I believe we can make his dream a reality."

Korra patted Sasuke's shoulder and together they said. "We look forward to serving you."

_**Red Monsoon Safehouse**_

A man sat in a room having listened to the Avatar and Shinobi before turning the radio off. This man had brown hair and blue eyes. He was well built and wore a light blue, water tribe suit. The door opened and two people entered.

The first was a tall and noticeably muscular man with light grayish skin, short spiky black hair, dark brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He wore bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face and around his neck like a scarf.

This man wore a Hidden Mist forehead protector sideways on his head. His attire also consisted of a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, and striped wrist and leg warmers.

The second person was a young man with an androgynous appearance. He had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, and a slender frame. A white mask adorned with the same Hidden Mist symbol as the forehead protector he and the first man wore was on his head.

This young man wore a pinstriped outfit underneath a green haori with white trim, brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as his kimono, and blue-green nail polish on his fingernails and toenails.

"You'd called for us Yakone." The man with bandages asked.

Yakone took out a brief case and put it on the table sliding it over to pair. "I wanted to start by giving you your payment for this month. You and Haku are worth every Yuan."

The man opened the briefcase and looked at the money before nodding. "Good." He looked at their employer. "What else do you need."

Yakone smirked. "It seems the Avatar has come to the city along with a Shinobi of her own. That added to the rumblings coming from these Equalist…" He stood. "I think it's time the gangs unite to show everyone whose really in charge. That means, I'll be counting on you two."

"As long as you continue to pay us, we'll continue to do our job." The man nodded. "Depending on how much work you're planning on giving, we may have to renegotiate our payment."

"Any time you wish Zabuza." Yakone stood up. "I am not foolish enough to lose such effective men as yourselves." He walked past them. "Now come along."

The two Shinobi followed Yakone.

_**Equalist's Hideout**_

A group of masked people in brown attire sat around a room listening to the speech of the Avatar and Shinobi. A man in an altered costume, with twin blades on his back, turned the radio off.

"Amon, how do you want to handle this?" The man asked another figure staring at a map.

"So, the Avatar has arrived early." Amon turned to reveal a white mask with a red circle on the forehead. "Looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans."

A female member stepped out wearing an altered Kyoshi Warrior's outfit. The colors had been changed to match the uniforms of everyone else and the face paint hadn't been applied instead it'd been replaced by a featureless, white mask.

On her back she carried a water tribe boomerang, on the sash around her waist she had two fans secured, and on her right arm she had an expandable, golden shield. She walked over to Amon and the man.

"What of this Shinobi with her?" The woman asked.

"We will see if he can be of any use to us." Amon walked away from them. "If he proves to be an obstacle, we will take care of him."

* * *

_**I know, Yakone is dead in Canon... whose to say he isn't still dead and this is someone else pretending to be Yakone.**_

* * *

Kamencolin: Well. I'm interested in your story and someone I'd like to see is Haku

Quillion9000: I'm happy to hear that, and while Haku doesn't speak this chapter, he is in it. Yes, there will be explanations on what these people remember, don't remember, and may have been altered.


	4. A Leaf in the Wind

I am taking suggestions on this story pertaining to almost anything. Is there a certain Shinobi you want to see in this story? As long as they're dead, there's a chance I can put them in somewhere. What pairing do you want to see for Sasuke? Your free to tell me, and I'll see what I can do. Want a certain Legend of Korra Character to have a Blood Line Limit? It can happen. I naturally have ideas myself, but this feels like a story where I can give you guys a lot of say. All you must do is review or pm concerning pretty much anything you'd like to see.

* * *

_**Air Bender Island: Eating Hall, Early Morning…**_

Sasuke sat at a table with Tenzin and Korra eating from the spread of fruits and vegetables while Korra read a newspaper. "In the final round the Buzzard Wasp won with a decisive knockout." Korra smiled. "What do you say we go to the arena tonight and catch a few matches?"

Tenzin took a drink of his tea. "That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending."

"Come on Tenzin, I've dreamed of seeing a match since I was a kid, and now I'm only a ferry ride away from the arena." Korra stated.

"You're not here to watch that drivel." Tenzin stated. "You're here to finish your Avatar training. So, for the time being I want you to remain on the island."

"Is that why you're keeping the White Lotus around?" Korra asked. "To watch my every move."

"Yes." Tenzin stated. "If you are to learn air bending, I believe you require a calm, quiet environment free from any distractions."

Sasuke took a drink of his own tea. "I'm not going to tell you how to mentor your student sir, but if I may, could I give a little advice about Korra?"

Tenzin looked at Sasuke. "You may."

"Korra is someone whose lacked freedom all her life." Sasuke stated. "Even though I've been put in a similar situation, I had slightly more freedom than her and more than enough freedom in my past life. As I understand it, air is the element of freedom.

Personally, I think Korra hasn't been able to bend air for two reasons. She hasn't had freedom and it's the element that most goes against who she is." Sasuke stood. "I am sorry if that was disrespectful. Now I must go as I have my own student to teach."

Tenzin didn't look at him, but he did say. "I will consider what you have said. Until then, no pro-bending matches."

Korra sighed. "Alright, you are the master."

She then turned to look out the window forlornly.

_**A Courtyard**_

Soren ran into the courtyard and started looking for Sasuke only for the Uchiha to jumped out of the tree to land before her. "Sasuke Sensei, you're here." Soren smiled. "I'm ready to learn."

"That's good." Sasuke stated. "Before we can truly begin, I must unlock your Chakra."

"What is Chakra?" Soren asked.

"An apt question." Sasuke stated. "Chakra is the life energy a Shinobi uses. It's the source of all our power. It comes in two forms. Physical, which exists in all cells of the body, and spiritual, which is intensified through training and experience.

They must be drawn out and combined with hand signs, the key, which will focus your Chakra. It is important to note that there are Jutsu that don't require seals and some Jutsu can be performed without the needed hand signs. Such things take more Chakra to perform."

Soren nodded. "Okay, I understand, so how do we go about unlocking my Chakra?"

"I assure you it's not anything difficult or painful." Sasuke stated. "All you must do is stand there while I place the palm of my hand on your forehead." Sasuke placed his hand on her forehead and it glowed before Soren did the same. "There, done."

He removed his hand and the glow faded.

Soren looked at her hands. "I can feel the difference."

Sasuke nodded. "I have also granted you a Blood Line Limit, or special Jutsu, usually unique to a clan in my world. I'm not particularly interested in bringing clans to this world, but do note that when you do have kids, they will inherit this Blood Line Limit."

"Really?" Soren nodded. "That's fascinating. What did you give me?"

"I've been thinking on it ever since I was made your teacher. Considering how impressive your siblings are, what elements they bend, and who your parents are, I decided on a powerful Blood Line known as Crystal Style. The user I met in my world was quite skilled.

It's also what's known as an Advanced Nature Transformation. Think of a Nature Transformation as the bending someone can do in your world only separate fire and lighting. With those two separated, you have 5 basic natures.

Those natures can be combined by the person who has the appropriate blood line limit. Crystal Style is a nature that combines water and earth. That means those two are also your basic nature transformations."

Soren was amazed. "Cool, so where do we begin? What Crystal Jutsu am I going to learn first?"

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, but there is more basic information you must understand. Now, what we've been talking about is the third part of a Shinobi battle tactics. Ninjutsu. The other two are part 2 Genjutsu, illusions, and part 1 Taijutsu, which is physical.

You have much to learn before focusing on an advanced Nature Transformation. For now, we will spend the rest of the time going over target practice with shuriken and kunai as well as the 12 hand seals which are used in various combinations for Jutsus."

Soren nodded. "Right, I'm ready to learn Sasuke Sensei."

Sasuke nodded. "Then let's get started."

_**With Tenzin and Korra**_

Korra had been given a set of Air Nomad clothing to wear for training in hopes that it might bring her closer to the element. Her and Tenzin were currently walking towards her first step to learning.

"So, my mother informed me that you've never been able to air bend before." Tenzin stated.

Korra stopped as did Tenzin. "Yeah but I don't know why. The other elements came so easy to me, but every time I've tried air, nothing."

"That's alright." Tenzin stated. "Sasuke was right when he said you have trouble learning air because it's the opposite of who you are. It's been the same way for every Avatar before you. For Aang, it was earth bending."

"Yeah, well I'm about as opposite to an air bender as you can get." Korra stated.

Tenzin continued walking. "Let's begin your next lesson."

They walked up to an area which contained gates that spun. Yun and Jin were there waiting for them.

"Yay!" Yun exclaimed excitedly. "Korra's going to air bend!"

"What is that contraption?" Korra asked.

"A time-honored tool that teaches the fundamental aspects of air bending." Tenzin stated. "Jin, would you like to explain this exercise."

"Yes father." Jin walked forward. "The goal is to weave your way through the gates without touching them while the gates spin."

Tenzin stepped forward and blew air through the gates starting them spinning before he grabbed out a leaf and began to send it through. "The key is to be like the leaf. Flow with the movements of the gates.

Jin will demonstrate." Jin started moving through them. "Air bending is all about spiral movement. When met with resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice."

Jin made it to the other side and sent more air through the gate to keep it spinning.

Korra smirked. "Alright, let's do this."

She rushed in only to be battered by the gates. When she was tossed out, she ran right back in.

"You can't force your way through Korra." Jin declared.

Yun said. "You need to dance like the leaf."

Eventually, the gates defeated Korra.

_**Courtyard: Night…**_

Korra had put up a block of wood tied to a sting and hung it off some clothesline before trying to air bend. "Air bend." She was growing frustrated. "What is wrong with me?" She tried more forcefully. "Air bend!"

Sasuke walked out of the house only to find his sister shooting fire at the block of wood setting it aflame. "Well, did that make you feel any better?"

"No." Korra sighed. "I just don't get why I'm having such troubles with air bending."

"Well, from my perspective, you seem to be trying to force the air out. Force is perfectly fine for your earth, fire, and even water, but air is a different bending form all together. It's not something you can force." Sasuke stated.

Korra let out a frustrated sigh before they both heard a Pro-Bending match coming from a nearby radio. Korra smiled, but Sasuke immediately pushed her inside.

"Hey, I want to listen to the pro-bending match." Korra complained.

"Normally, I'd let you, but Tenzin is your teacher. As you teacher, he doesn't want you anywhere near it." Sasuke stated.

"Come on, be cool Sasuke." Korra stated. "Tenzin said I couldn't watch the match, but he never said I couldn't listen."

"You know what he meant Korra." Sasuke stated.

"You can be such an old man sometimes." Korra complained.

"Maybe, but this old man is trying to keep you out of trouble." Sasuke stated.

He finally got her inside and closed the door behind them.

_**Training Courtyard: With Sasuke and Soren, Next Day…**_

Sasuke stood back as Soren continued to weave through the hand seals with surprising speed. It's only been a day, yet she got it down so quickly.

"Impressive work Soren." Sasuke called out. "I see you've inherited your father's astute attitude when it comes to training."

Soren stopped and turned to him with a smile. "After we finished training yesterday, I continued to work through the hand seals you showed me." She nodded determined. "I was serious about being able to protect my family, so I want to work hard."

Sasuke gave a small smile. "Well then, let's see how your target practice is since yesterday."

Soren nodded as they walked over to the target range Sasuke set up. The daughter of Tenzin and Lin began throwing kunai and shuriken at the various targets.

_**Pavilion: With Tenzin, Yun, Jin, and Korra**_

Currently, the four of them were meditating… well trying in Korra's case. She was having difficulty with it.

Korra looked at the twins before sighing. "I think I'm doing it wrong."

Tenzin opened his eyes. "There's nothing to do. Just let your mind and spirit be free."

"How I'm supposed to embrace freedom when you won't even let me leave the island?" Korra asked.

"I know you're frustrated, but this will sink in over time." Tenzin stated. "One day everything will just click."

Korra tried to meditate… for a second… before she stood up. "Yeah, it's not sinking in." she walked off. "I'm going to grab some lychee juice."

Tenzin sighed and looked off the right as he began to really consider what Sasuke had said. _"Have I really been to restrictive with Korra? Maybe some freedom would be okay." _He sighed. _"Even if it means she goes to see pro-bending."_

_**Korra's Room, Later…**_

Korra was back in her usually attire and sitting on the ledge of the window staring out at the city across the water when she heard a knocking at the door. "It's Tenzin, may I come in?"

Korra sighed. "Sure."

Tenzin entered the room and Korra stood to face him. "Korra, I have been contemplating my methods and realized that you and Sasuke were right." The Avatar looked at him surprised. "Air Bending isn't a discipline. You may have an important role, but so did my father.

Even so, he always made time for fun. Somewhere down the line I forgot what it meant to be an Air Bender. As such, I have decided to be a little more lenient. You and my kids will have more freedom. I just ask that you tell me where you're going."

Korra went from shock to joy. "Really? That's awesome! Thank you, Tenzin!" She looked at him. "Can I go see a pro-bending match?"

Tenzin sighed. "If that is what you wish, you may go see it; however, I want Sasuke to accompany you."

"No problem." Korra stated.

_**Pro-bending Arena: Night…**_

Sasuke and Korra had gotten their ticket and were making their way through the halls to the seating.

"This is going to be great!" Korra exclaimed happily. "I can't believe I finally get to see a pro-bending match."

Sasuke shrugged. "Eh, I'm happy for you."

"Come on, why aren't you excited?" Korra asked.

"You know I never get excited about anything." Sasuke stated.

"Fine, continue being a dull piece of wood." Korra rolled her eyes. "I'm sure the girls will just love it."

"I, for one, am happy that I don't have fan girls in this world." Sasuke stated. "I wouldn't treat them as poorly as I did before, but that doesn't mean I'm a fan of them. Plus, I'm not looking for a girl."

"Oh, what's the matter?" Korra asked with a smirk. "Afraid of a challenge."

"If this is your way to goad me into some ridiculous form of competition, you should know by now that you're wasting your time." Sasuke walked off. "Anyways, wait here because I grab the snacks."

Korra leaned against the wall to wait for him. At this moment a young man with green eyes and black hair was walking across the four-way section up ahead. He was dressed in fire ferret gear and on his way to his team when he spotted Korra making him stop.

"_Wow, she is beautiful." _The guy though. _"Mako isn't going to like this, but…" _The guy walked up to Korra. "Hello, my name's Bolin of the Fire Ferrets."

"The name's Korra." Korra smiled at him. "Hey, you're a pro-bender."

Bolin smiled and tried to play it cool. "Yeah I am. Member of the fire ferrets. Anyways, I came over here because I can see that you're new to attending these matches, right?"

Korra nodded. "I've been a big fan for so long, but this is my first time being here in person."

"Well then Korra, how would you like to have the best seats in the house for tonight's game, free of charge?" Bolin asked.

Korra became more excited. "Really, you can get me better seats."

"You bet." Bolin stated.

Korra noticed Sasuke returning. "Can my brother come as well."

Most would likely be put off by such a request, but Bolin wasn't. "Sure thing. The more the merrier I always say."

Sasuke looked at the two of them as he gave Korra a drink. "Uh, what's going on."

"Sasuke, this is Bolin." Korra stated. "He's offered to get us better seats."

"Is that so." Sasuke didn't really pick up on any negative intent from the guy, so he shrugged. "Sure, why not.

Bolin started walking. "Alright, then stick with me."

The siblings followed him.

_**Fire Ferrets Prep Room**_

Bolin opened the door which opened into a room that had the perfect view of the stage. "So, what do you think? Best seats in the house just as promised."

"Unbelievable." Korra stated as she and Bolin approached the railing. "This place is even better than I imagined."

Sasuke was content to stay back and watch from the wall. The door opened once more and in walked a guy with black hair and red eyes. He wore the same gear as Bolin.e The guy looked at Sasuke before seeing Bolin standing next to Korra. He got Bolin's attention.

They began talking, and while Korra couldn't hear them, Sasuke was a different story. "I told you to stop bringing your crazy fan girls in here instead you bring a crazy fan girl and some guy I can only assume is her adopted brother. Get them out of here."

Sasuke crossed his arms as Raava spoke to him. **"You know, he kind of reminds me of a certain Uchiha."**

Sasuke thought. _"Okay, I'm not that bad."_

"**No, you used to be worse and now you're that bad." **Raava corrected him**. "On the plus side, he would make a good Uchiha."**

Sasuke shook his head and continued to pay attention to them.

"Come on Mako." Bolin stated. "I can't just throw them out after kind of promising they could stay. Plus, I got a good feeling about them. They're something special." He called Korra and Sasuke over. "Hey, come here you two. I want you to meet my brother, Mako."

Korra nodded. "Cool, so you're the Bending Brothers I heard about. Yeah, I should have connected the dots when Bolin introduced himself."

Mako just walked away as their other teammate entered. "Come on Bolin, we're up."

"Well, he's a chipper guy." Korra smirked and looked at Sasuke. "Kind of like someone else I know."

Bolin looked at Sasuke. "Oh, your brother can get rather 'focused' as well?"

Korra laughed and shook her head. "You know it."

Bolin laughed as he put his helmet on. "Good to know. Anyways, I got to go, so wish me luck… Not that I'll need it."

"Good luck." Korra stated. "Knock them out."

Sasuke joined her at the railing as the two teams walked onto the arena. "Come on, I will admit I'm a little like that guy, but…"

Korra chuckled and patted his back. "Look, it's okay because I love you just the way you are brother."

So, Sasuke and Korra watched the match. The Fire Ferrets lost the first round to the Golden Temple Tigerdillos, but in the second round they just managed to win. This meant it came down to the third, and final round.

Hasook tumbled right into Bolin making them easy pickings for the Tigerdillos. Mako was the only one on stage, but he played at his best knocking all three out. With a knock out, Mako won the match for the Fire ferrets. Korra was amazed as Bolin came in celebrating.

He looked at Korra and Sasuke. "One more win and we're in the tournament for the championship!" He took off his helmet. "So, what you think Korra, Bolin's got some moves, huh?"

Korra smiled. "That was amazing!"

Mako and Hasook walked on by with Hasook storming out frustrated.

"You guys were incredible out there." Korra stated. "Especially you Mr. Hat Trick."

Sasuke nodded. "Pretty good."

Mako walked right by them. "Oh, you two are still here."

"Oh, you're still a jerk?" Korra asked with snark making Bolin chuckle before she focused back on him. "Anyways, I've been immersed in bending my whole life, but I've never been able to move like that. It's like there's a whole new style here. Think you could show me a few tricks?"

"Absolutely." Bolin stated excitedly.

"Right now?" Mako asked. "Come on Bolin."

"Just ignore him." Bolin stated. "I can show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my earth bending will translate to your water bending."

Before Korra could speak, Sasuke said, "Don't worry about it. My little sister's actually the Avatar, and earth bending is one of the three elements she's mastered."

Mako sighed. "I'm an idiot."

"I won't deny that." Korra stated.

Bolin was shocked. "No way." He looked at Sasuke. "Wait, that must mean your that Shinobi. Mako and I heard you guys on the radio, but I had no idea you were them."

"Eh, it's no big deal." Sasuke stated.

_**Training Room**_

Mako and Bolin now wore white tank tops with black pants. Sasuke and Mako stood back while Bolin helped teach Korra the basics. Bolin showed her how to be light on her toes, and she picked it up fast like usual.

"Wow, you're a natural!" Bolin shouted.

"Not bad." Mako stated.

Korra smirked. "You know, if I didn't grow up with Sasuke, I might not know that's a compliment. So, I'll take it. Thank you."

Bolin looked at Sasuke. "So, I know you're a Shinobi, but what exactly can you do? Can you bend or…"

Sasuke said, "I can't bend, but I can do quite a few other things." He looked around the room. "if you can bend 10 disks and place them anywhere in the room, randomly, I'll show you guys something. A little taste of what I can do. You'll just have to stand back."

Bolin became excited by this prospect and even Mako seemed slightly interested.

Bolin nodded. "You got it."

Bolin bent earth disk in the floor, ceiling, and floor. Everyone then moved far back as Sasuke stood in the middle drawing 10 kunai. He imbued them with lighting nature before closing his eyes and standing in the middle of the room. He was silent and motionless.

Bolin whispered. "What's he doing?"

Korra smiled. "Just watch, he's just about to move."

Sasuke was suddenly above the ground and upside with his eyes still closed. He began throwing each kunai in rapid succession before landing and opening his eyes. Everyone could see that the kunai were imbedded in the dead cent of every disk.

Bolin was amazed. "Wow, that is something else."

Mako was just as amazed before returning to normal. "You know, it's getting late." He walked off with his hands in his pockets. "I'm going to turn in. It was nice to meet you Avatar Korra and Shinobi Sasuke."

Korra chuckled and shook her head. "Yeah, it's been a real pleasure."

Mako ignored her as Sasuke collected his kunai. "See you upstairs bro."

"Upstairs?" Korra looked at Bolin. "Do you two live in the attic?"

"Yeah. It may be nothing special, but we do get some great views." Bolin stated. "So, back to bending. Let's see that combo one more time."

Korra bent the disk into the net nailing it.

_**Training Courtyard: With Sasuke and Soren, Day…**_

Sasuke stood across from Soren as the daughter went about showing him her current Taijutsu skills. The daughter of Tenzin and Beifong was better than he expected. Apparently, she hadn't been idle. Her stance was solid like earth, but she was light on her feet like air.

That said, Sasuke was naturally leagues ahead of here able block and dodge the various kicks and punches she sent his way. Still, he'd expected a complete blank slate only to get a very good surprise from his student.

Sasuke continued to dodge and block his student. "Good Soren. You're showing a great deal of promise. We might just be able to move onto the basic Academy Ninjutsu by the end of the month.

Soren smiled as they continued to go at it.

_**Air Gates: With Tenzin, Korra, Jin, and Yun**_

Korra ran into the gates once again, but she just couldn't get through it. It made her so frustrated, that the Avatar fire bent the gates destroying it. The three air benders were utterly shocked as Korra now stood in the middle of wreckage.

"That was a 2000-year-old historical treasure." Tenzin became angry. "What is wrong with you?"

Korra looked from the relic to Tenzin and finally the children as her breathing calmed down. She shook her head and ran off leaving the air benders alone. Yun and Jin hugged their father together.

_**Pro-bending Arena: Prep Room, Night…**_

Korra and Sasuke walked into the room.

Sasuke said, "Look, all I'm saying is that Tenzin has been trying to meet you halfway and destroying something that old wasn't cool."

Korra sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I promise I'll apologize to him… genuinely."

Sasuke nodded. "Good."

Korra looked at the bending brothers. "Hey, we didn't miss your match, right?"

"Hasook's a no good, no show." Mako stated. "Without him, we can't play."

Bolin sighed. "Just before you guys arrived, a ref told us we got 2 minutes, or we're disqualified." Bolin sighed. "Looks like no championship tournament for us."

Sasuke pointed to Korra. "Well, if you a need a member, Korra's got water bending. If she only does water bending, it shouldn't be considered cheating."

"No way, I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool out there." Mako stated.

"Come on Mako, let her have a chance." Bolin stated. "I'm telling you she's a natural."

Mako closed his eyes. "Fine, hurry up and get changed." Korra ran over to the locker. "I hope I won't regret this."

So, The Fire Ferrets faced off with the Platypus Bears. Korra got two fouls. One for knocking a man over the sides and another for stepping over the line. At that point, it was clearly the Platypus Bears' round.

In the next round they targeted Korra knowing she was green pushing her heavily. The opposing water and fire bender sent their elements at her, so Korra bent earth. Everyone found out she was the Avatar. Sasuke couldn't help but shake his head.

Korra was permitted to continue provided she only bent water. The round started again, and she was pushed once more sending her into the drink. Korra came out to find Tenzin waiting for her. Tenzin scolded her and tried to get her to leave.

Korra refused and went to finish the match with the opposing team claiming another round. This took it to round three. The water bender wedged Bolin and Mako while earth and fire attacked Korra. Tenzin was going to leave as the Avatar was pushed into zone three.

Then, something amazing happened. Korra began to move like a leaf through the attacks. She avoided everything thrown at her exhausting the opposing team. Thanks to Korra, Mako and Bolin were able to get back in the game.

Together, the three of them beat back their opponents knocking them all off. Through this knockout, they'd taken the match nabbing a victory from certain defeat and gaining a place in the championship tournament. Together, they celebrated as the crowd cheered.

_**Air Bender Island, Later…**_

Sasuke hung back as Korra approached Tenzin who was having new gates installed. "I'm truly sorry about everything I said. I was really frustrated with myself, so I took it out on you."

"I owe you an apology as well." Tenzin stated. "I tried to teach you about patience, but I ended up losing mine in the process."

"No hard feelings?" Korra asked.

"Of course not." Tenzin assured. "By the way, you were really good out there. Moved just like an air bender."

"Yeah, Sasuke told me that you stayed." Korra smiled. "Anyways, I'm going to get some rest." She ran off and waved back at him. "I'll see you tomorrow for training bright and early. By the way, I joined the Fire Ferrets and we'll be playing in the tournament."

Tenzin sighed as Korra was gone now.

Sasuke approached him. "If it's any consolation, Soren's been impressing me with her training."

Tenzin managed a small smile. "That does help a little."

Sasuke patted his back. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on he."

With that, he walked away.

_**Republic City**_

Bolin sat on the window ledge of the attic staring out at Air Bender Island while Korra did the same staring out at the city from her window ledge.

* * *

mastercheif1229 (2&3): Hahsirama and Madara please. Also maybe Izuna Uchiha, Tobirama Senju, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Mito Uzumaki, or Hiruzen Sarutobi. Also, for the pairing, I would like Sasuke x Asami.

Quillion9000: As I said, nothing is off the table. Any of those characters could appear; however, I will say that if Hashirama and/or Madara are included, they'll be around endgame content. Just to warn you one that one. I'll also take into consideration your pairing idea.


	5. Gang Recruitment

I am taking suggestions on this story pertaining to almost anything. Is there a certain Shinobi you want to see in this story? As long as they're dead, there's a chance I can put them in somewhere. What pairing do you want to see for Sasuke? Your free to tell me, and I'll see what I can do. Want a certain Legend of Korra Character to have a Blood Line Limit? It can happen. I naturally have ideas myself, but this feels like a story where I can give you guys a lot of say. All you must do is review or pm concerning pretty much anything you'd like to see.

* * *

_**Pro-bending Arena: Training Room, Morning…**_

Sasuke leaned against a nearby wall as he watched Mako, Korra, and Bolin train.

"What's the big idea with making me train this early in the morning?" Korra stated as she caught a thrown medicine ball. "The morning is evil."

"We're the rookies, so we get the worst time slots." Bolin explain catching the ball.

Mako then caught the ball. "You're even more of a rookie then us, so deal with it."

Korra caught the ball only to throw it back at Mako. "You deal with it."

Sasuke ran in and intercepted it before the ball could knock the fire bender off his feet. "Korra, no retaliation for the truth. You may have natural talent, but that can only carry someone so far."

Korra crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Yes dad."

"You know full well dad would say the same thing if he were here." Sasuke returned.

At that moment, a man in a fancy queen suit walked in. "Ah, there's my hard-working street urchins." He walked over and looked at Korra and Sasuke. "It's an honor to finally meet you Avatar and Shinobi. Names Butakha, and I run this whole pro-bending shebang."

He then pulled out yuan and gave it to Mako. "Here's your winnings from the last match." Before Mako could put it away, the man began taking from the stack. "Not so fast. You owe me for the Avatar's gear, gym and equipment rental, rent, and a personal loan for groceries."

Mako looked at Bolin who shrugged. "What? I'm a growing boy."

"Oh, one more small matter of business." Butakha stated. "The Fire Ferrets need to ante up 30,000 yuans for the championship pot. You have until the end of the week to come up with the dough or your out of the tournament."

Korra and Sasuke walked over and Bolin looked at Korra. "So, you wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold, would you?"

"I got nothing." Korra stated. "I've never really needed money because there's always been people there to take care of me."

"Then I wouldn't say you have nothing." Mako stated.

"Sorry, I didn't…"

"It's alright." Bolin sighed. "It's just, after we lost our parents, we've been on our own."

"I'm so sorry." Korra stated. "I didn't know."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, it's rough to lose your parents."

Mako finished packing and approached the group. "Anyways, how are going to come up with the money?"

Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets. "I have 10,000 yuan saved up from years of various odd jobs." He shrugged. "It's all yours if you want it. Beifong said she'll start paying me soon, so it's not like I'll need it.."

"We'll, it is a third of the money." Korra stated.

"Oh, I know how we can earn the remaining 20,000." Bolin held up his fire ferret. "I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks. People would pay good money to see that."

"Come on Bolin, we need serious ideas." Mako stated.

Bolin looked down, so Korra patted his shoulder. "If I had any money, I'd pay to see Pabu."

Bolin smiled at the Avatar. "Thanks, Korra."

Mako sighed. "Look, I'll figure something out. Don't worry about it."

Sasuke nodded. "You do that, and I'll do the same." He walked with Mako. "I'm starting to get a vested interest in your team, so I'll see what I can do to raise a little more money myself."

"You're free to do what you want." Mako stated.

_**Streets of Republic City**_

Sasuke had departed from the pro-bending arena to look around the city. Even though he'd lived in this world for over 15 years now, a city like this was still impressive. He never saw anything like this in his previous world.

The Shinobi suddenly stopped on the sidewalk as he notice someone strange in the alleyway that no one else seemed to be paying any mind to. It was an old man with a long white beard. He wore finery and a purple robe.

"_Raava, am I seeing things or is that old man just standing there looking at me?" _Sasuke asked.

Raava replied. **"He's looking at you."**

Just then, a truck passed in front of Sasuke and when it left, the old man was gone. Sasuke blinked before attempting to run forward. He then noticed a yellow moped coming at him along the road.

The rider tried to skid to a stop, but Sasuke had things handled. He jumped over the rider avoiding any sort of collision before landing safely. The rider instantly stopped their bike and ran over to Sasuke.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry I almost hit you." The rider was female. "I didn't see you."

Sasuke casually said, "No, it was my fault for not looking where I was going,"

The rider removed their helmet allowing their long, black hair to flow down their back. She also had bright green eyes and wore a good amount of makeup. Her attire was a red outfit that seemed fit for riding a moped.

"Well, I still feel rather guilty in all this." The girl said. "Are you okay? Did I hit you?" She looked him up and down checking for injuries. "I am such an idiot."

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke stated. "Even if you had hit me, my sister hits harder, during training, than anyone I've known in the past 15 years."

"Hold on, a sister." It dawned on her. "Oh, I thought you looked familiar. You're the older brother of the Avatar, Sasuke Uchiha. I saw you two in the newspapers. You're that Shinobi."

"That's me." Sasuke casually stated.

Asami blushed slightly. "I'm so embarrassed." She held out her hand. "My name's Asami." Sasuke shrugged and shook it. "Let me make this up to you somehow."

"Really, it's okay." Sasuke stated. "It was more my fault than yours."

Asami shook her head. "I just feel really bad. Look, how about I treat you to dinner? Tomorrow night at 8, Kwong's Cuisine."

"I don't know about that." Sasuke stated. "I need a little more time to let people know where I'd be, and I don't own anything particularly fancy."

Asami had walked back to her moped, but she turned to look at him. "Well, would Friday work? Come on, I seriously want to make this up to you. Hey, don't worry about something nice. I'll take care of it if you show up."

"**Come on, you should agree Sasuke." **Raava stated. **"It's clear she genuinely feels bad, and I can tell you're fine talking to her."**

Sasuke sighed before nodding. "Eh, you know that works just fine."

"So, it's a date?" Asami asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Sorry, I may not have anyone, but that suits me since I'm not looking to date."

Asami nodded as she put her goggles and helmet back on. "Well, that's fine. I'll still see you then."

She rode off.

"**You know, I think she developed a crush on you." **Raava stated. **"She certainly doesn't seem like a fan girl. Maybe you should give her a chance."**

"_No, I'm not dating anyone Raava. Any girl deserves someone better than me, and I'm no longer bound to restoring my clan since I'm in this word." _Sasuke stated. _"End of discussion."_

"**I will only say that for now it's the end, but we're talking about this whole issue of yours later." **Raava stated.

"_It's not an issue." _Sasuke returned.

_**Train Station**_

Sasuke was walking towards the station when he picked up on Bolin's voice. "… One yuan down, 19,999 to go."

Sasuke approached him. "Hey Bolin." He'd rounded the statue of Zuko and saw the get up him and Pabu were in. "Well, this an interesting way to earn money."

Bolin looked up at the Shinobi. "Oh, I was uh…" He sighed. "Yeah, I got nothing. I thought this would have earned lots of yuan by now."

"To be honest, I haven't turned up much of a lead either." Sasuke stated.

At that moment, a familiar looking red card pulled up, but a not so familiar water bender, dressed in a blue suit, rolled down the window. "Hey Bolin, is that you?"

Bolin looked at Sasuke before chuckling a little nervously. "Oh, hey there Shady Shin."

Shin got out and walked over to Bolin with his hands in his pockets. "I hear you're a pro-bender now. Not bad."

"Oh, thanks." Bolin stated.

"So, listen…" He looked at Sasuke and nodded. "Both of you. I got an offer for strong people. Lightning Bolt Zolt is looking to higher some extra muscle."

Bolin looked down. "I don't know Shin, Mako told me to stay away from the Triple Threats."

"_Triple Threats… Mizuki." _Sasuke looked at the guy. "I am strong, but I'm not certain this is the type of job I want to undertake."

"Come on Bolin, your bro isn't the boss of you." He then looked at them both. "Don't worry, it's just a little security work." He pulled out two stacks of yuan tossing one into Bo's cup and the other at Sasuke. "Nothing crooked at all."

Bolin was amazed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the money before pocketing it. "You know what, I'm game." He pulled out a kunai. "That said, my stock of weapons is a little low. I need to restock if I'm working security."

"That's fine, but come to think of it, how do I know you're worth what I just…" Shin began.

Sasuke threw the kunai which cut across the guys cheek before embedding itself in the car. "I'm worth the money."

Bolin looked at Sasuke who was removing the weapon from the car. "I've seen him do far more impressive things than that Shin."

Shin used some water to remove the blood and smiled. "You know what, I like you kid." He gave him a paper. "Be at the address tonight with your supplies." He nodded to Bolin. "What about you."

So, Sasuke watched as Shin drove away with Bolin.

"**I don't like this Sasuke." **Raava stated.

Sasuke started walking. _"Don't worry Raava, I'm heading to the station now to inform Chief Beifong of this. No matter what she says, I'll be there to pull Bolin out if anything goes down."_

"**I'm still uncertain, but I do trust you Sasuke." **Raava stated.

_**Beifong's Office**_

Sasuke walked into the room to find Beifong and Kanan talking.

"Chief Beifong, something big is going down." Kanan stated. "The Equalists and gangs are really starting to move since Korra and Sasuke arrived. We need men on the inside, or we're going to be blindsided."

"You don't think I know that." Beifong leaned forward. "Some of the men have heard whispers of Yakone returning."

"Yakone?" Kanan questioned. "He broke out well before I was even born and was never found. He was also pretty old back in the day, so he couldn't be around now."

Lin noticed Sasuke. "Oh, Sasuke Uchiha. What do you want?"

Sasuke took out the money and tossed it on the desk. "I had a run in with someone named Shady Shin. Says he's from the Triple Treat Triad and attempted to higher me for some added muscle. Apparently, something is going down tonight."

Kanan smiled. "Well looks like we got out man on the inside… for a little while." He nodded to Sasuke. "Perfect man for the job if you ask me."

Lin nodded. "Considering where his skills lie, I think you're right, but I don't feel comfortable sending him in alone."

"No problem." Kanan stated. "I'll go with him."

Lin looked at her son. "No, you will not."

"Chief, this isn't up for debate." Kanan stated. "It's just logic. Next to you, I'm the best metal bender you got. Sending in anyone else on the force breeds uncertainty. Sasuke and I know each other. Well, Better than most in this world do anyways."

"If I am going to be forced to work with anyone, I would admittedly like that person to be someone I am familiar with." Sasuke chimed in.

Lin grit her teeth. "Fine." She stood up. "You two can go in together but don't screw up." She looked at Kanan. "You better not die."

Kanan nodded. "Don't worry chief. I learned from the best." He walked over to Sasuke. "I also just so happened to inherit their stubbornness when it matters."

_**Attic: With Mako, Evening…**_

Mako entered with a bag. "Bo, I'm back! Picked up your favorite dumplings!" He sat on the couch. "Hey, I found some work down at the power plant. Made some decent money." He ate a dumpling. "Bolin? You here bro?" He looked at the window at Air Temple Island before smirking. "Bet the little lovebird is making a house call."

_**Air Temple Island**_

Korra was at the gates working through them with Yun and Jin.

"Yeah, you got it Korra." Yun stated happily. "Your moving just like a leaf."

Just then, Mako walked up the stairs towards them.

"Oh joy." Jin sighed. "Surely this will give you two so much more to talk about him."

"Wow, you didn't tell me that fire bender boy was cute Korra." Yun stated as she looked at him.

"Oh please, he's not cute." She smirked. "He's a lot like Sasuke." She turned to face him. "Hey Mako, what's up?"

"You seen Bolin?" Mako asked.

"You haven't seen your brother either?" Korra asked.

"So, Sasuke isn't here either." Mako stated. "I was hoping if you didn't know where Bolin was, that guy would." The fire bender sighed. "Knowing Bolin, it wouldn't surprise me if he roped the Shinobi into some stupid situation." He started to walk away. "See you later."

Korra grabbed his sleeve. "Alright cool guy slow your roll. Weather or not Bolin has dragged Sasuke into something, I'm coming with. Hey, we can take Naga."

"Whose Naga?" Mako asked.

"My best friend and a great tracker." Korra stated.

_**Triple Threat Triad Safehouse**_

Kanan and Sasuke walked up to the safe house to find Bolin standing outside. Kanan had ditched his armor and staff in favor of a green suit and a belt with metal cable. Sasuke had both his swords on his person.

When Bolin saw Sasuke, he was relieved. "Hey Sasuke, glad you made it." He looked at Kanan. "Who's this?"

"You could call him a partner." Sasuke stated. "Known him for years now."

Kanan nodded. "Names Bipan."

Bolin nodded. "Well, alright. Just be careful because I don't know how they'll take you showing up with an extra guy."

Sasuke walked up to the door. "I can handle their type." He knocked and Shady Shin answered. "Ah, you two are here and you brought an extra guest." The water bender noticed the belt. "A metal bender? What's his story?"

Kanan crossed his arm. "The names Bipan. My partner there turned me towards this lucrative opportunity. I'm not one to turn payment for any job provided it's good. The way I hear it, you need muscle. What better muscle then a metal bender?"

"Well Bolin, you seem to be hanging with quite the crowd." Shin threw a stack of yuan to Kanan. "The pay is good, and if you perform well, it won't be all your receive."

"Noted." Kanan stated as he pocketed the money.

Shin then stepped aside to let them in.

_**Streets of Republic City: With Mako and Korra**_

The duo was riding on Naga.

Mako said, "So, your best friend is a polar bear dog… somehow that makes sense."

Korra smirked back at him. "I'll take that as a compliment city boy."

_**Triple Threat Triad Safehouse**_

Kanan, Bolin, and Sasuke all walked into the house with Sasuke instantly ducking behind the two when he noticed Mizuki standing at the front of the benders. If he could see Mizuki, then Mizuki could see him.

He wasn't taking chances. Before either could speak, Sasuke gave them a tap on the should and pointed to the back of the assembled benders. The three of them moved there and were well out of Mizuki's line of sight.

"What's the matter?" Kanan whispered.

Sasuke whispered back, "Mizuki is at the front of the benders. He's a Shinobi from my world, and he was among the group of people Korra and I confronted on our first day."

"Did he see you?" Kanan asked.

"No, I'm certain of it." Sasuke stated.

Bolin was confused. "Uh, what are we whispering about?"

"Look, Bolin you'll find out later." Sasuke stated. "For right now, just keep this a secret, alright?"

Bolin looked at them. "Okay."

Hey, they were currently more trustworthy than the gang members around them even if he barely knew Sasuke and just met Bipan(Kanan). Suddenly, they all heard cheering

The three boys were to far back, but Mizuki's voice rang out. "Alright people settle down. Lightning Bolt Zolt is going to lay down how tonight's going to go."

Everyone quitted down as another voice spoke out. "As some of our more long-lived members know, our house is packed tonight, and that's because someone claiming to be Yakone has summoned my men and I to a meeting. He wishes to discuss the Equalist threat, or so he says.

Both reasons are why I've gathered all of you here tonight. If he really wishes to discuss these non-benders, then you will be my show of strength. If something goes down, I expect everyone of you to fight for what you're worth. Now let's step outside and into the cars."

That's when everyone started streaming outside.

Kanan said, "This is troubling. Yakone should be long gone, but the threat of the gangs uniting spells trouble for all of Republic City."

"Well, that's only if they unite." Bolin offered. "I know enough about the gangs to know that there is some intense rivalries. It's going to be a tough sell."

Sasuke said, "Clearly these Equalists pose enough of a threat for this leader to consider an alliance. Trust me when I say that a large enough threat can cause histories with bad blood to be put aside for the common goal."

He was drawing on his time in the fourth Shinobi war. Yeah, he wasn't as involved given his stance, but he could see all five villages working together.

"Let's see where this goes." Kanan stated.

As they drew closer to the entrance, they heard bending and combat coming from outside. People were starting to rush out of the safe house. Kanan and Sasuke looked at each other before following.

_**Outside**_

It was pandemonium. The Triple Threat Triad were fighting Equalist. Fire, water, and earth were being shot in all direction. Mizuki was in the middle of a large group with Zolt fighting off a whole group of Equalist. Equalist and Triple threats were falling left and right.

While this scene was insane, something caught Sasuke's attention. "Those people in uniforms… there using the eight gates."

That was true, but it was only up to the second gate. These Equalist were glowing the familiar green that Sasuke only ever saw on Lee during the Chunin Exams.

"The eight gates?" Bolin asked. "What are the eight gates?

They were not afforded any more time to discuss as Lieutenant rushed in slamming his kali sticks into Sasuke and knocking him away from the two earth benders. Bolin had been unsure what to do, but at least he knew Sasuke enough to get mixed up in that fight

The pro-bender turned to Kanan. "We have to help…"

Bolin took a water tribe boomerang to the head knocking him to the ground. Kanan looked up to see a female member wearing Equalist altered Kyoshi Warrior attire. She caught the boomerang and put it on her back.

Bolin got to his feet and shook his head. "What was that."

Kanan grabbed Bolin by the back of his shirt. "We can't take her out here."

He jumped back into the house with Bolin.

_**Sasuke vs Lieutenant**_

The lieutenant stopped and Sasuke's momentum carried him straight towards a wall. The Shinobi shifted in mid air, so his feet hit it. The Shinobi then used his Chakra Control to remain there before looking at the Lieutenant.

"Different attire from the others… I'm either guessing you're their leader or you're a higher up." Sasuke stated.

"I am the lieutenant of the Equalist. My name is of no concern, but you Sasuke Uchiha are my target. Amon wishes to have words with you?"

"Well, this a funny way of showing it." Sasuke stated. "Considering I'm in the dark on what's happening, I don't wish to have words with your leader. I'm going to have to turn down your invitation."

Lieutenant activated his kali sticks electric function and crossed his arms. "I wasn't asking Shinobi. Gate of Life, open."

The lieutenant's skin turned red, blue Chakra danced around him, and he began to glow green.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Sharingan!"

The Uchiha opened his eyes revealing his red eyes with three tomoe and drew his wooden sword imbuing it with his lighting nature. Both combatants charged each other head on with their blades clashing.

Sasuke noticed that his opponent was looking at his feet. _"So, someone taught them how to fight an Uchiha's Genjutsu. It doesn't matter since we are more than that."_

The two swordsmen went at it with Sasuke just starting to scratch the surface of his skills in seeing if he could gleam anything from their confrontation. Eventually, he determined that to be pointless, and let lightning spark around him.

"Chidori Current." Sasuke declared.

The lightning chakra surged catching Lieutenant off guard and sending him reeling back. Sasuke then thrust his blade into his opponent's gut. The Equalist was knocked back with the Shinobi rushing towards him and slamming the blade into his opponent's gut.

This changed Lieutenant's directory making him impact hard into the ground. Sasuke jumped back as the lieutenant got to his feet only to appear below him. The Uchiha kicked him into the air.

"I don't know who taught you these gates, but your using far too few to keep up with a true Uchiha." Sasuke declared before jumping into the air and coming up right behind him. "Allow me to show you something derived by a Taijutsu user far superior to you."

The Uchiha spun so Lieutenant prepared to block; however, Sasuke wasn't going for that. He put a palm on Lieutenant's back and spun again to get as much force behind his kick as possible nailing the Equalist. Sasuke maneuvered to the other side and caught his opponent's neck.

Sasuke then spun in mid-air. "I'm not done yet." He axe kicked the lieutenant in the gut impacting him into the ground with enough force to crack it. "Lion's Barrage!"

The lieutenant coughed up blood and fell unconscious while Sasuke lept off him landing safely. At that moment, a smoke grenade was thrown into the area. People tried to attack Sasuke, but he systematically elbowed, kicked, and punched anyone that got close.

Eventually, there was a break, so he quickly wove hand signs. "Wind Style: Breakthrough." He blew out air clearing the area only to find that all his opponents, including that lieutenant, were gone. _"Looks like his comrades were watching_." Sasuke started running._ "I should get back."_

_**Kanan and Bolin vs Kyoshi Warrior**_

Kanan dropped Bolin who stood up. "Okay, we're in the house. Now, what do we do?"

The warrior hadn't followed them, but as he understood it, there was only the back door, front door, and windows as a possible entrance point. "Back to back." Bolin moved to stand behind Kanan. "If she's coming, attack. Don't waste time shouting."

Bolin nodded. "Uh, right…"

They waited until Bolin saw her breakthrough the window and roll with it. He moved his arm up causing earth to crash through the floor and move towards the Kyoshi Warrior. The Equalist rolled forward and threw her boomerang at him.

Bolin rolled out of the way as Kanan whirled around it letting it pass him before shooting out his cables. The warrior weaved on through as the boomerang came back around hitting Kanan in the back of the head and knocking him to the ground before returning to her.

The warrior drew in close while deploying a fan and shield. Bolin tried to earth bend, but she bashed her shield into him knocking the bender back. She added to it with her fan pushing Bolin back further. Kanan got up partially before sending out his cables at the warrior.

This time, he caught her wrist. The warrior went to move her leg, likely intending to try something to get free, so Kanan spun on his hands which picked their opponent up and spun her into various walls.

Bolin watched this and waited for the moment to strike before slamming more earth into her. At the same time, Kanan retracted his cables. This resulted in the warrior being sent straight through a front room window and back outside.

"Okay, we're going to regroup with Sasuke and get out of this battle zone for the moment." Kanan stated.

Bolin looked out the door and noticed that the fighting was beginning to die down. "Good idea. Let's go now."

They jumped out the window in the back and booked it along the back yards away from the scene.

_**Streets of Republic City.**_

Sasuke was running towards the Triple Threats Triad 's place when Kanan and Bolin ran out from a backyard towards him. "Good to see that you two were able to handle yourselves."

Bolin nodded. "We almost didn't. There was this lady dressed like a Kyoshi Warrior, but the clothing was brown."

Kanan nodded. "She was skilled Sasuke, and I get the feeling she didn't show off everything she had."

"I don't doubt it." Sasuke stated. "My opponent wasn't anything to sneeze at, but I handled him before his friends came to pick him up."

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Bolin asked.

"Now, you explain what the heck's going on!" Mako declared.

They turned to see Korra and Mako approaching them atop Naga.


	6. The Revelation

I am taking suggestions on this story pertaining to almost anything. Is there a certain Shinobi you want to see in this story? As long as they're dead, there's a chance I can put them in somewhere. What pairing do you want to see for Sasuke? Your free to tell me, and I'll see what I can do. Want a certain Legend of Korra Character to have a Blood Line Limit? It can happen. I naturally have ideas myself, but this feels like a story where I can give you guys a lot of say. All you must do is review or pm concerning pretty much anything you'd like to see.

* * *

_**Streets of Republic City, Night…**_

Sasuke, Kanan, and Bolin stood together as Mako and Korra, on Naga, had made their way over to them.

"I'll ask again, what is going on here?" Mako asked.

Korra looked at Sasuke. "Yeah, what is going on?"

Sasuke turned to the direction of the battle. "As much as I'd like to explain everything, we got to go back Kanan. We got some information, but there is clearly a lot we don't understand."

Kanan walked over to him. "Agreed."

Bolin looked from them to Korra and Mako before nodding. "You know what, whatever's going down, count me in."

Mako jumped down. "Come on Bo, get real here. I only have the faintest idea what was happening, but I do know you just…"

Sasuke and Kanan had started to run off, so Bolin looked back at him. "Sorry bro, but Sasuke's one of my friends, and they need help with whatever this is." Pabu came out of Bolin's shirt and sat on his head. "See, even Pabu wants to help."

With that, he ran after the two.

Mako rubbed his head frustratingly. "I get he's right, but it's crazy to rush into something this reckless after just getting away."

Korra looked at him. "So, are you coming, or should I just go on ahead without you?"

Mako sighed and jumped back onto Naga. "Let's go."

"It's time to move girl." Once Naga caught up to the others, Korra yelled. "Come on you three, we got whatever's ahead to stop."

Kanan jumped on and helped Bolin up as Sasuke jumped and landed on Naga's back standing while using his Chakra to not fall off.

"Keep going straight, and step on it." Sasuke stated.

Korra nodded. "Right, double time girl."

Naga picked up here speed barreling down the road. They eventually made it back to the scene to find five Equalists on a motorcycles and surrounding a truck loaded with bound and gagged Benders. The door closed and they began to speed off.

"Are those the guys your after?" Korra asked.

"That's them." Kanan stated.

"Follow them." Sasuke confirmed.

They were just starting to speed away as Naga came barreling after them.

"Sasuke, I think we need to catch a ride." Kanan stated.

"Just like those bandits with snowmobiles." Sasuke helped Kanan stood.

"What are you two doing?" Korra asked.

The answer she got was Kanan shooting out his cable with his bending and latching onto the truck. Kanan then reeled him and Sasuke over as they landed on top of it; however, they never planned on taking the truck. They just needed easy access to the motorcycles.

At the same time, Sasuke and Kanan jumped from the left and right respectively. They agilely landed on the bikes and swung around kicking the riders off. Their momentum took them into the seats, and they prevented the bikes from crashing.

"Okay, that was cool." Bolin stated.

Sasuke and Kanan pulled back to link up with Naga and the others. Mako began sending out fire at the remaining three bikes, but they dodged every attempt, so Sasuke added shuriken to the mix aiming for the tires of the truck.

A motorcyclist saw this and took the hit sending them crashing along the ground. The rest of the people involved made it to a large opening. The remaining two members on motorcycles came to a stop with one of them catching Naga's legs with a bola.

Sasuke and Kanan pulled ahead as Naga's legs were ensnared throwing Korra, Mako, and Bolin. They all got back up and stood back to back as the two Equalists confronted them. Kanan looked at Sasuke who nodded.

They both turned around and made their way back to the battle letting the truck get away. Korra sent out fire only for the Equalist to jump over it and get in close. Korra began to bend, but the equalist blocked it before matching Korra move for move deflecting her bending.

Then the Equalist started hitting Korra's pressure points rendering an arm useless. Mako and Bolin were working together to take their opponent on. Bolin set up their Equalist with chunks of earth, and Mako capitalized with powerful strikes of fire.

Sasuke drew his blade and slammed it into the Equalist facing Korra as he drove by sending the Equalist tumbling along the ground. Kanan sent out his cable at Mako and Bolin's Equalist ensnaring them.

Just as quickly, he let go resulting in the Equalist being sent spinning by the sudden motion. Mako aimed his fire high and Bolin aimed his low. Both elements hit the Equalist knocking them off their feet.

The Equalist's Sasuke fought, got to their feet and lunged for their felled comrade. Sasuke and Kanan turned back around to face them, so the last Equalist threw another smoke grenade using it as cover to help them get away.

Korra looked at her affected arm and tried to bend from it but couldn't. "I can't bend from one of my arms." She tried again. "I can't bend!"

"Relax Korra, it'll come back." Mako stated. "They were Chi Blockers and Amon's henchmen."

"Amon?" Korra asked. "You mean that Anti-Bending guy with the mask?"

"I've heard of the guy." Kanan stated. "There haven't been any reports of him or his group kidnapping benders before, so if he wants them now, it can't be good."

Mako looked at Bolin a little peeved. "You almost got yourself tied up like them. What were you thinking?"

Bolin chuckled. "Well, I didn't know they'd show up." He sighed and frowned. "I'm sorry Mako. I was on the street trying to raise money for our team to compete in the tournament. I wasn't having any luck. Then Sasuke comes and we're approached by Shady Shin. He offers us money, so I took it."

Mako sighed and hugged his brother. "Look, I'm not mad baby bro." He pulled back. "I was just really worried for you."

Korra looked at Sasuke. "I take it since you're here with Kanan, you didn't take the same job for the same reason."

Bolin looked at Kanan. "Wait, you mean his name isn't Bipan?"

"Sorry Bolin." Sasuke stated. "Wasn't quite sure how you'd react, so Kanan went under a different alias. He's Tenzin and Lin's eldest son as well as deputy chief of the police. As for you're question Korra, I took the job to fulfill my obligation to Lin.

As well as for my own destiny in this world. If I could get into the gang, for even a little while, maybe I could find out more about Mizuki or other Shinobi. Turns out what we found was that the gangs are starting to unite, and the Equalist are making moves to capture benders."

"We certainly did learn a lot." Kanan nodded. "It's to bad we couldn't follow them to find out why they're suddenly kidnapping benders."

"Well, if you're looking for a way to find them, then Sasuke and I do know of someone who might have the answers." Korra stated.

Sasuke nodded. "There was an Equalist protester in a park, not to far from here, the day Korra and I got into town. It's no guarantee, but it is a lead."

Bolin said, "Well, if you three are going, then count Mako and I in." He nodded. "I understand why you had to hide this before, but We don't turn their backs on their friends."

"That is the case, but I usually tag along to keep him out of trouble." Mako stated.

"Come on bro, can't you be a little more enthused?" Bolin asked. "I mean, we can't just ignore this since Republic City is our home."

Mako gave a small smile. "Okay Bo, I hear you." He looked at them. "Bolin and I are in 100%."

_**Park**_

Sasuke and Kanan had left the bikes well away from the park and walked on in with Bolin, Mako, and Korra who were on Naga. Now, they all kicked back to stake the area out. Sasuke sat up in a tree, Mako and Kanan sat against the trunk, and Korra and Bolin sat against Naga.

"Well, no ones here now, so I guess all we can do is wait." Sasuke stated.

Kanan looked over at Mako. "So, mind telling me why Bolin was scouted by the Triple Threats." Mako looked at Kanan. but the deputy held up his hands. "Look, my mom and I aren't about taking kids to prison especially if their misdeeds are in the past. I'm merely trying to pass the time with some conversation."

Bolin sighed. "Just tell them bro."

Mako leaned back. "We used to do some work for them back in the day."

Korra looked to Sasuke before asking. "You're not still with them, right?"

"No, we were orphans on the street, so I did what I had to ensure Bolin and I survive." Mako stated.

Korra nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that you two." She looked at them. "If it's not much, can you tell me what happened to you parents."

Mako closed his eyes as memories of that night came to him, but he was so young, and time had made them much less clear.

_**The Night of the Mugging…**_

_It had been a good night. Their parents may not have been wealthy, but they weren't poor either. Every week they made it a priority to do something fun as a family. The night they decided to go out had been an unlucky night._

_Mako and Bolin were in red and green, Respectively, long-sleeved shirts and pants. They were following their parents when a mugger in raggy clothing approached them. He was desperate, looked unwell, and was filthy. It was clear the man was at the end of his ropes._

"_Just give me all the money you have, and I won't hurt you." The man stated terrified._

_Mako's father stepped forward with a smile… Mako always remembered his father's kindness… "Look friend, this isn't something you want to do." He walked forward. "How's about you…"_

_He didn't get to finish as the fire bender let lose a large radius of fire. Their mom may have been a fire bender, but she wasn't all that skilled. She also saw Mako and Bolin off to the side, and in the line of fire. With no time to bend it away, she did the only thing she could._

_She lunged forward and wrapped her children in her arms blocking the fire with her body. Bolin hit his head hard and was unconscious, but Mako was awake the entire time. He heard his parents scream._

_Mako yelled with tears in his eyes. "Mom! Dad!"_

_**Park: Present…**_

Mako's eyes opened with a start as he realized there were tears in his eyes.

He wiped them away as Bolin just finishing recounting his side of events. "…When I woke up, we were in the hospital. I never saw their bodies, but Mako confirmed our parents were gone."

Mako said, "This scarf… it was my fathers and it survived. It's all we have left."

"Well, since we're sharing trauma, I might as well come clean about myself." Sasuke stated.

Korra looked at him. "You don't have…"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, it's not right if they are the only ones." He sighed. "There's a reason my abilities are the way they are, and it all begins in another world…"

_**After Sasuke recounts his Story…**_

"That's rough Sasuke. I'm sorry." Mako looked up at the guy. "Sounds like you really understand Bolin and I."

Sasuke nodded. "There are parts I wish didn't happen, but it did." He gave a small smile. "Despite all the pain, I have a chance in this new world. Thanks to Korra, Tonraq, and Senna, I have had another chance with a family."

"You know, you and Mako seem like you'd make great friends." Bolin stated before getting the idea to try and lighten the mood. "If only you two weren't such brooding teens."

Korra smirked. "Friends? That concept must be so foreign to the two of them. How much you want to bet they end up on a cliff thinking about it for hours."

"I'll put in 20 yuan." Bolin stated.

"20? Better make it 100 because it's almost a certainty with those two." Kanan stated with a smirk.

Mako and Sasuke looked at each other. They smiled and rolled their eyes deciding to just let their companions go at it. Heh, they'd show them they some brooding teenagers.

_**Morning…**_

Sasuke jumped down from the tree as Mako and Kanan stood up. The protester had arrived, but Korra and Bolin were sleeping while leaning on each other.

Mako looked at Sasuke. "Should we wake them up?"

"It would be funny to see their reactions." Sasuke stated. "Kanan, you got this?"

Kanan smiled. "Thank you for offering because I would love to." He crouched before them. "Hey love birds, your going to late for your wedding!"

Korra and Bolin bolted awake and looking around confused until they saw they were leaning on each other. While Bolin wouldn't complain, both were embarrassed and backed away.

"Alright, well you two sort this out while Mako and Kanan keeps an eye on you." Sasuke stated. "The guys here alone, and he might recognize any of us as benders… or in my case the brother of the Avatar."

Mako smirked as he leaned against a tree. "Don't worry, I'll keep a watch on our resident love birds and keep them out of trouble."

Korra blushed. "You two are jerks."

"Nah, we're older brothers." Mako retorted.

Kanan looked at Sasuke. "So, you got something that will make it, so he doesn't recognize you?"

"I do." He walked off. "I'll be back in 10-20 minutes."

All they would see is normal people approaching him. Thanks to the Transformation Jutsu, one of those people was Sasuke.

_**20 Minutes Later…**_

Sasuke returned to the group.

"Wait, what?" Bolin asked. "I'm confused, it's been 20 minutes, but we never saw you approach the guy."

Everyone else, including Korra, were equally confused.

Sasuke smirked. "I might explain it to you someday, but for now I'll just say I wasn't exactly myself when I confronted him." He walked past the group. "Anyways, the guy said that something called The Revelation will be going down tonight.

It's why they took the Triple Threats, and the location was printed on the back of a select few flyers the guy has. The others are other sections of the map. Put them together and compare to a map of the city…"

"You find the location." Kanan stated. "That's quite clever."

Korra stood and punched the palm of her hand. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

_**Warehouse District: Night…**_

Sasuke, Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Kanan peered out form their cover at the warehouse were The Revelation would take place. All of them wore plain clothing that didn't denote any of the four nations, and they all had hats.

"Alright, this is the place." Sasuke stated. "You four do what you can to blend in and follow me. I think I got a good grasp on what to say around these Equalists."

They nodded and everyone walked out.

Korra grabbed Bolin's arm making the earth bender blush. "Korra, what are you doing?"

"I'm just doing what Sasuke said." Korra blushed slightly. "If there's a problem…"

Bolin quickly said, "No, I should have realized."

Kanan and Mako both rolled their eyes as Sasuke stopped them before the doorman who crossed his arms. "This is a private event. No one gets in without an invitation."

"Ah, the invitation." Sasuke seemed to be searching his person. "I could have sword I had it before we left our apartment."

The guy raised an eyebrow and the other four became nervous.

Sasuke finally pulled a flyer out of his pocket with a sigh of relief. "Oh, there it is." He looked at the guy. "You'll have to excuse me my fine fellow. I swear I'd lose my head it wasn't attached." He passed the flyer over.

"The constant shifts my bosses have me on are brutal, but I'd do anything to support these four behind me. That's not to say they don't contribute, you know. I know we all look different, but you find family where you can, am I right?"

The door man softened and patted Sasuke on the shoulder. "My apologies sir. It's just standard procedure. Tell me, are your bosses' benders?"

"Everyone of them." Sasuke sighed. "I'm one of the few non-benders there, and we usually receive the short end of the stick. I don't get home until late most nights." He gave a small smile. "Still, it puts decent food on the table."

The doorman smiled. "Ah, you seem like just the person we want. You and your family are welcome to enter. Again, sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

Sasuke smiled. "No worries. Really."

The doorman stepped aside. "Don't worry about your long days of work my brother. The Revelation is upon us. One day, you will make good money and be able to spend time with this fine family you've made for yourself."

Sasuke walked in followed by everyone else. "That means a lot coming from another hard worker like yourself my brother. Take care of yourself."

"You to." The man stated.

_**Inside**_

Once the group were far enough away, Mako said, "Okay, that was actually impressive."

"Yeah, your lies were far more impressive than anything Mako and I did while on the streets." Bolin whispered.

"When a shinobi is taught to look underneath the underneath, it become a simple matter to develop a silver tongue." Sasuke replied. "If you don't, you tended not to last long or better keep your mouth shut to let the team member with a silver tongue speak."

The walked into the main area and saw a huge crowd of non benders.

"Man, I knew a lot of people did not like benders, but I've never seen so many in one place." Mako stated.

Kanan said, "Alright everyone, stay on your toes and stick together."

The group moved on down to join the crowd.

By the time they got down, it was starting as a man came over the mic. "Please welcome your hero and savior, Amon!"

Amon rose up with the Kyoshi Warrior and Lieutenant behind him. They were off to the right and left respectively and had three Equalist troops next to them. The crowd cheered as Amon stepped forward.

He stood before the mic and spoke quieting the people. "My quest for equality began years ago. When I was but a boy my family and I lived on a small farm in the Earth Kingdom. We weren't rich and none of us were benders.

This made us easy targets for the gang of benders that extorted my father. They were comprised of fire, water, and earth benders, and always sent three people to make certain we knew our place. One day, my father defied them.

He wanted to show me, his only son, that just because we weren't benders, it didn't mean we couldn't stand up for ourselves. In the end, the benders killed him, my mother, and my sisters right in front of my eyes.

Before I died, some bounty hunter showed up stopping them. He was a master earth bender, but he wasn't there to save me, nor did he care for me. He just told me to get lost, and given the situation, I ran.

I was a scared kid who spent years in foster care with benders who took advantage of me for what they perceived as a weakness. The day I could, I left that system and traveled the world where I saw more signs of oppression.

Rather than break me as it should, it ignited the fire in my heart. I swore that I would build a world were non-benders could live free of bender tyranny. That is what the Equalist were founded on.

Now, as you know the Avatar has arrived in Republic City." The people booed. "If she were here, despite everything I have said, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world; however, she is wrong. Bending only causes suffering.

It has been the cause of every war in every era, but that is about to change. I know you have all be wondering what The Revelation is. Well, you are about to get your answer. No longer do we have to be powerless.

I was granted an immeasurable amount of power from the spirits. Two powers. One I can gift to every man and woman who strive for the same cause as I, and another which they saw fit for me to use as the leader of a new era.

I am talking an ability that grants strength and speed only obtainable by masters of their respective elements and when taken to its highest limit, the ability to rival the avatar. The other shall usurer in a new era of true equality, for I can take away someone's bending, permanently."

"There's not way." Korra stated.

"This guy is insane." Mako added.

"Now, it is time for a demonstration." Amon held his arm out to the right as Zolt, Mizuki, and other Triple Threat members were led onto the stage. "Please welcome Lightning Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triads. One of the most notorious criminals in Republic City."

The crowd booed, but he didn't care. "Ah, boo yourself."

"You fools don't know what your booing." Mizuki added.

They were put on their knees as Amon pointed at Mizuki. "This is a Shinobi. My powers won't work on him, but it is my belief that is for a reason. Once he sees my power, he will know the truth and work for the right side. If he does not, I will see to it that he is locked up and unable to hurt anyone."

The crowd cheered.

"He certainly seems dead serious about this." Kanan stated.

"Just continue to watch." Sasuke stated. "We need to confirm the truth."

Zolt was brought to stand as Amon continued. "Now, Zolt has amassed a fortune from extorting and abusing non benders, but his reign of terror is over. That said, in the interest of fairness, I shall give Zolt the chance to fight and keep his bending."

Zolt was released and he moved to face Amon. "You're going to regret doing that pal."

"The only regret between us will be yours if you do not take me seriously." Amon stated.

"We'll see." Zolt declared.

He shot out fire balls as Amon crossed his arms. "Gate of Opening, Open."

Amon glowed green and weaved through the fire thrown at him while drawing close. Zolt built up lighting and shot it. Amon dodged and grabbed Zolt's wrist before turning the lighting away from him as he forced the bender to his knees.

Amon then applied his thumb to Zolt's forehead. The lighting petered out, became fire, and petered out again until Zolt was left with nothing. The leader fell to his stomach before trying to get up and bend at Amon again.

He could not and was left panting. "What? What did you do to me?"

Amon looked down at him. "Your fire bending is gone forever." Mako, Korra, Bolin, and Kanan were all shocked. "The era of bending is over. This is the beginning of an era of equality."

"Looks like we arrived late." A voice called out as all of Amon's men suddenly seized up. "Sorry Zolt. After you didn't show, I had my men searching for answers, but we didn't find them in time." The Equalist on stage were thrown off it. "Anyways, Yakone is back."

Everyone turned to look above, and they saw the figure that was thought to be long dead. Sasuke wasn't focused on him rather he was focused on the two people who stood with him.

"Zabuza and Haku." Sasuke stated.

Bolin looked at him. "Are those Shinobi?"

Sasuke nodded. "Strong ones at that."

An ice mirror opened behind every member, included Zolt, and Haku pulled them in before Red Monsoon members took them out of the building.

Amon was not deterred. "Everyone here needs to flee. I will stay to handle these three with my top people." Lieutenant and the Kyoshi Warrior were back on their feet and standing with Amon. "You will not harm any more non-benders."

Yakone smirked. "Sorry Amon, but our time to fight isn't here." He turned away. "Zabuza, if you'd please."

Zabuza made a hand sign and the warehouse was filled with a think mist.

Sasuke tapped everyone's shoulder and firmly spoke. "We're getting out of here."

They all recognized his tone and nodded as he led them to an exit following people out. Once out, they didn't stop moving.

_**Red Monsoon Car: Road**_

Yakone sat across from Lightning Bolt Zolt. "Again, sorry we couldn't get there sooner. I had my people looking into your absence the moment you didn't show. I knew you wouldn't bail, so their had to be an explanation. What I saw, is troubling."

Zolt didn't feel the same without his bending. "I can't believe that no good Equalist stole my bending."

"Yes, it is quite the shame." Yakone stated. "Your boys are likely going to boot you from your position."

Zolt looked at him. "You're not acting like the Yakone I heard about, but you do have the power. That said, I thought the Avatar removed your powers."

"I'm certainly not acting like the Yakone of old. My old ways are what led to my loss of power. Just as Amon gained power from a spirt, I regained my power through alternative means. It wasn't easy." Yakone stated.

"Now I'm back and ready to claim what I couldn't before… in a different way. I don't want to rule myself since it's been proven that trying to will lead to my defeat. If it isn't the new Avatar, it'll be someone else. So, while you're still the leader I have a proposition for you.

Step down and become my advisor. I'll see that you want for nothing and your lifestyle won't change. In your place, I'll put someone talented I discovered in charge of your gang. He'll lead them right. With you, him, and your gang at my side, the other gangs will come together."

"As long as we take down those no good Equalists, I'll agree to those terms." Zolt stated.

Yakone chuckled. "Did you think I did not plan on taking them all down? The Equalists want to take over this city and remove my bending. I view that as disrespect to the name and claim I have." He stuck out his hand and Zolt shook it. "We have a deal."

_**Air Temple Island: Courtyard**_

After making sure Bolin and Mako got home safely, Korra, Kanan, and Sasuke went back to the island. They found Lin and Tenzin standing in the courtyard

"It's been well over a day Airhead." Lin stated.

"I know Lin, but Kanan has proven he can take of himself." Tenzin stated. "We can't baby him, and you certainly can't after all his work to become the deputy chief." He noticed the children. "He's also made it back." Tenzin was relieved. _"I was just about to send out a search party."_

"Mom and Dad, we got bigger problems than we ever thought possible." Kanan stated.

Lin and Tenzin looked at each other.

Lin asked. "What's wrong?"

"We were at an Equalists rally where we saw Amon take someone's bending away." Korra declared. "For good."

Tenzin was shocked. "T-That's impossible. Only the Avatar has possessed that ability."

"We all saw him do it." Korra stated.

"I believe you." He shook his head. "I don't know how Amon has achieved this power, but it means this revolution is more dangerous than ever."

"That's not even the half of it." Kanan stated. "Really, that's only about a third of the issues were facing."

"What more is there?" Lin asked.

"Yakone showed himself at the warehouse tonight and rescued the Triple Threats." Kanan stated. "Lightning Bolt Zolt was the only one to lose his bending."

"The Triple Threats were rescued by the Monsoons?" Lin thought about it. "Yakone must have taken over the triad, and if he's rescued them, then the triads might unite against the Equalist. If they win, there's no guarantee they'll separate."

"The Equalists also have a power from my world called the Eight Gates, and I didn't grant it to them." Sasuke stated. "It's a Jutsu that can drastically increase a someone's speed and strength. The Red Monsoons also have access to two skilled Shinobi in Haku and Zabuza Momochi."

"Zabuza Momochi and Haku?" Lin asked. "What do you know about them?"

"They were the first Shinobi I truly faced in battle. Haku has Ice Style which not even my fire could melt when I first faced them, and he was exceptionally young. If he hadn't been against killing, I'd have died.

Zabuza is a Jonin level Shinobi, one Seven Swordsman of the Mist, and has another tittle in being called the Demon of the Mist. I was already unconscious, but my Sensei damaged his arms and beat him.

Despite how weakened he was, the demon ran through an army of mercenaries with nothing but a kunai in his mouth. He took many weapons to his back, but he didn't stop until he'd killed the man who hired and planned to betray him. He took that man to his grave."

Tenzin looked out over the city. "Republic City isn't safe."

Lin stared out over the city. "Then we'll make it safe" She walked off. "Come on Kanan, we have work to do. You as well Sasuke because your knowledge is needed."

"Yes chief." Kanan replied.

"You got it." Sasuke stated.

They both followed her while Tenzin and Korra stare out over the city.

* * *

Thunderbirds21:Pairing: Sasuke x Asami

Quillion9000: We'll see were he ultimately ends up.

Chrisplayz: Kinda hoping you can bring in Itachi, Madara, and Danzo.  
Itachi because he's Itachi enough said.  
Madara because he'd make a good villain  
Danzo cause I wanna see him die again  
As for the pairing, I would like SasukexYugito Nii the 2 tails jinchuriki.  
I never saw anyone do that one before besides Sasuke loves cats

Quillion9000: We'll see about Itachi and Danzo, but if I do bring in Madara, then it better be the last book. That guy is op, and the characters would need time to grow. We'll see about Yugiyo and Sasuke.

ChunkyFunkyMunky:Please do not add any more characters. This type of crossover, where it focuses on one character in a different world, works best with just one character. Anymore and it gets confusing, and over mixing causes the story to make less sense. Please make the romance a slow-burn; it gets really annoying when writers make forced romance that people OOC.

Quillion9000: I see your point, but adding in more characters from the Naruto world is how this story is set. I can only promise that I will try to make things as clear as possible. As for the romance, in pertaining to this review, I can at least guarantee you won't see Sasuke kissing anyone or saying I love you in book one maybe not even in book two of Legend of Korra.

ChunkyFunkyMunky: I really hope it is not Korra, so the only logical choices left are Asami or Kuvira (harems are stupid). Like I said earlier about over mixing, bloodline limits will cause the story to make less sense: how can someone from a different world have powers that are also from a different world? Is it necessary to the plot?

Quillion9000: Don't worry, it's not Korra. I'm actually leaning towards Asami. As for bloodline limits and Chakra, it's something fun, in my eyes, that I can do with this story. I already wrote two Avatars which has like one or two Oc's, except for added arc that don't affect the story to greatly, with the story being largely the same. This story I want to be different. Have some fun with it.

Also, Hogoromor, Sage of Six Paths, is the reason why Sasuke has this ability to grant people of this world Chakra and Bloodline limits.

ChunkyFunkyMunky:Why would Sasuke divulge EVERYTHING? Not very ninja-like.

No one really knows about Raava until after season 2, so why would Korra's family know anything about her? How can Raava communicate outside of the Avatar? It makes even less sense for Raava to be connected with Sasuke.

My interest has greatly diminished with all your OCs with you making Tenzin marrying Lin.

Quillion9000:Sasuke has no way to return home. He'll only gain the ability to visit the Elemental Nations, but his soul is bound to Korra's world. He may call himself a Shinobi, but that word doesn't have much meaning to the world he is in. At this point, it's a term to differentiate Sasuke and others like him from the benders and non-benders. He's spent 15 years with Tonraq, Senna, and Korra as his new family, and it's not like he could have hidden it for much longer since Shinobi will start making moves.

I decided against making Raava a spirit tied to the Avatar and gave her to Sasuke to explain why he has the ability to grant people Chakra and bloodline limtis. He's meant to be the Sage of Six Paths for Korra's world, but unlike Hogoromo, he can't introduce Ninshu to people who don't have it like Hogoromo did in his world.

As for Tenzin marrying Lin, again I already made the fanfiction, story, were they were married. I already did that fanfiction and decided this fanfiction would be a chance to have fun will giving as good a story as I can. That's all I'm trying to do.


	7. Terror in the Night

I am taking suggestions on this story pertaining to almost anything. Is there a certain Shinobi you want to see in this story? As long as they're dead, there's a chance I can put them in somewhere. What pairing do you want to see for Sasuke? Your free to tell me, and I'll see what I can do. Want a certain Legend of Korra Character to have a Blood Line Limit? It can happen. I naturally have ideas myself, but this feels like a story where I can give you guys a lot of say. All you must do is review or pm concerning pretty much anything you'd like to see.

* * *

It was a quiet night at the Air Bender Temple. Korra was sleeping peacefully with her window open to let in the air outside. Suddenly, she bolted away as she heard movement. An Equalist jumped through her window and three more came busting through her door.

Korra engaged them with fire bending, but the Equalist easily avoided her until one of them jumped and kicked forcing her to block. With her diverted attention, another Equalist disabled her bending and brought her to her knees.

Amon came in carrying the battered and beaten body of Sasuke as well as Sasuke's blade. "Your brother put up a fight Avatar." The leader thrust the blade into Sasuke's heart causing him to scream out in pain before falling limply as he died.

"Even he is not strong enough to save you." Amon dropped Sasuke's body and approached a tearful, terrified Avatar. "Now nothing can stop me from taking your bending and making you nothing."

He reached his hand out for her.

_**Korra's Room, Night…**_

Korra awoke screaming and placed her hands on her cheeks which were tear stained. She was panting to calm and bring herself back down to reality. It wasn't working until Naga licked her arm. "It's okay Naga." She hugged the polar bear dog. "I just had a bad dream."

_**City Hall, Morning…**_

Tenzin was currently sat around a table with the four other councilmen discussing the problems plaguing Republic City. The other members were Tarrlock of the Northern Water tribe, and a Southern Tribesman, Fire Nation woman, and Earth Kingdom man.

"There are mad men running around our beloved city. Threatening to tear it apart. We need to implement two task forces. The first would be headed by me in pursuit of bringing Amon to justice while the second would be headed by Lin Beifong to take down Yakone." Tarrlock stated.

"Absolutely not." Tenzin stated. "Going after the Non-Benders that aggressively is only going to further divide benders and non-benders while targeting Yakone and the gangs would back them into a corner and further unite them."

"I am inclined to agree with your proposal Tarrlock, but I find myself hesitant as Tenzin does speak sense." The Fire Nation representative stated.

Tarrlock stood. "While Tenzin does speak a great deal of sense, waiting around for things to happen isn't going to do us any favors. 42 years ago, when Yakone first threatened this city, Aang took him head on."

Tenzin stood. "While Yakone is involved, the situation that Republic City faces is completely different from that of the past."

"Yakone wanted to rule this city, and he's taking steps to ensure he gets it this time while Amon won't stop with the gangs. Republic City is going to be caught in the middle of, and drawn into, a full-on war unless we take steps to prevent it.

Now, all in favor?" Tarrlock raised his hand, and the hands of everyone, but Tenzin, followed. "Looks like we are in enough of an agreement."

He banged the gavel.

_**Air Temple Courtyard: Afternoon…**_

Sasuke was walking with Soren around the island. "You're getting better Soren." Sasuke ruffled the kid's hair. "In just about a week, we should be able to move onto some real training provided you get the Substitution Jutsu down like you got the Clone and Transformation Jutsus."

Soren nodded. "Right Sasuke Sensei. I promise I'll work really hard."

"That's the spirit." Sasuke looked up and saw Korra training hard herself. "Looks like you're not the only one working hard." He patted Soren's back. "Take a lap around the island before you're done for today."

Soren looked from Sasuke to Korra before nodded. "Yes sir."

She ran off and Sasuke walked over to his sister. "Hey Korra, you been doing alright?"

Korra stopped and smiled at her brother. "I've been fine, why do you ask?"

"Well, ever since we got back from The Revelation, you haven't been yourself." Sasuke stated. "It's like you're jumpier than usual." He shrugged. "That said, I know full well that I can't make you say anything, but you know I'm here if you need me, right?"

Korra looked at the ground. "Yeah." Sasuke walked up to her and poked her forehead with a smirk making Korra frustrated. "Stop doing that!"

"I keep telling you, maybe someday." Sasuke walked off. "Anyways, I got to tell Tenzin I won't be attending dinner tonight because I'm heading out" He entered the temple. _"I hope you find the strength to talk about Amon or you find the strength to overcome your fear sister."_

_**Kwong's Cuisine, Night…**_

Sasuke stood before the fancy restaurant with his hands in his pockets and sighed. _"I'm telling you Raava, doing this is a mistake."_

"**I beg to differ." **Raava stated. **"According to your memories, besides Korra, this Asami girl is the first girl you don't mind talking to. In addition, she seems to be developing a crush on you. So, you should at least give it a chance."**

"_I keep telling you that I'm not looking for anything like that." _Sasuke stated.

"**I'm telling you it's a terrible thing for anyone to spend their lives alone. Yes, you have your family, but that is not what I'm talking about." **Raava stated. **"I have observed humanity for longer than you might think.**

**So, take it from me, even if this Asami isn't the one to become special to you, you should at least be open to the idea of finding someone special. In the end, you'll regret it if you never tried."**

"_You could be right or wrong." _Sasuke walked inside. _"Either way, standing out here and seemingly arguing with myself isn't going to resolve anything."_

The hostess bowed deeply to Sasuke. "Ah, welcome to Kwong's Cuisine Master Sasuke."

The hostess stood and took Sasuke to a back room where he helped dress the Shinobi in a nice, blue suit, representing the Water Tribe, as well as to groom his hair a little. Sasuke then took his head band with the scratch through the leaf symbol and put it on his forehead.

The hostess looked at it before moving to remove it; however, Sasuke grabbed his hand with only enough force to stop him. "Sorry, but the head band never leaves me for long."

The hostess bowed deeply once again. "As you wish sir." He stood. "Follow me please."

Sasuke followed the guy.

_**Dining hall**_

Sasuke sat in the back of the room with Asami who wore a beautiful, red dress. They were waiting for their meals, so Sasuke took a drink of water.

"You know you made quite the impression when you first came to Republic City." Asami stated. "I can respect how you want to put your skills to use making this city safe and helping your sister with her duties."

"Well, my sister's role and father inspired me." Sasuke stated. "The Avatar is meant to bring balance, and my father taught me that strength should be used to protect the weak." He chuckled. "Honestly, it's thanks to who my sister is, that I can take time for myself."

"Really, what things do you enjoy?" Asami asked.

"I've come to appreciate pro-bending." Sasuke stated.

"Really? I enjoy the sport myself." Asami stated. "My favorite team is the Fire Ferrets. I think they got a serious bid at winning the championship with your sister on the team."

"If you follow the sport, and you already knew about me, then it only stands to reason you'd know my sister plays." Sasuke sighed. "Unfortunately, they've been having trouble coming up with the funds, so their season may be over."

"That's not fair." Asami held Sasuke's hand.

"It isn't." Sasuke gently removed his hand and shrugged. "Korra's really came to love playing, and I wanted to make it happen. Unfortunately, I only have 12,000 yuans saved. Even with Mako working to make money as well, we won't have enough. Good thing about that is we should have the money for next year's tournament, and I think their skilled enough to make it."

A server brought out their food. "Pardon me Ms. Sato." He removed the lids. "Your main course."

"Sato?" Sasuke questioned. "Are you related to the creator of the Satomobile, Hiroshi Sato?"

"Yeah, he's my dad." Asami stated.

Sasuke nodded. "That's neat."

"Hey, would you like to meet him?" Asami asked.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude Ms. Sato, but I'm not exactly comfortable being here with you." Sasuke stated. "There's nothing wrong with you. In fact, you're a huge improvement over most woman I've meet in my life. I'm just not fit to date anyone. I'm not a good guy."

"Not a good guy?" Asami raised an eyebrow. "This coming from the man whose working with the police department and supports his sister in everything she does? Yeah, I don't buy it." She shook her head and sighed. "Look, if you really got a problem with me, then…"

"No, I'm being quite honest Asami." Sasuke stated. "I've made many mistakes in my life. More than most people would by my age. You are no problem; the problem lies within me. I don't want to ever drag anyone down. My sister and family are just stubborn people."

Asami grabbed his hand. "Well, I'm pretty stubborn myself Mr. Uchiha. So, what if I said that your words aren't dissuading me from wanting to get to know you better? Wouldn't that mean you're the only stopping yourself from getting to know me?"

Sasuke looked at her. _"Seriously, what is up with people only drawing closer to me when I do everything in my power to push them away?"_

"**It's because you have the tendency to draw stubborn people to you." **Raava stated. **"You could try telling her about your past life to drive her away. It could work or it could not."**

"_I only told Tenzin, his family, and my family that because they were close enough to know. Mako and Bolin were a special case because they shared their pain with me. I'm not going to go sharing my story with people I barely know."_ Sasuke thought.

"**Well you better say something before you worry the girl." **Raava stated. **"Oh, and you should really give it a chance. She's showing traits you like Sasuke. You can't deny that… well, you can't deny that to me."**

Sasuke sighed. "You certainly are one persistent person Asami."

Asami smiled. "Well, you make it easy. Some girls just like a good mystery, and you certainly are one."

Sasuke shook his head. "Well, I suppose we can give this a chance, but don't expect me to be to open or go at the rate you want."

Asami smirked. "Considering I just got you to agree to date me, I'm pretty sure I could get you to go at the rate I want, but I'll hold back… for now."

"_You know, reflecting on it I'm starting to buy into Shikamaru's who thing with women. They are troublesome." _Sasuke shook his head. "Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt to meet your father."

Asami smiled. "Don't worry, he's a great guy."

_**Air Temple Island: Dining Room**_

Korra was sitting down to dinner with Tenzin and his whole family. Soren, Yun, and Jin were normally there, but these days Lin and Kanan were busier given recent events. It was quite the rarity to see them here.

Tenzin spoke the blessing. "We are grateful for this delicious food. For happiness. For compassion."

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Tarrlock asked as he stepped into the room.

Tenzin looked like he was about to speak until Lin beat him to it. "This is our home Tarrlock, so why don't you do us all a favor and buzz off."

Lin wasn't a fan of the councilman, and she had no doubt as to why he was here. Despite the task force he saddled her with, she had no doubt he was planning something to get it. After all, it'd seem fishy if a busy councilman suddenly undertook two task forces.

Tarrlock smiled. "I would gladly leave Lin; however, I see you're about to eat dinner, and I am famished." He looked at Tenzin who'd just stood up. "Air benders never turn away a hungry guest, right?"

Tenzin sighed and sat down. "I suppose."

He looked at Lin who was glaring at him. All Tenzin could do was shrug.

Tarrlock walked right over to Korra. "Oh, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is an honor to meet you, and I am only disappointed that your brother isn't here. I'm beginning to hear stories of him. Ah, where are my manners."

Lin mumbled, "Like you had any to begin with."

Tarrlock bowed to Korra. "I am councilman Tarrlock. Representative from the Northern Water Tribe."

Korra stood and bowed to him. "Nice to meet you."

Yun learned over to Jin. "This guy is weird, and he smells like a lady."

Jin whispered. "Maybe so, but we must remember manners." He looked at his parents and Kanan. "Even if we do not like the person."

Tarrlock smiled at Korra. "So, I've been reading all about you and your brother's adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally took some real initiative."

"Oh thanks." Korra stated. "I think you're the first authority figure in this city happy that I'm here."

"Republic City is much better now that you're here, and your brother can only help given what I've heard of the boy." Tarrlock stated.

"Enough of the flattery Tarrlock." Tenzin stated. "What do you want from Korra and Sasuke?"

"I hope you aren't here to try to recruit Sasuke into your task force because he's already working with Kanan, the force, and I." Lin stated.

"Well, since you want to put it so bluntly…" He looked at Korra. "As you just heard, I'm putting together a task force to strike at Amon's Revolution, and I'd like Sasuke and you to join me."

"Join your task force?" Korra questioned. "Sasuke's happy working with Lin, so he's not likely to join you, and I can't."

Everyone was shocked with Lin's jaw dropping.

"I must admit that I'm rather surprised." Tarrlock stated. "I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon."

"Me to." Tenzin stated.

Korra looked at him. "I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin, so right now I'm going to focus on that."

"Which is why…" Tarrlock began.

"You heard the kid's answer, so why don't you scram Tarrlock." Lin stated. "If I have to ask again, I may just have to arrest you for being on private property."

Tarrlock stood and held up a hand. "Very well, but I haven't given up on Korra or Sasuke just yet. You'll both be hearing from me soon." He bowed to Korra. "It has been a pleasure Avatar Korra."

"Don't bother sending your bribes Tarrlock because I'll just have the acolytes send them right back to you." Lin stated firmly. "Not a single one, nor your assistant, are going to be permitted here."

Soren said, "Yeah, hit the road ponytail man."

Tarrlock grunted at that but said nothing.

Lin smiled proudly. "Heh, that's my girl."

_**Future Industries, Day…**_

Sasuke, back in his standard attire, currently stood across from Asami, who wore a dark brown and red suit. She stood next to her father who was a slightly rotund, jolly man with red eyes, glasses, and graying hair. Sasuke hadn't felt right about him even though the guy was amicable.

"So, what do you think of my little operation here?" Hiroshi asked.

"I won't deny that it's impressive Mr. Sato." Sasuke stated.

Hiroshi smiled. "Please, call me Hiroshi." He nodded. "So, I understand your poor."

"Not poor per say sir." Sasuke stated. "My usual profession doesn't exist in spades out here, but I've been adapting to the current job I have with the police force. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, so you're a real go getter." Hiroshi smiled. "I can respect that. Why when I was younger, I was nothing but a mere shoe shiner with a dream." He moved his arm over to a car. "I was fortunate to meet someone who believed in me and my work ethic. I can tell you got that ethic."

"Dad, stop bragging about your empire." Asami stated with a smile. "Just tell Sasuke the good news."

Hiroshi chuckled. "Ah yes, Mr. Uchiha my daughter has told me how much you value the happiness of your sister and of your troubles raising the funds to put her team into the championships."

He walked over and put an arm around Sasuke. "Now, I'm a huge supporter of pro-bending, and from what I hear, those fire ferrets are mere rookies who've fought hard to get where they are. In my opinion, they deserve a place in that tournament. That's why I will sponsor the Fire Ferrets."

"As much as I appreciate the offer, and the Fire Ferrets would accept, I don't think I could accept it sir." Sasuke shook his head. "There was a time I used people to further my own goals, but I won't do that now. I won't use a connection to Asami for any sort of gain."

Hiroshi chuckled. "I understand. A good trait my boy. That said, I won't take no for an answer, and rest assured this was my decision. Sometimes, you just need to be directed towards the cause. Please, take the money guilt free."

Asami nodded. "If you're worried about me, don't be Sasuke. As I said, I'm a fan of pro-bending and the Fire Ferrets in general. This was my idea with your only influence being directing me to the blight."

"If you accept, the only catch I'd expect would be the team wearing my logo on their uniforms." Hiroshi stated. "I'd personally pay for new uniforms."

"Well, I can't set anything in stone, but I don't think you'll have a problem convincing Mako to take the deal." Sasuke stated. "He's the Fire Ferrets leader."

Hiroshi nodded. "Bring him on over, and we'll iron out details." He held out his hand. "Work for you?"

Sasuke shook the hand. "Sounds like a plan sir."

_**Air Temple Island, Days Later…**_

Tenzin walked to the courtyard where he knew he could find Korra practicing her forms. "Korra, you've been out here training every chance you get, spending as much time as possible away from your brother, and you haven't left to attend pro-bending practices. Are you doing alright?"

Korra stopped. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Tenzin sat down. "Why don't you take a break." Korra walked over and sat next to him. "I'm glad you turned down Tarrlock, but I wanted to make sure your decision was for the right reason."

Korra shrugged. "I've just become really focused on my air bending."

Tenzin nodded. "You know, it's okay to be scared. The whole city is frightened by what's been going on. As Sasuke revealed, he's been scared before as well. I think the important thing is to talk about our fears because if we don't, it'll throw us out of balance."

Korra looked at him, but she stayed silent.

Tenzin stood knowing she needed time. "I'm always here if you need to talk."

_**Docks, Evening…**_

Sasuke sighed. _"Well, looks like I'm attending a gala tomorrow. Didn't think it's be in mine and Korra's honor… Maybe I should have assumed after hearing about Tarrlock."_

"**Oh, come on, it can't be that bad." **Raava stated. **"You'll be there with Asami."**

"_Yeah, but I've never been a fan of parties like these." _Sasuke thought.

"**Sasuke, the last time you attended a party like this, you were a that excitable kid in the Leaf Village." **Raava stated. **"Your older and you'll be going with Asami, her father, Mako, and Bolin. Watching humans shows that any party is more enjoyable with friends."**

Sasuke sighed. _"Fine, I'll try to have a good time, but I'm weary of this Tarrlock."_

"**If for no one else, do it for Asami." **Raava stated. **"No matter what he tries to pull, you're already obligated towards Lin and Kanan."**

Sasuke was about to board the ferry when a guy dressed in robes approached him. "Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke turned to him. "That's me, whose asking?"

The man said, "I am Councilman Tarrlock's personal assistant. Lin Beifong has had the acolytes turning away every gift Tarrlock's sent to the island. That is why I was hoping you could deliver this invitation for you, Tenzin, Lin, and Avatar Korra. It's for the…"

Sasuke sighed and took the paper. "I got it. With Lin turning everything away, they wouldn't receive this, it'd damage Tenzin and Lin's status to not attend, and Korra and I are guests of honor. I'll get this to them, but I'm attending with Mr. Sato."

The assistant bowed. "Thank you Shinobi Sasuke."

"Yeah, whatever." He walked onto the ferry. "I'll see they get it."

_**Air Temple Island**_

Sasuke found Korra sitting outside, so he approached her. "Hey Korra, You, Tenzin, Lin, and I have been invited to a gala in our honor."

Korra jumped down to him. "Wait, what?"

"Tarrlock's throwing a gala in our honor, and some assistant gave me the invite since Lin's turned all mail from the councilman away." Sasuke stated.

"Hm, looks like we're attending a gala." Korra stated.

Sasuke waved as he walked inside. "Yeah, I'll be going in separate from you guys."

"What's that supposed to me?" Korra asked.

"Oh, I have a date, she's letting me bring Mako and Bolin, I'll be entering with all of them." Sasuke stated.

Korra was shocked. "You have a date?" She walked after him. "Since when are you interested in girls that way?" Sasuke continued walking. "Sasuke answer me. Who is she? What's she like? How long have you been going out with this woman and why wasn't I informed?"

"Her names Asami. She's good. We've been dating for a week now. I didn't feel like sharing this information because I knew you'd react like this." Sasuke stated as if it were no big deal. "Anyways, I'm going to catch some sleep."

"Hey, we aren't done…" Korra began.

Sasuke closed his door in her face. "Yes, we are."

Korra stood there shocked. _"I don't believe it, but if it's true… I got to make sure she's good enough for Sasuke."_

"Korra, go away." Sasuke called out. "You don't have to go to your room, but you can't stand in front of mine all night."

Korra walked off.

_**Gala, Next Night…**_

Korra walked in with Tenzin. Lin brought up the rear leading Yun, Jin, Soren, and Kanan in. Korra wore woman's water tribe formal wear, Kanan and Lin wore their police uniforms, and Yun, Jin, and Tenzin wore air nomad robes.

Soren was never a fan of dresses, so she wore a navy-blue suit with black trim. The gala was lavishly decorated with all sorts of movers and shakers of the city in attendance. They all clapped for Korra.

Korra gave a small smile. "I can't believe this is all for me?"

"I'm not sure what Tarrlock's planning but keep your guard up. He wouldn't throw you a party just for the fun of it." Tenzin stated.

Tarrlock approached them. "So glad you could make it Avatar Korra. I must confess, when your brother showed up without you, I was a little worried. I haven't been able to talk with him, but he seemed to be occupied." He then led Korra away. "Now, the city awaits it's hero."

He led Korra away leaving Tenzin to deal with his children. "Yun, we do not air scooter in here!"

He walked off to deal with her as Lin observed Tarrlock. Tenzin could handle their children while she handled their two other children because as much as she may want to deny it, those two were starting to become just as much her children as her own.

Tarrlock brought Korra over to Hiroshi. "Korra, it is my honor to introduce one of Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato."

Korra nodded with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

Hiroshi bowed. "We're all expecting great things from you."

Korra frowned. "Right, greatness."

"Good to see that you were able to make it sister." Sasuke stated as he approached with Asami on his arm.

Korra was shocked. Both were dressed in formal ware with Mako and Bolin, also dressed well, coming up behind them. Then Bolin broke away heading for the buffet table.

"This is my daughter, Asami." Hiroshi stated.

Asami smiled. "It is such a pleasure to finally meet you." She looked at the Shinobi. "Sasuke has told me so much about you."

Korra crossed her arms. "Really? Funny my brother didn't mention you until just last night. How did you two meet?"

Bolin reappeared with his food. "Asami almost crashed into him with her moped."

He was back to the food as Korra was concerned. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Korra seemed a little to worried. "Korra, I'm fine. Even if I had gotten hurt, it'd have been my fault. I got distracted, but I was able to jump over Asami." He then looked at Mako. "Oh, before I forget, why don't you tell her the good news team captain?"

Mako smiled as he stepped forward. "Thanks to Sasuke setting up a meeting between me and Mr. Sato, we came to a deal for him to sponsor our team. The Fire Ferrets are back in the tournament."

Bolin came back over and put an arm around his brother with a smile. "Isn't that great!?"

Korra smiled. "That is great!" She nodded to Hiroshi. "It means a lot Mr. Sato."

"Please, thank your brother here." Hiroshi stated. "While I am a fan of your team, I would have had no idea about your situation without him and my daughter meeting. Now, I can gladly give your team the chance it deserves."

Tarrlock smiled. "It has been a pleasure, but I would like to make the rounds with Korra." He nodded. "Sasuke Uchiha, I will come back around, so we may talk. Hopefully, you will be free then."

Sasuke simply nodded. "We'll see."

Tarrlock led Korra off.

_**Later…**_

Sasuke was still with Asami, Mako, and Bolin. Hiroshi had wandered off and was talking to other benders. Judging by the laughter, Hiroshi was the hit of the party. Sasuke gave a small smile. While he couldn't shake the odd feeling he got from the guy, Hiroshi seemed okay.

"Looks like someone's having a good time." Asami stated with a smile. "You know, I didn't think these types of parties were your thing, but you've been doing well. I thought you'd just agreed for my sake."

"Well, it's not as bad as I thought. You, Mako, Bolin, and your father have made it more enjoyable than if I'd gone alone." Sasuke stated.

"I'll take that to mean you enjoy my company?" Asami asked.

"I never said I didn't." Sasuke stated.

Asami nodded. "I'm glad."

Just then, Sasuke caught sight of Tarrlock and Korra at the top of the stairs as reporters swarmed down at the bottom. The Uchiha's eyes narrowed as Tarrlock and Korra walked down to meet them.

"_So, that was his plan." _Sasuke thought.

"If you'd be so kind, they just have a couple of questions." Tarrlock stated.

He then shoved her forward as the press asked many questions.

"Avatar Korra, you witnessed Amon take away people's bending firsthand. How serious a threat does he pose to Republic City?"

"I think he presents a real problem." Korra replied.

"Then why have you refused to join Tarrlock's task force? As the Avatar, shouldn't you be going after Amon?"

"Well… I." Korra tried.

"Why are you backing away from this fight?"

"Huh, no I've never backed away from anything in my life." Korra returned.

"You promised to serve this city, so aren't you going back on your promise now?"

"Do you think pro-bending is more important than the revolution?"

How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this?"

"Are you afraid of Amon?"

Korra firmly declared. "I'm not afraid of anyone. If the city needs me… then I'll join Tarrlock's task force and help fight Amon."

Tarrlock walked up to the Avatar and put a hand around her. "There's your headline folks."

As soon as interviews were done, the councilman walked on down the steps and up to Sasuke and Asami. "Hellos Sasuke Uchiha. I was hoping…"

"Please." Sasuke crossed his arms. "I just saw the type of guy you were Councilman, and I won't be joining your task force. I wouldn't be able to respect myself if I signed up for your vanity project."

Tarrlock smiled. "Really? What about your sister? Aren't you afraid that…"

Sasuke interrupted him again. "Wow, you're misreading everything." He crossed his arms. "Korra's able to take care of herself. She doesn't need me to fight for her, but I'll be there if she ever needs me." He looked at Asami. "Let's go Asami. This night is supposed to be about having a good time, but around this guy, few people could have such a time."

Asami smirked. "Well, you heard him Councilman. My date and I are here for a good time. Maybe that should have been your only intention."

They walked off and Tarrlock sneered before putting his smile on and attempted to sneak away.

Lin saw this and turned to Kanan. "I'm going to have a talk with our esteemed councilman."

Kanan nodded. "Go for it chief. It's a talk that I think is long over do for that blow hard."

Lin smiled. "That's how I know I raised you right." She caught up to Tarrlock going for the back door, but she slammed her hand on it stopping him. "We need to talk?"

Tarrlock smiled. "Chief Beifong, of course, but it is getting late. If you have business with the council, could it…"

"Cut the garbage." Lin stated. "I watched you all night and the crap you pulled and attempted to pull is low even for you."

Tarrlock chuckled. "Chief, I have no idea what you are referring to. It sounds like you are working yourself ragged keeping track of four children and your job. I think you should leave and get some rest."

Lin snorted. "Funny you should mention my children because I'd do anything for them. That extends to Korra and Sasuke who are pretty much family now. You may not have a clue since you lack a family; however, you come after any of my children, and you'll be on my bad side."

Tarrlock's eyes went dark and his smile dropped. "Is that a threat, Chief Beifong?"

Lin smirked and stepped back. "Oh, of course not. I would never do anything to jeopardize our professional relationship, would you?"

"If I were you, I'd watch how you speak to me." Tarrlock warned. "That attitude may fly with your weak-kneed husband, but you will show me some respect. Remember who it is that signs your paycheck."

Lin didn't need to defend her husband to someone like Tarrlock. "Councilman, you may have yourself a task force, but the water benders you pick don't have the training my men do. With your city in the middle of a revolution, you wouldn't want to alienate the police force."

"You think your men would choose you over a paycheck." Tarrlock's nostril's flared. "Seems someone has gotten quite the ego Ms. Beifong."

Lin walked away from him. "Your empty threats don't scare me. Unlike politicians, police are more loyal to those they trust. If you take away their pay, you'll start a third revolution." She stopped and look back at him. "Do whatever you want to make yourself feel like a man but leave my family and officers out of it."

Lin continued her walk as Tarrlock walked out and slammed the door behind him.'

_**Park: Carriage Ride, Nights Later…**_

After talking with the only person, in a relationship, besides his father who was too far away, Sasuke had planned a small date for him an Asami. A nice ride through the park at night was rather relaxing. He'd have to remember to thank Tenzin for the idea later.

Asami grabbed Sasuke's arm. "I know it sounds weird to say this, but I'm glad I almost hit you with my moped."

"You know, the more time we spend together, I begin to feel the same way about that day." Sasuke stated with a small smile.

Asami looked at his head band. "Oh, I forgot to ask. Why haven't you been wearing that head band I got you last week? You said you loved it, but it wouldn't have hurt me if you'd returned it."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, it was truly a thoughtful gift. The water tribe symbol was a great idea, and I've been wearing it with my police force uniform every day. I just don't always wear it or exchange this one on my forehead for it." He pointed to his head band. "This one has a lot of meaning behind it."

"Oh, can you tell me about it?" Asami asked.

"I'm not going to tell you everything, but I suppose I can tell you something." Sasuke stated. "This head band was something I shared in common with a rival of mine. When we wear these, it means we respect one another.

The two of us got into a real fight, but I would not wear this during it because I did not respect him at the time. That fight is something I now regret, but after I left this head band, which was scratched during the fight, with him.

After years, we fought once more. My friend beat me, and after some time, he returned this headband back to me. My friend is not here, so I wear it every day to remember him and so many other things that I don't ever want to forget."

"Huh, it sounds like you understand loss." Asami looked down. "I lost my mother when I was very young."

Sasuke nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that."

He moved his hand over hers but hesitated for a moment before grabbing it. Asami looked at him to see him giving her a comforting smile. She returned it.

Asami leaned into him and closed her eyes. "I feel so safe with you."

Sasuke shook his head. "Even though I agreed to this, you shouldn't."

Asami smiled. "Once again, you can't control how I feel. If I feel safe with you, then I feel safe. End of discussion."

Sasuke sighed and held her. "Okay."

Of course, Sasuke would only later learn of the raid conducted by Tarrlock, Korra, and Tarrlock's task force, that night, in the morning.

_**Pro-Bending Arena: Training Room, Day's Later…**_

Mako and Bolin were in their tank tops and black pants as the fire bender was reading a paper with the front page detailing another successful raid by Tarrlock's task force. Korra was on the front page along with Tarrlock.

Bolin looked at Mako as he bent two disks above his hands. "So, no Korra for practice again, and I assume Sasuke's busy as well."

Mako closed the paper. "Looks like that's the case."

Bolin bent the disk into the wall out of frustration.

_**City Hall: Inside, Day…**_

Sasuke leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed as reporters sat in chairs before the stage where Tarrlock and Korra stood.

Tarrlock was speaking. "Avatar Korra has bravely answered the call to action. With the two of us leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon or his Equalist."

"Question for the Avatar. Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him?"

Korra stepped forward. "You want to know why? It's because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward." She grabbed a microphone. "Amon, I challenge you to a duel. No task force. No Chi Blockers. Just the two of us tonight, at midnight, on Avatar Aang Memorial Island."

Sasuke sighed before leaving the room not needing to hear anything more.

_**Docks**_

Tarrlock and his task force stood by as Korra prepared a boat to head to the island alone. Lin stood back from the group with her arms crossed.

Tenzin flew in on his glider before coming to land on the docks. "Korra, this is madness."

Korra looked up at him. "Don't try to stop me and don't follow me." She looked down. "I have to face Amon alone."

Tenzin looked at Tarrlock. "This is all your doing."

"I tried to talk her out of it to, but she's made up her mind." Tarrlock defended.

Korra water bent the boat to the island as Lin approached the two. "Don't worry Tenzin, I got my men on standby, and what's quickly proving to be one of my best already on the island. If anything does go wrong, I got a speed boat ready to take you and I over there."

Tarrlock glared at the chief, but she didn't even pay him any mind.

Tenzin nodded. "Thank Lin. That makes me feel better."

_**Avatar Aang Memorial Island, Later…**_

Sasuke had stayed hidden atop the statue as he observed Korra. He'd watched her all night while she waited for Amon. When Amon seemingly hadn't shown, Korra began to move, so Sasuke followed her. When a bola struck out from the memorial pulling her in, Sasuke rushed down after creating a shadow clone.

_**Inside the Memorial**_

Korra was pulled into the center of the room which was filled with Equalist. Something she could only see once she spun around launching fire which destroyed the bola allowing her allowing her to stand.

The room started the darken as they approached her. Korra shot out fire only for the bolas to catch and bind her arms. She launched fire and earth using her feet which knocking Equalist away before more came in striking her body to temporarily block her bending.

She fell to the floor before being picked up and held as Amon walked into the room terrifying Korra. Images of her losing her bending and the many times Sasuke died in her nightmares flashed to mind. She was powerless to do anything.

"I received your invitation young Avatar." Amon stated as he approached her.

Sasuke threw a kunai at Amon's mask with enough force to crack the whole thing and send him stumbling back. Korra was shocked.

Then Sasuke ran into the room throwing shuriken as he wove hand signs. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The shuriken he threw multiplied hitting multiple Equalist.

The Uchiha then closed his eyes. "Sharingan." He charged lighting to his right hand and rushed forward with great speed intending to do something about the Equalist who dared be near his sister. "Chidori!

He thrust his had through one of the Equalist holding Korra tearing through their heart. He then drew a kunai and threw it into the other Equalist heart. Both bodies hit the ground while Sasuke caught Korra.

"Sasuke, you came." Korra stated relieved.

Sasuke smiled. "Of course, Korra. It's a big brother's job to be there for their sister." He glanced at the people around him and grit his teeth as something he hadn't felt in a long time bubbled to the surface… rage. "All of you stay back now!"

"**Sasuke, keep feeling the will the will to protect Korra. Let it flow through you and course through your heart." **Raava declared realizing this was a moment to further Sasuke's powers. "Don't attempt to contain yourself."

The Equalist began advancing on Sasuke. "Don't you dare take another step! I won't let you lay another finger on her!" Sasuke's eyes shifted becoming black with a six-sided red star in the center. "I warned you. Amaterasu!"

Blood fell from Sasuke's right eye as he looked around the room hitting the Equalists with black flames that sent them reeling as every member feel to the ground trying to extinguish flames that couldn't be extinguished.

Before Amon could be hit, an Equalist jumped in the way of Sasuke's vision. The Shinobi then backed up to the doorway before extinguishing the flames himself. He glared daggers at Amon who stood there calmly.

"Very impressive Sasuke Uchiha." Amon stated. "Ultimately, a waste as I never intended to take her bending this night. If I did, she'd only become a martyr. No, it's smarter to save her for last." He walked back into the shadows. "Until then, I would reconsider which side you are on."

Sasuke wanted so badly to kill everyone in there but killing two and burning all but Amon would have to do. He held Korra tightly as he ran from the memorial. The Shinobi threw a kunai into the air and the Shadow Clone above saw it.

The shadow clone wove his hand signs, and took a deep breath, before looking up. "Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Sasuke saw the fire ball launched high into the air as he turned towards Air Temple Island and started running across the water to carry Korra to safety.

_**Docks**_

Tenzin saw the fire ball. "Did you have Sasuke on the island?"

Lin nodded. "I did, and that's his signal that the Equalist were there." She ran back. "You get home while my men and I check it out."

She launched her cables up and a moment later the lights of an airship came to life as it lifted into the air. Tenzin moved to get back to the island as Tarrlock was left standing there.

_**Air Temple Island**_

Sasuke stopped running as soon as they were on land. He then put Korra on the ground and helped her sit up as he checked her over. His eyes had returned to normal, but the blood that had leaked out was still there.

Sasuke worriedly asked. "Korra, are you okay? I rushed in the moment I saw you be taken." He looked Korra in the eyes. "He didn't take your bending, right?"

Korra created fire in her hand. "No. I'm okay."

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. "I was worried I was too late."

Tears came to Korra's eyes as she just couldn't hold back any longer. The Avatar let it all out as she hugged her brother tight.

"Sasuke, I was so terrified." Korra declared as Sasuke hugged her back. "I felt so helpless."

"It's okay Korra." Sasuke comforted her. "The nightmare is over."

"I've been scared this whole time Sasuke." She got to her knees and continued to cry. "I never felt this way before and I don't know what to do."

She hugged Sasuke again and he continued to let his cry. "It's alright Korra. Admitting your fears is the first step in overcoming them."

Korra said, "I-I didn't talk to you because in every nightmare I've had, you were killed before my eyes. I wanted to keep you out of this."

Sasuke shushed her. "It's okay Korra. I understand, but I'm always going to be there for you. I made a promise and remade it after you learned everything. You don't have to worry because I'll be there to help you figure this out."

Tenzin landed on the field nearby and watched as Sasuke comforted Korra.

* * *

Don't worry. Sasuke's gain of the Mangekyo Sharingan will be explained next chapter.


	8. The Spirit of Competition

I am taking suggestions on this story pertaining to almost anything. Is there a certain Shinobi you want to see in this story? As long as they're dead, there's a chance I can put them in somewhere. What pairing do you want to see for Sasuke? Your free to tell me, and I'll see what I can do. Want a certain Legend of Korra Character to have a Blood Line Limit? It can happen. I naturally have ideas myself, but this feels like a story where I can give you guys a lot of say. All you must do is review or pm concerning pretty much anything you'd like to see.

* * *

_**Air Temple Island, Dawn…**_

Sasuke had stayed with Korra until she'd fallen asleep. He would have loved to stay with his sister all night to make sure she rested well, but he had a huge problem to attend to. Unfortunately, the blood which had come from his right eye was only a small byproduct.

The shinobi cleaned his eyes as he spoke to Raava. _"What was that Raava? The requirements for the Mangekyo Sharingan are the trauma of seeing someone close to you die, but I didn't see Korra die."_

"**That was the requirement Sasuke." **Raava stated. **"When I learned all about Sharingan, and the misconceptions that came with obtaining more power, I used my own power to alter how the Sharingan works. This way the Curse of Hatred is truly gone.**

**To do this, I both changed the requirements for evolutions and a key aspect to how it works. Instead of hypnotizing or casting Genjutsu, a user can break hypnotism and other Genjutsu.**

**Now, someone gains the Magekyo Sharingan by saving a precious life. You saw Korra in danger tonight and had no idea what Amon would have done. You fulfilled the requirements, so you received the eyes."**

Sasuke had finished cleaning the blood. "What about the blood coming from my eyes? That's a clear sign that my vision is going to start degrading once more. Even if Itachi were here, I wouldn't want to take his eyes. No matter how much power the EMS grants."

"**I changed that as well." **Raava stated. **"I connected a cure to that problem with this world. All a person with the Mangekyo Sharingan needs to do is consume a cup of spirit touched water.**

**Something you can provide much like you do with the gift of Chakra. Naturally, you will still have immense Chakra drain, but your vision and the blood will no longer be a problem.**

**As for the EMS, A Mangekyo wielder can still acquire it; however, it's no longer restricted to the family and it must mutually be agreed on by two people. The process for achieving this will be painless as both must use the same hand seals in tandem."**

"_I see." _Sasuke went about filling a cup with water. _"You really have made sure there is no Curse of Hatred and have instead incentivized helping others. Thank you Raava."_ He turned the faucet off. _"So, I just put my finger in the water and think of it becoming spiritual?"_

"**That is the case."** Raava stated.

Sasuke put his finger in the water and closed his eyes. A second later, the water glowed light blue. The Shinobi opened his eyes and drank down the whole glass. In the mirror, his eyes glowed red before returning to The small amount of impairment Sasuke had vanished.

"_I think it worked."_ Sasuke thought.

"**Don't worry, it's worked." **Raava stated. **"Just remember, this doesn't stop the Chakra drain, so be careful in battle and with your training."**

Sasuke nodded. _"I will be."_ He walked back to the door intending on returning to Korra's room to watch over her. _"Thank you, Raava."_

"**Don't thank me Sasuke because we are a team." **Raava stated. **"I know there were a lot of outside factors influencing the Uchiha Clan, but some were internal. I'm merely doing what I can to make sure no one has to go through what you did."**

_**Pro-Bending Arena: Training Room, A Couple of Weeks Later…**_

Sasuke leaned against a nearby wall as he watched the Fire Ferrets train. He had a small smile on his face since Korra was in much better spirits after returning to practice. The Fire Ferrets seemed in good form.

Even in the end when Mako hit Bolin with his fire, who shot out his earth disk at Korra before falling, and she shot out her water before the disk even hit her. All three of them hit the ground and laughed about it.

They stood and Bolin removed his helmet. "It's been great having you at so many back to back practices Korra."

Mako looked back at Sasuke. "Him being here is a huge plus to that."

"Well, it feels good to be back, but Tarrlock wasn't too happy about my leave of absence." Korra stated.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Don't worry about that guy Korra. After all, you were a member of the Fire Ferrets before joining his task force. If he doesn't like it, he can come talk to me."

"Me to." Bolin stated.

"Alright, that's enough." Mako stated. "Team huddle time." He looked back at Sasuke. "That includes you to."

"Hm, I'm no bender." Sasuke stated.

"You're not, but it doesn't mean you're not part of this team." Mako stated. "I mean, you are the one who set up that meeting with Mr. Sato after all."

Korra said, "Just get over here already."

So, Sasuke walked over and the four of them got into a huddle. Bolin and Korra smiled at each other before blushing and looking away. Mako and Sasuke shared a look before rolling their eyes.

"Alright, it's our first match of the tournament tonight. I know we haven't been a team for long, but even so, the Fire Ferrets have never been this good. Are we ready?" Mako asked.

Korra, Bolin, and Sasuke said, "We're ready!"

Asami cleared her throat. "Not quite." She held up the top of one of the uniforms. "You'll need these. Even had ones made for Sasuke and Pabu."

Sasuke walked over. "Hey Asami."

Asami smiled. "Good morning Sasuke."

Korra narrowed her eyes as she stared at Asami.

Sasuke took the uniform. "They look good, but I am concerned if they'll impede movement."

Asami smirked. "Don't worry, my father wouldn't cheap out. He puts his all into anything he commits to. These uniforms will allow The Fire Ferrets freedom of movement guaranteed."

Sasuke nodded. "Alright, I'll take your word on that." He waved to the other Fire Ferrets. "Anyways, I promised I'd take Asami to lunch, so I'll see you three before the match tonight."

Mako held up his hand. "Yeah, see you then."

The fire bender then got to work packing his stuff.

Bolin approached Korra. "So, Korra. There they go. Here we are. All alone in the gym."

"Bo, I'm here to you know?" Mako asked.

Bolin chuckle. "Oh yeah."

Even though Korra was starting to develop feeling for the earth bender, she had no idea how to approach exploring them. "Uh, I got to get back to the Air Temple to train with Tenzin." She walked off. "Bye."

_**Training Courtyard, Afternoon**_

Sasuke walked into the courtyard to find Soren waiting for him. "Huh, someone's eager to take the next step in their training."

Soren nodded. "You said during out last session that you were going to show me something special, so of course I'm eager."

"Well, then we best get started." Sasuke stated. "So far, you've gotten the basic academy Jutsus down; however, for each one you've had to guess the Chakra, and I'm sure you noticed that each Jutsu took different amounts of your Chakra depending on the one you used."

Soren nodded. "That's right, it did take different amounts, now that I think about it."

"Now, before we move onto basic elemental Ninjutsu, you're going to learn balance and control. This should, in theory, make it easier to teach you water and earth Ninjutsu. While Crystal may be harder, the same principle should apply."

"Okay, so how do I go about training the balance and control of my Chakra?" Soren asked.

"You start by climbing a tree." Sasuke stated.

Soren was shocked. "Climb a tree!?"

"You heard me right; however, there is one rule." Sasuke stated. "No hands."

"What, are you kidding Sensei?" Soren asked.

"Let's see if I am." Sasuke stated.

The Uchiha held a hand sign before walking to the nearest tree and walking up it shocking Soren. He stopped once his feet were on the bottom half of a branch.

"No way!" Soren shouted in shock. "I can do that?"

"With training you can." Sasuke stated. "All you got to do is focus your Chakra to the soles of your feet and use it to connect to the tree. Your feet are the hardest place to focus Chakra to, and this exercise requires a subtle mix of spiritual and physical energies.

Complete it and in theory you can master any Jutsu. Of course, that's only point one of this training. Point two is to maintain your Chakra. This becomes exponentially harder in battle. This exercise, and the one to follow, are meant to make it second nature.

Now, I could spend all day going on and on, but at this point you need to put what I've said into application." He threw a kunai to Soren's foot. "Go to the tallest tree on the island and use the kunai knife to mark the highest point you can climb without your hands.

Then, try to surpass that mark the next time. At first, you'll want to run at the tree, so your momentum can take you as high as possible." Soren picked up the kunai. "Begin when you're ready." Sasuke watched Soren run off. _"For only a couple of months, she's become faster."_

_**Attic, Evening…**_

It was snowing out as Mako and Bolin were back in their tank tops and pants. Mako was cooking dinner and Bolin tried giving Pabu a bath. The ferret was against going in, but the earth bender got him in regardless.

As Bolin began to wash him, he spoke to Mako. "So, what do you think of Korra in a girlfriend sort of way?"

Mako smirked. "Is my little brother finally owning up to his feelings for the Avatar?"

"How could I not?" Bolin questioned. "She's smart, funny, tough, buff, talented, and incredible. She's perfect, and I think we could have so much fun together."

"Well, maybe I could see the two of you working out, but I don't think it's smart to date a teammate. Especially during the tournament." Mako stated.

Bolin thought on it for a few second. "You know, I'm choosing only to focus on that first part you said, so I'm going to ask her out."

Mako sighed and shook his head.

_**Air Temple Island**_

Korra was currently helping Jin and Yun fill the fruit cages for the lemurs as a gentle snow fell. Jin liked to think of himself as in touch with his feelings and those of others. As such, the air bender wanted to know how things had been going for Korra based on what he's seen.

"So, Korra how have things been going with that earth bender boy?" Jin asked. "I must admit, I thought the fire bender would be more to your liking. Eh, still you two have been spending a lot of time together lately."

"Oh, yeah tell us all about the magical romance." Yun added.

Korra chuckled. "You thought I'd like Mako? Maybe in a world where I didn't have Sasuke as a brother, I might be into him, but those two are just similar enough to make it weird. As for Bolin…" She shook her head trying to play it off. "Who said I'm interested in him?"

"Please Avatar, it's so obvious even I've been forced to take notice." Lin stated as she and Kanan walked over to them.

Yun smiled. "Mom, you're home early!"

She ran over and hugged her mother, and Lin ruffled her kid's hair with a smile.

Jin looked at her mother. "Hi mom, how was your day?"

"Long." Lin answered shortly before looking at Korra. "Alright kid, now that my greetings are out of the way, I can't take much more of your whole liking this boy but pretending you don't thing you got going on, so I'm going to give you advice."

"Uh, well I wouldn't be opposed to it." Korra stated.

"Unless that earth bender is in a relationship with someone else, ask him out already." Lin stated. "If it works out, great. If not, you got your whole life ahead of you. Tenzin and I were great friends for years before we started dating."

Korra nodded. "You know, I think I needed to hear that." She smiled. "Thanks chief." She then became curious by that first line she said. "Though Bolin's not in a relationship, so why did you bring it up."

Kanan spoke up. "Some girl called Pema tried to take dad from mom when they were dating. Even though mom knows dad wouldn't leave her, considering we came about, the idea has been stuck in her mind as a lesson she must teach everyone."

Lin sarcastically said, "Thank you for your input Kanan." She sighed. "Anyways, you kids should head inside and get cleaned up. I'm cooking tonight."

Korra and Yun cheered.

_**Training Courtyard**_

Sasuke stood on a branch of a nearby tree as he watched Soren once again try to make it up the tree. The tree she'd picked was the tallest and now it was etched with kunai marks. At the beginning there were indentions where too much Chakra was used.

Soren made it a good halfway up, the highest yet, before falling back to the ground. She flipped in midair before landing safely panting. It was understandable since she'd been at it with few breaks in between.

"Alright, training's over for tonight." Sasuke called out. "Your parents will only worry if we're not at dinner, and I do have somewhere to be later tonight."

"Yes Sensei." Soren declared.

Sasuke jumped down and they both walked back towards the temple. "You know, some of the training I've offered you, especially this, came after I was made Genin. Before I became one, truly, I had to endure a test like I'd never seen before.

Even then, my life was put on the line. While your life should never be put on the line, like mine was, I'd be preparing for a test if I were you." Soren looked at him. "I'm cooking up something. If you don't pass, I'll have to stop your training."

Soren was shocked and instantly became worried. _"A test that could mean the end of my training with Sasuke Sensei? I can't let that happen!"_

_**Pro-Bending Arena, Night…**_

It was the first set of matches in the single elimination 16 team bracket. Sasuke stood back in the waiting room while the other Fire Ferrets went out to challenge the Red Sands Rabaroos. It was an explosive opening volley before the two teams moved back and started really going at it.

In short order, the Fire Ferrets advanced one zone before knocking all three of their opponents down giving the Ferrets the first round. Bolin was pushed until Korra covered him, and they easily won round two. In round three, they won the match with another knockout.

_**Waiting Room**_

Sasuke gave the rest of the team a small smirk. "Well, you three are really coming together out there. Way I see it, the team's got a good chance of winning this whole thing if you keep your heads in the game."

Korra rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh, you hear that. Our wise team manager coming in with his words of wisdom just when we need it." She faked fear. "What would we ever do without him?"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Tactful as always Avatar Korra. Man, the world leaders are just going to enjoy your charm and wit."

"Hey Korra, mind if I talk to you?" Bolin asked.

"Not at all." Korra smiled. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you as well."

Mako still wasn't sure about them, so he attempted to interrupt. "Hey, how about…"

Sasuke put an arm around the guy. "Come on, let's give them some space besides I got something to talk to you about as well."

He led the Fire Bender away.

Mako whispered. "You do know what Bolin's trying to do, right?"

Sasuke whispered back. "Don't worry. Bolin's a decent guy, and there's no complications to mess with the team other than their potential relationship going south. Frankly, I don't see that happening until well after the tournament. In short, they'll be fine."

So, Sasuke walked out of the room with Mako leaving Bolin with Korra.

Bolin said, "So Korra, I've been thinking for awhile that the two of us have been connecting really well both in and out of the ring. I was thinking…"

Korra could not hold it in anymore. "Bolin I really like you and I was hoping we could spend more time together… alone."

Bolin had hoped to hear acceptance to a date, but to hear that Korra like him was shocking. "Yeah… I was just going to suggest we go get dinner for our first date, does that work for you? I know the perfect place."

Korra smiled. "It sounds great."

"Awesome. Trust me, I know we're going to have so much fun together." Bolin led her out. "I feel like the luckiest guy in the world."

_**Park**_

Sasuke led Mako into the park and near a bridge before leaning against it.

The fire bender looked around confused. "Okay, what's the deal with bringing me to the park at night?"

"The park is about as alone as we're going to get since I didn't think you'd want to take a ferry ride over to Air Temple Island. Basically, I'm going to cut to the chase. Mako, in many ways Korra and Bolin were right.

We're similar. My past actions may be more severe, you can't argue that, but I can tell we both know what it means to work against the laws of our respective societies. We've both harmed and killed people. In you, I get it to a less degree, but it's there.

We're both trying to be better people. Trying to use our past to reinforce who we want to be now. Trying to reinforce the change we wish to make. That's why I want to make you an offer. Something that could help not only us but this city."

"I'm listening." Mako nodded. "What do you have in mind?"

"The Equalists are a real threat, and from what I've seen, they have a point. Gangs often target non-benders over benders. The council is filled with benders who run everything. Tarrlock will immediately target them.

That's why I plan to take the power Raava has given me public. Not explaining my past but explaining what I can do. Amon can take bending while I can grant anyone in this world Chakra. I have plans to start up another, more inclusive branch of the police force.

Benders and non-benders trained together as Shinobi. It may take time, but together we'll clean this city and show the power of unification over Amon's false sense of Equality. We'll root out the gang and stop the Equalists together. I was hoping you'd become my own deputy."

"Wait, you want to grant me the ability to do what you do? You want to grant me Chakra and train me to help you lead Republic City into what's essentially a new future?" Mako asked surprised.

"I do want you to join me, but I will undertake this mission I've made regardless." Sasuke stated. "I was hoping you'd take the offer because you're the perfect person to be my second in command. Of course, it may take some time to get this all established. What do you say?"

Mako sighed. "I agree with a lot of what you said, but it's a lot to think on."

Sasuke nodded. "I agree, but I can't wait forever. This tournament last until the end of the week. I'll expect an answer by the day after the Fire Ferrets are crowned champions."

Mako nodded. "Alright, I promise I'll think about it."

"No matter what choice you make, I'll fine with it." The Uchiha walked away from the wall. "Now come on. Korra and Bolin can have their date while the two of us head out on a guy's night."

Mako gave a small smile. "You know what, sounds great."

They walked off together.

_**With Bolin and Korra**_

The two had noodles with Bolin trying to connect with Korra by calling the place his favorite joint. They also met Tahno and the rest of the Wolfbats. The three-time champions. Korra made eye contact, so he came over to antagonize them.

Korra was ready to throw down, but Bolin warned her against it as it would disqualify their team from the tournament. As a result, she brought in Naga which terrified Tahno and impressed Bolin even more.

They enjoyed some soda after with both belching and laughing about it to the disgust and/or dismay of those around them. To close out the night, Bolin took them to the highest point in the city where Korra was amazed at the sites. They both had a great time.

_**Quarter Finals**_

The Fire Ferrets continued to play spectacularly throughout the tournament as their teamwork saw them take every win. Every round was won, or the opposing team was knocked out until they finally defeated the Buzzard Wasp in the quarter finals securing their place in the finals.

_**Pro-Bending Arena: Waiting Room, After the Match…**_

Sasuke leaned against a locker and nodded to the three competitors. "You three have performed spectacularly as usual. No doubt in my mind that you'll be able to beat whoever makes it to the finals with you."

"Wow, another genuine compliment." Korra smirked. "Soak it in while it lasts everyone because Sasuke doesn't give them often."

"Hey, that's were Mako and Sasuke differ." Bolin stated. "We finally found it Korra. Mako gives more compliments. I'm so glad we finally cracked the code."

Mako shook his head and looked at Sasuke. "Siblings, right?"

Sasuke smirked. "Two words sum it all up pretty well."

Just then, Tahno and his Wolf Bats walked in confidently. "Oh, you boys smell something in here?" He feigned smelling something awful. "Wait, I know what that is." He looked over at them. "That's the scent of losers."

Sasuke nodded. "So, you're Tahno…" He smirked. "You do realize I'm not as constrained by the rules of the tournament as my team, right?" He moved with the speed of a Shinobi appearing behind, and shocking, Tahno for a second. "Oh, looks like you're not as good as you think."

He walked away as Tahno feigned confidence. "Better watch your step team manager. Might want to leave the threats to those who can pull them off."

Sasuke moved back over to the team. "He just talks a big game. Maybe they'll win tonight, but you three can beat him." He rolled his neck. "Anyways, whose up for a celebration dinner? It's my treat."

The three pro-benders looked at each other before Korra said, "You're going to regret that brother."

"Probably, but you guys deserve it." Sasuke stated.

They left before the Wolf Bats won with a first round knock out securing their spot in the finals.

_**Streets of Republic City, Afternoon…**_

A young man with unkempt-short dark hair, black eyes, and a relatively broad nose walked along the streets. He wore a high-collared, dark-colored outfit with something bound in cloth and strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. On his forehead, he had a head band with a familiar leaf symbol.

The young man looked around amazed at what he saw. _"Wow, so this is Republic City. I loved the Leaf Village, but it's nowhere near as big as this place."_ He shook his head. _"Stay focused. Those Demon Brother… whatever those two called themselves… didn't give me any answers._

_Maybe I can find other Shinobi in this place to help me understand what I'm doing here. Hopefully, if I run into other Mist Shinobi, they won't insist on attacking me. It's too bad I don't have Kotoamatsukami. I could have gotten answers from them."_

He stopped and looked at a poster advertising the final match of the pro-bending tournament. _"Oh, you know maybe looking for answers can wait. After all, I've heard so much about the sport." _He started running, normally, along the streets. _"Hopefully they aren't sold out!"_

* * *

**_First, I know it may be obvious, but kuduos to whomever guesses the Shinobi that was just added to the mix. You get a cyber cookie._**

**_Second, The way Raava fixed the Sharingan. I know there will be those of you out there that say it's an important part of Sasuke, but technically it's not since Naruto beat the Curse of Hatred out of him during their final fight. This is just Raava ensuring his children, or anyone he gives a Sharingan, won't have to suffer like Sasuke did._**

**_Third, you may like the love triangle, and that's fine(like what you like), I personally do not._**

**_If you want to review negatively to anything I've decided on, you're welcome to. Your free to review how you see fit. I'm merely trying to explain it as best I can. Speaking of reivews, I got some lovely ones that will be posted below this Author's Note. I hope you all enjoyed. Look forward to an influx of chapters since I'm on my weakened._**

* * *

Axl: Great chapter, I liked the slow development of relationship between Sasuke and Asami especially Sasuke reveling some of his past life to Asami.

Quillion9000: I'll own up to the fact that it's pretty much what they did with Mako and Asami, but trust me when I say if it doesn't work between them, Sasuke and Asami will be long broken up before the Uchiha goes for anyone else. No love triangles will be in this story.

Chrisplayz: What about the rinnigan?

Quillion9000: Patience. If I go the route of the rinnigan for Sasuke, he'll get it later. If not, he'll still likely gain some form of power later. Basically, the Mangekyo isn't the end of Sasuke growing.

mastercheif1229: Madara Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Minato Namikaze, Mito Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Danzo Shimura, Asuma Sarutobi, Sakumo Hatake, Mito Uzumaki, and Itachi Uchiha.

Quillion9000: I'm going to be honest, I thought of including Sakumo in this chapter, but I could literally found nothing detailing his combat abilities other than his skill with his signature sabre and that he's said to be on par with the Sannin before he killed himself. I mean, it's likely he's got the academy jutsu and shadow clone, but that wasn't stated. If anyone's got a list of Jutsu and Chakra natures for Sakumo, I'll consider putting him in the story later. The others... anything is possible, and I have plans for some of them.


	9. And the Winner is

I am taking suggestions on this story pertaining to almost anything. Is there a certain Shinobi you want to see in this story? As long as they're dead, there's a chance I can put them in somewhere. What pairing do you want to see for Sasuke? Your free to tell me, and I'll see what I can do. Want a certain Legend of Korra Character to have a Blood Line Limit? It can happen. I naturally have ideas myself, but this feels like a story where I can give you guys a lot of say. All you must do is review or pm concerning pretty much anything you'd like to see.

* * *

_**Pro-Bending Arena: Training Room, Morning…**_

The Fire Ferrets were bending their respective elements at pictures of Tahno while Sasuke was at his usual place against the wall. An advertisement for Cabbage Corp came up on the radio interrupting the song that was playing.

Korra celebrated. "Yeah, I got a good feeling about tonight. I don't care if we are the underdogs because I think we can take those pompous Wolf Bats."

"It's going to be our toughest match ever, but I think you're right." Mako stated.

"Just make sure to keep your heads in the game, and don't expect to win without anticipating loss." Sasuke stated. "It's good to be confident in yourselves, but don't be too overconfident."

Bolin said, "You really know how to bring down the mood sometimes Sasuke."

"Good." Sasuke stated. "Sometimes you need that guy around who'll keep you grounded. It keeps your head out of the clouds when it matters."

Just then, Amon's voice came over the radio. "Good morning citizens of Republic City. This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last nights pro-bending match because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshipping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the arena and cancel the finals. If not, there will be severe consequences."

The radio went back to normal.

"That guy has some nerve." Bolin stated.

Before Mako could speak another familiar voice, Yakone, spoke. "Amon, you are to easy to read. I knew the championships would be right up your alley, so the Red Monsoons and Triple Threat Triad will be there if you show yourselves.

No, this isn't in the interest of protecting Republic City unless you decide you'd like to join us benders and non-benders are welcome. The only way the council and cops would get in is if they turn the city over to me.

As for the other gangs, consider this a showcasing of our strength when united. The Triple Threats and Monsoons may not be able to repel Amon completely, but with all of you by our side, we'll eradicate this threat to our lively hood."

Sasuke looked at Mako who looked back at him before contemplating his offer. Sasuke looked back at the radio knowing now more than ever that a third alternative was needed. If it didn't get approval, Republic City wouldn't have enough protection.

"Come on guys." Korra started walking. "We need to get to city hall before they decide to give into Amon and Yakone."

_**City Hall**_

The four Fire Ferrets barged into the main room.

"Korra and Sasuke, you shouldn't be here." Tenzin stood. "This is a closed meeting."

"As the Avatar and a pro-bender, I have the right to be heard." Korra declared. "You can't cancel the finals."

"I know winning this tournament means a lot to you, but as far as I'm concerned, we need to shut the arena down." Tenzin retorted.

"What about the rest of you?" Korra asked. "Tarrlock, it's not like you're backing down from Amon and Yakone, right?"

"Actually, Tenzin and I agree for once." Tarrlock stood.

"The council is unanimous." Tenzin stated. "The arena will be closed."

"You can't." Mako stepped forward. "That arena is the one place left in this city were benders and non-benders gather in peace. Since this whole mess began with the gangs and Equalists, things have been becoming tense on the streets."

Bolin joined him. "I say we let the fighting continue in the arena, so that peace may prosper in the streets."

"The Equalists and gangs causing the brunt of the trouble have issued terms they want us to follow." Sasuke stated. "If we follow them, we might as well surrender now. How far does this need to go before we take a true stand rather than rolling over?"

Lin slammed the doors open. "I have to say, I agree with my honorary officer and the team he's part of."

"You do?" Tarrlock questioned.

"They're speaking sense." Lin walked into the room. "The rest of you should show that you got a backbone just like them. It's time the benders show some unity with the non-benders."

"We must prevent the conflict from escalating into all-out war." Tenzin declared. "The council is not changing its position."

Tarrlock got an idea. "Just a moment Tenzin." He turned to Lin. "Let us hear what our esteemed chief of police has to say."

"If you keep the arena open, my metal benders, deputy chief, honorary member, and I will provide extra security during the match. All save for Sasuke wear armor, so the Chi Blockers will find little space for their blocking."

"Are you saying you'll personally take responsibility for the spectators?" Tarrlock asked.

"I guarantee it." Lin stated.

Sasuke said. "Since I'm a Shinobi, I'll be there every step of the way to make sure the defenses are airtight." He glared at Tarrlock deciding to send a warning to the man. "I assure you, I'm far more dangerous than any gang member or Equalists… including their leaders."

Tarrlock smirked. "Well, it is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record. If she is confident that her elite can protect the arena, she's got my support." He raised his hand. "Who else is with me?" The other three members raised their hands making Tenzin sigh.

"The arena stays open." He looked at the Fire Ferrets. "Good luck in the finals." They celebrated as the councilman switched his gaze to Lin and Sasuke. "Good luck to you Chief Beifong and Shinobi Sasuke."

Tenzin walked up to Lin. "A word please."

_**Hallway**_

Tenzin stood across from Lin. "Tarrlock is playing you, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Relax Airhead, I understand the risk that come with this, but someone's got to do it." Lin stated.

"Since you insist, I'm going to be by yours and Kanan's side during the match." Tenzin declared.

"We got this." Lin stated. "You should just go home and look after the rest of the children."

"They will be fine under the care of the White Lotus." Tenzin stated. "I want to be there not only for you and Kanan, but Korra and Sasuke as well. Given what I've heard, they're both targets."

Lin sighed. "You aren't going to let this go, huh Airhead?"

Tenzin smiled. "Well, I had to learn some stubbornness considering who I'm married to."

Lin shook her head. "Alright, you can be there." She walked off. "Now, I got to get planning and coordinating with my people."

_**Propending Arena, Hours before the Match…**_

Sasuke was dressed in his police force uniform. It was the color of the other men's armor, but that was where the similarities ended. He wore a long-sleeved shirt and pants with a flak jacket over top. The symbol of the police force was on the back of the jacket.

He had both his training blade and metal blade secured along the bottom halve of his back, holsters for kunai, and a pouch with shuriken. The water tribe headband Asami gave him was wrapped round his shoulder, and his leaf headband with the scratch was on his forehead.

The Shinobi stood with Lin and Kanan as the men did a sweep "If the men find nothing, I can only assume Equalist goal will infiltrate with the crowd. It's easy to blend in with the populace unless your well known."

"Not every gang member is well known." Kanan added. "They could sneak in as well."

"In that case, it'll be difficult to discern enemy from civilian until they make a move." Sasuke continued. "We must also consider the skills of the Chi Blocks. They can be rather silent, so I wouldn't put it past them to have some stealth."

Lin nodded. "We'll pair men up with one watching the audience and another the hallway behind them. "Kanan and I will stick together, so I trust you can handle yourself."

Sasuke nodded back. "My training gives me an edge them. I'll stick to patrolling the hallways during the match for anything out of the ordinary."

"It's likely that the gangs will target high ranking members in attendance." Lin stated. "I'll compile a list and have three men assigned to each of their personal boxes for good measure."

"That said, the Shinobi the gangs, and maybe Equalists, have might pose a problem." Sasuke stated. "I can't keep track of them all, so make absolutely sure your men stay vigilant."

Lin nodded firmly.

_**Waiting Room, Later…**_

The match was about to get started, so Sasuke, still in his police uniform, nodded to the team. "I need to get back out their and continue sweeping the perimeter. You three do your best and wipe the floor with those Wolf Bats."

Korra nodded. "We will." She walked forward and hugged her brother. "Be careful out there."

Sasuke hugged her back. "I will be." They parted and The Shinobi nodded. "Don't forget, if all else fails, show those Wolf Bats some of your air bending. Bet Mr. Conceded and his entourage never faced an air bender in their lives."

With that, Sasuke left the room.

_**Arena**_

The Fire Ferrets were introduced first coming out to cheering from the audience. Hiroshi and Asami sat in their own box to watch the match with three guards stationed outside per Lin's orders. Bolin had Pabu jump through a disc of earth.

Then it was the Wolf Bat's turn. They came out to their fair share of cheers with wolf bat mask and black cloaks. They howled as pyrotechnics let the people know who was here. The two teams faced off in the center.

The young man with the leaf head band was in the audience away from Tenzin, Lin, and Kanan. _"The Wolf Bats have spectacle, but that won't help them once the match gets started." _He looked around noticing all the men in uniform at the exits. _"I wonder what all the security is about?"_

The bell was dinged and Tahno came out swinging with some water bending boxing. Korra flipped back, but Tahno sent water knocking her down. Mako fire bent at the earth bender who dodge and hammered two-disc home knocking him into zone two with Korra.

The fire bender got fancy only giving Bolin the chance to launch a disc into the rope which ejected it into the fire bender. Tahno and Korra went at it until Tahno unleashed a deluge knocking Bolin back to zone three.

No fowl came as the Wolf Bats were cleared to take the Fire Ferret's Zone 1. They continued to slug it out with the opposing earth bender tripping up Mako with an earth disc and capitalizing with a disc to the gut knocking him back further.

"Come on ref, there was some funny business in that last play!" Tenzin shouted.

Lin smirked as Kanan said. "I thought you didn't like pro-bending councilman Tenzin."

Tenzin crossed his arms. "I've just been into the rules since this was so important to Korra ad Sasuke. That Wolf Bat blatantly bent a disc outside of his zone."

Bolin dodged some earth disc and jumped only for the ground to be iced as he landed on it sending him slipping off the back. Once again, no call. Korra was knocked into zone three with Mako as the Wolf Bats advanced again.

The three of them launched their bending at Korra with Mako coming into try and save her with fire. The elements collided blowing them back. It seemed like a sure win until it was revealed that Korra was holding onto the stage and Mako onto her leg.

Korra used everything she had to throw Mako up onto the stage before falling herself from the effort. Mako hit Tahno knocking him back. The Wolf Bats may have taken round 1, but the Fire Ferrets managed to stay in giving them a chance.

Before the next round, the Fire Ferrets huddled with Korra starting things off. "What's wrong with the refs?"

"They've been paid off." Mako stated. "It's the only explanation."

"So, what's the plan team captain?" Bolin asked. "With them now knowing they can do whatever they want, we're at a disadvantage since we can't retaliate."

Mako smiled. "We show them what real pro-bending is all about. Korra, I've seen you dodge tougher, so you'll have to do it without attacking back. Draw attention while Bolin and I work together to pick them off. From here on out, keep your eyes open."

"Round two, begin!" The Announcer declared.

The two teams faced off as the next ding came. Korra began moving like an air bender blatantly before the members trying to get their attention on her. It worked as Tahno and the earth bender started trying to hit her.

Korra had lots of practice being the leaf. She moved gracefully through their attacks and avoided Tahno's ice leaving their fire bender to be picked off by Bolin and Mako who displayed their years of connection as brothers.

Korra started sustaining hits knocking her into zone two. Now, Mako and Bolin joined her making it an even affair as they worked on the earth bender knocking them back while Korra dodged and attacked Tahno when she could.

The remaining two opponents were knocked into zone two allowing the Fire Ferrets to move up. The earth bender broke up a disc as Tahno ran over getting it in his water. He threw the disc into Mako's head sending him flying straight into the drink.

Bolin and Korra looked at each other and nodded as they brought their A game to avenge Mako's defeat. They wanted to end this before it could go to the next round. It was clear that the Wolf Bats were a joke without their cheating while the Fire Ferrets had skill.

That said, their cheating was big as Tahno managed to freeze Bolin in place while the earth bender hammered disc after disc into his gut knocking him off the stage. Korra retaliated with short burst of water sending the earth bender out the back.

It was down to Korra vs Tahno and the round was near its end. That said, Korra's training was in full effect as she moved around Tahno's strikes and pushed him into zone 3 while she advanced. She hammered home one final blow knocking Tahno into the drink.

The commenter happily said, "Ladies and gentlemen, do you believe in miracles because you've just witnessed one. Even though they face blatant cheating, the Fire Ferrets pulled together in round two. Together, they managed to show the Wolf Bats what they were made of.

In the end, they did it with no cheating which means to me that the Fire Ferrets are more than worthy to take the tittle." The people cheered while Korra smiled and her teammates made their way over to the lift. "This was a match for the history books to be sure."

At that moment, the Equalists made their move. Members of the audience slipped on mask and pulled out gloves from popcorn. Something the much more prepared police force was able to see from where they stood. They also saw the gang members who began fighting the Equalists.

With the police joining in, it made, essentially, three factions going at it. To make matters worse, more Equalists and gang members poured in through the entrances. In short, everything had devolved into chaos with the uninvolved trying to stay out of things.

Tenzin, Lin, and Kanan clearly noticed all of this, but Kanan noticed two Equalists approaching them. He managed to shove his parents forward as the Equalists lunged for them meaning her took shocks from two sides. Tenzin and Lin whirled around to see their son fall unconscious.

They immediately acted with Tenzin blasting the first guy back with his air while Lin caught the second with her cables and threw him over her shoulder, with metal bending, into the drink. They immediately rushed to their son's aid.

Tenzin began tending to him while Lin looked at her officers fighting and/or being knocked out. On the Leaf Shinobi's end, he noticed what was going on, so he decided to lend his aid. The Shinobi used body flicker to the nearest officer.

This officer was was currently engaged with a Chi Blocker, but a gang member had been sneaking up on him. The Shinobi knocked that member out allowing the officer to slam his own opponent into the wall. As the metal bender turned, the Shinobi was already gone.

The Wolf Bats in the drink swam to the edge only to be immediately grabbed and Chi Blocked. The were then taken out of the water unable to defend themselves. Mako and Bolin were surprised by the Kyoshi Warrior jumping onto their rising platform.

Mako tried to fire bend her off, but she ducked before lunging forward while extending her shield. She hit both benders knocking them off their feet. Before they could hit the floor of the lift, she stood and slammed her shield into Mako knocking him into Bolin.

The brothers were sent back to the drink. Korra noticed all of this going on which meant her attention wasn't focused on her immediate surroundings. This made it easy for a Chi Blocker to jump onto the arena and slam their shoulder into Korra.

Korra was lifted off her feet and sent into the drink. Lin prepared to jump down there until an ice mirror appeared in front of her followed by many more. Tenzin realized this meant trouble, so he air bent Kanan out before the dome of mirrors was complete around them.

"I'm afraid you aren't getting out." Haku appeared in every mirror. "Yakone has plans for the Avatar."

Lin and Tenzin moved back to back.

Tenzin said, "I hope you're ready because I don't think this is a normal kid."

"Gee, you think Airhead?" Lin asked sarcastically.

Korra swam back to the surface to see Mako and Bolin there with her. They also saw Lieutenant priming his kali sticks with electricity. Korra tried to water bend at him, but he plunged the sticks in shocking them into unconsciousness.

The commenter said, "Folks, the cops are fighting with the Equalists, Councilman Tenzin and Chief of Police Lin Beifong are fighting what appears to be a Shinobi, and Deputy Chief Kanan is down.

On top of that, the Fire Ferrets have been sent to the drink and knocked out while triad members have engaged police and Equalists a like." A Triple Threat earth bender came into the room. "I am currently here with a Triple Threat who is leveling a stone at me."

The commentator was knocked out. Korra, Mako, and Bolin were left floating in the water while the lieutenant prepared to bring them in under the stage only to duck as a huge blade sailed over his head.

It embedded itself in the stage and Zabuza appeared standing on it. "Sorry pal, but the Avatar and her entourage are mine to collect for my employer. I'll have to ask that you hand them over."

Lieutenant turned to face the Shinobi and crossed his kali sticks. "No happening Shinobi. If you want the Avatar, you'll have to go through me."

"That can be arranged." Zabuza made hand sign. "Hidden Mist Jutsu."

A thick mist began to settle in around the drink. Kyoshi Warrior noticed this as she finally reached the top. Her attention was soon taken by the shinobi who'd removed the cloth from the object on his back to reveal a tanto.

The shinobi smiled as he faced Kyoshi Warrior. "My name is Shisui Uchiha, and I am your opponent."

While all this had been going on, Tahno and his Wolf Bats were brought back onto the stage to be met with Amon. The three were already restrained, so all he had to do was take their bending. They had a chance to defend themselves against his men and lost.

Amon took the earth and fire bender's bending before coming to stand in front of a terrified Tahno. "Please, don't take my bending!"

Amon did it and the three were thrown back to the drink. Then, Amon and his men became unable to move of their own accord. The three Equalist were tossed into the drink as Amon was turned to face Yakone standing on the opposite side with a smirk.

_**Hallways, Same Time…**_

Just like with the main arena, fights had broken out between police, Triads, and Equalists. Mizuki had his own target in all of this, but that didn't mean he couldn't take his time. He calmly walked along killing anyone that got in his way.

Then he rounded the corner of his target's room to find three metal benders surrounded by the unconscious bodies of various Monsoons, Triple Threats, and Equalists. While all three were standing, they seemed tired.

Mizuki smirked sadistically. "Fight me with everything you got because I'm aiming to kill."

With that, the Shinobi rushed forward engaging the men.

_**Just a Minute Later…**_

Sasuke running along the halls taking down gang members and Equalists alike. He turned a corner and found himself in the hallway leading the Sato's private box. Unconscious bodies were littered everywhere, but three officers were dead on the ground.

Sasuke grit his teeth before running into the room himself. What he found was Asami facing down Mizuki while Hiroshi sat back in his chair nervous and unsure of himself. Nothing much seemed to have happened.

Mizuki chuckled. "This is cute girly, but guts won't save you in the…"

He rolled to the side as Sasuke ran by just barely avoiding the blade that would have pierced his heart. The Uchiha skid to a stop beside Asami holding his sword at the ready. His Sharingan was activated.

"Stay away from Asami and her father Mizuki." Sasuke threatened.

Asami looked at Sasuke curiously before deciding that she liked the anger he was showing. Usually the guy was calm and collected, so this was just another side that made her interested. What's more, he wasn't telling her not to stand with him. A big plus in her book.

Mizuki chuckled. "I refuse Sasuke Uchiha. My boss wants those two, so I'll take them while using this as a prime opportunity to finish what we started."

* * *

masterchief1229: how old is Sasuke?

Quillion9000: Sasuke is 18. He was 3 when Tonraq found and took him in. I also believe I said he was 1 year older than Korra or implied it through different numbers that he's 1 year older than her 17 at the start of the series. If you really want a technical, accurate age, even though Sasuke considers himself 18, and for all intense and purposes is, he's actually 32 when you add all the time he's been alive up.

17 by the end of Naruto Shippuden, starts at 3 years old due to Hogoromo regressing his age, and 15 years living with Korra and her family.  
17+15=He's been alive for 32 years total. That's just the official math. Sasuke never considered himself really ageing until he hit 17 once more. So he's mentally and physically 18 in this story while being emotionally 32 since he's had that long to reflect on himself.


	10. Battles of the Arena

I am taking suggestions on this story pertaining to almost anything. Is there a certain Shinobi you want to see in this story? As long as they're dead, there's a chance I can put them in somewhere. What pairing do you want to see for Sasuke? Your free to tell me, and I'll see what I can do. Want a certain Legend of Korra Character to have a Blood Line Limit? It can happen. I naturally have ideas myself, but this feels like a story where I can give you guys a lot of say. All you must do is review or pm concerning pretty much anything you'd like to see.4

**In addition, who do you think Mako should enter a relationship with?**

* * *

_**Stands: Tenzin & Lin vs Haku**_

Haku was in one of the mirrors while the many others showed just an image. Only problem for Lin and Tenzin was the fact that they couldn't tell which mirror their opponent was really in.

"This is nothing personal." Haku stated. "It is just the job Zabuza and I have been paid to undertake."

"We don't have to do this." Tenzin tried to reason. "You and this Zabuza, your Shinobi, right? We both know a Shinobi just like you. If you stand down, we can end things peacefully."

"That is interesting, but clearly you are misinformed." Haku stated. "Zabuza is a missing nin meaning we share no allegiance to any village."

"Alright, you tried Airhead." Lin stated. "Now get ready to defend yourself."

"Yes, let's begin." Haku stated as he withdrew senbon.

A barrage of senbon were thrown at Tenzin who was more exposed than the armored Lin. Lin saw this and pushed the air bender to the side. Her armor took the brunt of the senbon, but the exposed portions were hit multiple times as Haku shifted his aim.

Tenzin, who'd been surprised, recovered and spun on his hand generating air which sent the senbon flying out of the dome. With the time he bought, Lin was able to metal bend out her cables and start swinging them at the mirrors.

"It's dangerous to stay in here, so I'll just smash right through this dome." Lin declared.

Her cable hit a mirror cracking it.

"That is some impressive strength and display of metal bending; however, my Blood Line Limit is not to be underestimated." Haku stated.

Lin moved her arms more aggressively. "Then I'll just have to put more strength behind my attacks. Airhead, cover me."

Tenzin began generating air around them to displace any senbon thrown.

"If you think I am restricted by the mirrors, then you are mistaken." Haku declared.

Haku began to move from mirror to mirror with great speed slicing and slashing the two benders with senbon. This distracted them causing the cables to fall to the ground and Tenzin's air to dissipate. Tenzin fell to the ground while Lin was studier since the metal kept her standing.

Haku launched from a mirror with all his might slamming into Lin and knocking her to the ground. He prepared to jump away until a metal cable shot forth from outside the dome catching his left arm. Kanan had regained consciousness and forced himself to one knee panting.

"Hey, leave my parents alone Shinobi." Kanan declared.

Haku had already held up his free hand and quickly wove through one handed hand signs. "Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death."

Frozen senbon appeared all around the deputy chief. Tenzin and Lin jumped into action figuring they could destabilize the Jutsu much like bending. Tenzin blasted Haku with air knocking him off Lin while the chief shot her cable out catching Haku's leg.

The frozen senbon still moved hitting any exposed arenas Kanan had and making the deputy scream out in pain as he collapsed on the ground. Lin grit her teeth before using her metal bending to throw Haku clear across the arena.

Tenzin and her then ran out of the dome and came to their sons' side.

"Kanan, are you okay?" Lin asked.

Kanan was bleeding from multiple points, and he did seem in pain; however, he was still very much conscious. "I'm going to be fine mom. Despite the name of that Jutsu, none of them hit a vital area."

_**Underneath the Arena: Lieutenant vs Zabuza**_

The Lieutenant looked around the area trying to discern where Zabuza was through the mist.

The Shinobi's voice rang out. "8 points. Lurex, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, and heart. Which will be my kill point?" The lieutenant looked around trying to see Zabuza coming.

"You may be skilled in your own right, but I can tell the difference between you and Amon. Your leader could actually give me a challenge while you are nothing to a Shinobi." Zabuza appeared right in front of him. "You…"

The lieutenant struck his kali sticks forward into Zabuza shocking him until he turned into a puddle of water. It was at this moment that Lieutenant knew he'd messed up. Not a moment later, Zabuza appeared behind him swinging his sword.

The sword cleaved through the top and bottom halves of the lieutenant. Both halves fell to the ground and started leaking blood. Lieutenant was dead which left Zabuza with his current quarry. Unfortunately for him, they were regaining consciousness.

_**Underneath the Arena**_

Korra came to in the water after having seen images of Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Yakone. It was rapid fire and hard to make out what was going on; however, she saw something before her, Mako, and Bolin awoke.

"Guys, I can't see anything!" Bolin shouted. "Have I gone blind?"

"Bolin, can you see the mist around us?" Mako asked as they swam to the area under the stage.

"Yes." Bolin replied.

"Then you can…" Mako pushed off the edge crashing into Bolin, just barley avoiding Zabuza's Executioner Blade, and moving them to Korra.

The Avatar was confused. "What's going…"

"Korra, we need you to get us onto dry land!" Mako shouted,

Zabuza had ran out onto the water at them. Without much more needing to be said or seen, she grabbed Bolin and Mako before using water bending to lift them into the air via a waterspout. Zabuza didn't stop instead he ran up the waterspout after them.

They all saw the fights that were going on, but there wasn't much time to do anything about them. Korra left go off Mako and Bolin as she created a platform of water which she used to quickly move them back under the stage.

This time they were at least on dry land as Zabuza, who'd been displaced by the bending, landed on the water near them quickly fading back into the mist. The Fire Ferrets went back to back and looked around.

Bolin screamed. "Dead body!"

They all looked at the lieutenant's cleaved corpse in shock, but the team stood together knowing it would be foolish to separate. Korra began to bend the mist away trying to give them a view of their opponent.

_**Stands: Shisui Uchiha vs Kyoshi Warrior**_

Shisui and Kyoshi Warrior moved around the stands fighting each other. It was clear from the get-go that Shisui had the advantage and was testing the waters with his opponent by holding himself back. Both could see this.

So, the Kyoshi Warrior stopped and crossed her arms. "Gate of Opening, open."

"_The eight gates?"_ Shisui thought. _"Wasn't that invented by Might Duy and passed down to his son before his death?"_

Kyoshi Warrior charged Shisui faster finally putting her somewhat in his ballpark of Shisui before his Sharingan. "Well, you're not half bad miss. Frankly, this world is odd to say the least, so I'm not going to question how you've learned a technique native to my world and village.

Rather, I'm going to ask why you seem so intent on causing trouble? I can tell your group is half responsible for this attack. So, why break up such an entertaining night? Why hurt anyone at all?"

The warrior stopped and jumped back as this guy clearly was a Shinobi, not a bender. Maybe she had been a little quick to act. After all, Amon was interested in that Sasuke Uchiha, so maybe this Shisui would appease him.

"All of this…" She waved her hands out around the arena. "… is a necessity because benders need to be stripped of their bending. We need to make everyone equal, so that we will no longer be oppressed for lacking power.

Non-benders lose out on jobs to benders. Job that both could do just as well. There are far more homeless non-benders than benders. Benders can live in comfort while non-benders are forced to share what space we can get.

Gangs and bandits comprised of benders target us 8 times out of 10 because they think we're powerless. We are easy targets to them." Shisui noticed that her fist clenched. "Far to often, those we love are taken away from us by benders."

"I hear you." Shisui stated.

"If you understand, then help us rather than protect them." Kyoshi Warrior declared. "I can tell you're strong, and with you on our side…"

"I may understand, but I don't accept this." Shisui closed his eyes. "These people came here to watch a tournament and have a good time." He opened his eyes revealing the Sharingan. "Then you come along and attack them.

There are better ways than resorting to violence to improve your lot in life. That's why I'm asking you to stand down. None of this needs to go any further. Your group is strong and can come to another, better conclusion."

"We will not stand down." Kyoshi Warrior brandished her fans. "Gate of Healing, Open. Gate of Life, Open."

Kyoshi Warrior opened the next two gates and started to glow green with blue Chakra wiping up around her. She charged forward and sliced her fans into Shisui only for the Shisui she hit to vanish. She started looking around as multiple Shisui appeared around her.

"Afterimage Clone." All the Shisuis said together.

That's when it began as the real Shisui was moving so fast that every image-maintained clarity and his opponent couldn't tell which was real or fake. The Uchiha used this to his advantage dealing out multiple, fast paced strikes.

The Kyoshi Warrior eventually regained her footing and used her own speed to blitz into one of the Shisui's only for it to vanish and another to rush forward delivering a devastating uppercut which sent her to the drink below.

From there, the afterimages faded leaving the real Shisui who contemplated on what he should do. He eventually ran for the nearest Equalist deciding it more important to help the people than chase his opponent. If she returned, he'd fight her.

_**Stage: Amon vs Yakone**_

Yakone had Amon right where he wanted him. "This is checkmate Amon."

The gang leader attempted to use his psychic blood bending to crush Amon's body; however, that didn't happen instead Amon's body glowed green with blue Chakra flowing around him.

"No, this has only just begun." Amon stated as he landed on the ground now unaffected by the blood bending. "Gate of Limit, Open!"

The fifth gate opened, and Amon blitzed forward going to block Yakone's bending. As he struck, Yakone's body became water causing his fingers passed through him. Yakone smirked as his muscles increased in size and he hammered a punch right into Amon's stomach.

The Equalist's leader was sent tumbling along the ground back to the other side's zone 3. Amon was more resilient than to be taken out by that, so he got to his feet once more before facing Yakone again.

"You're not the only one whose gained powers from a spirit Amon. That is my Hydrification. The perfect counter to your form of combat." Yakone bent water up and smashed it into Amon before turning it to ice trapping the leader. "Your physical attacks mean nothing to me."

Amon didn't stay trapped for long as his strength allowed him to break free and he vanished from Yakone's line of sight. "It still requires Chakra." He appeared in front of the gang leader. "I will just overwhelm you!"

The Equalists leader began blitzing around the bender striking him multiple times. Yakone, for his part, remained unaffected as every attack passed through him. This gave the gang leader the chance to use his bending, but Amon stayed on the move avoiding him at every turn.

_**VIP Room & Hallway: Sasuke & Asami vs Mizuki**_

Black stripes appeared on Mizuki before he rushed at Sasuke, but it wasn't like the Uchiha hadn't seen this before. The markings may seem different but wasn't that just the case for any curse mark.

Sasuke crossed his wooden blade over his steel sword blocking Mizuki's punch as he was sent skidding back against the balcony of the room. Asami used this moment to slide underneath Mizuki before jumping and spinning to kick the Shinobi in his back.

The opposing Shinobi was sent stumbling forward about an inch before turning around to punch her with his enhanced strength. Asami slid around to his right as the punch impacted the ground cracking it.

Hiroshi saw this and worriedly called out to his daughter. "Asami, be careful!"

Asami looked back at her father as Mizuki moved so fast that he was behind her ready to grab her neck until he was pierced through the chest by a long, blade like Chidori.

"Chidori Blade." Asami looked over, and Mizuki looked back, at Sasuke who had his Sharingan active. "I told you to say away from Asami."

Mizuki coughed up blood. "I'm not… finished yet."

Mizuki roared as steam poured off him and his form changed making him even more muscular as he took on the appearance of a humanoid tiger. He grabbed Sasuke's Chidori, cutting his hand in the process, and yanked it out before pulling Sasuke towards him.

The Jutsu dissipated as Mizuki punched Sasuke in the face knocking him into the ground. At the moment of impact, Sasuke activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and purple Chakra began to flow around him. The force of the punch sent Sasuke's body crashing through the ground.

Asami worriedly shouted. "Sasuke!"

Mizuki, much slower than before, took advantage of her shock by stepping over the hole to attack Asami intending to knock her out. Hiroshi picked up a nearby table and threw it at Mizuki. It shattered against the Shinobi, and only made him stop as he glared at the man.

"Be fortunate that my boss wants you alive or I'd kill…" Mizuki began.

He never finished as a purple arrow flew up from the hole impaling Mizuki and sending him into the ceiling.

As his body came crashing down, Sasuke jumped back up through the hole meeting Mizuki's body with a Chidori right through the hole that had already been made. "Chidori!"

Sasuke landed on the ground, seeming no worse for ware, as Mizuki crashed to the ground dying. "This isn't what I was promised… Hundun."

Trace bits of purple chakra vanished indicating that Sasuke had used his Susanoo to take the impact. The Shinobi fell to his knees panting from the Chakra drain while taking note of the name Mizuki said. Unfortunately, he wasn't about to get answers as Mizuki died.

Asami looked at her father. "Dad, are you…"

Hiroshi nodded. "I'm fine Asami. Tend to the boy that saved us."

Asami knelt by Sasuke's side concerned. "Sasuke, are you okay?"

Sasuke looked at her. "I just had to use something that was consuming, and it didn't help that I haven't practiced with it." He got to his feet. "Now, thanks for your help, but you need to stay here to look after your dad."

Sasuke walked to the edge and looked at the stage where he saw Amon and Yakone fighting only for Asami to grab his hand. "Sasuke, I know you need to do this, but please promise me you'll come out of this okay."

Sasuke smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not completely spent, and Amon can't compare to me. I'll be fine, and that's my promise."

He then jumped from the balcony to the stage.

Asami watched him before walking over to her father. "Come on dad, we're getting out of here."

_**Sasuke vs Amon & Yakone**_

Sasuke, with his Mangekyo still activated, landed on the stage to see Amon and Yakone going at it. He'd naturally noticed them before and seen their use of the Eight Gates and Hydrification respectively.

Sasuke held up a hand and charged lighting nature Chakra to it. "Chidori Senbon!"

He sent the senbon at Yakone as Amon attacked him from the front. That mean Yakone was to busy protecting himself from Amon to stop the senbon which sunk into his skin electrically discharging.

Yakone stumbled forward and fell over the edge, into the drink, unconscious. His body became something like jelly. Sasuke knew that wasn't the end of the gang leader because Suigetsu never feel after one lighting Jutsu.

Amon moved to stand across from Sasuke clearly just as worn out, if not more, than Sasuke; however, the Equalists leader still had an air of confidence about him. "Thank you for that Sasuke Uchiha. Do you see how much of a…"

"Shut up Amon. I was aiming for Yakone only because you were behind him." Sasuke drew his blade. "Now, stand down to answer for the crimes you are committing."

"The Equalists have committed no crimes." Amon stated firmly. "We are righting the wrong that has existed for decades. Now, if you refuse to stand by my side, I have no choice but to deem your power something that needs to be removed."

"Is that supposed to be threatening?" Sasuke questioned. "I've heard threats against my life before, and they don't phase me Amon." He looked at the leader. "Amaterasu."

The black flame shot forth from Sasuke's eye, but Amon avoided it with his enhanced speed stopping behind The Uchiha. The Equalist's leader then moved to Chi Block him, but Sasuke whirled around kicking Amon in the side and knocking him into the rope of the arena.

Amon fell to his knees before rising once more. "How?"

"My eyes give me some of the advantage, but the brunt of it is that your far weaker than someone else I knew with the same technique as yours." Sasuke switched back to his normal Sharingan.

"The people who originally had the Eight Gates, pushed their bodies to the limit furthering their strength to levels you can't even fathom. The simple fact is, you have a power you don't understand and that doesn't belong to you." Sasuke rushed him. "Your reign is over Amon!"

Amon got ready to counter just before the entire roof of the building shattered raining down glass which forced the two opponents to the edge of the arena as rope was dropped down along with more Equalists. That was followed by explosions.

_**Fire Ferrets vs Zabuza**_

Suddenly, something washed over the three Fire Ferrets. Zabuza's killer intent. Korra's arm dropped while Bolin began to shake. The mist started to thicken once more.

"_Wha… what is this feeling?"_ Bolin questioned in his mind. _"It's like I'm a kid standing in front of Lightning Bolt Zolt when he's angry with Mako and I, but the cause of this isn't even in front of me."_

Without even realizing it, Bolin was dangerously close to raising a sharp spike of earth to his chest.

Mako was more aware of himself and looked back at his frightened teammates, especially Bolin, before walking forward. "You think you're scaring us with this? Why don't you come out and face us instead of hiding behind scare tactics?"

Bolin regained some semblance of himself as he lowered the earth and Korra jolted back to awareness wondering what happened as she usually wasn't afraid to face anyone.

"This is how many Shinobi fight." Zabuza appeared in between Korra and Bolin ready to kill Bolin and go for the target as Mako looked back in shock. "It's over."

Mako whirled around and ran as Zabuza slashed his blade out. The fire bender pushed Korra and Bolin out of the way before covering his hands in fire and moving to intercept the blade which was now aimed at him.

Mako held onto the blade stopping it as it pierced through his clothing and a small trickle of blood started to trickle from his stomach. At least his fire bending was able to protect his hands, and despite the strength difference, Mako managed to hold the blade.

"_This guy." _Mako winced in pain, but the wound was nothing major. _"He's no joke."_

Another Zabuza appeared behind the fire bender.

"Mako, behind you!" Bolin called out before bending a wall up as he struck.

Korra bent fire hitting the Zabuza Mako was holding off only for it to turn into a puddle of water revealing that it was a water clone. The real Zabuza slashed right through the wall, but the crucial few second this bought Mako allowed him to jump back avoiding the blade.

Mako got ready to fight. "Alright, let's do this right Fire Ferrets. Korra, you're our main attacker while Bo and I back you up. This isn't a match, so go all out. Our opponent is a Shinobi, so be on the lookout for any tricks."

Bolin and Korra nodded more confidently than they were minutes ago. "Right."

Bolin cast a worried glance a Mako and the small amount of blood. _"That wound doesn't seem to bad, but how can I know for sure."_

Zabuza studied his opponents. _"The girl… even if she weren't the Avatar, she'd be a water bender. That limits my skill set especially since I need to keep her alive. The two brothers are a different story. My best bet would be to target them and keep tabs on the girl."_

Zabuza launched forward as Korra bent water from behind him sending it at the Shinobi. The Mist Shinobi lunged to the side, around a pillar, and continued towards the group. Korra whipped the water back around as Mako sent out fire from above and Bolin shot earth from below.

The three elements came for Zabuza who lunged to the right making them collide with each other and landing feet first on one of the pillars He ran up it forcing the Fire Ferrets to look after him until he hung off the bottom of the arena with his feet.

"Uh, can Sasuke do that?" Bolin asked shocked.

"I've seen him run up things like that guy did, so probably." Korra replied.

Zabuza took his blade and threw it down at the group forcing them to scatter as it crashed into the stone below embedding itself within.

The Mist Shinobi then wove hand signs as he looked at Mako. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Mako looked around before turning to see a dragon made of water rise from the surface. Korra started moving her arms to try and bend it only to switch to earth bending to block a kunai Zabuza threw at her. The dragon struck out at Mako.

Bolin bent a slab of earth using it to push his brother out of the way as the dragon hit the ground where he stood. Korra noticed the unattended sword and decided to get rid of it by bending the ground up intending to toss it into the water.

Zabuza rushed down and jumped onto the earth grabbing the sword. Korra tried smash the rock down only for the Shinobi to jump off landing safely. Mako rushed him and shot a stream of fire. Zabuza held out his blade, coated in water nature, diverting the fire around him.

At that moment, a mirror of ice appeared behind him with Haku. "Yakone has ordered we pull out. Forget the Avatar for now."

Zabuza looked back at Haku before turning to the now advancing benders as Mako stopped his fire. "This isn't over."

He jumped back into the mirror causing all three of them to rush forward only for the mirror to shatter and fall to the ground.

"That guy was no joke." Bolin stated shocked.

Mako looked at the ice. _"Shinobi are no joke. Even so, none of us are complete masters. Not even Korra. Still, all this considered, I should take Sasuke up on his offer."_

Suddenly, there was an explosion, so Korra looked above. "Amon and Yakone are probably up there if we're down here." She ran out over the water using her bending to create an ice path. "I'm going after them."

"Be careful!" Bolin shouted.

Korra rocketed into the water before using it to build a water spout up.

_**Stands**_

Shisui heard the explosions and looked over at the stage to see not only Amon, who he didn't know, but someone else that looked very familiar. _"Is that… Sasuke!?"_

The Shinobi saw the Equalists drop down, so he decided to jump over to lend a hand.

_**Pro-bending Arena**_

Sasuke was running low on Chakra as the Equalists ran at him giving time for Amon to get on a rope and take it up to an airship. "Get out of my way!"

The Uchiha rushed at the Equalists and sliced through them before stopping as someone he never thought he'd see again jump from the stands weaving a hand sign.

Shisui took in a deep breath. "Great Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Sasuke jumped back as the last three Equalists were caught in the fire.

Shisui landed and looked at Sasuke with a big smile. "Sasuke, I never thought I'd see you here of all places."

Sasuke wanted to talk with his fellow clansman, and older brother's best friend, but now was not the time. "It's good to see you to." He pointed at Amon. "Now isn't the time. That guy is the leader of the opposition and needs to be stopped."

"This whole situation is insane, but I'll trust you can handle it." Shisui pulled out two ninja wire attached to kunai and imbued them with lighting release before throwing them into the roof. "That should do it." They imbedded themselves in the roof, and the Uchiha gave both a good yank. "Alright, we're good to go!"

At that moment, Korra shot up past them with her waterspout before realizing she didn't have enough water as it fell apart below her sending the Avatar back down. Sasuke and Lin noticed this.

"Korra!" Sasuke shouted.

He grabbed a ninja wire preparing to change plans and go for her. Lin was just a split second faster as she shot one of her cables into the ceiling, jumped, and shot out the other cable at Korra wrapping it around the Avatar.

"I think she's got it Sasuke." Shisui looked at him. "Are we going?"

"Let's go." Sasuke stated.

The two Uchiha's jumped off the stage and used the momentum to get to a far wall before running up it as fast they could. The then ran along the bottom of what was left of the roof before jumping to the outside. Lin used her cables to send Korra up to join them.

_**Outside**_

Sasuke and Shisui jumped onto the roof while Korra sailed past them hitting a couple of Equalists with her fire and knocking them off before grabbing onto the rope.

"Shisui, Great Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted.

Shisui nodded as they both looked up at the retreating Amon and wove the hand signs. "Great Fire Ball Jutsu."

Their two balls of fire merged into one humongous ball that passed by Korra who added as much of her fire bending as she could making it even larger than the opening above. An Equalist saw this coming, so they pushed Amon's rope clear to the right before cutting the rope.

Amon looked up in shock before sadly closing his eyes. He went with the momentum into the water below. Once he was in the water, the fire crashed into the blimp making it explode. Korra had been sent crashing down to the roof, but Lin caught her.

Once Korra was safe, Sasuke ran to the edge charging up more lighting. "Chidori Senbon."

He expelled 10 good senbon before collapsing his knees. The senbon hit and ran through the water. Amon was still nowhere to be seen, so for now it was unknown if he'd managed to escape. Lin, Korra, and Shisui walked over to Sasuke to look at the water with him.

Sorry Chief, not sure if I got him." Sasuke stated while panting heavily and his eyes returned to normal.

"It's alright Sasuke, you did all you could." Korra knelt by his side. "Now we can only wait."

"I'm not entirely sure what's going on, but I do know that whatever this is, won't end even if their leader is gone." Shisui stated.

Lin looked at the newcomer but decided to focus on Sasuke and Korra. "This guy is right. With or without Amon, Republic City is at war. Rather it be the triads only or the Equalist and the triads."

The four of them stared up at the moon above.


	11. The Aftermath

I am taking suggestions on this story pertaining to almost anything. Is there a certain Shinobi you want to see in this story? As long as they're dead, there's a chance I can put them in somewhere. What pairing do you want to see for Sasuke? Your free to tell me, and I'll see what I can do. Want a certain Legend of Korra Character to have a Blood Line Limit? It can happen. I naturally have ideas myself, but this feels like a story where I can give you guys a lot of say. All you must do is review or pm concerning pretty much anything you'd like to see.

**In addition, who do you think Mako should enter a relationship with?**

* * *

_**Outside the Pro-Bending Arena, Night…**_

As everyone else who fought recollected themselves and met with others, Sasuke had taken Shisui aside figuring it was safe to explain everything to him. Well, he had his doubts considering what the Sage of Six Paths said, but Shisui seemed like himself .

"…So, those guys on stage were Yakone and Amon." Sasuke finished explaining. "As I've recently come to learn, they both got techniques from our world."

Shisui nodded. "You know, that's a lot to take in, but considering we're here, in this world, I suppose it would be wrong to ignore it."

Sasuke looked at Shisui. "That said, you seem a lot like the Shisui I know, but the Sage made it seem like every Shinobi would be an enemy."

Shisui shook his head. "I don't feel like anything's wrong, and you used your new Sharingan's new abilities on me once you had enough Chakra which determined I'm not under anything that would affect the mind."

"I know, but I'm being careful." Sasuke closed his eyes. "I have a lot worth protecting in this world."

Shisui nodded. "I understand." He smiled. "You may have lost your way, but I'd say you found it. You're by no means this bad person you seem to think you still are."

"Shisui, we aren't focusing on me right now." Sasuke sighed. "Look, I've laid out all the facts, so I'm hoping you'd be willing to help me. I plan on going public with what Shinobi are while crafting a story around it to explain certain details the general public doesn't need to know."

"Your plan for true equality?" Shisui smiled. "Honestly, I got nothing better to do. I've been spending the last few months, since awakening in this world, traveling and taking out Shinobi I've run into. They're the sort that sound like what the Sage had in mind.

So, I'll join up for now, but once it's underway, I'll be heading back out into the world." He nodded. "I'll help you fulfill your role and see if anyone else is here like me. If I'm here, then there have to be other Shinobi unlike this Mizuki or Zabuza around."

"That's great, but I could also use a training partner." Sasuke stated. "Mind helping me out.?

"Hey Sasuke, I'm now here to help you with whatever I can." Shisui stated. "After finding out about the peace our old world was heading towards, I might as well do everything I can to do the same for this world. That includes train with you."

"Thank you, Shisui." Sasuke stated. "I'll work everything out with Tenzin. On that note, from here on out, be careful who you reveal the truth to. I've only told so many people, and not everyone needs the truth."

"Got it." Shisui stated. "This here is your operation. Now that I know it, I'll be taking my orders from you." He nodded. "Hey, I look forward to getting to know the sister that's helped change you for the better."

"Well, come on." Sasuke walked off. "We aren't going to achieve much by staying here."

"Oh, before I forget, maybe you can help me with my Sharingan." Shisui stated as he walked along side Sasuke. "It sounds like you might be able to. See, I have my Mangekyo, but Kotoamatsukami hasn't worked."

"That's odd." Sasuke looked at him. "Do you have access to you other abilities."

Shisui nodded. "It's just Kotoamatsukami that's seemingly vanished."

"I may have an answer to that, but let's wait until tomorrow." Sasuke stated. "It is rather late."

"No rush." Shisui smiled. "I'm just glad to hear you might have something."

_**Air Temple Island, Morning…**_

Sasuke walked along the hallways and into the study where he found Tenzin pouring over paperwork. "Sorry if I'm interrupting, but I have something I wish to discuss with you."

Tenzin looked up. "Oh, I thought Korra might have told you. I've already decided that Shisui can stay, and your both more than welcome to invite Mako and Bolin to stay here considering their homes were destroyed."

Sasuke shook his head and closed the door. "It's not that sir. Look, rumors about Shinobi are starting to spread as the gangs become more involved. The city is threatening to tear itself apart. Non-benders can either join the Equalist, gangs, or stay out of it only to be dragged in later.

Benders only have the later two options to fall back on with a sub section of earth benders being perfect for the police force. They need a viable third option that can promote true equality and comradery among benders and non-benders.

Somewhere people can belong or something people can have hope in. That's why I want to come out and tell the people about Shinobi. I'd alter the explanation to exclude my past and other worlds, but they need something concrete.

Then, I'd like to create a new division of the police force, called the Shinobi Force, that would be more inclusive thanks to my own ability to gift power to others. I truly believe if we did this, it might achieve something."

Tenzin thought it over before sighing. "At this point, it may be one of our best options for more than the reasons you've outlined. I'm going to start pushing harder for equal rights, but it may be to late. At this point, Republic City needs all the help it can get."

Sasuke nodded. "Since you agree, I'd like your opinion on how we go about doing this. I know the council needs to vote it into happening, but I don't think Tarrlock's going to be to keen on voting this into action."

"No, he won't, but we can tip the scales in our favor." Tenzin stated. "There may not be as many as with Korra, but reporters are itching to interview you. As you said, there are rumors about Shinobi, so I can arrange for a small conference."

"I'm willing to do what it takes to make sure this happens." Sasuke stated

Tenzin nodded. "I'll keep that in mind and come up with more ways to get you out there. I may not like the sound of violence, but I will not turn away this idea on the grounds of who the Shinobi were in your world because I believe you can lead them to be better."

"That is high praise coming from someone like you Tenzin." Sasuke walked to the door. "I promise not to let you down."

_**Courtyard**_

Sasuke walked outside to find Yun running about.

Before he could say anything, Shisui appeared in the tree above the air bender with a smirk. "You know, you're looking for me in the wrong places."

Yun looked up and stomped her foot. "Hey, no fair Mr. Shinobi. You can't hide in trees like that."

Shisui chuckled. "I don't believe that was in the agreement we had when we decided to play hide and seek. Plus, I thought you've had experience with Sasuke, so you should have figured I'd hide somewhere a little unorthodox."

Yun crossed her arms and grumbled to herself, so Shisui jumped down before rubbing her hair with a smile. "Okay, look. Just give me a few minutes with Sasuke over there, and we'll play more hide and seek. This time I'll hide more fairly."

Yun looked up at him. "You promise?"

"I promise." Shisui stated.

Yun smiled. "Okay." She ran off. "I'll be waiting for you!"

Shisui walked over to Sasuke. "You know that kid reminds me of a certain, raven haired boy. She may not be a prodigy like him, but her personality is like his. Not to mention her good heart which that boy shares with her even today."

Sasuke sighed. "Shisui, I already have Raava trying to convince me I'm a good person, so I don't need you to add to that. Also, that's not the reason I cam out here. Tenzin says you're welcome to stay, and he'll be helping me get the Shinobi Force off the ground."

Shisui nodded. "That's great news all around." He looked at the island. "I haven't even been here a full day, but it's nice to finally be somewhere I know I can rest rather than having to move on to find answers."

"Speaking of answers, you said you were having trouble with Mangekyo, right?" Sasuke asked.

Shisui nodded. "That's right."

Sasuke walked over to a nearby pot filled with water and filled a wooden cup before walking back over to him. The Uchiha then put a finger in the water making it glow blue.

"I'm not certain if this will restore your Kotoamatsukami, but it's worth a shot." Sasuke stated. "This water has been spirit touched and imbued with the Sharingan Blood Line Limit. My hope is that it'll realign your eyes.

Just so you are aware, taking the Sharingan from me will result in changes to how it works. Your eyes will break Genjutsu and Hypnosis instead of casting them and blood and loss of vision will no longer bother you. Until gaining the EMS, you will feel intense Chakra drain per normal."

Shisui nodded and took the cup. "Well, even if this doesn't give me back Kotoamatsukami, it's worth a try." He drank the whole thing causing his eyes to return to normal. "It actually worked! Any deficit to my vision is gone."

"That's one problem sorted, but we need to find out answers to your Genjutsu." Sasuke stated. "I'm not certain, but if may have returned even with the limitations in place. Go ahead and try it on me."

Shisui nodded and wove the hand signs. "Mangekyo Sharingan." His eyes changed to the four-point pinwheel. "Here goes nothing." He looked at Sasuke. "Kotomatsukami!"

Instead of the Genjutsu taking effect, a white ball, the size of a Rasengan, appeared in Shisui's right hand.

"That's not Genjutsu." Sasuke stated.

Shisui fell to one knee suddenly feeling a massive Chakra drain. "No, it's not."

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

Shisui looked at the orb before pushing it into the ground. It went in without causing any damage. In mere moments, the area around the two Uchiha's, the temple, trees, and ground, glowed with white Chakra.

Sasuke looked around. "What is this?"

Shisui held out a hand to a spot between two trees causing a river to form before vanishing. "I think my Mangekyo has the ability to terraform the area."

Sasuke looked at him. "Wait just a second." He jumped up on a roof and looked around seeing that a fourth of the island was glowing white before jumping down. "If that is the case, you got some good range on it."

Shisui stood up as the area returned to normal and his eyes soon followed. "I think I can take it further and make it less draining with practice. I'll also need to come up with a name for it."

At that moment, Korra walked out the temple. "Uh, was that you two who just made everything glow white?"

Shisui smiled and rubbed his head. "Sorry about that." He chuckled. "I just discovered a new Jutsu. Not to worry, I'll get a grip on it away from the island." He walked off. "Anyways, Yun's probably waiting for me to continue the game. Catch you later Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded. "See you around."

Korra looked at Sasuke. "Uh, so… you want to come with me to tell Bolin and Mako that they can move in?"

Sasuke nodded. "Sounds like a plan." As they walked, he conversed with Raava. _"What do you make of Shisui's impairment before he drank the water?"_

"**I'm not certain Sasuke." **Raava stated. **"That said, I felt something peculiar about his Chakra. Nothing dangerous to him or others, but it's still there. I don't think the hand signs to acquire the EMS will work between you two."**

"_That's disappointing, but at least he's here for me to train with." _Sasuke thought.

_**Republic City: Docks**_

Sasuke, Korra, and Naga walked off the ferry to find Asami standing there. Korra wasn't happy to see her.

Asami smiled. "Hey Sasuke, I was just coming to see you."

Sasuke approached her. "Really?"

"Yeah." Asami nodded. "I wanted to thank you for coming to my father and I's aid. It meant a lot that you were there when I needed you."

"I can't take full credit for it." Sasuke stated. "I will admit that I was coming to check on you two before trying to find Amon or Yakone, but the entire situation was chaotic. Plus, you're a good fighter Asami."

"Still you were there, so thank you." She looked at Korra. "Oh, that wasn't all though. I was coming to invite you and Korra to my mansion, and I want Bolin and Mako there as well. I think it'd be fun for all of us to hang out."

"I don't know if I'll come." Korra stated. "I got some Avatar business to attend to."

"No, you don't." Sasuke stated. "Tenzin's busy with what happened last night, so he won't be able to train you. Yeah, big things might be at play, but I think we all deserve a little rest."

Asami said, "Hey, it's fine Sasuke. If she doesn't' want to come, she doesn't have to." She walked away. "Anyways, I'll at least see you tomorrow, right?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there."

Asami smiled. "I'm glad."

_**Streets of Republic City**_

Korra and Sasuke rode Naga to the pro-bending arena.

"Alright, what's your deal with Asami, Korra?" Sasuke asked.

"Deal?" Korra scoffed. "I don't have…"

Sasuke interrupted her. "Korra, I've known you for over 15 years. Clearly something bugs you about Asami, so you might as well tell me."

"Look, I'm just not certain about you two being together." Korra relented. "She may seem great, but there's no guarantee she'll take your past as well as Bolin and Mako have. I just don't want to see you hurt. If she does, I don't want to lose you."

"I'll be the first to admit I wasn't an emotional stable person, but I'm far more emotionally mature now." Sasuke stated. "I think Asami is amazing and unlike any girl I attracted before. I won't deny that it may hurt if she wants nothing to do with me after learning the truth.

That said, someday I'll tell her, and if she doesn't accept me, she wasn't the right person. As for losing me, don't worry about it. I'm always going to be your big brother. No girl or friends are going to change that. So, can you please give her a chance?"

Korra sighed. "You really like her, huh?"

"The more time I spend with her, the more I end up liking her." Sasuke admitted.

Korra nodded. "Alright, I'll try to give her a chance."

"That's all I'm asking." Sasuke stated.

_**Pro-Bending Arena**_

Bolin was busy packing boxes while Mako restlessly sat on the couch. "Come on Bo, can't I do anything?"

"Mako, you stay seated." Bolin looked back at him. "That shinobi injured you, so you need your rest." Pabu brought over a rag that Bolin took. "Pabu and I are able to pack everything."

"Come on, I wasn't even hurt that bad." Mako stated. "That blade barely dug into my skin."

"Doesn't matter, you're not moving mister." Bolin ordered.

Mako scoffed. "I get one injury and suddenly you go acting like the older brother. It's not like I haven't been injured before."

At that moment, Korra and Sasuke walked into the attic.

Korra smiled. "Hey guys, great news. You don't get to go back on the streets because I talked to Tenzin and made all the arrangements. You can come stay on Air Temple Island with us."

"Well considering the gangs made off with our winning pot, we are thankful." Mako stated.

Bolin stood up with a smile. "Are you kidding, we're ecstatic. It'll be great."

"Yeah, and Asami's invited us all to her mansion to hang out tomorrow." Sasuke stated. "A little down time may just be what we need."

"Yeah…" Korra was trying to be a little more positive about it. "Anyways, you guys need any more help packing?"

"Considering Bo won't let me help, we'd appreciate it." Mako snarked.

Bolin said, "You be Mr. Crabby all you want Mako, but you're taking it easy." He looked at their friends. "Yeah, we'd love the help."

_**Air Temple Island, Afternoon…**_

The ferry pulled onto the island as the air acolytes arrived to help with the bending brother's luggage. Soren, Yun, and Jin were there, as well, to greet them.

"Sensei Sasuke, we got your call." Soren stated. "The air acolytes are more than happy to help."

"Hello!" Yun enthusiastically called out. "Welcome to Air Temple Island, your new home."

Pabu poked his head out and Jin walked up to Bolin with a smile. "Hey, is that a Fire Ferret?"

Bolin smiled. "Yeah he is. This little guy has been my friend for a long time."

Pabu ran down Bolin's arm, so he held it up allowing his little buddy to get a good whiff of Jin. The Fire Ferret walked onto Jin's head.

Bolin chuckled. "Well, he likes you."

Jin looked up at the animal with a smile.

Mako looked from the kids to the air acolytes. "Well, this is a nice welcome."

"Yeah, there are good people on this island." Sasuke stated.

From there, the group walked along the path up towards the temple.

"So, where will we be staying?" Mako asked.

"We don't have any more room at the main temple with Korra and Sasuke staying with us, but there is plenty of room in the boy dormitory." Jin stated. "The Air Acolytes will have your stuff delivered to the prepared rooms."

Sasuke said, "Jin and I can handle showing you over there." Sasuke stated. "Shisui's probably hanging out over their to, so you guys can meet a clansman of mine."

"While they're doing that, we can go have some juice." Korra smirked. "Just don't tell Tenzin."

"Yay!" Yun declared.

"I'd love to, but I'm going to get back to training." Soren declared before walking off.

_**Boy's Dormitory**_

Jin, Mako, Bolin, and Sasuke came to a stop before two doors next to each other.

"Here we are." Jin stated. "These two rooms will be yours with Mako's being next to Bolin's and Shisui's."

He then opened the rooms and the brothers walked in.

"Not bad." Bolin stated.

Mako nodded. "Yeah, this will be nice."

Shisui came out of his room with a smile. "Hey, I thought I heard you guys out here." Mako and Bolin walked out to see Shishui. "Ah, hello my name's Shisui Uchiha."

Bolin looked from the smiling Uchiha to Sasuke. "Are we sure their related?"

Mako shook his head. "Ignore him." He walked forward and shook the guy's hand. "I'm Mako and this is Bolin."

Shui nodded. "Good to meet you two. You were quite impressive in the pro-bending arena."

"Thanks, we try." Bolin stated.

Shisui walked off. "Anyways, I got training of my own to attend to, so I'll be taking my leave from the island. Have fun settling in you two. Hope to get know you better."

"He seemed nice." Bolin stated.

"Shisui was one of the good Uchiha as I understand now." Sasuke stated. "Anyways, Jin and I will leave you to settle in."

_**Raid on Cabbage Corp**_

Lin lead a unit of metal benders on a raid of Cabbage Corp. They found Equalists weapons and propaganda which put the owner into their custody and froze his assets.

_**Sato Estate**_

The estate was on many acres with a huge, grand mansion. The foyer was what you'd expect with paintings and decretive touches. Bolin, Mako, and Korra were impressed while Sasuke had already been inside before. He also wasn't one to be impressed by much on the outside anyways.

Asami walked down the steps towards them with a smile. "Hey everyone, I'm glad you could make it."

"Yeah, so what do you have planned?" Korra asked. "Shopping? Makeovers?"

"Oh, I vote makeovers." Bolin stated.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Mako stated.

"Oh, I have something a little more exciting in mind." Asami walked past them. "Come on."

_**Satomobile Testing Track**_

The five teens sat and watched as Satomobiles went around the tracks. Korra was certainly impressed and Sasuke was glad to see that she seemed to be warming up to Asami. To be fair, Asami seemed to know just what to do to make that happen.

She even took Korra for a spin as they raced against an employee. Asami was a masterful driver that outpaced the employee forcing him to try and get ahead, but all he did was send his car spinning. Asami came in first and he spun right into second.

Asami pulled her car off to the garage and Korra jumped out. "That was amazing! I was afraid we wouldn't make it."

"Well, you can't be afraid to mix it up sometimes." Asami stated.

"I must admit, I had you pegged wrong." Korra stated. "I thought you were kind of prissy and it made me wonder why Sasuke liked you since he doesn't really like that type." She then realized what she said. "No offense!"

Asami giggled. "No, it's alright. Most people assume I'm daddy's little girl, but I can handle myself. I mean, I've been self-defense classes for years. My dad always made sure I'd be able to protect myself."

Korra nodded. "Smart guy."

_**Sato Estate**_

The group arrived back at the estate with Bolin rushing off to the 1st floor bathroom.

"I told Bolin not to deink so much soda." Mako shook his head before looking at Asami. "You wouldn't happened to have another bathroom."

Asami nodded. "There's another one upstairs. It's the 1st door on your left just across from the ladies powder room on your right."

"Thanks." Mako stated.

Sasuke and Korra walked off with Asami while Mako walked up stairs.

The fire bender was just about to enter the bathroom when he heard Hiroshi down the hallway. "No. No. I assure you that everything is going exactly as planned." Mako raised an eyebrow at that and decided to listen in as he moved away from the bathroom towards the study.

"Luckily, the Cabbage Corp. investigation has bought us enough time." He couldn't, obviously, hear who was on the other end, but Hiroshi was clear. "Trust me, by the end of the week we'll be ready to strike. Yes, the Shinobi is close to my daughter, so it's easy to keep an eye on him."

Mako didn't like the sound of this. As Hiroshi slammed the phone down, the fire bender moved away from the door and back down the stairs. There, he saw Asami, Korra, Sasuke, and Bolin. He wasn't sure what was going on, so he decided not to say anything as he walked to the door.

"Hey bro, where are you going?" Bolin asked.

Mako stopped and looked back at them. He couldn't say anything to Asami or Sasuke. She was Hiroshi's daughter and Sasuke was dating her. There was a good chance word would get back to Mr. Sato. Korra and Bolin… maybe.

Mako smiled and rubbed his head. "Sorry, I just remembered that Tenzin's kids wanted to see some pro-bending." He shook his head. "Sorry Bolin and Korra. It was my mistake for forgetting, so I'll handle it myself."

"Wait Mako, I'll come with you to show some of my moves." Bolin moved over to him.

Korra nodded. "I love the kids. I'll be more than happy to fulfill your word." The Avatar smirked as she joined them. "Just remember to tell us next time."

"I will." Mako stated.

Sasuke looked from Asami to the group suspiciously. "Did you want me to come with you?"

"Don't sweat it Sasuke." Mako stated. "Stay here with Asami. It'll make sure she knows this isn't personal. I just genuinely forgot what I promised."

"Okay…" He looked at Asami as they left. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Asami smiled. "We could go to my favorite place in the mansion."

"Oh, where's that?" Sasuke asked.

"The roof." She replied. "I love staring at the stars, and I think it'll be even better with you."

"Alright, stargazing it is." Sasuke stated.

They walked up the stairs together.

_**Streets of Republic City**_

Mako, Bolin, and Korra stood with Lin and Tenzin.

"So, you think Hiroshi Sato may be involved with the Equalist?" Tenzin asked.

"I know it may sound crazy, but the longer I've thought about it, the more it starts to add up." Mako stated. "That call was shady, and Hiroshi has the knowledge. Also, something has been bugging me about the Cabbage Corp. bust since I read the paper. I just can't explain it."

"That is a bold accusation." Lin stated.

"I must admit, I'm skeptical myself, but if it's true. Sasuke could be in trouble." Korra stated.

"Look, if there's one thing I know, it's to trust Mako's hunches." Bolin stated. "If he thinks Mr. Sato is an Equalist, then I believe him."

Lin thought about it. "He does have the means and a motive."

Korra perked up at that. "What is it?"

"12 years ago, the Agni Kai Triad robbed Sato's mansion, and a fire bender killed his wife." Tenzin replied.

"That's terrible." Bolin stated.

"It was tragic." Tenzin stated. "It's quite possible he's been harboring anti-bending sentiment this whole time."

"You know, maybe we should look at Mr. Sato a little more closely." Lin stated.

* * *

Axl: Great chapter, Does Shisui have access to MS abilities.

Quillion9000: Hopefully this chapter answered the question.


	12. Investigation

I am taking suggestions on this story pertaining to almost anything. Is there a certain Shinobi you want to see in this story? As long as they're dead, there's a chance I can put them in somewhere. What pairing do you want to see for Sasuke? Your free to tell me, and I'll see what I can do. Want a certain Legend of Korra Character to have a Blood Line Limit? It can happen. I naturally have ideas myself, but this feels like a story where I can give you guys a lot of say. All you must do is review or pm concerning pretty much anything you'd like to see.

**In addition, who do you think Mako should enter a relationship with?**

* * *

_**Sato Estate, Morning…**_

The butler opened the door letting Lin, Tenzin, Korra, Bolin, and Mako in. Asami and Sasuke were walking down the stairs together. Lin and Tenzin walked by them while Bolin, Mako, and Korra walked up them.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Bolin asked.

"I feel asleep over here and someone decided not to wake me." Sasuke stated.

Asami smirked. "I can't help it. You look cute when you sleep." She then became serious and looked at the three of them. "Anyways, what's going on?"

"I don't know how to tell you this Asami, but I overheard Hiroshi on the phone yesterday. Your father may be involved with the Equalist." Mako stated.

Asami was angry. "What? I don't believe this."

She walked up the stairs.

"Sasuke…" Korra began.

"Don't Korra." Sasuke sighed. "Look, I'll admit that I've been suspicious of Hiroshi from the day I met him. Every fiber of my being, as a Shinobi, tells me he's hiding something. For all I know, maybe he is an Equalist, but I trust Asami.

I don't have the same bad feelings about her. Considering what this all is, I'll be careful, but I'm not going to turn my back on her. I may not have told her my past, but she believes in me. If I want Asami to understand when the time comes, I have to show her the same kindness."

With that, he followed Asami prompting the others to follow him to the study.

_**Hiroshi's Study**_

Tenzin and Lin stood before Mr. Sato.

"Hiroshi, we have a few questions for you." Lin began.

Asami stormed into the room. "My father is innocent." She walked to her father's side. "Just because we aren't benders, doesn't mean we support those awful Equalists."

Sasuke and the other's entered with the Shinobi coming to stand beside Asami.

Hiroshi was shocked. "Equalist? Is that what his is about? I can assure you that I have nothing to do with those radicals."

"I overheard you on the phone sir. You talked about how the Cabbage Corp. Investigation bought you time, your ready to strike, and you're keeping an eye on the Shinobi. I can only assume that means Sasuke." Mako declared.

"Explain that." Korra stated.

Hiroshi chuckled good naturedly. "This is all just some misunderstanding resulting from this young man's overactive imagination. My number one competitor was knocked out of the game which provides me the opportunity to strike the market with a new line of Satomobiles."

"Okay but what about keeping an eye on Sasuke?" Bolin asked.

"Why wouldn't I want to keep a close eye on him?" Hiroshi asked. "Sasuke prevented my daughter and I from being kidnapped. If he ever runs into any trouble, I want to know the moment it happens. I want to be there to offer any help I can in his times of need."

Tenzin said, "In order to put all suspicions to rest, might we have a look at your factories and warehouses?"

"If you feel it's necessary, you're welcome to search all of Future Industries." Hiroshi offered.

_**Future Industries Warehouse, Evening…**_

The police, Tenzin, Korra, Mako, and Bolin had been searching through everything Future Industries has but hadn't turned up anything as they met up in front of the last warehouse.

"It appears as though Hiroshi is innocent." Lin stated.

"Huh, the one-time Mako's hunch is wrong, and it's this." Bolin shook his head. "I never would have thought it possible."

Mako grunted. "No, this can't be possible."

Korra shrugged. "Well, we checked everywhere Mako."

Asami and Sasuke approached them.

"With your search concluded, you can leave." Asami stated firmly.

Sasuke just didn't know what to make of anything, and with nothing turning up, he was beginning to think that his own suspicions of the man were wrong. It had been 15 years since he acted as a full time Shinobi.

All the Uchiha knew was that he wanted to calm Asami down. "Asami, things are just tense. Don't take this personally. Yeah, they were mistaken, but there are many who believe in your farther." He put an arm around her. "Now come on, let's go back to your manor and relax. We can have a night together. Just the two of us."

Asami gave a small smile. "That sounds nice Sasuke."

She allowed him to lead her away leaving everyone else behind. Then an employee walked past Mako slipping a paper into his hand. The fire bender noticed the paper being slipped in, but when he looked around, he noticed no one.

Mako looked at the note before calling out to everyone. "Hey, you should look at this." They all turned to him, and he read the note. "If you want to know the truth, meet me at the north end of the Silk Road Bridge around midnight."

_**Silk Road Bridge, Night…**_

They arrived to find a worker who was a member of the Equalists. He told them about Hiroshi's ties to the Equalists and rumors of an even greater weapon he was developing. Finally, he told them about the factory underneath the mansion.

_**Police Force Airship**_

Mako, Bolin, and Korra sat in the back while Lin and Tenzin stood at the window looking at the city below.

"Raiding the Sato Mansion is a risky move with Tarrlock breathing down your neck." Tenzin stated. "If we're wrong…"

Lin nodded. "I can kiss my job goodbye but protecting Republic City is all I care about. Amon can't be allowed to get his hands on this weapon. If I'm wrong, that's why I'm keeping Kanan out of this. With no ties to this operation, he can take over as Chief of Police."

_**Sato Estate: Living Room**_

Sasuke sat on the couch with Asami as they listened to the radio and ate fruit. Honestly, it wasn't a bad pass time. The old him wouldn't have indulged in such things, but he's found enough entertainment in it. With Asami, it was that much better.

Unfortunately, their night was interrupted by a metal bender bending the door opened as a squad of them entered followed by Lin, Tenzin, Korra, Mako, and Bolin. The two of them stood to address the sudden entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Asami asked.

"We have reason to believe that there is a factory hidden below the mansion." Lin replied.

"I think I would notice if there were a factory under my home." Asami shook her head. "The lies you people come up with to persecute my father."

"Where is your father?" Tenzin asked.

"He's in his workshop." Asami replied. "Behind the house."

_**Workshop**_

The metal benders barged in, followed by everyone else, only to find no trace of Hiroshi.

"Dad!" Asami shouted. "Hello!"

A cop approached Beifong. "Chief, the estate has been secured since we arrived. No one could have left the workshop."

"Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving." Lin walked to the middle of the room, picked up her foot while removing the bottom half, and stomped the ground using seismic sense. "There's a tunnel underneath the workshop running deep into the mountain side."

"What?" Asami question in disbelief. "There's no tunnel."

Lin metal bent the floor away revealing a tram designed to take them down.

Bolin was amazed. "Mako, she used Toph's Seismic Sense."

"Not the time bro." Mako stated.

Asami stared at the hole in shock. "I don't understand."

"Maybe you don't know everything about your father." Korra stated. "I'm sorry."

"Officers, into the tunnel." On Lin's orders, the officers filed in with Asami and Sasuke moving to join them. "Not you two."

"Chief…" Sasuke tried.

"That's an order honorary officer Sasuke." Lin looked at a nearby office. "Keep an eye on them."

Tenzin, Lin, Mako, Bolin, and Korra followed the officers with Korra looking back at Sasuke and Asami. Sasuke looked away and clenched his fist.

_**Secret Lab**_

Everyone had ridden the lift down and walked into the lab which had two, big banners with Amon's face on them. In addition, huge machines were lined up against the walls.

"This isn't your average, backyard workshop." Lin stated.

Korra looked at the machines. "I'm guessing these are the new weapons."

"Hiroshi was lying alright, but where is he?" Tenzin questioned.

Just then, a wall sprang up behind them blocking their way back.

"That's not good." Bolin stated.

_**Workshop**_

Asami and Sasuke heard the slamming of the metal wall.

"Er, we need to get down there and see what's going on." Sasuke stated.

"Absolutely not." The officer declared. "You're staying put until the…"

"Sorry, there's no time to listen to you." Sasuke sparked with lightning nature.

"Cease and desist right now Sasuke Uchi…"

"Chidori Stream!" Lighting hit Sung knocking him back and making him collapse on the ground. "Sorry officer. I know you were just doing your job." Sasuke walked to the hole with Asami following. "Asami, you shouldn't come with."

"Sasuke, I need to know the truth." Asami stated.

Sasuke looked from the hole to Asami. "Alright, but please stay close. I'm uncertain what's down there, and I don't want to see you hurt."

Asami nodded as walked into the hole together.

_**Secret Lab**_

Lin tried to bend the wall down, but when she couldn't, lights turned on with Hiroshi's voice speaking to them. "I'm afraid you won't be able to metal bend that wall Lin Beifong. It's solid platinum." The machines surrounded them. "My mecha tanks are platinum as well. Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure."

Mako stepped forward. "I knew you were an Equalist, Hiroshi. What's more, I'm betting that 'source' we had was you setting us up."

"Guilty as charged." Hiroshi stated.

He sent out a cable that everyone dodged. This started the fight with the metal benders dodging and bending out their cables to ensnare the large machines. Lin ran and jumped on one of them while bending out a blade that she used to stab at it.

The Equalist inside tried flooring it back, but Lin hung on even as it crashed into the wall while stabbing at it the whole way. Korra, Mako, and Bolin put their teamwork to good use. Bolin sent slabs of earth into Hiroshi's machine while Korra and Mako fire bent at him.

This pushed the inventor back while Tenzin used his air bending to push back other mecha tanks running forward to continue the assault. The cops were using their earth bending to stay in place while the tanks used their size to try and displace them.

Rather than continuing to struggle, the mecha tanks gripped the cables and sent electricity coursing through them knocking out every cop. Lin was grabbed by another mecha tank pulling her off and slamming her into the ground.

Tenzin saw this. "Lin, no!"

He rushed over and began blasting air at the mecha tank. With the Fire Ferrets, their assault continued displacing Hiroshi who lost his glasses. The freed up Mecha tanks shot out cables catching and slamming the Fire Ferrets into metal pipes, hard, knocking them out.

Tenzin was the last man standing as he rushed at the mecha tanks using his air bending to help him move through the mecha tanks and get in close. He jumped into the air preparing a vast amount of air.

Hiroshi shout out a bola which caught and shocked the master into unconsciousness. With everyone down, Hiroshi exited his mecha tank with the other Equalists joining him still inside theirs.

"Well, I'd say that was a near flawless test run." Hiroshi turned to the soldiers. "Load everyone into the transports and deliver them to Amon."

Sasuke and Asami arrived to see the Equalists loading up the police force first. Tenzin, Lin, Korra, Mako, and Bolin were still on the ground, but grouped together. Sasuke looked at Asami who was shocked even though they hadn't even seen Hiroshi.

Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder. "Asami, stay here. If I can't get them out, you're our last hope."

Asami just seemed so heart broken, but she nodded. Sasuke slipped out of their hiding place and moved through more hiding places towards the group. Once he was close, he wove hand signs.

Sasuke whispered, "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

He created 5 clones and moved over to the fallen with every Sasuke picking someone up. The original Sasuke got Korra. At that moment, Hiroshi and Kyoshi Warrior made themselves known.

Hiroshi sparked up to electric gloves on his hands. "Not so fast Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at the man. "You sponsored the Fire Ferrets and supported the Avatar Hiroshi. Sponsoring the team." Sasuke stated. "Guess it really all was just some cover up."

"It doesn't have to be this way Sasuke." Hiroshi stated. "You are a strong young man with the right kind of morals and you're no bender. Join us, and…"

"I already told Amon I'm not joining the Equalists. Korra is my sister, Lin and Tenzin are family, and Mako and Bolin are friends. I will never forsake a bond again." Sasuke declared firmly. "You should just let me leave because if Amon couldn't take me, you got no chance."

Hiroshi and Kyoshi Warrior approached him and Sasuke prepared to fight his way out.

Before anything could go down, Asami came out of hiding. "Dad, stop." Hiroshi looked at his daughter shocked. "Why?"

"Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could." Hiroshi's face had softened. "Now that you know the truth, please forgive me. These people. These benders. They took away your mother.

The love of my life. They ruined the world, but with Amon we can fix it and build the perfect world. We can help people like us everywhere." He took off a glove and held it out. "Join me Asami."

"_No, Asami wouldn't do that." _Sasuke thought before she approached her father and took the glove. _"No… I never got anything like this from her. She's not…" _Sasuke noticed a tear fall down his right cheek.

"_No, I was right about Hiroshi, and I'm right about Asami… Then, why… Is this true fear over the potential loss of someone you care about? This doesn't feel like it did when I was afflicted with the Curse of Hatred."_

Asami looked at the glove before gazing at her father. "I love you dad."

She then used the glove to shock Hiroshi knocking him out. Kyoshi Warrior rushed her, but Sasuke, with Korra on his back, was there planting his foot firmly on the Equalist's back and kicking her into the wall with all his strength. The mecha tanks turned on them.

"We need to get out of here!" The original Sasuke shouted.

The shadow clones ran and jumped into the hole Asami and Sasuke came from with Asami following them. Electric disc fired at Sasuke, but he whirled around with lighting nature around his right hand.

The lighting extended into a blade. "Chidori Blade."

He cut ever disc making each half fall to either side of him. When there was a break, he jumped into the hole. The tank moved in until a paper bomb attached to a kunai was thrown back up. It blew the hole closed behind them.

_**Air Ship**_

Asami stared at her home forlornly with Sasuke standing back and looked at her concerned.

Tenzin stood beside Lin who was laid out on a couch. "My metal benders are on their way to Amon, and it's all my fault. Tarrlock's right, I've failed as chief."

Tenzin knelt by her side. "Lin you haven't failed, and you have a chance to make this right. Your skilled enough to go after them and get your men back. First, you need to rest. I the meantime, Kanan can take over as acting chief."

"You're right air head. Our boy has been proving he's ready for more responsibility." Lin remembered her conversation with Tarrlock. "I may have failed, but I'll be damned if I let that snake Tarrlock have any power. I will find my officers and take Amon down."

Tenzin smiled and ran his hand through her hair. "That's the Beifong I fell in love with."

Sasuke approached Korra. "I'm sorry for everything Korra. I didn't want to lose Asami or you. In the end, I let it cloud my judgement with this whole ordeal. I almost lost you and could have lost her. I also broke the…"

Korra shook her head. "No, promises are complicated Sasuke. If hearing your story has taught me anything, it's that. You haven't broken anything, and you don't owe me an apology. If anything, I'm sorry this whole thing had to happen. Asami will be welcome at the Air Temple."

"I'll be relieved to have her close." Sasuke stated.

Korra looked over at Asami. "Now go to her. After everything she's been through, Asami's going to need you."

Korra walked away from him, but before he could approach her, Mako joined him. "Well, I don't think either of us need to apologize since this whole situation is messed up. So, I'll just ask… are we good after everything?"

"Yeah, we're good Mako." Sasuke assured. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm glad to hear it." Mako patted his shoulder. "I'll let you go to Asami, but first I wanted to give you my answer." Sasuke looked at him. "I'm in. Start training me to be a Shinobi, and I'll join you with your force."

Sasuke nodded before walking up to Asami putting an arm around her. The Sato looked at Sasuke before hugging him and burying her face in his chest. The Uchiha hugged her back to comfort someone he'd come to care greatly for.


	13. Fabricated Truth

I am taking suggestions on this story pertaining to almost anything. Is there a certain Shinobi you want to see in this story? As long as they're dead, there's a chance I can put them in somewhere. What pairing do you want to see for Sasuke? Your free to tell me, and I'll see what I can do. Want a certain Legend of Korra Character to have a Blood Line Limit? It can happen. I naturally have ideas myself, but this feels like a story where I can give you guys a lot of say. All you must do is review or pm concerning pretty much anything you'd like to see.

**In addition, who do you think Mako should enter a relationship with?**

* * *

_**Air Temple Island, Morning…**_

Asami had rode in on the ship and came off the boat to find Sasuke and Soren waiting for her as well as additional acolytes to help her remove her luggage.

When she debarked, Sasuke said, "Hey Asami, sorry there isn't more of us here to greet you, but we figured you wouldn't want to be overwhelmed. Korra suggested I'd be a good first impression of the island."

Asami smiled. "I wouldn't have minded, but just seeing you is welcoming." She looked at Soren. "So, who is this?"

Soren nodded. "I am Soren. One of Tenzin and Lin's daughters, and student of Sasuke Sensei."

"I'm teaching her how to fight and my unique version of elemental control." Sasuke added.

Asami smiled at her. "Well, it is very nice to meet you."

"I hope the trip over was alright." Sasuke stated.

"It was fine Sasuke." Asami stated. "The Air Acolytes were a big help and such tireless workers."

Two acolytes carried down a huge load of luggage.

"Well, good to see you packed light." Sasuke stated.

"That's light?" Soren questioned.

"It could have been a lot worse Soren." The Uchiha started walking. "Anyways, Soren and I will show you to the female dormitory, but I'm not permitted to enter. In addition, Soren and I must depart with Mako, Korra, and Tenzin to the city."

Asami looked at Sasuke. "Is something the matter?"

Sasuke glanced back at Asami before sighing. "Asami, I have been as selective with my past as I can be. You have been very accepting of this, and I want you to know that it means a lot to me. Now, I'm about to stand before reporters and give them a fabricated truth.

A fabrication of who and what I am. Both not to cause a panic and to begin fixing what Amon and Yakone started. I'm already bringing a fair few people along, so I request that you stay back and listen to the conference on the radio. After, I promise I'll give you the actual truth."

Asami walked around Sasuke and stopped him to give the Shinobi a hug. "I was hoping to finally learn why you're secretive. I promise, I'll listen in and wait for you back here."

Sasuke hugged her back finding that he was saddened by the thought of what could happen. "I just want you to know, I never wanted to deceive you."

Asami pulled back. "I won't say I'll feel one way or another, but after everything you've done for me, I'll keep an open mind."

Sasuke closed his eyes. _"I hope she does."_

"**I think it'll be fine Sasuke." **Raava stated. **"You attract stubborn people who never want to leave you once they get close. She may be confused and conflicted, but I think, in the end, everything will be fine."**

Sasuke opened his eyes. "Yun will be waiting to take you the rest of the way."

_**City Hall: Conference Room, Sometime Later…**_

Sasuke stood backstage with Mako and Soren. Korra and Tenzin stood on stage to the far right and left respectively.

"Mako and Soren, I would like to thank you for your help." Sasuke stated. "Your cooperation should let this news go over smoother."

"No problem Sensei." Soren stated. "It's the least I can do after everything you've done for me."

"I never thought I'd be involved in a conference, but I'm willing to help." Mako stated. "Since we're here, have you ever done something like this besides the day you came with Korra?"

"No, but any decent Shinobi is more than able to play a part on certain missions. Just like that day, I can play the part that's needed. Right now, the part that's needed is the counter to Amon, Tarrlock, and Yakone." Sasuke informed. "Just follow my lead."

He walked onto the stage followed by Mako and Soren. A couple of the 10 reporters present snapped pictures. Sasuke didn't care how many showed up, just if one did, but getting ten was good fortune. It would help spread the fabricated truth faster.

Another stroke of good luck was having Tarrlock there. Sasuke had no doubt that the man was there for his own gain, but the Uchiha had a small plan to use the councilman himself. No matter what, Sasuke was determined that man gained nothing from this.

Sasuke stood in front of the podium with Mako and Soren on either side. "I'll try to keep this brief. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Older brother to the Avatar and confirmed Shinobi. Shinobi is a term you've likely heard before; however, you are unaware of the facts.

Well, let me put it into perspective by telling you all a story. I, like Amon, was chosen by the spirits to wield power; however, unlike him, I can gift power to others. Benders and non-benders alike. Not only can I grant power, but I can impart training.

After all, it's only natural I would emerge to counter Amon. Someone has to have a power to balance his. Unfortunately, I have my work cut out for me as dark spirits granted Amon, and others like him, a small portion of the power I can grant.

I assure you their training pales in comparison to what I can offer. Now, allow me to demonstrate my powers. For this first one, pay close attention to my hands to see one of the differentiating factors between bending and what is known as a Jutsu."

Sasuke walked around the podium and wove hand signs. "Chidori." The room was filled with the chirping of 1000 birds and the resulting Jutsu had everyone taking pictures. "This is a Ninjutsu." He dispelled the Chidori and walked back to the microphones.

"Ninjutsu is one of the three, main pillars of a Shinobi's arsenal. Soren, daughter of Tenzin and Lin Beifong, known non-bender, and my student, will demonstrate another. Yes, this does mean that I've granted her the powers of a Shinobi and trained her to use them."

Soren stepped forward and wove another set of hand sign. "Transformation Jutsu."

The non-bender turned into an exact copy of Sasuke causing more pictures to be taken.

"Now, I would like a volunteer from the audience." Sasuke looked at Tarrlock. "How about our esteemed councilman Tarrlock. After all, it was so kind of him to come out to see this, I'd hate for him to have come for nothing."

The reporters turned to Tarrlock who smiled. "I would be delighted."

"For emphasis, let's get Korra and Tenzin over here as well." Tarrlock walked onto the stage as Tenzin and Korra joined Sasuke. "Now, I want you three, Soren, and Mako to grab one paper each."

Sasuke pulled out 6 pieces of seemingly ordinary paper. "This is called Chakra Induction Paper." Everyone took one. "Focus on the paper and let your energy flow. If you have Chakra, the energy for Jutsu, the paper will react. Don't worry, for I'll explain once we're done."

Everyone focused on the paper with Sasuke and Soren's being the only ones that did something. Thanks to Raava being inside Sasuke, his split into four pieces with each piece doing one of four things.

Crumbling to dust, catching on fire, soaking, or crinkling. Half of Soren's soaked while the other half crumbled before the entire thing was encased in crystal. Once again, more pictures were taken with Tarrlock, being the only one not in know, interested in what this was.

"What you have just seen is an indication of the elements Soren and I, the only ones with Chakra, can use. As the one touched by spirits, I can wield the basic natures of fire, lighting, wind, water, and earth.

Five elements instead of four; however, this does not make me an Avatar, and I am by no means trying to replace Korra. Even though others can learn, over many years, how to use any of the basic elements, it does not grant the Avatar State, lives of experience, or spiritual connection.

Shinobi are by extension warriors. We are not bridging or bringers of balance like the Avatar. The only reason I naturally have access to the five elements of a Shinobi is because I am the Sage who was chosen to start a new era alongside my sister. Your Avatar.

Now you're probably curious about Soren. More specifically, why her paper crystalized while mine did not. First, focus on what happened before that. The soaking and crumbing which indicates her affinity towards water and earth.

Those are the two natures which make up an advanced nature known as Crystal Release. Crystal Release is one of many Blood Line Limit's which are always passed down to your children. I am but a carrier with one Blood Line Limit of my own.

That bit of information is unimportant. What I would like those around me to do now is return their papers and return to where you were; however, I would like for Mako to keep his paper." Everyone did as they were told with Sasuke returning to the podium.

"The reason why Mako keeps the paper will be made clear momentarily, but first a brief overview for those of you who may be unfamiliar with him. Mako is the team captain of the championship winning Fire Ferrets and known fire bender. Please demonstrate."

Mako stepped forward and shot out fire from his punches for the audience. "Good, now I would like you to sit on your knees before me. With his help, I shall show the ability to grant power. Both Chakra and a Blood Line Limit."

Mako sat on his knees as Sasuke walked up to him before placing his hand on the fire bender's forehead creating a blue glow that spread around Mako. "Now please stand and focus on the paper again. Your Chakra should handle the rest."

Mako stood and focused on the paper. While it had done nothing before, this time the paper cut in half with one half catching on fire and the other crinkling.

"As you can see, I have granted Mako his own Chakra. This Chakra reacted to his fire bending skills gifting him both fire and lighting natures. The wind nature, the cut, alludes to the Blood Line Limit I gave him.

It is quite unique as you could call it an Advanced Nature; however, it isn't exactly elemental like Crystal. I have gifted Mako with Swift Release which will grant the fire bender incredible speed even for a Shinobi.

All he will require is training which I can provide. Now, I could go on and on, but at this time I would like to open the floor to question anyone in the audience may have. Ask anything you wish of me, and I will provide what answers I have."

"How long have you had these powers? If for awhile now, how come you're only now coming out with them?"

"For years I've had these powers; however, I was concerned with going public since it is a most peculiar skill set. That much I think we can all agree on. With recent matters and tensions, I saw this as the perfect time to come forward." Sasuke explained.

"What exactly is the difference between a Bender, Shinobi, and Non-Bender?"

"Benders and even non-benders, to an extent, contain chi. That is your energy in everything you do while Chakra is a Shinobi's." Sasuke replied. "They are both energies within the body; however, Chakra can be more versatile."

"Have you replaced Mako's Chi with Chakra?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Unlike myself, whose Chi was replaced by Chakra, Mako has both. In due time, he will be able to use Jutsus and bend. An effortless switch or collaboration between the two."

"What do you intend to do now?"

"By coming forward, I hope to let the public know that my intentions are to create a sector of the police force where benders and non-benders are welcome. I will interview applicants and grant those who pass both power and training. Blood Line Limits, from here on out, will be reserved for those who prove themselves to me in one way or another." Sasuke replied.

"So, by doing this are you calling out Amon?"

"I'm calling out both Amon and Yakone." Sasuke stated. "Not only that, but I'm out to create true equality. Not the false equality Amon preaches. This is also my declaration of a third path. One where you don't have to join a gang or radicals."

"Does this mean Amon doesn't have any points you agree with?

"Amon wants equality, but he is unbalanced in his approach." Sasuke declared. "Bending is an integral part of society and of the people who use it. When Amon strips people of their bending, he's not just removing power, but part of what makes someone themselves."

Sasuke decided to end things there, since it was better to leave them wanting, and scratched his cheek.

"Do you…"

Tenzin walked over. "I'm afraid this is all Sasuke has time for as his students need to begin their training. This will have to continue some other time."

Everyone on stage walked backstage.

_**Back Stage**_

Sasuke, Soren, Tenzin, Korra, and Mako stood together.

"I think that went well." Tenzin stated.

Sasuke nodded. "We can only hope."

"So, Swift Release…" Mako stated. "It sounds cool, but I thought we discussed giving me the Sharingan."

"Raava and I debated it before coming to the conclusion that Swift Release might suit you better." Sasuke stated. "I do think you'd make a great Uchiha; however, your pro-bending matches speak volumes.

I believe you can come up for astounding ways to use Swift Release. Rather it be with your fire bending, the Jutsus you will learn, or by itself. Frankly, I'm counting on seeing something amazing from you."

Mako nodded and smirked. "I have been told I'm quite amazing."

"No one likes a bragger Mako." Korra then looked at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, would you consider…"

"You're already the Avatar Korra." Sasuke stated. "From what I understand, you don't need Chakra or Blood Line Limits to be powerful, and none of that will make you a better Avatar."

Korra crossed her arms. "You're still no fun."

Sasuke smirked and poked her forehead. "You call me no fun. I call it using my powers responsibly to keep the Avatar balanced."

"Well said." Tenzin stated.

Soren added. "Knowing you Korra, you'd end up causing something to explode."

Korra rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Soren."

"It's what I'm here for." Soren retorted.

At that moment, Tarrlock walked past the curtain with that cheesy smile. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"You are, but that just seems to be your specialty, Tarrlock." Sasuke retorted.

Tarrlock's cheesy smile wavered for a split second before recovering. "Well, sorry about that Sasuke Uchiha. I will make this short. I'm hoping that with the Avatar's pro-bending distractions being over, she'd rejoin my task force. I was also hoping you'd reconsidered my offer."

"My answer was no, and it's the same now." Sasuke stated. "I worked with Lin, and in her absence, I work with Kanan."

Korra scoffed. "You can also forget about me rejoining your little vanity project Tarrlock."

"That is quite unfortunate to hear, but I'm sure you two will come to your senses." Tarrlock stated.

Korra approached him. "Forget it. You may need me, but I never needed you. I'm the Avatar."

"You are not the Avatar." Tarrlock returned. "You are merely a half-baked Avatar in training. Which reminds me, how is your…"

Sasuke walked up behind Korra putting a hand on her shoulder. "I would reconsider your words Tarrlock."

"Oh, are you threatening me Sasuke Uchiha?" Tarrlock asked.

Sasuke smirked. "Threaten you? Perish the thought. I merely hope my wise words will make you choose your words carefully."

"I am merely asking after the progress of the Avatar." Tarrlock walked away. "That said, I can see that I am not welcome here." He stopped at the curtain without looking back at them. "Oh, since you don't want to be apart of my task force, you best stay out of my way."

"_I may not have mentioned that guy during the press conference, but he's just as bad as Yakone and Amon. He's the real third option while I've crafted the fourth." _Sasuke thought. _"Here's hoping people begin to pick me over any of them."_

"**I'm surprised your going as far as you are Sasuke." **Raava stated. **"I never imagined you'd wish to seize power considering the abrupt end to your bid for the Hokage."**

"_True, I had decided to leave power in the hands of people better suited for it."_ Sasuke thought. _"That said, someone needs to stand up to people like them. At this point, who better than someone who was where they are and came back."_

Mako said, "That guy is a real piece of work."

Soren nodded. "That's putting it mildly."

Korra just seemed down about the whole affair.

_**On Oogi**_

Mako, Korra, Soren, and Sasuke sat in the saddle while Tenzin sat on the sky bison's head. The others remained quiet as Tenzin and Korra had a teacher/student heart to heart. Korra was frustrated about her troubles air bending.

Tenzin advised her about how Aang not only had his teachers but past lives for guidance. The Master then brought up that maybe her dreams were a sort of connection. Korra talked about those hallucinations before Sasuke rescued her from Amon. He urged Korra to meditate on them.

_**Air Temple Island**_

Once Oogi landed, Korra walked off, and Tenzin left to attend to some work.

Mako asked, "Is Korra going to be okay?"

"She will be, but we should leave her for a few hours to clear her head." Sasuke turned to his students. "As for you two, meet me in the courtyard tomorrow at five in the morning. We're going to have a little discussion before moving onto a survival exercise."

"What do you mean?" Mako asked.

Sasuke smirked. "Oh, it's just a little something I picked up from my Sensei. Back in my village, I was among 27 graduating Genin, but only 9 got to remain as such. Since I only have two of you, one of you will be weeded out.

In other words, no training." Mako and Soren were shocked before they looked at each other. "Hey, your fortunate as I had to get through the academy before ever taking my own test. Be at the designated spot with anything you need to fight."

"_I can't fail." _Soren stated. _"My training with Sasuke Sensei will not end. No way!"_

"_I see…" _Mako looked at Soren. _"This kid here must be strong since Sasuke's been training her for months. Even so, I decided this was something I wanted to do. That means I'm not backing down no matter what Sasuke throws my way."_

Don't be late." Sasuke started to walk off. "Oh, I almost forgot. I'd skip breakfast or else you'll puke."

Sasuke left them as his two students were a little terrified and utterly shocked.

_**Female Dormitory**_

Sasuke walked up to the dormitory to see Asami waiting for him on the steps. "Somehow, I knew you'd be waiting out here for me after the broadcast ended."

Asami stood. "Of course, I'm finally going to learn the truth about you Sasuke Uchiha. I don't want there to be any delays."

Sasuke looked away from her. "I suppose."

Asami's face softened as she touched his cheek making the Shinobi look at her. "Is your past really that bad?"

"I've done terrible things that I was once proud of Asami." Sasuke stated. "I'm certainly not proud of them or who I used to be now, but at one point, I was more than content to walk a dark path. Honestly, I'm starting to find myself afraid to lose you."

Asami removed her hand. "Sasuke, I've seen the man you are now. No matter how bad your past is, it won't negatively impact how I see you now. If anything, the fact that you've overcome your darkness can only make me see you in an even better light than I already do. Please, tell me."

Sasuke nodded. "Alright." He sat down and Asami joined him. "Asami, Shinobi and Chakra didn't come from spirits. Like me, they aren't even native to this world…"

_**Evening…**_

So, Sasuke dived back into his story once more telling Asami everything he'd told Katara, his family, and the bending brothers. He left nothing out to make himself seem better and spoke the truth.

"…So, I'm now here trying to stop the Shinobi that were brought back and helping Korra as much as possible." Sasuke shook his head. "That's why I'm a terrible…"

Asami kissed Sasuke on the lips, their first kiss, to both shut him up and because she wanted to.

She pulled away and stared the Shinobi in the eyes. "Sasuke, I don't ever want to hear you call yourself a terrible person. You weren't a great person, but now you are. It takes strength to walk from the darkness into the light even if you needed help.

It'd be so easy to just up, but you haven't. You're striving to protect ours, and now your, world. You're even going above and beyond by supporting Korra every chance you get. So, don't ever doubt yourself, okay?"

Sasuke was shocked. "I… don't understand." He shook his head. "How can you just accept who I was?"

Asami smiled. "I told you that I feel safe with you. Hearing your story doesn't change that. It doesn't change the fact that I care for you as much as you care for me. So, with that said, you are never to think or call yourself terrible, and no contemplating leaving me over this either. Got it?"

Sasuke looked at the ground. "Alright, so maybe I'm not a…"

Asami stood up and put her hands on his shoulder. "Sasuke Uchiha, you repeat after me or so help me I will beat sense into you. I am a great person, I will not doubt that, and I have no intention of leaving Asami over it."

Sasuke smirked. _"I was always hoping to at least date a strong woman, but no one back home caught my eye in that way. Even if Asami had been there, at the time I wouldn't have been right for her. Now, she seems to think I am."_

"**Well, I think you know what you're going to say to keep her, right?" **Raava asked.

"Alright, you win." Sasuke stated. "I am a great person, I will not doubt that, and I have no intention of leaving Asami over it." He shook his head. "In fact, as crazy as it might sound, I think I'm starting to love you."

Asami kissed him again. "Sasuke Uchiha, you aren't as crazy as you think, maybe a little dense in certain areas as you've proven, but I already love you." She let go of the Uchiha and sat next to him. "So, what time are you training Soren and Mako?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before figuring this was just how things were going to be. "We're meeting tomorrow at seven."

"Good because I'm going to be there." Asami looked at him. "Before you say anything, I won't take no for an answer. After hearing your story, and seeing you in action, I want to be able to do what you do."

Sasuke shook his head. "I wasn't going to say no Asami. If you want to be trained as a Shinobi, you're accepted, but don't think my feeling entitles you to special treatment."

"I wouldn't want it even if you offered Uchiha." Asami stood. "I'm just not that kind of girl."

Sasuke stood with her. "Yeah, I could figure as much."

At that moment, Mako and Bolin walked around the corner.

"Uh, we aren't interrupting, are we?" Mako asked.

Sasuke looked at Asami before smiling. "Nah, we've finished saying what we had to." Both him and Asami looked at the brothers. "What's up?"

"We haven't seen Korra all evening." Bolin stated. "We're starting to worry."

Mako nodded at Bolin. "Bo more than me to be honest." He smirked. "Someone's worried they haven't seen their girlfriend today."

Bolin blushed. "We aren't even a couple yet bro."

"You might as well be with how well you two get along." Mako retorted.

Sasuke enjoyed teasing their younger sibling as much as Mako, but Korra was someone who likely needed them right now. "I believe I know where she is, and by now she could use some good company." He walked off. "Come on you three."

_**Cliff overlooking the Aang Statue**_

Korra was sitting on the cliff crying to herself as Sasuke, Mako, Bolin, and Asami walked up to her.

Sasuke sighed. "I didn't know Tarrlock got to you this much." He rubbed his head. "I feel crummy for not comforting you sooner."

Korra shook her head. "It's fine. It's not like you can help me with all this Avatar stuff nor should you."

Sasuke crouched by her side. "Look, Korra even after all these years I'm not good with emotions. Asami can attest to that." Korra looked at him. "If there's a problem, you got to come to me. How else can I be there for you, if I don't know something is wrong?"

Korra managed a chuckle. "Yeah, I suppose you always have been bad with emotions, huh?"

"You don't know the half of it." Asami sighed and crossed her arms. "He may be worth it in the end, but he's a real chore sometimes."

Mako and Bolin wanted to chip in on making Korra feel better.

"Korra, I know you've likely felt alone, but you don't have to be." Bolin stated. "You got your brother and you got all of us."

Mako added. "It's not like Aang stopped the Fire Lord himself. He had his friends to help him, and you got yours." He nodded. "If you ask me, we're the new Team Avatar."

Bolin got an idea. "We also want to help Sasuke with his own mission, so I think we're more than the new Team Avatar. It just doesn't sell the whole picture. I think we're actually Team Uchiha Avatar."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Great, that name's going to stick, isn't it?"

Asami smirked. "You know it."

Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Sasuke put their hands together.

"Together, we can save this city." Mako stated.

Korra smiled and stood putting her hand on theirs. "Let's do it."

They broke apart and Sasuke said. "If we're doing this, we're doing it smart. I know you want to act, but I'd like one week with my students before we act. I at least want to get them the bare basics."

Korra nodded. "I suppose that's fair."

"If you're training Asami and Mako, I want in." Bolin declared.

"Sure, the more the merrier. With you and Asami, that makes four students." Sasuke walked away. "Anyways, I'm going to turn in. Mako, fill them in about tomorrow and tell Soren that only one of you will get the boot."

"What about that Chakra and Blood Line thing you do?" Bolin asked.

"Provided you two pass the test tomorrow, I'll give them to you." Sasuke replied before vanishing up the path.

Asami looked at Mako. "So, what was he talking about?"

So, Mako relayed all the information Sasuke had given him and Soren. In the end, four people on that island would go to bed worrying what the next day would bring.

_**Sasuke's Room**_

Sasuke reached under his bed and pulled out two boxes before setting them on the nearby desk. One was about half the size of a book while the other was the size of a book. He opened the book sized box which revealed multiple headbands with the leaf symbol.

Unlike his, their symbol wasn't crossed out. He then opened the next box which had about 10 bells contained within. Sasuke had no idea how many students he'd have or how many people he'd have to test. In the end, it was better to be prepared.

The Uchiha pulled out three bells and four head bands. _"The person I was wants to say I can handle anything those four can throw at me, but the person I am knows that something may go wrong." _Sasuke walked out of the room. _"Fortunately, I know who to turn to for help."_


	14. Triad Meeting

_**From here on out, your still free to suggest anything, but I'm going to keep it short with this one line. Anyways, in the spirit of freedom, this chapter features characters that didn't appear until the Turf Wars comic, any Shinobi in this chapter comes from somewhere in the vast Naruto verse, and any other characters, like a certain old man, are canon to Legend of Korra. His abilities, and others, not so much. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Red Monsoon Car, Night…**_

Yakone rode in his car with Zabuza, Haku, and Zolt.

"Alright Zolt, lay it on me." Yakone stated. "What information do you have on the other gangs."

Zolt nodded. "As I understand it, you have been uninformed concerning the status of the other gangs since your return. Understandable when you don't want people to know you're here, so I've been thorough in gathering information."

"Outside of your own gang since Yakone clearly had his eye on you for some time." Haku stated.

Yakone held up a hand with a smile. "I did ask for information on the other gangs, but I should have been clear. In addition to the information on gangs I don't know, I also want information on how Tokuga has taken to leadership over the triads."

Zolt nodded. "Tokuga is a worthy successor. I can see why you recommended him to take over even though he is without bending. His hatred of Amon and value he sees in bending as power is something my previous men respect. His strength keeps the rowdier members in line."

"Glad to hear it." Yakone stated. "Please, proceed to the other gangs and inform me of anything I should know. No delay, as we'll be arriving shortly."

Zolt nodded once more. "The Agni Kai Triad, an all Fire Bending triad, is the rival to both the Red Monsoons and Triple Threats. Recently, their leader has been replaced by some dame who's said to be powerful and a Shinobi. Goes by Pakura of the Scorch Release."

"I've never faced her combat, but I've heard of her." Zabuza stated. "Scorch Release is an amplified fire much like the blue fames of the now dead Azula and missing son who vanished years ago."

"I see." Yakone stated. "Anything more on the Agni Kai's?"

"Almost every other member is a Fire Bender, but her second in command is another Shinobi." Yakone stated. "Gari of the Explosion Release."

Zabuza looked at the two men. _"Gari and Pakura…" _The Seven Swordsman's head began to hurt, but he didn't know why. _"I know them more than I think, but I can't discern why. What is this?"_

Yakone looked at Zabuza. "Have you heard of Gari, Zabuza?"

Zabuza, being the Shinobi, he was, portrayed nothing of the pain in his head. "Gari of the Explosion Release. Another known Shinobi who I never crossed paths with. It's a bit odd that Pakura and Gari would work together since they shouldn't be fond of each other."

Zabuza knew their village affiliations in the previous world, so it was odd to hear that those two had decided to work together.

"Interesting." Yakone stated. "What's next Zolt."

Zolt replied, "The Creeping Crystal Triad. No offense to the Red Monsoons or the Agni Kais, but this one's the top rival to the Triple Threats. They are comprised of about 90% Earth Benders, 5% Water Benders, 3% fire benders, and 2% non-benders.

Their leader is an earth bending dame named Jargala Omo. While the rest of her men are of little note, her second in command is another Shinobi. A dame named Guren and I hear has something called Crystal Release like that Sasuke Uchiha was talking about on the radio."

"Can't say I've ever heard of her." Zabuza stated.

"From what I gather, Jargala found the kid when she was young, took her in, and nurtured her talents. The girl sees Jargala as her mother and vice versa." Zolt stated.

"Well, with all these Shinobi around I may need to call Raiga back to my side to facilitate a sign of strength." Yakone stated.

"If you must call him back, stay weary." Zabuza stated. "Raiga was the most unstable of the Seven Swordsmen. I can only imagine he's become even more unhinged with the death of that kid he was looking after."

"Noted." Yakone then looked at Zolt. "Is that all?"

"There was the Terra Triad, but my boys and I wiped them out just under a year ago." Zolt stated. "The Creeping Crystals and Agni Kai's are going to be hard to sway towards any alliance."

"I don't doubt it, but Yakone isn't one to back down from a challenge." Yakone smiled. "The fact that they are agreeing to a meeting is telling. If you're concerned about your former gang's strength, don't be. I sent a letter to a Shinobi I met out there. He should be by Tokuga's side."

"Really?" Zolt asked. "Who is this Shinobi?"

"I've never heard of this Shinobi before meeting him." Zabuza continued. "That said, he used a rare Blood Line Limit that is often overshadowed by Wood Release. His name is Ameyuki and he can use Mud Release."

"Even if he is unknown, it's good to know the Triple Threats won't be arriving completely outclassed." Zolt stated.

At that moment, the car came to a stop.

_**Warehouse**_

The car door was opened by the driver and Yakone stepped out followed by Zolt, Zabuza, and Haku. They'd arrived at a warehouse and parked near three other vehicles. Two red and one green.

"Looks as though the others have already arrived meaning we can start immediately." Yakone stated. "Haku, you and Zolt need to wait here. No doubt the others have only entered with their second in commands, so it would be rude not to answer in kind."

Yakone and Zabuza walked into the warehouse which was almost completely empty. The only things in the room were a round table, the three other gang leaders, and their second in commands who stood behind them.

Tokuga, leader of the Triple Threats, was the youngest among them with a black mohawk, orange eyes, and tan skin. He wore black robe pants, a white dress shirt, and an orange trench coat. He had a gourd full of sand on his back and hook swords at his side.

Ameyuki, the one behind him, was roughly the same age. He was a young man, but it was hard to tell since he was androgynous in appearance. This young man had a sleek physique, brown skin, and silver hair. His attire consisted of a full green suit with matching fedora.

Jargala Omo, leader of the Creeping Crystals, had brown skin, matching eyes, and long black hair in a ponytail. She wore a green shirt with matching pants and red robing over top. There were also golden bracelets on her wrists.

Guren, her second in command, wore red lipstick, has fair skin, dark eyes, and light blue hair in a spiky ponytail. Her outfit consists of a green dress with a long-left sleeve and a short right one. In addition, she wore a red turtleneck and brown gloves.

Pakura, leader of the Agni Kai, was a tall woman with fair-skin and brown eyes. Her green hair, with orange tips, was tied in a bun on top of her head with a hair needle running through it. Her attire consists of a sleeveless red top and red pants.

Gari, her second in command, has spiky, light-brown hair, prominent jawlines, and green eyes. He wears a light red, flak jacket, single-sleeved, dark red shirt underneath, leaving the entirety of his right arm exposed, and matching pants.

Like Zabuza, Pakura and Gari wore their respective head bands. Pakura's was from the Village Hidden in the Sand around her forehead, and Gari's, which was wrapped around his exposed arm, was from the Village Hidden in the Stone.

Yakone, followed by Zabuza, walked up to the table taking his seat while Zabuza came to stand behind him. "Sorry I was running late everyone, but some of my men were confronted by Chi Blockers, and I had to help them."

Pakura nodded. "I can understand that Yakone. My Triad's compound was attacked just yesterday. We managed to drive them off but lost a couple of fire benders in the process."

Tokuga said, "Since the Triple Threats joined Yakone, we have been able to protect each other and ensure none of our men are lost by crushing those who come after us swiftly and without mercy."

"That's all well and good for you two, but the Creeping Crystals have been operating just fine without your aid." Jargala firmly stated.

Yakone held up his hands. "Now everyone, let's reign ourselves in. I know tensions are running high, but we are at a moment in time where our gangs can bury the hatchet and come together to rule all of Republic City. When we do, there will be plenty of territory to go around."

"Why would the Creeping Crystals ever settle for working with the Agni Kais or Triple Threats?" Guren asked. "After the blood lost on both sides, how could we possibly work together?"

"Because we all have three enemies in common. Amon is powerful, the Avatar, even untrained, poses a threat, and Sasuke Uchiha may have directed most of his words to me, but you'd be foolish to assume he'll stop there. Face it, working together is our best option."

"You do speak a great deal of logic." Pakura stated. "Also, we may be of different gangs, but we're all Triads. No matter what triad, we should know when to band together. Frankly, the threats that have popped up warrant it."

"Just a second, you'd be willing to let the past go?" Jargala asked.

"If it means securing a future for my people, I will work with the Triple Threats and Red Monsoons no problem. Especially with the promise of dividing this city amongst ourselves." Pakura stated. "It's a better outcome than waiting around to be taken down."

Yakone said. "Jargala, I know our gangs dislike one or multiple gangs represented in this room, but that was the old order. This is a new order. One where the Triads are run by people willing to put our efforts towards the right enemies instead of each other."

"Guren, what do you think?" Jargala asked.

"Mother, as much as I hate to admit it, they are speaking great sense." Guren stated. "In the end, we'd gain a fourth of Republic City. Something which would enable ourselves and our men to thrive."

Jargala closed her eyes. "Very well." She opened her eyes. "The Creeping Crystals are in."

At that moment, the warehouse was bathed in white energy as a man familiar to all four leaders suddenly appeared on the table. It was an old man with a long white beard. He wore finery and a purple robe with a hat.

Zabuza, Guren, Ameyuki, and Gari immediately moved onto the table with Zabuza having his blade at the man's neck, Guren had created a blade made of Crystal, and Ameyuki and Gari had drawn kunai.

"Zabuza, stand down." Yakone stated. "This is a friend."

"Thank you for your immediate action my daughter, but Yakone is right." Jargala stated. "This is my friend as well."

Tokuga said, "He granted me power Ameyuki, so stand down."

"Gari, return to my side and leave our friend be." Pakura stated.

The second in commands did as they were told.

Yakone stood. "Hundun, I was not aware of your affiliation with all our gangs."

Hundun chuckled. "I have to keep some secrets. After all, I've been around for 1000's of years. That said, I am pleased to see that the four of you have come to an agreement. It is the outcome I was hoping for."

"Why is that?" Jargala asked.

"Because it gives me the chance to tell you the way to claim Republic City. You five will take your men and leave. They need time to learn how to work together. In the meantime, let the Avatar fight the Equalists. No matter who wins, you'll have an easy victory upon your return." Hundun explained.

The gang leaders looked at each other and had to admit that there was logic behind his words. They each knew the Equalists were gearing up for something big, so it was best to tactically retreat before returning in the future to claim what was theirs.

"Your plan makes sense Hundun, but you said us five will take our men and leave" Pakura stated. "There are only four of us in here."

Hundun smiled. "I believe in your cause to the point that I am offering a fifth triad of seasoned war veterans from the 100 Hundred Year War. A whole platoon of Fire Benders who attempted to claim the North only to be stopped by Avatar Aang. Their leader is Admiral Zhao.

Just then, a dark portal opened nearby and out stepped Zhao himself. He had a widow's peak, the traditions fire nation hairstyle, and mutton chops. His attire consisted of fire bender armor from the 100-year war.

"I know the legends do not speak highly of a cooperative personality, and the disdain for water and earth benders would be a problem." Hundun smiled. "Fortunately, I, in conjunction with the Fog of Lost Souls, was able to iron out those aspects of his character. Isn't that right Zhao?"

Zhao nodded. "I am more than aware and accepting of the world as is; however, I will not accept the sorry state of the Fire Nation. Prince Zuko and his entire line must be wiped out. I will help you four, and you can have all of Republic City because I have my sights set on my nation."

The four gang leaders looked at one another before nodding as they each trust Hundun. "Now, if none of you have any qualms with the plan I've outlined, return to your men and exit the city I will contact you when the time is right to strike."

With that, the old man vanished leaving the gang leaders to discuss plans.

_**Republic City, Police Department**_

Shisui had decided to come and check out the police department figuring the place was likely still open even this late into the night. After all, the city was far more dangerous than even the day he arrived.

Shisui looked up at the building. _"So, this is where Sasuke sort of has a job. Considering the state of this city, I can't ignore what's going on or the laws of this world. Still, I did pick the oddest time to come."_ He shrugged._ "Eh, it should be fine."_

Shisui walked into the building and found it rather quiet all things concerned. There didn't seem to be anyone around. The fact that the Equalists and Triads were causing so much trouble began to make the Shinobi worry.

"_Did one of the sides decide to take the police force out already?" _Shisui thought.

The Uchiha stealthily moved through the building looking for any signs of a struggle. Shisui ended up finding nothing until he came to the chief's office. There was a light on, so he peered in. Kanan was working on something at his desk and there were discarded papers everywhere.

Shisui knocked causing Kanan too look up. "Who's there?"

Shisui opened the door. "Shisui Uchiha."

"Oh, I've seen you around the island." Kanan stated. "You're from Sasuke's world. Is something wrong on the island?"

Shisui entered the room. "No, nothing like that. I just decided to come and offer my help the way Sasuke does. The Triads and Equalists are big problems, so I want to help bring them down."

"I see, but couldn't you have waited until tomorrow?" Kanan asked.

Shisui chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "In all fairness, I thought this place would be fully operational."

Kanan sighed. "I have people on patrol, but I let most of them go home. It's worrying, but the Triads haven't been active since the championship match while Equalists haven't been active since the Sato Mansion raid. It's likely both parties are flying under our radar."

"I see." Shisui looked around at the room. "So, what are you doing exactly? No offense, but if this were paperwork, you wouldn't be throwing it around."

Kanan sighed before looking at Shisui. "You know, I was going to talk to Sasuke about this, but you are here." He pushed his current paper forward. "I've been working on a new design for our police uniforms. Something that isn't as susceptible to electric based attacks."

Shisui picked up the paper. He was looking at a well detailed armor design. It showed two layered black leather armor modeled after the metal armor they currently wore and padded with rubber in between the two layers.

"Smart." Shisui stated. "The leather and rubber should provide just as much protection from chi blocking as your metal armor while also negating the Equalist's shock gloves and fire bender's lighting. Not to mention the whole thing would be lighter. So, what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I'm having trouble incorporating metal into the design to where it's functional and barley a detriment." Kanan explained. "As officers, we need an easy way to restrain and capture criminals; however, gauntlets or the belt leave a large weak point.."

Shisui nodded and grabbed a pencil before sitting down. "Alright, I think I see what can be done." He began adding to the design. "Tell me Kanan, I've noticed your family is rather agile. That's the air bender style, right?"

Kanan nodded. "That's right."

"You're proficient in the forms even though you can't air bend?" Shisui asked.

"That is also correct." Kanan stated. "I wanted the ability to at least begin teaching any of my kids who could air bend, so I learned all that a non-air bender could from my father. I then intergraded it's style with the earth and metal bending my mother taught me."

Shisui erased and drew in more to the design. "A combined style that keeps you rather mobile. "Metal bending… there's no particular limit besides size?"

"Naturally." Kanan stated. "If something is to big, it'd take more metal benders to move."

"Good to know." Shisui was putting the final touches on the design. "Alright, I think I got something."

Shisui passed the paper back to Kanan who looked at the design. The armor was relatively intact; however, boots with rubber soles and the belt with metal cable, and a layer of rubber layered over it, had been added. Finally, there were metal strips layered together in various places.

Kana was impressed. "Of course, with rubber layered over the belt it shouldn't mess with the systems and leaves our hands free. With rubber soled boots, it's a little extra protection. What's the deal with the metal strips? I get the rubber would protect our bodies, but it's still odd."

Shisui stated. "Your unique fighting style is the answer. Teach your movements to the people under you, and the force will be able to move light on their feet. Combine that with the strips and you can take out opponents easier. You can bend the strips and wrap it around the eyes blinding your opponent or bend it around their arms and/legs for instant cuffs."

"That is rather ingenious." Kanan stated before getting an idea. "Oh, this has just given me an idea for something more I can add to my own set of armor. I'll have to ditch the staff to make this uniform work for me, but I can borrow a little something from the Kyoshi Warriors as a replacement." He looked at Shisui before nodded. "Thank you."

Shisui smiled. "Sometimes we just need another viewpoint to make something work."

Kanan extended his hand. "Well, if you can fight as well as you draw and think, you'll be a great asset to the police force."

Shisui shook the hand. "Thanks."

They let go and Kanan stood. "Well, how about I treat you to a late dinner as thanks for this?"

"Are there even places open this late?" Shisui stood.

"You haven't been in the city long Shisui Uchiha." Kanan walked around and put a friendly arm around him. "Come on, I know this stand that makes some great Earth Kingdom food."

They started walking and Shisui smiled. "Sounds good to me."

_**Air Temple Island, Early Morning…**_

Sasuke was waiting as Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Soren arrived. All but Soren and Mako seemed tired, but that was the point. After all, what good was this test if his students were at peak condition.

"Good morning everyone." Sasuke stated. "Ready for your first day?"

Bolin groaned. "This is even earlier than our time slot for training during pro-bending."

"Trust me, soon any of you who are tired will be wide awake, but first I believe introductions are in order. Granted, some of us know each other, but it's good to get perspective for those who don't or may know little."

"Alright, how is this going to work Sensei?" Soren asked.

"Things you like, things you hate, hobbies, and dreams for the future. Allow me to demonstrate." Sasuke stated. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like tomatoes, Asami, and my family. I dislike any foods that are sweet and people like who I used to be. My hobbies include training and taking walks. My dream is to stop the Shinobi who'd negatively impact this world. Soren, your turn."

Soren sat up. "Yes, I am Soren. I like my family and hate it when people think I'm weak because I'm a non-bender. My hobbies include training and playing with my sibling. My dream is to become strong like my mother, father, and Sasuke Sensei."

"Good, you're up Asami." Sasuke stated.

"My name is Asami Sato. I like Sasuke and my friends while disliking my father and the Equalists. My hobbies include driving and enjoying the company of my friends. My dream? I suppose it would be to grow old surrounded by people I care for."

"Bolin, your next." Sasuke stated.

Bolin said. "I'm Bolin. I like helping my friends whenever I can, Narook's Seaweed Noodlery, and my brother. I dislike whenever my friends or Mako are in trouble. My hobbies include pro-bending and hanging with my friends. My dream is to grow strong enough to protect those I care about."

Sasuke said, "Mako, you're the last."

"Names Mako. I like my brother and helping people. I dislike people who use their power to hurt or kill others. My hobbies include training and reading. My dream is to one day become a detective or to protect people in some regard." Mako replied.

"Let's get started." Sasuke walked over to a clock on a stump and pressed the start button. "This is set for noon." He walked back to stand in front of them and produced three bells. "Your task is simple. All you must do it take these bells. If you can't take them by noon, you don't get lunch."

All their stomachs growled with Bolin freaking out. "What, no lunch!?"

"Not only that, but if you fail to get the bells, I will tie each of you to one of the four stumps over there." Sasuke explained. "You will then be forced to watch as I eat my lunch in front of you."

"I see." Mako stated. "You made sure we'd be hungry as a motivational tool."

"Precisely." Sasuke stated. "As you can see, three bells, but four of you. This is to make sure at least one of you will be tied down and disqualified. That means no training and no Chakra for those of you who don't have it.

Of course, all four of you could be just as easily disqualified. Use anything you deem necessary. If you aren't prepared to kill me, you won't take these bells." He put the bells on his waist. "When I say start, you may begin." He became relaxed. "Start."

* * *

Axl:Great chapter, Asami accepting Sasuke' s past and Sasuke admitting his feelings for Asami shows good character development between them.

Quillion9000: I'm glad to hear it.


	15. Bell Test

Shoutout to Axl for his string of reviews.

From here on out, your still free to suggest anything, but I'm going to keep it short with this one line. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Air Temple Island, Morning…**_

Sasuke relaxed as he faced Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Soren. "Start."

The three teens were uncertain what to do, but Soren rushed in determined to get a bell. She was the youngest of the three, so she felt as though she needed to act fast and strike hard. Getting a bell was everything in this moment.

Soren jumped and threw a kick that Sasuke blocked with hand. She wasn't done. The daughter of Tenzin turned her body to land a punch only for the Uchiha to block it as well. She went for a kick with her other leg, but Sasuke dropped her before jumping back.

The Uchiha smirked. "Shinobi Battle Skill 1: Taijutsu." He looked at Soren. "You did well Soren, but you'll have to try a lot harder than that."

Asami ran in and slid to Sasuke's right hoping to snag a bell while he was distracted. The Uchiha flipped over her body and out of reach. Asami came to a stop and started to get up only for Sasuke to be there sweeping her feet before delivering a punch to her gut knocking Asami away.

Soren saw this and decided the best strategy was to get out of there for the moment to regroup. This left Sasuke with Bolin and Mako who both shared a brotherly nod before moving to square off with Sasuke together.

Sasuke wove a hand sign making both brothers shoot out their respective element. A fire shot to the head and an earth shot to the legs. When the dust settled, it was revealed that they'd attacked a tree.

"_I was certain that was Sasuke."_ Mako thought.

"_Where did he go?" _Bolin thought.

Sasuke was behind them. "Shinobi Battle Technique 2: Genjutsu. Also known as the Illusion Jutsu." Mako whirled around with a fire dagger in hand only for Sasuke to catch his wrist. "Nice try."

The Uchiha threw Mako into Bolin who'd been starting to earth bend. The brothers fell to the ground in a tangled mess.

Sasuke walked up to them with all his attention seemingly focused on the brothers. "There's no telling who we may have to face, so it's better if you understand these things now. Even more so, you should strive to see through them.

Soren stood perched in a tree. _"This is my chance."_ She threw a barrage of shuriken, but Sasuke casually looked as he drew his blade to block them. _"I got to move!" _She started jumping along the trees. _"I thought that was my chance, but Sasuke Sensei was just baiting me."_

Just before he could give chase, Asami had recovered and charged Sasuke. He turned around intending to slam his fist into her stomach, but the Sato flowed underneath it and spun around kicking Sasuke.

The Uchiha smirked as he turned into lightning nature. "Lighting Style: Lightning Shadow Clone."

Asami's eyes went wide before the electricity ran through her causing the Sato to scream in pain. Before she could fall to her knees, hands shot up from the ground catching her legs. She was then pulled into the earth until only her head was visible.

The real Sasuke emerged from the ground and crouched down in front of Asami. "Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu. That was Shinobi Battle Skill 3: Ninjutsu." He started to walk off in the direction of Soren. "Better try again or you'll never get a bell."

Mako was back to standing. "Bolin, get you and Asami out of here." Bolin nodded before earth bending the girl out and the two of them ran. "Hey, you can't walk off Sasuke because I'm not done yet."

The fire bender began generating lighting.

Sasuke turned around. "Oh, looks like someone's starting to get serious." He held out his hand and started producing lightning nature. "Let's see what you got Mako." Mako fired off lighting at Sasuke who held out his hand covered in lighting. "Chidori!"

The lighting met the Chidori and both were canceled out; however, Mako expected this. He was immediately on the move and came at Sasuke's right side. The Uchiha drew his wooden blade and moved to strike Mako who ducked below the blade.

The fire bender then jumped and flipping back shooting out a crescent of fire only to hit a log as Sasuke had used the Replacement Jutsu. This left Mako looking around for a Shinobi that was no longer in the immediate area.

_**With Bolin and Asami**_

Bolin and Asami finally stopped to regroup and catch their breathes.

"Okay, I knew Sasuke was strong, but not this strong." Asami stated. "He's not even doing that Sharingan thing, yet he's running circles around us."

"I know." Bolin looked at Asami. "You think since he likes you, that you could distract him?"

"At this point, the thought has crossed my mind, but Sasuke isn't that type of person." Asami stated. "We need something more to have any chance of taking him on."

Bolin was about to speak before smiling as he spotted two bells nearby. "Hey, looks like Sasuke dropped some bells."

He ran over only for Asami, to late, to yell. "Bolin, it's a…" Bolin stepped in a pile of leaves and was snatched up by a rope causing him to hang from a tree branch. "…trap."

"Asami, uh a little held here?" Bolin asked.

At that moment, the leaves under Asami shifted and she was captured in a net. "I'm in trouble myself at the moment."

Sasuke walked into the clearing and dispelled the transformation Jutsu revealing that the bells were nothing more than two leaves. "Sorry about that you two, but honestly you got only yourselves to blame."

Bolin moved his arms up to his feet causing a section of the ground to shoot at Sasuke who lunged to the right before continuing as if nothing happened. "If the bait is obvious, you shouldn't take it. A Shinobi must see through deception. Anyways, have fun."

He walked off.

"That guy may be just to smart." Bolin stated. "So, you got any tools like Soren"

Asami sighed. "I got nothing. What about your earth bending?"

"Kind of hard to focus on creating something sharp from here." Bolin replied.

Yeah, they were trapped for the moment.

_**With Soren**_

Sasuke was walking along the trail when he heard Soren call out. "Clone Jutsu!"

Several Soren's jumped out of the trees lunging for Sasuke, but the Uchiha grabbed the real one, punched her in the gut to wind her, and threw his student over his shoulder as the alarm went off alerting everyone that the test was over.

"Well, looks like you all fail." Sasuke stated as he walked back to the stumps.

_**With Mako**_

Mako came across Bolin and Asami in the trees and cut them down just as the alarm went off.

"_We lost."_ They all thought.

_**Stumps**_

Sasuke decided to tie Bolin to the stump, keep Soren on his shoulder for a demonstration, and let Asami and Mako sit on either side of the earth bender. The whole lot of them were extremely downtrodden.

"Well, I must say each of you impressed me with how wrong you got what it means to be a Shinobi." Sasuke stated firmly. "Even for those of you who just recently learned of this, you've heard my tales, yet you didn't listen to them.

Asami and Soren, you only though of yourselves while Bolin and Mako only thought of themselves and each other. Unfortunately, no one here took being a Shinobi seriously and were more concerned with the outcome. You never considered why I tested all four of you together."

"What do you mean?" Bolin asked.

"I'm saying that none of you realized the true intentions of this test. Mako and Bolin were close, but I chalk that up to their bond rather than true understanding. Each of you need to use your head and think back.

I was on a squad with three people. Every squad of Genin I encountered were three people. That's the standard number with no one having been sent back. It's so basic yet even the pro-benders missed the point of teamwork."

Everyone was shocked.

Soren asked. "Teamwork… that's what you mean?"

"That's what I mean." Sasuke stated. "It's to late now, but if all four of you had come at me, you might have been able to take the bells."

"The three bells but four people, early rise, and no food…" Mako opened his eyes wide. "You stacked everything against us, so we'd be pitted against one another."

"Exactly." Sasuke stated. "I wanted to see if you four could overcome the obstacles and put the squad ahead of yourselves. Mako and Bolin, you were more concerned with each other passing that you ignored your teammates except for one rare instance.

Soren you were concerned with thoughts of your age that it never crossed your mind to ask for help. As a result, you tried to take me on all by yourself even though our training should have clued you in to the fact that I'm not a normal opponent.

Asami, no matter if you want to admit it, you were trying to impress me with your skills. To show how capable you were. Yes, a squad is comprised of individuals with their own skill sets; however, teamwork is the most essential element.

When individuals put themselves above the squad, it can lead to failure and death." Sasuke grabbed Soren and held her out while grabbing a kunai to hold at her throat. "For example, Asami kill Bolin now or this child dies."

Everyone stared at him shocked before Sasuke put the kunai away and tossed Soren over to the others. "That is what can happen on a mission and when you face Shinobi who come from my world. At any time, your life could be on the line."

He walked away from them but looked back at the four. "All things considered, you four are unknowledgeable about my world, so I'll give you one more chance." He turned to them. "That said, it's going to be much harder.

You'll have three hours to get a bell so eat your lunches to build up strength. Bolin doesn't get any. Consider it a reminder that you performed arguably the worst of the four. If anyone feeds him, that person will automatically fail."

So, Sasuke left them only to hide and observe as they began to eat. Bolin's stomach growled, but he didn't want anyone to fail.

The earth bender chuckled. "Well, this is no big deal, right Mako? After all, we went without food longer than this on the streets."

Everyone looked at him before Soren closed her eyes and held out her lunch to him. "Here Bolin, eat some."

"Soren, put your food away." Mako held out his. "I'll take the rap on this one and feed Bolin. This way you three can try to get the bell."

Asami shook her head. "No, if one of us is going to get in trouble, we all are." She held out her own lunch as well. "We're supposed to be acting like an actual team, right?"

Bolin shook his head. "No guys. Don't feed…"

Each of them shoved food in his mouth. "Just eat it already!"

A huge plume of smoke spread out before them with Sasuke coming out utterly livid. "You!" Everyone was shocked and terrified. "You four broke the rules, so I hope you're ready for your punishment." He activated his Sharingan and created a Chidori. "Any last words?"

"Sensei, we're a team, so we're in this together." Soren declared firmly.

Asami said, "That's right, we gave our lunch to Bolin because it wasn't fair to deprive him of it. All it'd have done was lessen his chances to pass."

"We won't back down to you because this is our decision." Mako declared.

"That's right." Bolin felt brave with the four of them. "We four are united in this choice."

Sasuke walked up to them. "So, you four really agree on this choice?" They sat there unmoving making Sasuke smile as he dispelled his Jutsu and his eyes returned to normal. "You four pass." Everyone was shocked.

"For my first squad, it's amazing you passed. In pretty much the same way as I and my team did to. A Shinobi must see through deception. To a Shinobi, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum.

Mako and Soren gave a small smile at that while Asami's love for Sasuke only grew, and Bolin was brought to tears. "Wow, Sasuke's cooler than I thought."

"You can thank my Sensei for that. Anyways, the exercise is over." He took out the four head bands and threw one to each of them. "Starting now, you four are Genin." He cut Bolin free. "Let's head back to the temple. Asami and Bolin, you'll get you Chakra and Blood Line Limits."

Everyone was happy, and Shisui, who was hidden in a nearby tree, smiled before leaving the area.

_**Air Gates**_

Korra was moving through the gates with Jin nearby the bend air through them. By this point, The Avatar was at least a master at this. It wasn't much in the grand scheme of her training, but it was about the only thing she had besides the forms.

Shisui was walking by with his hands behind his head when he stopped to look at the gates. "Oh, this looks neat." He walked over. "Hey, what's going on Korra and Jin?"

Korra looked up at him. "Huh, it's my air bending training."

Jin nodded. "The goal is to move through the gates without touching them while they spin." He produced a leaf and air bent it into the gates where it moved on through to the other side. "In short, one must be the leaf."

"Cool." Shisui looked at Jin. "Mind if I give it a try? Shinobi are known for being light on their feet."

Jin nodded. "If you wish, I don't think father would mind."

He bent more air through and Shisui moved on in flowing with the gates until he came out the other side. He was rather quick about it as well.

"Wow, that was impressive." Jin nodded. "You might be a natural air bender… without the bending of course."

Shisui chuckled. "One of my natures is wind, and as I said, Shinobi are light on their feet."

Korra sighed. "Great… I had so much trouble with this, yet here you come beating it in one go."

Shisui smiled. "No need to be salty Korra. Maybe you just need to take a break from this air bending training and work on some things you're a natural at. It may not help, but taking a break from something difficult, only to tackle it later, always helps me."

Korra thought about it. "Well, it might be worth a shot, but Sasuke's going to be tied up with his students meaning I have no one I can train with. The air benders only fight in self-defense, Lin is still laid up, and Kanan is busy at work."

"I'm not doing anything, for the most part, during the day." Shisui shrugged. "If you want, we can train together. It's not like mastering the elements means you're the strongest with them. Even the strongest Shinobi knows there's room for improvement."

Korra thought about it and she did always enjoy a good fight. "Alright, let's start training."

Jin moved back to observe as Korra and Shisui immediately squared off with one another. Korra went for power and raised the earth sending it at the Shinobi. Shisui jumped over it and at the Avatar coming down on her with an axe kick that the Avatar blocked by crossing her arms.

She uncrossed them to shot fire up only for Shisui to vanish and appear behind her ready to chop her neck. Korra whirled around just in time forcing Shisui to change directory and go for her stomach.

The Avatar was sent reeling back. It was at this point that Shisui decided to keep the fight close since the Avatar's hand to hand was severely lacking. The Uchiha spun around kicking Korra in the gut before sending an elbow into her chin.

Shisui then crossed his arms. "Looks like you could use some work in a lot of areas Avatar Korra."

Korra looked at the Shinobi in a new light as he was thoroughly in control of the fight. "What do you mean?"

"Based on what I observed, your fighting style was rigged even with the pro-bending elements you've added." Shisui stated. "As I understand it, the Avatar has access to training from all four elements.

Something people would kill for even if they lacked your powers. The reason being that they wish to incorporate the styles of the other elements into their style. In short, it's true you may have mastered water, earth, and fire.

Your next step, besides mastering Air, should be to incorporate those other styles into each element. I read a history book detailing someone named Iroh who invented Lighting Redirection through incorporation of the other elements.

What I'm saying is, combine power, substance, freedom, and change within yourself to reach higher levels of power. Put all four into any of your bending styles, and you'll see a massive improvement.

From there, combine the modern pro-bending styles and I'll bet you become a great Avatar." He chuckled. "Well, your hand to hand could do with boosting. I know it's not one of the four elements but learning hand to hand is a valuable skill for everyone."

Korra nodded and Jin said, "That was very wise Shisui Uchiha."

Shisui chuckled. "Well, I always hoped I'd get to be a Jonin instructor someday, so I guess this is proof I could have given it a good shot." He looked at Korra. "Anyways, I'd be honored to help you if you want."

Korra smiled. "You know, the way you talk about it, I'll accept."

They shook on it.

_**City Hall: Council Room, 7 Days Later…**_

Tarrlock's Task Force, without the help or cooperation of the police force, had been sticking to its usual brand of taking down hidden training halls of the Equalists. With no sign of Amon, the conversation between the members of the council had inevitably turned to the non-benders.

"The law I would propose would make it illegal for anyone to be a member of the Equalists or even be associated with them. It also puts into effect a curfew ensuring all non-benders are in their own homes by nightfall." Tarrlock stated.

"This is going to far Tarrlock." Tenzin argued. "You can't punish all non-benders for the actions of a few."

Lin and Kanan, who were in attendance, stood at this proclamation. "I agree with Tenzin. The police force won't enforce such rules. We are to serve and protect. We do not rip away civil liberties from the people."

"What would you have us do chief of police?" Tarrlock asked. "Go raiding more mansions and hoping to stumble upon the Equalists? Maybe just hand the city over Amon right now? My law is the only thing that will keep the city out of Amon's hands."

"If you think for one second, you'd realize how negative this law is. Frankly, you're an idiot Tarrlock." Kannan stated angrily. "People who are Equalists have already proven themselves capable of going where they shouldn't. Your law will only anger non-benders."

"If you want true change, then vote into action Sasuke Uchiha's idea for the Shinobi Force." Lin stated.

"Some force isn't going to stop Amon." Tarrlock stated. "My plan is the only viable option."

"Really, some force isn't going to top Amon?" Kanan questioned. "Then what good is your task force?"

Tarrlock turned to the council deciding to end this. "All those in favor?"

He raised his hand followed by every member of the council save Tenzin who just sighed. Lin and Kanan stormed out of the room.

_**Outside the Room **_

Lin and Kanan moved through the halls together.

"That Tarrlock is a real piece of work, and the entire council, except for Councilman Tenzin, are nothing but sheep." Kanan stated. "Chief, we can't stand by and let him get away with this."

Lin looked at her son. "We won't. Tarrlock seems to think he's above the law, but everyone must follow it. He'll slip up one day, it's only naturally, and we'll be there to put him where he belongs. In the meantime, we have men who need saving. Is you're the new armor ready?"

"The department got them in right before we left to attend this meeting." Kanan stated.

"Then it's time to suit up because we have a raid to conduct." Lin stopped Kanan and smiled. "I'm proud of you Kanan. You may have only led for a week, but you did good."

Kanan smiled. "Thanks chief."

Lin patted his shoulder and they continued walking.

_**Equalist's Base**_

A young man with purple eyes, shoulder-length, white hair, and shark-like teeth walked into the room carrying the twin swords Kiba. His attire consisted of a black, sleeveless shirt, light purple pants, and striped legwarmers. He wore the Hidden Mist head band.

The other Equalists looked at him but made no move to stop the man as he approached Amon. "Your intel on the location of Kiba was sound Amon." He showed the swords before stowing them with the four other swords in his possession. "So, I will work for your Equalists, but I'm not changing my attire."

The Kyoshi Warrior appeared behind the man brandishing her fans. "You will do as Amon says. If he wishes for you to…"

The man turned into a puddle of water as the Mist Shinobi appeared behind her with Kiba pressed against her neck. "A Shinobi takes pride in their head band, and I take pride in my attire of the Seven Swordsmen. Changing my attire is nonnegotiable. If that is a problem, I will take my leave."

Amon said, "That will not be necessary Mangetsu. Your aid is needed, and we will continue to pay for it. In addition, your attire is acceptable."

The real Mangetsu sealed the twin blades away. "Just keep your subordinates in line. I work for you, not them." He walked away but looked back at Kyoshi Warrior. "Watch your step girl. Just because a Shinobi works for someone, it does not mean they are weak."

He left the room leaving the Kyoshi Warrior standing there in shock.


	16. The Kidnapping

From here on out, your still free to suggest anything, but I'm going to keep it short with this one line. I hope you enjoy.

I would just like to say thanks to all who have favorited(21), Followed(20), and Reviewed(18) so far. Thanks to all my wonderful fans for your support. (As of 12/10/2019)

* * *

_**Republic City**_

Lin and Kanan wore their new Police Force uniforms designed by Shisui and Kanan. They wore double layered leather armor with rubber as the second layer, metal cable belts layered with rubber, rubber soled boots, and strips of metal placed were it made them look respectable.

Kanan had ditched his staff, but unlike his mothers, or the other members new uniforms, his had two strips of bulky metal on his arms. Shisui and Sasuke wore their Shinobi styled uniform. The reason these four were together was because they were out to rescue the captured metal benders.

"Alright, after logical assumption and narrowing it down, we think we've found where a large majority of the Equalists operate." Kanan stated as he and Lin led Sasuke and Shisui down to the tunnels. "See the tire tracks which lead inside?"

Sasuke nodded. "It's a safe bet that it's the Equalists since the gang members aren't known for their use of motorcycles."

Shisui stared at the tracks before turning to Lin. "Do you think the four of us will be enough for this chief?"

"I'm positive." Lin stated. "To many going in might alert the Equalists. With a small team of our most skilled, we have a good chance of rescuing the men if they're down there. Unless any of you have any more questions, we'll begin."

No one did, so they entered the underground tunnels.

_**Underground Tunnels**_

Lin, Kanan, Shisui, and Sasuke were walking along the tunnels when they heard motorcycles approaching. Lin signaled for everyone to hide, and they did just that. From their hiding place they observed a section of the wall open allowing two Equalists inside.

The group ran over and Lin metal bent the lock on the inside before bending it open allowing them in. She led the way as the four of them ran through the secret tunnel. They came upon one many Equalists bases.

They hid as an Equalists pulled in and got off a tram. "Everything was delivered to the prison sir."

"That must be where they're keeping our men." Kanan whispered.

Shisui whispered, "We need to get down that tunnel."

The group snuck onto the tram and moved down the track only to jump off near the end letting it ride in to get the attention of the guards. Kanan sent out his cables ensnaring and capturing them both. The group then continued into the prison.

Lin looked at Sasuke and Shisui. "You two, keep an eye on them." She and Kanan continued to the stairs where Lin used seismic sense to get the layout of the area. "They're here."

Lin and Kanan continued up the stairs and towards the cell blocks when they were confronted by two Equalists getting ready to throw bolas.

"I got this." Kanan declared.

The two metal strips on his arms deployed into full shields which he metal bent of his arms and into the guts of the two Equalists slamming them into the walls. He returned the shields and they returned to metal strips.

Lin nodded and patted his shoulder. "Good job."

They moved to a cell and Lin bent an opening as she and Kanan walked in to see the men.

"Chief Beifong and Deputy Chief Kanan?" One of the men questioned unsure of themselves.

Lin looked away. "I'm to late." She looked at the man. "That monster already took your bending, didn't he?"

The guard nodded sadly.

Lin sighed and shook her head. "I'm so sorry we didn't find you sooner."

Kanan said, "We here now, and we're going to get you out of here." They both walked out. "Let's move"

The men followed them as they returned to Sasuke and Shisui. The moment they arrived, the alarm went off.

"We need to get out of here." Sasuke stated.

Everyone ran to the tram and it sped off as they were followed by a tram full of Equalists.

"Shisui, cover me." Sasuke declared.

Shisui nodded. "You got it."

He began throwing shuriken and weaving hand signs. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Every shuriken Shisui threw, turned into ten while Sasuke built up lighting.

When Sasuke was ready, he stepped forward. "Chidori Senbon!"

He threw out senbon comprised of lighting nature hitting multiple points on the tram. This shocked not only it but every member aboard. They all fell unconscious as the tram came to a stop.

Lin stared ahead which showed Mangetsu, Kyoshi Warrior, Equalist soldiers, and mecha tanks waiting for them. "We got more company. She bent down some metal from above creating a new path. "Hold on."

They moved up it and Lin bent a whole through the roof getting them back into the main tunnel. Kanan then bent them an escape route. The mission had been a success and the men were free.

_**Air Temple Island, Evening…**_

Sasuke, in his police uniform, met up with Korra, Bolin, Mako, and Asami. Asami wore her headband as a belt, Bolin had his on his forehead, and Mako wore his around the right arm. After a week of training, it was time for Team Uchiha Avatar to patrol the city.

"Alright, let's do this." Korra stated pumped.

"Slow down Korra." Sasuke stated. "We still need transportation, and there's no way Naga can support us all."

Asami smiled. "Don't worry because I got the perfect transportation."

"If it's what I think it is, I'll need to grab my motorcycle." Sasuke stated.

_**Republic City:Garage**_

Korra, Bolin, and Mako waited as two doors opened. Asami came out of one in a car while Sasuke exited the other atop a police issue motorcycle.

Asami wore an an Equalists glove on her left hand. "Think these will do?"

Mako smiled. "I like Team Uchiha Avatar's style."

Mako, Bolin, and Korra hopped into the car as Sasuke pulled up alongside them. They then drove off

Korra leaned forward. "So, I've been meaning to ask, what exactly did Sasuke grant you two, Bolin and Asami?"

Bolin smiled. "Sasuke said he has a lot of faith in me, so he gave me this Blood Line Limit he said was super powerful. It's an Advanced Release that combines earth and water natures. It's called Wood Style."

Asami said, "He thought about giving me something called the Byakugan but ended up deciding on the Sharingan which came with a fire nature."

Korra nodded. "Wow, that's pretty cool."

Sasuke said, "Coolness has nothing to do with it Korra." Sasuke stated as he pulled up next to them. "I merely gave them Blood Line Limits I thought they could handle and use well."

"Calling all units, please respond to the 5600 block of Dragon Flat's Borough. Equalists have taken to the street. Consider them armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution." The police radio on Sasuke's bike and Asami's car had picked up a police broad cast.

"I'll get us there quick." Sasuke sped ahead of the car and turned on his sirens.

_**Dragon's Flat Borough**_

Everyone of Team Uchiha Avatar noticed that the entire section of the city was without power.

"_This isn't right. If Equalists have taken to the streets, you wouldn't turn off the power." _Sasuke thought.

Both vehicles pulled up to the scene to find Tarrlock and Lin arguing in the distance. There were metal bending police in a line, but they seemed rather uncomfortable to be here. Kanan was standing on a truck trying to calm the people.

Kanan held up his hands. "Everyone, please calm down. We are doing everything within our power to get your electricity back on. Just return to your homes, and I promise we'll have this sorted shortly."

The team approached and Asami said, "Hold on a second, these people aren't armed or dangerous."

"Sure, doesn't look that way." Korra agreed.

"You say you'll turn our power back on, but it's been an hour now. How long do we have to wait?"

"Mommy look, it's the Avatar."

"Please, you have to help us. You're our Avatar to."

Everyone looked at her, so Korra stepped forward. "Please everyone, just stay calm. I'm going to put an end to this."

Team Uchiha Avatar walked over to Lin and Tarrlock.

"Tarrlock, you've gone to far." Lin stated. "Turn their power back on immediately."

"I won't do that Lin." Tarrlock stated. "These people are Equalists, so you only need to worry about doing as I say."

Lin said, "Tarrlock, that new rule you implemented is only in effect concerning non-benders. It gives you no right to shut down their power. You're either going to turn in back on and leave or you will be arrested immediately."

"You don't have the guts." Tarrlock threatened. "You do this, and you can kiss your career good-bye."

Lin looked at Sasuke. "Officer Uchiha, arrest this man in the next three seconds unless he decides to turn the power back on and leave."

"Yes, Chief Beifong." Sasuke stated as he started approaching Tarrlock while counting. "1, 2…"

Tarrlock grit his teeth and clenched his fist. "This isn't over Beifong." He walked away. "A new law will be in place before you know it, and there will be nothing you can do." He walked past Korra and Sasuke. "You two better not interfere if you know what's good for you."

"That guy is the worst." Mako stated.

Bolin nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

Lin walked over to the team. "First thing in the morning, he's going to work to make this all legal. Knowing everyone on the council, all but Tenzin are going to continue rolling over and accepting whatever laws he makes."

"As much as I don't want to suggest it Lin, the force may need to make a bigger stand." Sasuke stated.

"I couldn't agree with you more Sasuke." Lin walked away. "Be at City Hall tomorrow at 10. The force will show Tarrlock that we won't stand for his laws any longer. We stand with the people not the higher ups."

"Right chief." Sasuke followed her. "I'll tell Shisui as well."

Korra just stared after Tarrlock knowing this all had to end before he made things worse than they already were.

_**Air Temple Island, Later…**_

Korra stared out her window as a gentle snow fell. Sasuke was still with Lin at the police station and Shisui had been called in as well meaning no one should notice as she left the island.

Korra roused Naga. "Come on Naga, let's go."

_**Republic City, Near City Hall**_

Korra got off Naga. "Stay here girl. I won't be long." Naga nuzzled her. "Don't worry, I'll be alright."

_**Tarrlock's Office**_

Tarrlock's office had a massive waterfall behind him as he worked on some papers. The assistant to the council stood nearby in case he needed anything. Their attention was drawn to the window as the Avatar opened it entering the room.

"You and I need to talk." Korra declared firmly as she approached the desk.

Tarrlock didn't take his eyes off her, but he did address the assistant. "Are any of the other council members here?"

"I believe everyone had gone home for the night." The assistant replied.

"Then you should do the same." Tarrlock suggested.

"Are you sure sir?" The assistant asked worried.

Tarrlock ordered, "Leave us." Once the assistant was gone, he addressed Korra. "You obviously have something on your mind. Spit it out."

"Don't you see?" Korra questioned. "You're doing exactly what Amon says is wrong with benders and only helping the gangs fuel their hatred for us. Your using your power to oppress and intimidate people."

Tarrlock smirked. "Oh, and you don't?"

Korra was taken aback. "Of course not."

"Isn't that what you came here to do?" Tarrlock questioned. "Intimidate me into stopping the valuable work I do in stopping the Equalists. See, that's what I admire about you Korra. Your willingness to go to extremes to get what you want. It is a quality we both share."

"You and I are nothing alike." Korra declared.

"Look, I'll make you a deal." Tarrlock stated. "You fall in line and do what I say. In return, I'll ease up just a bit on the non-benders."

"Is that why you're taking such drastic actions against them?" Korra questioned. "To get to me?"

"I need you answer." Tarrlock stated.

Korra shook her head. "No, you may be able to manipulate most of the council to get what you want, but it won't work on me."

Tarrlock stood and turned to the water. "You will regret that decision."

"You need to be stopped because you're just as bad as Amon and Yakone." Korra stated firmly.

At the mention of Amon, Tarrlock became angry, but the comparison to Yakone caused a dark look to come into his eyes.

"_Yakone." _His face became enraged. "I tried to work with your Avatar Korra, but now I see that you need to be removed. You've always just been in my way."

He shot out a crescent of water at Korra destroying his desk in the process. Korra just barley dodged it before sending up earth at Tarrlock slamming him into his waterfall. She fired two streams of fire from her hands, but the councilman bent a ball of water around him blocking it.

When she was done, he sent out multiple chunks of ice that Korra dodged until she was pressed up against the wall. They began to hit her even as she used her fist to punch them apart. The Avatar threw up an earth wall before earth bending the stone behind the waterfall.

It slammed into a surprised Tarrlock knocking him out of the office and over the railing which he gripped with one hand stopping himself from falling. Korra stepped out of the hole she made before destroying that section of the second floor sending Tarrlock crashing to the ground.

Korra jumped down creating a crater in the floor with her earth bending. "What are you going to do now?" She approached Tarrlock. "You're all out of water."

Tarrlock still had that dark look in his eyes as he jumped to his feet and moved his hands, like he was bending, causing Korra to stop in her tracks. "I'm not as out of water as you think, Avatar."

Korra was shocked. "Y-You're blood bending!?"

"Very observant." Tarrlock stated.

"I-it's not a full moon." Korra stated. "How are you doing this?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Tarrlock stated.

The councilman then used his control over Korra to smash her into a wall. This made her come in and out of consciousness which resulted in her seeing more of Aang, Toph, Sokka, and the guy who looked like Yakone.

_**Parking Lot**_

Korra came to find herself in the back of a truck, and Tarrlock ready to close the doors. "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere no one will find you." Tarrlock stated. "If your brother is as stubborn as you, he'll be joining you there soon enough."

Korra got to her knees angry. "Don't you dare touch Sasuke!"

Tarrlock ignored her. "Say good-bye to Republic City Avatar because you'll never see it again."

Korra fire bent from her mouth prompting Tarrlock to hurry and slam the doors closed. He then got into the driver's seat and started to make his way out of the city while Korra screamed and thrashed in the back.

_**Cabin on a Mountain, Basement**_

Tarrlock opened the door and blood bent Korra down the steps before setting her inside a metal box and stopping.

Korra tried to rush out, but Tarrlock slammed the door shut. "Tarrlock!" She punched the box as Tarrlock left her. "You can't keep me in here forever!"

_**Air Temple Island: Tenzin and Lin's Room, Morning…**_

Tenzin and Lin were asleep when the phone began ringing.

Lin eventually tapped Tenzin's chest. "The phone's next to you Airhead." She was tired. "Pick it up already."

Tenzin sat up. "Yes dear." He grabbed the phone and stood up "Councilman Tenzin here." He was shocked by the news. "What? We'll be there soon." He put the phone down and turned to Lin. "Get Asami and Kanan. I'll get Sasuke to get Bolin, Mako, and Shisui."

"What's wrong?" Lin asked.

"Korra's been kidnapped." Tenzin replied.

That got Lin out of bed. "What are you doing standing around. "She walked to their closet and grabbed her clothes and armor. "We got to get moving."

_**Boys Dormitory**_

Sasuke threw Mako, Bolin, and Shisui's doors open. "Get up you three!" Sasuke was worried and he wasn't going to stand around talking this out. "Korra's been kidnapped, so we need to move now!"

Bolin jumped out of bed utterly shocked and devastated. "What!? No, she can't be gone!"

"No talking you three." Sasuke demanded. "Get dressed and meet us at Oogi immediately!"

He walked away from the doors as the three boys quickly got ready.

_**Outside**_

Sasuke walked outside only for Asami to run up to him dressed. "Sasuke, Lin just told me. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay once I have my sister back." He started walking. "Come on, we need to meet up with Kanan, Lin, and Tenzin now."

_**City Hall**_

Tenzin, Lin, Kanan, Shisui, Sasuke, Asami, Bolin, and Mako entered the devastated City Hall. Officers were already there as were people with cameras taking pictures of the scene. An electric glove and bola were lain about. The group approached Tarrlock who was being treated.

"What happened?" Tenzin asked. "What was Korra doing at City Hall."

Tarrlock motioned for the water bender to stop and stood before them. "As I told Officer Saikhan, Korra came to my office late last night. She was upset on how I've been handling non-benders. We talked for a bit before the Equalists attacked.

I tried to protect the Avatar, but we were outnumbered. Then I was electrocuted. When I came to, the police had arrived, but Korra was gone. I'm so sorry. Lin, you should mobilize the entire police force. We must find the Avatar."

"The Equalists…" Tenzin stated. "We need to…"

Sasuke stepped forward to confront the councilman not buying his sorry excuse for a story at all. Shisui stood right behind him in full support

"Is there a problem Shinobi?" Tarrlock asked.

"I'll stay there's a problem." Sasuke stated firmly. "If you think for a second that I buy your words, you're mistaken. If the Equalists attacked, and the police didn't get here until you supposedly woke up, then what stopped them from taking you?"

"They were only after the Avatar and wanted me out of the way." Tarrlock replied.

"Really?" Sasuke questioned still disbelieving him. "I was there the night the night Korra confronted him on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Amon himself said he wouldn't take her bending because benders would see her as a martyr.

No, he's saving her for last." Sasuke crossed his arms. "It's very convenient that they just left you here when the Equalists would love to take you. The man causing so much suffering for the Non-benders.

What of your task force which have been raiding Equalist's training camps? Must be quite easy to get your hands on their equipment. You got the motive, the means, and the opportunity to take my sister. So, where is she?"

Everyone behind him could see the logic in Sasuke's arguments, and it was becoming quite easy for each of them to see how this could have been Tarrlock's doing.

"I'm shocked you'd accuse me of such an evil act Sasuke Uchiha." Tarrlock stated. "The Equalists are to blame, not I."

Tenzin stepped forward. "That doesn't answer the many good points Sasuke has brought up against you Tarrlock. If you weren't behind this, surely you'd have better words to persuade us of such."

"You are all coming to ridiculous leaps in logic." Tarrlock defended.

The assistant, on the second floor, spoke up. "Sasuke Uchiha is right!" Everyone looked at him. "Tarrlock took her. I was here when Avatar Korra arrived, but Councilman Tarrlock ordered me to leave. I was on my way out when I saw him bring the Avatar down to the garage."

"That's a lie!" Tarrlock angrily shouted. "Everyone knows you're nothing but a squeaky voiced liar!"

Lin crossed her arms. "Why did you wait until now to come clean?"

"I was terrified to tell because Tarrlock is a blood bender!" The assistant shouted. "He blood bent Avatar Korra!"

Everyone in the room stared at Tarrlock in shock, but they quickly recovered with many of them getting ready to fight.

Sasuke even drew his real blade. "Where is my sister Tarrlock!?"

Tarrlock stared at the room on edge before Sasuke rushed him only for the councilman to blood bend everyone. Shisui and Sasuke were no strangers to pain, so they were at least able to stay standing as everyone else was brought to their knees before being forced into unconsciousness.

Tarrlock began fighting them harder. "Why won't you two go down!?"

"We're Shinobi Tarrlock, and while this is painful, we've both felt worse." Shisui declared.

"Just tell me where Korra is and maybe I won't plunge my sword into your chest!" Sasuke shouted as his blood began to boil.

"You will never find her Shinobi." Tarrlock declared. "You may have a different way of fighting then a bender, but clearly you two can't use them when you're busy fighting me off. So, just surrender already."

Raava spoke up worriedly. **"Sasuke, please calm down. You don't know what your trying to do. Fighting this in your current state isn't good."**

Deep blue Chakra began to rise off of Sasuke as his anger at Tarrlock and drive to find Korra kept him fighting through the blood bending. No matter how much pressure Tarrlock exuded, and even though Shisui had been forced to his knees, Sasuke continue to stay standing.

"_I will not calm down Raava! He has my sister, and I'm going to get her back even if my bones shatter. I am Sasuke Uchiha, and this guy is nothing compared to a true Shinobi!"_ Sasuke was able to clench his fist as the deep blue Chakra increased. "Tarrlock, you bastard!"

"Just fall unconscious already!" Tarrlock angrily shouted.

Blood fell from the sides of Sasuke's mouth and from both eyes even though the Mangekyo Sharingan wasn't active and any problems in that area had been fixed. His whole body felt like it was threatening to tear apart on him.

Still, the Uchiha stood his ground, and slowly white flame markings spread all over his body from three, white tomoe which had appeared on his neck. The deep blue Chakra has subsided as Sasuke slowly began to take steps towards Tarrlock.

Tarrlock was utterly shocked that someone could completely ignore his blood bending. "What?" He began to take steps back. "What are you?"

More blood kept coming from Sasuke as Raava tried to get through to him. **"Sasuke, please stop! You aren't ready for this!"**

Sasuke ignored her as he addressed Tarrlock. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. Brother of Korra, Sage of this world, and defender against Shinobi who wish harm. Most of all, I am a Shinobi!"

He grabbed Tarrlock's arm and lifted him into the air. _"This strength!"_

Sasuke smashed the Councilman into the ground hard before picking him up and smashing a fist into his face. Tarrlock was knocked straight into a pillar which cracked on impact. The councilman coughed up blood.

Sasuke moved far faster than before grabbing Tarrlock by the throat. "Now you listen to me Tarrlock, you're going to tell me where Korra is or I will kill you."

Tarrlock was utterly terrified, so he nodded. "It's a mountain near Republic City!"

Sasuke wiped some blood from his mouth. "You're coming with me, so I know exactly where she is." He slammed his hand on the ground. _"I'm not even certain this will work, but it's worth a shot." _He called out, "Summoning Jutsu!" A large, white see through hawk appeared. "You're not Garuda."

The Hawk looked around before focusing on Sasuke. "No, I am not this Garuda, but your power called me here human. Most impressive. For that reason, I will help you with whatever you need. My name is Glace."

"You'll do then." Sasuke stated.

Shisui, who was saved from going unconscious, approached Sasuke. "Whoa, Sasuke are you okay? What's going on with you right now? Is this that Raava you were talking about? Is this the curse mark?"

Sasuke looked at Shisui before managing a smile. "Don't worry Shisui, I'm still me with my rage being directed at Tarrlock." The Uchiha coughed up blood himself, but he had a mission to attend to. "Just see to everyone else because I'm going to get my sister."

Sasuke jumped onto the hawk spirit, with Tarrlock in tow, and Shisui sighed before nodding. "Alright, just come back in one piece. I don't think Korra wants you dying to save her."

"I've been through worse than this pain." Sasuke then looked at Glace. "Fly straight to the ceiling. I'll break it so Tarrlock and I can get through. Then, we're looking for the closest mountain range."

"You got it human." Glace stated.

Glace flew up and Sasuke threw an exploding kunai setting it off once it reached the glass. A huge hole was created while Shisui quickly activated his Susanoo to keep the people on the ground safe.

_**Skies**_

Glace flew high into the air before spotting a mountain range in the distance and flying towards it. At this point, blood from within Sasuke began to make wounds to pour forth from, but he remained standing and kept his hold on Tarrlock.

Raava kept trying to reason with him. **"Sasuke, your body wasn't ready to handle this. Let go of my power."**

"_No! Not until Korra is safe." _Tarrlock seemed to be getting ideas, so Sasuke punched the councilman in the gut just hard enough to wind him. "Don't think about it Tarrlock. You try anything, and I'll snap your neck."

With that warning, Tarrlock stopped as the hawk spirit flew on.

_**With Korra, Same Time…**_

After hours of trying to force her way out and calling for help, Korra fell to the ground exasperated. In the end, she decided to meditate as Tenzin had suggested. She saw Aang meeting with Toph to stop the Yakone of old. He was arrested.

She stopped meditating to marvel at the fact that she finally connected with Aang before getting back to it seeing a courtroom scene which included Yakone, Sokka on the council, Aang, and Toph. She then saw that he was found guilty.

This prompted Yakone to blood bend the entire room into unconsciousness including Aang. The gang leader then tried to get away, but Aang's Avatar State roused him. He gave chase subduing Yakone and taking away the blood bender's bending.

Korra opened her eyes now aware of what Aang had been trying to tell her. "Aang, this whole time you must have been warning me of not only Yakone, but Tarrlock as well."

_**The Cabin**_

Glace landed and Sasuke jumped down with Tarrlock. "Thank you spirit. You can return if you wish or just fly above the cabin. I don't care which." Glace flew into the air and Sasuke dragged Tarrlock along as he kicked the door open and moved inside. "Where is she?"

"The bookcase." Tarrlock stated. "Behind the bookcase. Key in my coat's inner right pocket."

Sasuke walked up to the shelf and pushed it clear from the hidden door before kicking that down. He pulled out the keys from Tarrlock's pocket and continued to drag the councilman along as they moved down the stairs.

"Korra!" Sasuke shouted.

Korra stood in her cage surprised to hear him. "Sasuke, is it really you?"

Sasuke reached the bottom of the stairs, coughed up more blood, and threw Tarrlock into the wall of the room. "Stay there if you know what's good for you councilman."

Sasuke walked up to the box and unlocked the door opening it to see Korra. "You're alright, little sister." The Uchiha fell to his knees, but he was not going to let the power go until they were safe. "I'm glad."

Korra covered her mouth in shock at seeing the injured state of her brother. "Sasuke!" She ran out and crouched by his side with tears in her eyes. "What happened? Why are you hurt like this?' She noticed Tarrlock and became enraged. "You did this to him, didn't you?"

Tarrlock stood up holding his sides, but he knew better than to make a move. "I didn't do that to him Avatar. Your brother over there got those weird flame designs on him which seemed to inflict self-harm. Thanks to you two, my life is a disaster."

"So, your little blood bending secret got out." Korra stated. "Well, I also know how you blood bend without a full moon. You're Yakone's son."

"I know what you're thinking, but there's no way the Yakone who runs the Red Monsoons can be my father. My father died a long time ago. Even still, I was his son, but to win Republic City, I had to become someone else.

My father failed because he wanted to rule form the rotten under belly. My plan was perfect. I was to be the city's savior, but you two… You two ruined everything." Sasuke got to his feet slowly before walking over to the councilman. "Stay away from me!"

Sasuke punched his gut once more causing him to keel over in pain.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't be moving with your injuries." Korra stated worriedly.

Sasuke grabbed Tarrlock's collar as he continued to bleed. "I'll stop moving once we're back in Republic City." He dragged Tarrlock back to the stairs. "Come on, we're taking this bastard to answer for all his crimes."

Sasuke began to climb back up the steps forcing a worried and concerned Korra to follow. When he reached the top, the Uchiha immediately stopped upon seeing Amon, Kyoshi Warrior, and a squad of Equalists. There was one other who swung an axe at his head.

Sasuke immediately ducked, dropping Tarrlock in the process, before a large hammer slammed into him sending The Uchiha through the wall of the cabin. Sasuke screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. The white flame marks finally receded before he passed out.

Korra worriedly shouted. "Sasuke!"

Mangetsu held the weapon, Helm Splitter, as he looked out the hole. "I thought you said he'd be more difficult than this Amon."

"I wouldn't underestimate him Mangetsu." Amon stated. "The injuries he sustained were severe, yet he was walking until you attacked him."

Mangetsu looked away from the downed Shinobi. "Please, not even a Seven Swordsman could get up after that. Not with those preexisting injuries." He turned to Korra. "So, this is the Avatar and that must be Councilman Tarrlock. They're who we're here for, right?"

"_I'm in no condition to fight and neither is Sasuke." _Korra thought before noticing that Tarrlock was trying to get up and failing. _"As much as I wouldn't want it, he's not able to fight either. What do we do?"_

"The Shinobi to." Amon stated. "knock them out while we collect the Shinobi."

Tarrlock forced himself to his feet and did what bending he could creating a dome of ice that shot up from the ground catching Amon and his men off guard. The only one not captured was Mangetsu who was away from them.

"As much as I now loathe Sasuke Uchiha and Avatar Korra, I still dislike you more Amon." Tarrlock panted as Mangetsu moved to attack him only to be met by a wall of ice. "Just run Avatar. I'll stay behind."

Mangetsu struck his axe into the wall cracking it before slamming the hammer portion into the blunted side of the axe smashing the entire wall down.

Tarrlock grunted and brought in snow from outside turning it into spears. "Just go Avatar!"

The dome was cracked, and they heard the people inside trying to break out. Korra spared one last look at Tarrlock before running outside and scooping up Sasuke's body.

Sasuke screamed in pain as Korra started to run from the building. "Sorry Sasuke, please just bear with it."

The ice dome was smashed down behind them and Amon burst forth from the house chasing after the two of them. Korra made it to a steep section of the mountain and immediately knew what she had to do.

With the little energy she had, there was only so much bending she could do. Korra jumped down and landed on her feet before using her bending to slide down the mountain while clutching Sasuke close to her.

Amon moved to follow only for Glace to come down and beat his wings fast knocking Amon back. The hawk spirit soared back into the air as Amon stood. He moved to the edge and looked down, but all traces of Korra and Sasuke were gone.

He grunted before walking back to the house where he found Mangetsu with his foot on an unconscious Tarrlock's back. Korra was tripped up by a root in the ground, but she turned her body to protect Sasuke taking the brunt of the impact.

She collided with a tree and snow covered both her and Sasuke. "Sasuke… I… I'm trying." Korra was panting as she slowly tried to rise but was finding it difficult to even get to her feet. "I won't let us, die out here."

Fortunately for them, a certain Polar Bear dog had been tracking Korra and ran over to the two of them happy to see both Sasuke and Korra. He licked both their faces, but Sasuke gave no reaction as he was out cold.

"Naga, you came looking for me." The Avatar pet the polar bear dog. "Good girl."

She managed to put Sasuke in the saddle before struggling on herself. She had Sasuke behind her and held him tight to her back with one hand while gripping the saddle with the other. No matter how tired she was, she wasn't going to let go of either as Naga began the trek back to the city.

_**Republic City: City Hall, Evening…**_

Shisui had situated everyone more comfortably before worrying about Korra and Sasuke. He had been hoping, the entire time, that they were okay. Finally, his mind was partially taken off that as everyone else began to stir.

"Wait, where's Tarrlock?" Bolin asked.

Asami worriedly asked, "Where's Sasuke?"

Shisui approached the group. "Sasuke bested Tarrlock's blood bending and took him to get Korra back. I couldn't leave you all like this or I'd have gone with them."

"That would be great; however, it's evening now, and they aren't back." Mako stated.

Lin nodded. "I'll need to mobilize the entire force to look for them and Tarrlock."

"In the meantime, I'll pick up Sasuke's trail." Kanan stated.

Tenzin nodded. "We'll come with you."

"I'm saying we certainly should do that; however, Sasuke summoned some strange hawk and had it fly him and Tarrlock out of here. Also, Tarrlock said he took Korra to some mountains near the city."

"That narrows where we need to search." Kanan stated. "Let's go."

So, everyone moved to find the Shinobi and Avatar.

_**Republic City, Streets**_

Oogi flew by overhead and Mako saw Naga with Korra and Sasuke on her back. "They're down there."

Oogi landed and Naga stopped as she recognized the sky bison. Everyone jumped off to see Korra's strong grip on the saddle and Sasuke despite her weakened state.

"Korra and Sasuke, thank goodness." Tenzin stated relived.

"Where's Tarrlock?" Lin asked. "How did…"

Korra said, "Please, help Sasuke."

"Give them some space." Bolin stated as he pushed through with Asami.

Asami saw Sasuke and immediately ran to him. "Sasuke, he really is in bad shape." Bolin grabbed Korra and Asami grabbed the unconscious Sasuke. "Korra, I'll make sure he makes a full recovery."

Korra sighed relived. "Thank you."

Asami and Bolin carried the injured back to Oogi.

Bolin looked down at Korra. "I was so worried about you Korra. Are you okay?"

Korra smiled up at him. "I'm fine." She closed her eyes and leaned into the earth bender's chest. "I'm glad you're here."

Both brother and sister were laid gently on the sky bison's saddle next to each other as their respective, interested. partners sat next to them.


	17. Turning the Tides

From here on out, your still free to suggest anything, but I'm going to keep it short with this one line. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Air Temple Island: Sasuke's Room, Morning…**_

Sasuke was laid out in bed. His torso was wrapped in bandages and he had a washcloth on his forehead. Asami, who was by his bed side, noted that he was resting peacefully. She was currently taking a fresh washcloth out of a pot of cold water.

She put the one on his forehead in the pot before placing the cold one on his forehead. Mako stood at the open doorway and closed his eyes before moving on down the hallway to check on Korra and Bolin.

_**Korra's Room**_

Korra was resting peacefully and in much better shape than Sasuke; however, this didn't stop Bolin from staying by her side ever since they returned. After making sure they were okay, Mako once again moved on.

_**Outside**_

Mako stood outside and took a deep breath before letting his Swift Release flow. _"I may not have been able to do anything, but if their injuries are anything to go by, then I need to keep training to become a better Shinobi and bender."_

His mind turned to Zabuza. _"Other Shinobi are no joke." _He began running around the island about half as fast as your average Chunin so faster than your average Genin. _"I need to continue to improve, so I can do something when I am there."_

So, Mako planned on spending that mourning training. Korra and Sasuke already had someone looking after them meaning this was a better use of his time than sitting around waiting for them to wake.

_**With Shisui**_

The Uchiha watched from a tree as Mako started training before turning his attention to the city. _"Sasuke… there's something special about you, but given the state it left you in, it likely won't be of any use in securing the city. With everything that's going on, true war is on the horizon."_

Shisui closed his eyes and began steadying himself for what he was sure to come.

_**Tenzin and Lin's Room**_

The parents and Kanan walked in to find Soren sleeping in a chair nearby while Yun and Jin were in the bed doing the same. They walked over with Lin sitting on the bed and Tenzin putting a hand on Soren's shoulder rousing the three kids. Kanan stood nearby.

"Dad, mom, and big brother, you're all home." Jin stated. "Is Korra okay?"

"Not to worry." Lin stated. "Sasuke hurt himself a lot to do it, but he got her back."

"Oh no, Sasuke Sensei is hurt?" Soren questioned concerned.

"Don't worry about Sasuke." Kanan stated. "The guys as tough as they come, and he'll make a full recovery."

Yun hugged Lin. "Well, I'm glad they're both back because I was scared."

Lin hugged her daughter back. "Don't worry because everything's going to be fine now."

_**Sasuke's Mindscape**_

Sasuke appeared on a grassy field and under a tree there sat the humanoid figure of Raava exactly as she looked whenever she came into the world. As rare as that was these days. He approached Raava and stood across from her.

"Well, it's been awhile since I was…" Sasuke began.

Raava interrupted him. "Sasuke Uchiha, what were you thinking by not listening to me?"

Sasuke had no remorse for his actions. "I don't regret using your power no matter what it did to me. I wasn't going to let Tarrlock get away no matter the cost. Korra is one of the people that means everything to me."

"I know.: Raava sighed calming down after hearing that. "It was still extremely reckless of you to do what you did Sasuke. You weren't ready for my power, but you drew it out anyways. Despite what you may think, our merger isn't 100% complete."

"Hm, what do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I mean that I was never meant to be able to exist outside of you." Raava stated. "The Sage of Six Paths intended for us to only communicate as we normally do; however, he didn't account for the darkness that still lingered in your heart preventing a full merger.

You may have picked a different path after your fight with Naruto, but the darkness in your heart wouldn't just go away. As such, I knew of only one way to complete the process. Around the time of Harmonic Convergence, you can open the two spirit portals.

On that day, when they connect, you can touch it merging us as one. Until then, my light will cause damage to you just like it did today. This mark you now have isn't one that will get any easier with time. It needs the energy of that day, then training to master it, to be complete."

"I understand, but if the power is needed, I will use it." Sasuke stated. "I will not deny any power that will help me protect those who are becoming precious to me."

Raava sighed. "Just promise me it will be an absolute last resort until our merger is complete. I know it may sound odd, but in all the time we've been together, I've come to care a great deal about you. Like how a mother would their son. I don't like to see you hurt."

Sasuke nodded. "Alright Raava, I promise to hold back on using the power, until that day, unless it's absolutely necessary."

Raava nodded. "Good." She sighed relieved. "I'm just glad you didn't take this Curse Mark variation…"

"Actually, I was thinking of calling it a Bless Mark since there were no negatives besides the pain." Sasuke stated.

"Right, I'm just glad you didn't take the Bless Mark to Stage Two or Three. If you had, you might have died back on that mountain." Raava stated.

"I see." Sasuke stated. "Well, I'll make doubly sure to avoid trying to take it further than stage 1, but I won't forbid myself from using them. For all I know, there could be an enemy that even Stage One doesn't cut it against."

"Yes, I'm aware you'd say that." Raava shook her head.

"Raava, is there something you aren't telling me?" Sasuke asked. "I mean, you refused to tell me anything before yet here you are telling me more about Harmonic Convergence when a much simpler explanation would have done."

"Sasuke…" Raava sighed. "There should be no problems or anything for you to worry about. If you just focus on opening the portals sometime before the convergence, and using it to complete the merger, then everything should be fine."

"Should be?" Sasuke questioned.

"Look, I promise I'll explain things if they matter or after Harmonic Convergence." Raava declared. "Until such time, I ask that you trust I'm not telling you things for good reasons."

"Alright, I hear you." Sasuke stated. "Since you can't tell me why Harmonic Convergence is a touchy subject, can you explain why I was able to summon a hawk spirit. I'll be honest, I was hoping Garuda would come and expecting nothing."

"I believe that spirit, Glace, reacted with your contract." Raava explained. "You may no longer have it, but your name is forever ingrained on it. The Snake Contract as well. As it so happens, you got lucky by summoning Glace.

I would not tempt fate by summoning a snake spirit as they are not as helpful as the hawk. If you can, I'd work out a deal with Glace to become your summon. Having the ability to fly would be helpful and he was effective in stalling Amon on that mountain after you passed out."

"Really?" Sasuke nodded. "When I have the time, I'll see what I can manage."

"Good, now rest well Sasuke." Raava stated.

"Wait, are you mad at me Raava?" Sasuke asked.

Raava shook her head. "I was just extremely worried."

At that moment, the mindscape was washed with light taking Sasuke away.

_**Dining Room, Lunch Time…**_

Sasuke and Korra came to soon and were led into the dining room by Asami and Bolin respectively. For the time being, since there was still some pain that needed to heal naturally, Sasuke kept the bandages on while putting his shirt and flak jacket back on.

The brother and sister now sat at a table with Tenzin, Lin, Kanan, Bolin, Mako, Shisui, and Asami as they ate. Sasuke wasn't nearly as hungry as Korra who ate a lot of the food Lin had prepared for them and rather quickly.

"Slow down Korra." Sasuke chided. "The food isn't going anywhere, and no one here is going to take it from us."

"Sorry old man." Korra stated sarcastically. "Lin's food is amazing, and I'm starving."

"Look, I realize you two went through a lot, but we need to know what happened." Tenzin stated.

"First off, Tarrlock isn't who he says he is." Korra stated. "He says he's Yakone's son and is certain the guy's dead."

"That raises the question of who the Yakone leading the Red Monsoons is, but it does explain why Tarrlock can blood bend without the full moon." Lin reasoned.

"I suppose it's my turn to explain something." Sasuke showed off the white tomoe. "This is Raava's power integrating and becoming something familiar to my body. It's like the Curse Mark except without a lot of the negatives and I've named it a Bless Mark."

"That makes sense, but what about the damage to your body?" Shisui asked.

"When I was facing Tarrlock, my emotions and desire to find my sister skyrocketed granting me this power in response to his blood bending." Sasuke stated. "Raava revealed that the mark was supposed to appear after Harmonic Convergence and the great change it brings."

"Given what we heard about your past, it makes sense why it'd appear early given who you are." Mako stated.

"So, Sasuke arrived with Tarrlock in tow and rescued Korra?" Bolin questioned.

"Not exactly." Sasuke stated. "I was in bad shape, but I managed to get Korra out of the basement before a Shinobi, Mangetsu, appeared using one of the seven swords. He knocked me through a wall, and I was out of commission."

"Tarrlock had some difficulty, but after Sasuke was knocked out, he stood." Korra stated. "He said that he may have loathed Sasuke and I, but he hated Amon more. It was enough that he was willing to let us escape while he held back the Equalists and this Mangetsu."

"I'd wager, with how many there were and how bad a condition he was in, that they captured the councilman." Sasuke added.

"Amon's either taken Tarrlock's bending by now or he's waiting to make a spectacle out of it for his fellow Equalists." Asami stated.

Tenzin and Lin looked at each other before the air bending master sighed. "This is very disturbing news. No doubt Amon was there to take out Tarrlock, and the fact that he almost caught the Avatar… I fear Amon is entering his end game."

The others all looked at one another.

_**Courtyard**_

Tenzin, Lin, and Kanan walked outside.

"Alright, what's the game plan mom and dad?" Kanan asked.

"The plan is that I'm going to meet with the council while your mother will rally her men together." Tenzin stated. "With everything that is happening, decisive action needs to be taken."

"It's about time Airhead." Lin stated with a smile. "I mean, I love you, but it has taken awhile before you decided on this."

"I had to be sure Dear." Tenzin stated.

"So, I guess I'm going with mom then or do you need me to protect dad just in case?" Kanan asked.

"Actually, we need you to do neither." Lin stated. "You're staying here because you've proven yourself a great fighter and a better man."

Tenzin nodded. "Your mother and I have seen how you've grown son. For the longest time, we thought you were still a child, but you've proven us wrong multiple times. Now, we're counting on you to keep your siblings safe."

Kanan smiled warmly at his parents before hugging them. "I'll keep my sibling safe. That's a promise." He pulled back. "That said, you two need to stay safe out there as well."

Tenzin nodded. "The same goes for you. Just because we admit you're a man now doesn't mean we aren't going to worry about you."

"Don't you dare forget all your training if anything goes down." Lin added.

"I won't." Kanan stated.

Lin and Tenzin walked away heading for Oogi.

_**Republic City: City Hall**_

Tenzin had dropped Lin off at the station before heading to City Hall. He landed on the roof and made his way towards the door that led inside only to be jumped by three Equalists disguised as window washers.

Tenzin dodged the three electric bolas they threw at him before facing his assailants. He sent out a gust of wind only for his hands to be caught by two of the Equalists. The third went to kick him, but he was able to move back just enough to avoid it.

He dodged a few more strikes before creating an air vortex that lifted him into the air and spun the two Equalists holding him out. The third was knocked out while the first two were flung to another roof allowing Tenzin to lower himself back to the roof.

The assistant to the council came running out. "Oh, I'm so relieved to see you."

"The other council members, are they alright?" Tenzin asked.

"I'm afraid not." The assistant stated. "I just received a call from Chief Beifong. They've all be captured."

Tenzin was shocked. "This can't be happening."

"The leadership of Republic City is in your hands now." The assistant stated.

Just then, explosions began going off across the city. From there vantage point, Tenzin and the assistant could make out earth, fire, and water bending being used as far as they could see. The Equalist air ships flying in didn't help matters at all.

_**Air Temple Island**_

Kanan stared worriedly at the city as from there you could see the explosions and the Equalist's air ships. This racket also drew the White Lotus out and Kanan's siblings.

Kanan looked at his siblings firmly. "Alright you guys, time to head inside."

"But Kanan…" Soren tried.

"No buts." Kanan stated. "Mom and dad entrusted me with your safety, so get inside." His face softened. "Please."

The three youngest looked at one another before nodded and walking inside as Team Uchiha Avatar and Shisui came out.

"We heard explosions." Korra stated. "What's going on?"

"Republic City is under attack." Kanan stated. "I know all of you are going, so please make sure mom and dad are alright."

Korra and Sasuke nodded before the team ran to the boat.

Sasuke looked back at Shisui. "Stay here and help Kanan keep this place secured."

Shisui nodded firmly. "You got it."

_**Republic City: Streets**_

After retrieving their vehicles from the garages, Team Uchiha Avatar was speeding off down the streets heading for the police station. Sasuke took lead and gave them a police escort.

_**Police Station: Operations Room**_

Lin stood in the center of the room with her men trying to coordinate the counterattack, but they were running into problems as Amon had planned his attack to stretch her men and divide attention everywhere.

"Chief, Air Unit 7 was taken out by an Equalist's airship. They've crashed into the water."

"Send an available river rescue unit." Lin ordered.

"Chief, all river rescue ships have been sabotaged."

Lin gripped the table tightly out of frustration. "The Equalists." Tenzin entered the room and Lin was relieved. "Councilman Tenzin, they didn't get you."

"No, I'm alright Chief Beifong." Tenzin stated relieved she was here. "Unfortunately, I'm the only council member left. What's the status?"

"Amon's launched several attacks simultaneously stretching my men to their limits, and they've sabotaged many of our most important units leaving them as easy pickings." Lin declared. "Even with our new armor, my men are only faring so well out there."

Tenzin rubbed his beard in thought before nodding. "I need to send a wire to the general, and his lieutenant, of the United Forces."

"Councilman, your wire was sent."

"Chief, the phones have just gone dead."

Lin and Tenzin looked at each other in shock as the alarms blared signaling the power shutting down. Lin got them flashlights which was helpful to see the knockout gas being fed through the vents. The chief closed them with her bending only for more smoke to come from the door.

"We need to evacuate immediately." Tenzin declared. "Everyone, stay close to me."

Tenzin created a sphere of air around the small group they had and walked them out of the building. The building was otherwise empty.

_**Outside**_

They came out into the fresh air only to be confronted by several mecha tanks. One of the tanks held up a magnet, but there was far too little, exposed metal on their new uniforms to really pull in the five remaining metal benders.

One of the mecha tanks shot out a cable aiming for the non-benders who'd been in the operations room, but Tenzin air bent it away before beginning to blast air at a tank pushing it back. He moved forward after it.

Lin looked at her men. "All non-benders inside. If you're a metal bender, work to take those tin cans down."

Like Kanan's, Lin's uniform retained an extra weapon as she kept enough metal to form her blade. She did just that and jumped onto a mecha tank before stabbing at it forcing this one to back away with her on it.

The remaining 4 officers began earth bending the biggest chunks of earth they could and hammering them home into the mecha tanks. They weren't going down without a fight, and together they were faring well enough.

As they fought, there were signs that all was not going as well in Republic City. Police Airships were falling out of the sky, there were no more sirens, explosions were lessoning, and the sound of combat throughout the city was quieting.

At least things were about to get a whole lot better for the people at the station as a siren cut through the growing silence. Sasuke rounded the corner followed by the rest of Team Uchiha Avatar in the car.

The Uchiha put space between him and the car before purposely spinning his bike out and lunging off it to land safely. The bike spun along the ground before crashing into the mecha tank Tenzin was fighting and exploding taking it out.

Asami stepped on the gas as Bolin created a ramp that she launched off. The team jumped out of the car letting it crash into and explode against a mecha tank which got another mecha tank in the crossfire.

Three tanks down and a fourth added to that total with Lin disabling the one she was working on. One of the mecha tanks shot a cable at Mako, but the metal benders shot out their cables and used earth bending to hold it back.

Mako used this chance to generate lighting. "Let it go!"

The cops did and he fired on the machine with a large burst disabling it. Korra bent up some water to her side and charged another mecha tank. She dodged its cable and ran up the ramp using it to jump over the machine. She bent her water into its exhaust totaling it.

Bolin came in tripping it up with his earth bending. Asami and Sasuke ran at the last one which Tenzin had switched to blasting back. They ran past the master with Sasuke grabbing and throwing Asami at it.

A cable was shot out, but Sasuke threw a kunai hard enough to displace its directory. Asami landed on the robot and placed her Equalist's glove on it letting the voltage run wide until the machine was down. She then jumped down and moved to join everyone as they reconvened.

Korra looked at Tenzin and Lin "Is everyone alright?"

"We're about as good as can be expected given what's happened to the city and my men, but at least four of my benders and five technicians made it out." Lin stated.

Tenzin said, "We are grateful you came when you did. There's no telling how the battle might have unfolded without you."

Mako was staring in the direction of the island. "Uh guys, look."

They all did and saw an Equalist airship closing in on it.

"Oh no." Tenzin and Lin stated.

Lin looked at her men. "Saikhan, take our non-bender technicians and the remaining men. Go underground for the time being."

"Yes chief, but where are you going?" Saikhan asked.

"I'm going to make sure my family is safe." Lin stated.

_**Air Temple Island**_

The hatch opened revealing Kyoshi Warrior, Mangetsu, and a large squad of Chi Blockers. A cable was shot out and latched onto the island. It was then used by the main force to get onto the island itself. The White Lotus sprang into action to take them on as the first line of defense.

Kanan and Shisui looked at the airship with the Uchiha saying, "Well, this isn't good."

"Tell me something I don't know Shisui." Kanan stated.

"The Fire Nation makes surprisingly good ramen." Shisui retorted.

"I was being rhetorical." Kanan returned.

Shisui nodded. "I know, but I was trying to lighten the mood."

Still, they held their ground as they were the last line of defense between them and Kanan's younger siblings. Of course, a second airship had to arrive deploying more chi blockers to begin overwhelming the White Lotus. Finally, Mangetsu and Kyoshi Warrior entered the fray.

Mangetsu, Kyoshi Warrior, and a squad of Chi Blockers made it to the Uchiha and Kanan with Mangetsu wielding the twin swords Kiba. Kanan shot out his cables catching two of the soldiers, smashing their heads together, and throwing them away.

Shisui activated his Sharingan and used Body Flicker aiming for the one who he knew was the most trouble. He appeared behind Mangetsu while imbuing his blade with lighting nature and struck with his tanto aiming for the Mist Shinobi.

Mangetsu blocked the blade with his two. Kanan bent earth pillars underneath the Equalist soldiers knocking them away. As Kyoshi Warrior drew close, he deployed his shield blocking her fans.

Shisui grunted before vanishing. "Afterimage Clones."

In his place, several Shisui appeared around the area attacking not only the other grunts but going for Mangetsu who was skilled enough to block him. Kanan and Kyoshi Warrior fought it out. It was at this point that the children decided to get involved.

Jin flew in on his glider and landed to Mangetsu's left as Shisui locked blades with him. "Stay away from our brother and the funny Uchiha!"

The young air bender sent out air that knocked him into the air, but Mangetsu was able to recover. He flipped to his feet and landed safely on a nearby roof

Yun came in on an air sphere knocking soldiers away. "Stay off our island!"

"Yun and Jin, you need to get inside this instant." Kanan ordered.

Soren rushed onto the scene weaving hand signs and taking a deep breath. "Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu."

Shisui had seen her and smirked as he rushed at Kyoshi Warrior kicking her into the water Jutsu. The air combined with the force sent her flying out of the area.

Kanan was impressed. "Huh, will you look at that."

As Mangetsu saw the air bison carrying more people, he decided to bide his time for now. The bison landed and the younger kids ran over to their father and mother who hugged them.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Lin and Tenzin said together.

"Of course, we are." Soren stated. "Because of our training, we were able to handle the bad guys."

The White lotus had arrived and were capturing Equalists.

Tenzin looked at Kanan. "You let them fight?"

"I tried to order them inside, but they were just too stubborn to listen." Kanan nodded. "Honestly, their teachers should be proud because they've been taught well."

Tenzin looked at Yun and Jin while Lin looked back at Sasuke who'd trained Soren. They then each looked at their children proudly.

Bolin was looking out at the city shocked. "Uh, I hate to interrupt this little family moment, but we got more air ships incoming!"

Lin and Tenzin looked at them as Korra asked. "What do you want to do?"

"I need to protect my family." Tenzin stated. "If Amon got his hands on my children… I hate to even think about it."

"I agree with you, Tenzin." Lin stated. "We got to make sure our family is safe. All of them."

Tenzin nodded before turning to Korra. "Korra, I want you and you friends to leave this island and hide for the time being."

"I'm not giving up." Korra firmly stated.

Tenzin shook his head. "I'm not asking you to. I sent word to the United Forces. They will be here soon, and once my family is safe, Lin and I will return. With reinforcements, we can turn the tide in this war."

"So, what you're saying is, we need to be patient." Korra stated.

"You're learning well." Tenzin stated with a smile as he put a hand on her shoulder.

The bisons were quickly packed, the air acolytes were ready to depart, Kanan, Lin, Yun, Jin, and Soren were on Oogi, and Tenzin stood before Korra and Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you are a young man with great knowledge and gifts." Tenzin stated. "Use them to keep Korra and your friends safe."

"I'll make sure of it, sir." Sasuke stated.

Tenzin nodded before looking at Korra. "You stay safe."

"You to." Korra stated.

"Tenzin, we need to leave now." Lin stated. "Our window is closing fast."

Tenzin nodded and air bent onto Oogi's head. "Oogi, yip yip."

Oogi and the other bison took off in different directions, but the two air ships, which arrived, took off with Mangetsu using a grappling hook to latch onto one of the air ships undetected by anyone. This left Team Uchiha Avatar and Shisui with the White Lotus.

Which was fortunate as two more airships arrived deploying more men. Chi Blockers came in ready to take them down, but the White Lotus moved to stand in front of the others ready to stop them.

A White Lotus member looked back at Korra. "Go, we'll hold them off."

Sasuke nodded. "Shisui and I can keep up with Naga, but the rest of you need to get on her now."

Naga started running with Sasuke and Shisui running along on either side of her as the White Lotus covered their escape.

The group was moving along until Bolin pointed out an assailant who'd caught up to them and was sliding down the rock face near them. "Kyoshi Warrior!"

"You guys go on ahead!" Shisui shouted.

The Uchiha sprinted forward and jumped meeting the warrior head on. Their clash resulted in both crashing to the ground.

Sasuke looked back at Shisui before closing his eyes and focusing on the matter at hand. "Go into the ocean Korra. I'll follow along on top!"

Korra nodded as Naga jumped off the dock sinking in. Korra then bent water around her and the others allowing them to breathe while the polar bear dog swam them away from the island. Sasuke followed them from above the water running along it.

_**Skies**_

Oogi was flying the family as fast as he could, but the airships were gaining on them. A net was fired with Lin preparing to stop it; however, Kanan stood tearing it down and catching the rope before it could retract.

The deputy chief stood up and looked back at his family with Lin realizing what her son was doing. "Kanan, no. If anyone's going, it'll be…"

Kanan spoke up. "It'll be me. You and dad are stronger than I ever could be, and that's the strength your other children need. Plus, you made it my job to protect my siblings." Before they could say anything, he ran along Oogi's tail. "No matter what happens, don't turn back!"

Kanan jumped off and used his cables to reel himself towards the airships. He landed on the first and began metal bending off a large section until there was an explosion in the engine. He ran from that air ship and used metal bending to help him jump to the next.

Mangetsu, who stood at the front of the airship, looked back at him before closing his eyes and nodding. No matter how much Amon wanted those people, he respected the sacrifice and would allow Kanan to do what he needed before acting.

Kanan noticed the hatch and bent it closed just so he wouldn't be interrupted as he ran along blowing out the engine of the second ship and sending it crashing to the ocean below. Just as he finished, Kanan registered Mangetsu running at him.

The Shinobi went for a kick, but Kanan deployed his right shield blocking him. The deputy chief knew it was a useless endeavor considering Shinobi could walk on water, but Kanan would be dammed if he went out like that.

The Shinobi and metal bender began duking it out with Mangetsu merely buying time until the ship crashed into the ocean. The Shinobi used his Chakra control to stand on the water before slamming his foot into the submerging metal bender.

Kanan went unconscious, and Mangetsu picked his body out of the water. On Oogi, Kanan's family had seen what happened. Lin clenched her fist and closed her eyes as a few tears slipped by. Yun and Jin looked at the saddle sadly. Soren stood up proudly letting the tears run.

"Kanan said he wasn't as strong as you and mom, dad, but Kanan is just as strong as you two." Soren stated.

Tenzin sadly looked forward. "Yes, he is."

The sky bison continued to fly on despite how badly Tenzin wanted to turn back.

_**Air Temple Island**_

Shisui and the Kyoshi Warrior squared off, but the Shinobi merely smiled. "Well, my job is done. After all, the Avatar, Sasuke, and their friends got away. Not bad if I…"

Kyoshi Warrior lunged forward thrusting her fans into Shisui only to hit a log. This left her looking for the young Shinobi who wasn't even on the island anymore.

_**Sewer Pipe**_

Team Uchiha Avatar stared at the island sadly.

Sasuke put a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Come on, we need to get moving."

Everyone turned away, but Sasuke looked back to see Shisui standing there with a smile. "I hope you weren't planning on leaving without me?"

Sasuke gave a small smile as a little relief passed over him. That same, small amount of relief washed over everyone else as at least not everyone was gone.

"No, come on Shisui." Sasuke stated. "We all got to go."

The entire group walked into the sewer.

"Don't worry, Bolin and I know where we can lay low." Mako stated.

"Yeah, we stayed in this place a few times in between the gangs and pro-bending." Bolin nodded. "They're a great group of people that should give us sanctuary."

_**Air Temple Island, Night…**_

Kanan was forced to kneel before Amon, but he looked up at the man defiantly. A squad of chi blockers, Kyoshi Warrior, and Mangetsu stood around them.

Amon said, "Tell me where the Avatar or your family is, and I'll let you keep your bending."

"I'll never betray my friends or family" Kanan stated.

"Very well." Amon stated. "Any last words?"

"Yeah, I got a few." Kanan stated firmly. "All of you, Amon included, don't have to continue down this path you're on. You say you want equality, but all you're creating is fear. You're starting a true war that will see you facing the four nations.

Even if you win, your equality will have been built on blood. You cannot expect benders to just roll over. They will fight to the death to keep their abilities. That is not true equality. I implore you to use your powers in a more positive way before it's too late."

Kyoshi Warrior was the first to wavier followed by some of the Chi Blocker's; however, no one made a move to stop Amon from taking the deputy chief's bending.

Amon walked away from the Kanan's body. "A couple of you, along with Mangetsu, get him locked up while the rest of you accompany Kyo and I. There is somewhere we must go."

_**Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center, Dawn…**_

Amon and Kyoshi Warrior stood before the cultural center of the Southern Water Tribe. More specifically, the statue of Sokka.

Amon looked at the statue. _"It is time to claim my birthrights." _He turned to his men. "Spread out and secure the area. Kyo and I are entering alone."

"Yes sir!" The men declared before leaving them.

Without a word, Amon and Kyo entered the building together.

_**At Sea: Aboard a Ship**_

A tall man with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard stood at the head of the ship. He wore black pants and a matching, long sleeved shirt with a red United Forces colored flak jacket over top.

A forehead protector with the Leaf Village's symbol was on his forehead. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves. A pair of trench knives were at his side.

The man sighed as he looked out at the rising sun only for a man with black hair, orange eyes, and well-defined build of a fighter to approach him. His attire consisted of the United Forces uniform with medals signifying him as a general.

"Thinking about your girls and kid again, Lieutenant Asuma?" The general asked. "You usually do think about them more when we're about to head into something like this.:

Asuma looked back at the young general. Most would say that it was odd Asuma stopped at lieutenant under someone younger than him, but those people just didn't understand multiple different factors. One of the most important being that he respected this young man greatly.

"I can't help it sir." Asuma shook his head. "Anyways, you shouldn't be worrying about me. The upcoming battles should be more concerning."

Iroh joined him at the rails. "Making sure my men are operating at their best is thinking about the upcoming battles. More specifically, ensuring they make it back in one piece. After the rough go you've had, you deserve this second chance at life."

"I can name 10 others who deserve more of a chance than I off the top of my head." Iroh looked at Asuma as if he were going to say something. "That said, I know this is a gift, and I'm using it as such. I promise you that, sir."

"A gift you say?" Iroh questioned. "Most men would use this chance to bow out of the fighting. You fought enough. Frankly, your using the gift better than most men I know." Iroh patted the older man's shoulder. "I'm glad you have my back."

Asuma smirked. "All things considered General, the feeling is mutual."

A soldier approached them. "General Iroh and Lieutenant Asuma, we just received word from the Avatar. She says Amon and his men have gained control of the city. How do you want to respond?"

"Tell her we will be arriving in three days' time and that we look forward to winning Republic City back together."

"This Shinobi with her, Sasuke Uchiha, make sure he knows that Asuma Sarutobi is among the soldiers arriving, and he'd like to have words with him." Asuma added.

"Yes sirs." The soldier stated.

The man left to fulfill their orders.

* * *

So, who is Amon this time? I think it's quite obvious that he's not Tarrlock's brother, but maybe their is still a relation between them beyond the familial? Of course, I would think more along the South than the North, but that is just me.

You know what, if any of you guess it, you can have a bakers dozen of cyber cookies.

* * *

Axl:Great chapters as always, Enjoyed the bell test moment and Sasuke saving Korra even though he was badly injured.

Quillion9000: It's always nice to get a review from you. Glad you liked the chapter.


	18. Set Plan

From here on out, your still free to suggest anything, but I'm going to keep it short with this one line. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Republic City: Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center**_

Amon and Kyo walked through the center together. The inside was decorated in the blues and whites of the water tribes and it was adorned with the history of the Southern Water Tribe as far back as you could get. There were objects from before the 100-year war, during, and after.

Both benders and non-benders were represented; however, even given one of the most prominent figures being Sokka, a non-bender, the inside detailed about 80% of bender history and only 20% of non-bender history. Amon led Kyo to a small room in the back before closing the door.

This single room was dedicated to Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. More specifically, things which signified his time alongside Avatar Aang. His wolf like armor was set up in a display case against the back wall of the room.

With it were his boomerang, water tribe sword, and meteor sword forged while under the master Piando. That sword had been tricky to find, but after the war wrapped up, Sokka was adamant to do so. Now it sat here.

Amon walked up to the display case and put a hand on it as he looked on the items inside sadly. Kyo looked around the room to determine if they were alone. Once she did, the younger of the two walked up and put a hand on Amon's back to comfort him.

Amon took a deep breath before turning to face Kyo. "Yuki, it's safe to remove our masks."

They both did so with Amon also removing his hood. Amon had a slightly tan complexion, blue eyes, and auburn hair that was shaved on the sides and kept in a wolf tail. Yuki had the same blue eyes, was a little lighter in skin town than Amon, and had short, messy dark brown hair.

Amon then leaned back against a nearby wall and looked at her. "I saw your hesitation after Kanan's words. Mind telling me what that was about?"

Yuki looked at him. "Those words… father we're going to be facing a lot of our family, and I guess that reality is only just now catching up with me. We're taking the bending of our family, and Kanan is right. Even if they know it's us, they're not going to surrender."

Amon nodded. "That's true." He sighed. "Look, you heard the exact same, sorry excuse of a death they put on my father, your grandfather. He died a hero, but the benders, our own family, choose to say that some pirates got him all to protect the Avatar.

That was wrong just like w2hat history says about all non-benders. For ages, our contributions are underplayed when compared to the benders. The reason people bought Sokka being killed by pirates is because he's a non-bender. That was only the start.

You and I, we've seen the truth with our own eyes. People believe we are easy marks because we don't have bending. None of our family has fixed the issues, so it's up to us to do it. That said, I've never once forced you into this."

He walked forward and held his daughter. "Yuki, I love you no matter what. If you don't want to continue fighting, I won't force you. You'll be free to leave and go wherever you wish; however, this war is something I must fight."

Yuki hugged him back. "No, father, I am with you… all the way."

Amon hugged his daughter gratefully. "Thank you, Yuki." He pulled away with a smile. "No matter how the world may look at me, I know I'm doing the right thing. One day, true Equality will be within our grasp. You will live in a better world."

He then turned to the display case and opened it. Yuki looked above the display case at a painting of her grandfather. She wondered what he would say about all of this before gaining a look of determination and helping her father take what was inside.

_**City Hall, Two Days Later…**_

Equalist's airships flew in the sky, banners for the Equalists were everywhere, and Aang's statue had Amon's mask put over it. Hiroshi Sato stood before a large crowd of non-benders with Equalist soldiers everywhere.

The man himself was giving a speech. "It's a glorious day my brothers and sisters. Amon has torn down the tyrannical bending government. He has declared bending illegal. The Avatar and Sage are on the run. Our leader has a vision for the future.

One day, bending will no longer exist, and we will live in a world where everyone is finally equal. The United Forces are on their way as we speak to try and stop that dream, but we will prevail."

Two Equalist soldiers, in back, nodded to one another before walking to a nearby grassy area hidden from view. One of them bent a rock out of the way revealing a secret hole which they both jumped into.

_**Tunnels**_

Korra and Sasuke removed their mask before making their way along the tunnels.

Korra looked at her brother. "Can you believe Hiroshi? The Avatar and Sage are on the run? We're not running from anyone." She stopped and turned to him. "Let's go up there and knock some heads. They'll never know what hit them."

"Look, I'm eager to get this all over with as you are Korra, but Tenzin was right." Sasuke stated. "We need to exercise patience. Tomorrow, General Iroh and Lieutenant Asuma will be arriving with a fleet. Together, we can stop Amon."

Korra was frustrated. "I hate this patience stuff."

Sasuke smirked. "Believe it or not, that wouldn't disqualify you from being a Shinobi in my world." He walked on. "Now, let's return to the others."

Korra joined him.

_**Vagabond Camp**_

Bolin and Asami were sitting around together while Mako and Shisui were off in the distance training. Ever since they arrived, Mako seemed to always want to train with either Sasuke or Shisui. Asami and Bolin approached the returning siblings.

Asami was worried. "You two were gone for quite a while."

Sasuke nodded. "Sorry about that, but recon can take some time."

At that moment, Gomu, the vagabond Korra and Sasuke met on their first day in the city, came into the conversation genuinely happy to see them. "Welcome back! I hope you worked up an appetite because dinner is served."

He then hugged them.

_**Dinner Stump**_

The entire group sat around a stump with Gomu as he passed around bowls of food.

"Thank you for letting us hide out with you the past few days." Korra stated.

"Honored to oblige." Gomu stated. "My associates and I are opposed to Amon's so called 'Equalists Policies'. There may not be many of them, but we got benders down here with us non-benders, yet we live together in harmony.

That's because each of us understands that we got to look out for one another out on the streets. We have a common goal that the benders who do move back up don't soon forget. As such, we can gladly provide you with what little we have."

"You are a wise and noble hobo." Bolin then took a bite of his food. "Wow, this is the best tasting street gruel I've ever had."

Gomu nodded. "I culled it from the finest dumpsters this city has to offer."

Asami became green in the face and spit hers back up before looking at Sasuke who was eating his without a care in the world.

Sasuke shrugged. "I've had worse when I was with Team Seven, and a Shinobi needs what food they can get." He removed a package from his flak jacket's pocket before throwing it to her. "That said, I snagged this while we were on the surface."

Asami opened it and saw a turkey sandwich causing her to smile at Sasuke. "Thanks."

"It was no big deal." Sasuke stated. "Like I said, a Shinobi needs to get what food they can."

She put the bowl down and Pabu was there to eat it.

Mako put his finished bowl down and stretched. "Alright, I'm finished." He looked at the Uchiha's. "Either of you want to help me train?"

Shisui stood. "You got it, but we should go light since we all got a big day tomorrow."

Mako nodded as they walked off.

_**Air Temple Island, Night…**_

Amon was standing in the courtyard as his people brought benders to him for their bending to be taken away. Mangetsu and Kyo stood back watching this all go down. Kyo eventually closed her eyes and walked away.

"Where are going lieutenant?" Mangetsu asked with a little mocking tone since the girl hadn't really impressed him.

Kyo said, "Not that it's any concern of yours Shinobi, but I'm going to see to Hiroshi's preparations. In case you forgot, the United Forces arrive tomorrow morning."

Mangetsu chuckled. "Easy now girl. You seem to have a little too much of that self-importance for someone who can't stack up to any Shinobi, or did you count Shisui escaping as your win?"

Kyo said nothing as she walked away.

_**Republic City: Waterfront, Morning…**_

It was foggy that morning as Team Uchiha Avatar hid and peered out over the water awaiting the arrival of the United Forces.

"Once the United Forces arrive, we need to be ready to help in anyway we can." Korra stated.

"They're here." Mako declared.

Everyone stared out over the water to see an entire fleet coming towards the city.

_**Aboard the Main Ship**_

Iroh and Asuma stood on the ship looking around for any sign of the Equalist.

"Amon had to know we were coming, so why aren't we meeting any resistance?" Iroh asked.

Asuma scanned the area. "I don't like this one bit." He nodded to the skies. "There's no airships of mecha tanks anywhere which is something you'd expect to see."

"What do you think this is?" Iroh asked.

"I'm not sure, but something's not right." Asuma stated. "They've planned something for us."

At that moment, mines in the water went off as the ships touched them.

_**Waterfront**_

Korra jumped into the water intending to help them.

_**Aboard the Main Ship**_

The general ran unto the communications room while Asuma issued orders to the men on their ship. "Water benders and earth benders, detonate any and all mines you can as far as your abilities can reach!"

Iroh reached the speaker room and issued those same orders to every ship before there was a buzzing in the air.

_**Waterfront**_

The rest of Team Uchiha Avatar watched as airplanes flew through the sky heading right for the ships.

"Where does Hiroshi keep finding the time to invent new, evil machines!?" Bolin questioned.

"_I haven't made a deal with him yet, but maybe Glace will help me again." _Sasuke ran from the group and bit his thumb. "Summoning Jutsu!"

He slammed his hand on the ground causing everyone to look at him as Glace suddenly appeared. This shocked all but Shisui.

"Did Sasuke just summon a spirit!?" Bolin asked.

Glace looked round shocked by what he saw. "Well human, I'd saw this is more interesting than the last time you summoned me."

The planes flew by overhead, so Sasuke approached him. "This is not time for a friendly chat Glace. I need to know if you'll help me combat those things in the sky."

Glace looked at Sasuke and nodded. "Like I said, this is interesting, and I do enjoy a good battle; however, to combat those I'll need to fly fast. Especially if their like other spirits with attacks of their own."

Sasuke jumped atop him and used Chakra control to stick to the spirit's back. "Not an issue. Fly fast and let's take them down." Glace took off into the sky with Sasuke. "Mangekyo Sharingan."

_**Water**_

Hiroshi and his men began dropping bombs down on the ships and torpedoes into the water. The United Forces began to see casualties as their benders tried to take the planes down. Korra surfaced to see the destruction that was ensuing.

Sasuke flew in on top of Glace. "Get me as close as you can to any of those things, and I'll take them out of the sky."

Glace said. "You got it."

Glace flew in and Sasuke looked at nearby airplanes. "Amaterasu!"

Black fire began to hit any airplanes Sasuke could see quickly eating into the engines and blowing them out of the sky. Korra arose on a vortex of water and began using water bending to tear through planes that got to close.

One hit her vortex destabilizing it and sending the Avatar back into the water where she bent an on coming torpedo back at a plane. Iroh and Asuma climbed into the bird's nest of their ship with Iroh shooting out fire and Asuma throwing shuriken infused with wind Chakra.

A formation of three planes came straight for them. Asuma took out the first with a few wind infused shuriken to the engine, Iroh got the second with some well-aimed fire, and they both took out the third with fire and shurikens together.

This one wasn't going down in the way they'd have liked as the pilot kept the aircraft stead enough to the point that it crashed through the pole of the nest exploding on impact. The two, high ranking members were thrown from the nest in different directions.

"Glace, get the older looking man!" Sasuke ordered. "Korra will handle the younger of the two."

Glace dived straight for Asuma while Korra surface and saw Iroh falling. Glace went below Asuma and Sasuke caught him before the hawk spirit ascended. Korra used water bending to catch the falling general before bringing him to her.

_**With Korra and Iroh**_

Korra held onto the general. "It's alright, I got you."

"Avatar Korra." Iroh smiled. "You saved my life. Thank you."

_**With Sasuke and Asuma**_

Sasuke helped Asuma stand and let the older man lean on him.

Asuma looked at Sasuke surprised. "Well I'll be. When I found out you were in this world, I thought you hadn't changed from that kid and teen I remember causing such pain, but you just saved my life."

"You can thank Naruto for starting the change. After he defeated me. I was able to connect with people here." Sasuke then looked at Glace. "Get us back to the waterfront." Glace started flying. "I know you got a lot of question Asuma, but let's save them for after we deal with Amon."

Asuma nodded. "After seeing this, I can agree to that."

_**Vagabond Camp**_

Thanks to how the explosion happened, Asuma and Iroh were in relatively good shape. They had been at the risk of drowning, but Korra and Sasuke kept them from that fate. Now the two of them sat in a circle with Team Uchiha Avatar. Asuma was decently shocked to see Shisui, but questions for another time.

"I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecha tanks but not these new, high speed aircrafts." Iroh stated.

"Yeah, those were unexpected." Asuma added.

"Every time we think we got the advantage; Amon ends up outsmarting us." Korra stated.

"No matter our plan, he's got a better one." Bolin stated.

"Well, Amon may be winning, but we aren't out of the fight yet." Iroh stated.

"I like your confidence sir, but you better have something up your sleeve to prove those words true." Asami stated.

"A second wave of reinforcements are on the way, but I need to warn them." Iroh stated. "Do you still got a way to get a message out?"

Sasuke nodded. "The leader of this encampment has been handling any and all messages we need to send."

_**Tent**_

Gomu hooked up the systems and was ready to telegraph the message. "So, who is the recipient of this top-secret message."

"Commandeer Bumi." Iroh stated. "Second Division of the United Forces."

"Tenzin's brother?" Korra questioned.

Asuma nodded. "The guys a wild man, but he's got the heart of a lion."

"Ready sir." Gomu stated.

Iroh relayed the message. "Fleet destroyed by Equalist aircraft. Retreat to Red Sand Island until my signal. Do not approach city until you receive the all clear."

Iroh then spread out the map. "Now comes the hard part. We got to ground those air crafts; otherwise, Bumi's fleet will never be able to retake the city."

Mako pointed at a spot on the map. "They flew in from this direction." He moved his finger past a mountain range. "So, they got to be somewhere around here."

"Everyone get ready because we leave at dawn." Iroh stated.

They all walked out of the tent with Asami firmly saying, "It's time to take down my father."

Sasuke put a comforting hand on her shoulder and nodded. Asami gave a small smile as she felt comforted to have him.

"Wait." Korra stopped the group. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going with you tomorrow."

"Avatar Korra, what are you talking about?" Asuma asked.

"I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I face him." Korra stated.

Shisui said, "Korra, I get it, but that's not a great plan. Amon is stronger than you think."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down." Korra stated. "My gut is telling me it's time to end this."

"My grandfather would respect the Avatar's instincts, so will I." Iroh stated.

"Well, we do have more than enough people to divide the party, so I'll go…" Sasuke began.

Korra stepped forward. "I trust you to divide us Sasuke, but no matter what, you're going with Asami. Her father's bound to be at that airfield, so she'll need you."

Sasuke looked at Asami and nodded. "If that is what you wish, I won't argue against it." He looked at everyone. "I'll lead the team going to the airfield, we'll need Bolin's earth bending to disrupt their paths, Asmi wants to go, and we'll take Mako for a little extra muscle.

Korra, General Iroh, Shisui, and Asuma will take on Amon. No doubt Mangetsu and Kyoshi Warrior will be there, so you'll need the extra hands. Not to mention each of them has a great deal of experience."

Iroh nodded. "Solid team line ups and reasoning. I approve."

_**Dawn**_

Korra, Iroh, Shisui, and Asuma were all dressed in Equalist attire.

Bolin approached Mako and hugged him. "Love you bro."

Mako smiled. "Love you back little bro."

Sasuke went up to hug Korra. "Stay safe out there."

Korra hugged him back. "You to."

He then walked back to his group with Bolin coming over to Korra. "Korra, Amon is a nasty dude, so be careful."

They hugged and Korra said, "Thanks Bolin, good luck." She then patted Naga. "Since you four are going into the mountains, you'll need Naga." She hugged the polar bear dog. "Keep Bolin and Sasuke safe."

So, the two groups broke apart before heading out in different directions.

_**Air Temple Island**_

Korra, Asuma, Shisui, and Iroh got onto the island from the water using Korra's bending. From their spot they noticed Amon and Kyoshi Warrior leaving aboard an airship. Amon was carrying a large bundle.

"There goes Amon." Korra stated.

"This is actually for the best." Asuma stated. "The four of us can get into the temple and ambush him upon his return."

The group started to walk to the temple with everyone noticing that it was rather quite on the island.

"I don't know if your ambush plan is sound Asuma." Shisui stated. "This island should be swarming with soldiers, yet they're gone. Something big must be going down."

"Once inside, we'll see if we can find someone, or any information, to tell us what's going on." Iroh stated. "If we find nothing, we wait for him."

"If I were going to hide anything information worthy, it'd likely be in the attic." Korra stated.

"A good first place to check Avatar Korra." Iroh stated.

_**Attic**_

The group of four climbed up the ladder and into the room closing the door behind them.

Shisui looked at a prison cell. "Guys, I don't think we're alone in here."

Everyone looked at the cell to see Tarrlock behind it. The man was disheveled. His hair was a mess, his clothes had several rips in them, and they could all see bruising in various places indicating that he had been beaten down since his capture.

"Tarrlock?" Korra questioned shocked.

Everyone removed their helmets.

The councilman looked at them. "I don't suppose you're here to rescue me?"

"We had no idea you were here." Korra approached the cell. "Are there other prisoners on the island?"

"No, I'm a special case to them." Tarrlock stated.

"What makes you so special?" Korra asked.

"Think about it, Avatar." Tarrlock stated. "I'm not only the councilman whose been explicitly hunting the Equalist, but I'm also Yakone's son. Back in the day, he may have tried to rule Republic City, but he had an especially sadistic tendency towards non-benders.

Guess I turned out no better than him." He sighed and looked at the ground. "Avatar Korra, for what it's worth, I am truly sorry for all that I did to you and your brother. Seems even from the grave, my father's lesson still shaped me into the man I became."

Shisui approached the man. "I won't say what you did wasn't that bad, but you still have a chance to turn your life around. Often the first and hardest step is admitting you did something wrong. Now, you can take steps to improve yourself and become the man you want to be."

Tarrlock looked down. "The man I want to be…" He looked back up at the group. "I know you actually came here looking for Amon, so if you want him, he's holding a rally at the pro-bending arena. What I heard is that he's got some special captives."

"Did you hear who they were?" Iroh asked.

"No, sorry." Tarrlock stated. "They were at least careful enough not to mention anything like that in front of me."

"We should go to make sure he doesn't have anyone important." Asuma stated.

Iroh nodded. "Agreed."

Korra nodded to Tarrlock. "You know, you did do a lot to me, but now you're at least trying to help in what ways you can. Thank you."

Tarrlock nodded. Shisui grabbed the keys off a nearby wall and opened the cell door.

"What are you doing?" Tarrlock asked. "I'm no use. My bending is gone, and my body's beaten to the point that I can barley move on my own."

Shisui grabbed the man and helped him stand before walking him out. "Well, you can't atone from in there, so I'll take you back to our hide away where you can rest while we deal with Amon. After, you can have your chance to make up for everything."

"We'll all take him back before going to Amon." Korra stated. "We can't split up now."

So, Tarrlock looked down not saying anything as he began to internalize the kindness he was being shown after everything he had done. The group walked away from the cell together.

* * *

Axl: Great chapter, I liked the part where Kanna sacrificed himself to let his family members escape.

Quillion9000: Lin did do it in the original, but I fekt like Kanan doing it felt for the crafted character and arc I gave him.

mastercheif1229: Really good chapter! Can't wait for the next one!

Qullion9000: glad you liked it and here's the next chapter.


	19. Endgame:Part 1

From here on out, your still free to suggest anything, but I'm going to keep it short with this one line. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Mountains: Near Airfield**_

Sasuke, Bolin, Mako, and Asami were staring at the Equalist's airfield. It was not hard to find in the slightest what with airplanes flying in and out the moment they got into the mountains.

"Bolin, once we get down there, you need to tear up those runways." Sasuke stated. "No aircraft can be allowed to take off."

"Aye aye captain." Bolin declared.

Mako, you can do fire propulsion, correct?" Sasuke asked.

Mako nodded. "That's right."

"It may be dangerous, but I'm tasking you with taking care of any airplanes that get off the ground." Sasuke stated. "I'll stay with Asami to cover Bolin to the best of our abilities." He looked at Naga and Pabu. "You two stay here and observe. Jump in when you feel it's right."

Naga panted before walking up and licking Sasuke.

Sasuke wiped his face. "Alright, let's move team."

The group moved down the cliff and saw strange fence post all around the field.

"Why would there be fence post, but no fence?" Asami asked.

"Stop everyone." Sasuke stated. "There is a fence, but we cannot see it."

"What makes you so certain?" Bolin asked.

Sasuke drew a kunai and threw it at the fence causing the electricity to surge around it.

"Shinobi know how to set traps and can spot one from a mile away." Sasuke declared. "Mako, start generating lighting, as much as you can, because we're going to overload this thing." Mako nodded. "The rest of you, step back."

Mako began generating a lot of lighting while Sasuke let his lighting nature run wild around him.

Mako fired off his lighting at the same time Sasuke let his lose. "Chidori Stream." Both surges of lighting resonated with the gate before shutting it down. "Alright, they're bound to know we're here, so let's move!"

They ran into the airfield as the Equalist began shouting and mobilizing.

_**Pro-Bending Arena**_

The arena was packed as Korra, Iroh, Asuma, and Shisui walked onto a second-floor balcony dressed in their complete disguises. They all nodded and turned to a nearby platform as it rose. Amon appeared first only he was dressed differently.

He wore an Equalists colored, Southern water tribe warrior attire with the wolf helmet. Sokka's meteor sword rested at his side while the water tribe sword and boomerang were secured to his back.

He still wore his mask with the attire. People were confused, cheering, or questioned why Amon looked different. Then, behind him a squad of chi-blockers rose with Kyoshi Warrior. The warrior came to stand by Amon's side.

"I thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion." Amon stated getting everyone to quiet down. "I know I may look vastly different, but that is because I am done hiding my true past from you." That sent confused murmuring through the crowd.

"Yes, I did in fact lie about my past, but it was not to deceive any of you. No, it was to hide my and my daughter's identities from those who would target my organization merely to talk to me. To keep them away until I was ready."

Both Amon and Yuki removed their mask revealing their true faces. "I am still Amon, but I once went by a different name. Ulva of the Southern Water Tribe and Kyo, my Kyoshi Warrior, is my daughter Yuki. We are the son and granddaughter of the now dead Sokka."

That caused people to talk while Iroh and Korra stepped back in shock. Asuma and Shisui put a hand on their shoulders to stable them before they blew their cover. Amon briefly glanced their way before turning his attention back to the crowd.

"What truly started my journey was the death of my father. My family declared his death to be at the hands of common, bending pirates all to protect the Avatar from a truth not even I'm completely aware of myself.

All I know is that my father, Chief Beifong, Tenzin, Tonraq, and Fire Lord Zuko went into the frozen tundra while the Avatar and her brother were taken away to be hidden. When they returned, my father was suddenly taken from my life by pirates.

That was the lie I was fed by my own cousins. People bought it because he was a non-bender. Despite his accomplishments in helping end the 100-year war, he was cast aside where people like Aang, Katara, Zuko, or Toph would not have been.

My father's death, and a subsequent lack of true answers, sparked me to leave the South Pole to understand why they had done this. I took my daughter with me. Together, we saw firsthand the blight of non-benders like us.

Death and extortion were commonplace, and that story I told you about the Earth Kingdom was real. My original Lieutenant, who lost his life during our attack on this arena, was coming into his teenage years when he lost his own family.

I took him in as my son, and together we traveled as a family seeing more of the discrimination and facing it ourselves. One day, a powerful spirit appeared granting me the power to change this world. With this power, I knew what I had to do. I told my two children the truth.

That it was time to take a stand and change this world where Avatar Aang failed. It was time for equality. They were willing to follow me on this path. Together we spent years training in the art of Chi-Blockig and the Eight Gates.

Then, I came to Republic City where the Equalist would begin their war. The rest is history. Now Avatar Korra and honorary nephew Iroh, you and your friends remove your mask. Only then will I show you the special guest I invited to the rally."

Everyone removed their masks revealing their faces.

Iroh stepped forward. "Ulva, what are you doing?"

"I already explained myself Iroh." Amon stated as Equalist soldiers appeared above swinging around bolas. "Now stay put while I reveal my guest."

That's when a bound Tenzin, Jin, and Yun rose up on the stage shocking all four of them. It was for different reasons, but every one of them were shocked.

"No…" Korra shook her head. "Shisui and I saw them get away."

_**Airfield**_

Sasuke, Mako, Bolin, and Asami ran onto the airfield as a squad of planes began to take off.

Mako nodded back as Sasuke. "I'm on it!"

"Be careful Mako!" Bolin shouted as the fire bender took off.

At that moment, Naga came sprinting in deciding that now was the time to act. She scooped Bolin up and continued running with him.

"Naga, no!" Bolin shouted as he was carried away.

Asami and Sasuke passed by some mecha tanks and Asami got an idea.

Sasuke nodded knowing what she was going to do. "I'll leave you to it while I go take on the soldiers."

Asami nodded before jumping into the machine and activating it. "Huh, what do you know?" She buckled her seat. "Just like a Future Industries forklift."

Mako propelled himself to the nearest airplane just before it took off and ran along it.

The fire bender threw the Equalist out before they could defend themselves and humped into the seat himself. "Okay, now how do I fly this thing?" He began messing with the lever which started the plane flying in crazy ways. "Sasuke why did you bring me instead of Iroh!?"

It was incredibly shaky as Mako went that way and this way, but he managed not to crash as he got into open air. Hey, at least he was still following the other planes.

_**Pro-Bending Arena**_

"Tonight, I rid the world of air bending." Amon stated.

Korra stepped forward. "Amon, let them go!"

"I welcome you to come down here and stop me Avatar." Amon stated.

"Ulva, don't do this." Iroh stated.

"Your words mean nothing general." Amon nodded. "Mangetsu and Yuki, I believe they require a push."

Mangetsu appeared with the chi-blockers holding Hiramekarei which had lost its bandages as the Mist Shinobi let his Chakra flow through it. Yuki gracefully came up to the second floor running at them. Asuma jumped at Mangetsu with his trench knives emitting wind nature.

Shisui ran along the railing straight for Yuki. "Korra and Iroh, save Tenzin while Asuma and I handle this!"

At the last moment, Shisui body flickered vanishing just as Yuki went for a punch setting her off balance. The Uchiha then appeared to her right landing a devastating punch that knocked the girl all the way to the arena stage. Korra and Iroh nodded at each other before jumping onto the wall.

They used their fire to keep them there as they ran along it heading for the stage. The common people ran away from the chaos going. The Avatar and general jumped on stage. Iroh then provided cover fire as Korra worked to free Tenzin.

"Where are Lin, Soren, and Kanan?" Korra asked.

Tenzin replied. "In prison."

Korra got Tenzin free and he joined Iroh in the fight running forward to knock two soldiers off the stage with air bending as Amon bobbed and weaved through his strikes. Amon flipped over Iroh's fire only for Tenzin to hit him with a low seep of air knocking him off the stage.

Korra got the twins free. "Follow me kids." Korra, Iroh, Tenzin, and the twins ran to the back halls. "Get them out of here while we create the distraction."

Tenzin nodded. "Let's go get our family."

The air benders ran off as Amon himself came into the hallway. Iroh bent a stream of fire down it before running on ahead. Korra then bent a stream herself and joined the general with both ducking into a room just before Amon jumped through their flames.

Amon walked into the room getting close to Korra's hiding spot. "I'm done playing Avatar. Gate of View, Open!"

Amon glowed a brilliant green as blue Chakra shot up around him and his skin turned red. Just like that, all sound vanished as did Amon. She then heard Iroh cry out in pain as Amon kicked him into the air.

"Since you will not face me, I will devastate the entire room. In addition, I will keep Iroh from interfering. Morning Peacock!" Amon declared.

Iroh was punched multiple times as fireballs rained down on the room hitting multiple objects. With one, final punch the general was knocked into Korra's table breaking it with his body. Both Korra and Iroh screamed out in pain as Amon landed on the ground.

Amon then grabbed Korra by the back of the neck and slammed her into the ground before forcing her to her knees. "Now, you're bending will be no more!"

Korra shouted. "No!"

Iroh forced himself to his hands and knees. "Avatar Korra!"

Amon did the deed putting his thumb on her forehead and stripping her of her bending. He then let Korra fall before deactivating the sixth gate with a sigh of relief as the strain on his body dimmed.

_**Skies above Republic City**_

Mako followed behind the other plans finally getting a handle on things. _"Okay Mako, just keep it steady. Your friends and Republic City are counting on you to stop these guys. It's just to bad my training didn't… okay, no negative thoughts about that. Let's do this."_

Mako generated lighting sending it at one of the airplanes ahead of him. It crashed into another of the six total planes sending them crashing into the ground below. At the same time, Mako's own plane began to dive when he didn't want it to while the remaining planes moved.

"_Crap!" _He pulled up on the lever hard causing him to ascend rapidly into the air. _"Seriously, give me a motorcycle or car and I'm fine, but I got nothing on how to fly this thing."_

Then one of the other pilots sent a bola up taking out his tail wing which resulted in the plane spinning out of control. Mako let himself fall out and started spinning in mid air while screaming as his plane blew up above him.

The fire bender saw two planes below him, so he aimed his propulsion stopping his spinning and sending him to the one behind the second one. He managed to land, grab the wing, and shot at the plane ahead knocking it out.

He rolled along the plane and kicked the guy flying it out. Mako then got into the seat wrestling the controls until he seemed to steady the thing. Not a moment after, the plane became unsteady again as a bomb from above hit the tail wing.

He had no hope of stabilizing this, but the hatch above did open again. Mako stood and threw fire up blowing the entire load to destroy that plane. His was heading right for Aang's statue, so the fire bender decided to bail.

Mako fell out of the sky heading for the ground, and he was starting to feel tapped after all the crazy things he's had to do. He mustered all the fire he could and let it lose before hitting the ground of Aang memorial island.

He floated just above it before falling to his stomach as the plane above crashed into the mask on the statue causing it to fall into the ocean. Mako rolled to his back and looked up at the sky satisfied that he did his job.

_**Airfield**_

Bolin was tearing up the runways when three mecha tanks came at him throwing out wires which Naga caught. Using her strength, she pulled them down sending the machine skidding. They stopped just before the earth bender.

"Whoa, thanks Naga." Bolin stated gratefully.

She then ran off over to Sasuke who was just tearing through Equalist soldiers like a sharp knife through butter. Asami was in the hanger using her borrowed mecha tank to destroy the planes until Hiroshi appeared in his own mecha tank.

"Asami!" Hiroshi shouted causing her turn and face him. "What are you doing. You're aiding the very people who took your mother away."

"You don't feel love for mom anymore." Asami stated. "You're too full of hatred."

"You ungrateful, insolent child." Hiroshi shouted.

He then charged her and dodged the cables she sent out before smacking her mecha into one of the planes. Hiroshi moved in punching the glass out of the downed mech. Sasuke rode in on top of Naga with a furious look in his eyes.

The Uchiha had his Sharingan active and lighting was in his hands. "Stay away from the girl I love you bastard! Chidori Senbon!"

Multiple senbon, made of Chidori, hit Hiroshi's mech disabling it. Asami then got up and grabbed the other mecha's arm before judo throwing it over her so hard it tore the arm before the mecha ever hit the ground.

Naga skid to a hall next to Asami's mecha. Asami then moved over and pried the hatch open to stare her father in the eyes. It almost seemed as though he was sorry and Asami almost couldn't go through with it.

Then Hiroshi threw a smoke bomb and attempted to run only for Asami to back out of the smoke. She looked at her retreating father before closing her eyes as a few tears fell. In this moment of immense sadness, she opened her eyes to reveal one tomoe Sharingan.

"You really are a bastard." Asami stated.

She launched a bola that caught the man and shocked him into unconsciousness. Naga whined as Asami opened her hatch and stepped out. Sasuke was there to hug her close. Asami buried her head in his chest to cry. Bolin stood by the entrance content to let them have their moment.

_**Pro-Bending Stands: Asuma vs Mangetsu?**_

Asuma squared off with Mangetsu only for the Shinobi to reseal his blade. "Well, I'll be taking my leave."

Asuma was surprised. "What are you talking about?"

Mangetsu smiled and held out a paper. "I found out just last night Sarutobi. The Equalists have no idea where the Executioner's Blade or Samahada are, so the deal I had with them is off. Also, this boring." He looked behind the man. "Don't worry, those guys would love to entertain you."

At that moment, Mangetsu became a puddle of water revealing that he was a water clone. Asuma immediately lunged to the right avoiding three bolas before turning to face the chi-blockers with his trench knives. More Equalists began to surround him

"_That Mangetsu, even though we only clashed, lives up to the tittle of the second Demon of the Mist." _Asuma charged at the Equalist. _"That said, he's clearly no concern of mine, but they are." _He began tearing through the Equalist. _"Just hold on Iroh because I'll be there soon."_

_**Pro-Bending Stage: Shisui vs Yuki**_

Shisui stood across from Yuki who was ready to fight. "It doesn't have to be this way. You and your father can end this before it goes any further."

Yuki grit her teeth and crossed her arms deciding to go up to her limit in gates. "Gate of Limi, open!" Her skin turned red, a green glow appeared around her, and over that was the blue Chakra. "You don't know what you're talking about. You're not like us."

She vanished, so Shisui closed his eyes. "Mangekyo Sharingan!"

He opened his eyes and drew his tanto before whirling around to catch Yuki's fans. "I understand more than you know, and this war your father wants isn't going to be good for anyone.

No war is." Yuki began moving gracefully as she tried to attack the Uchiha who continued to block her. "I should know because I've seen what war is like, and as a Shinobi, I've smaller scale battles. All you will do is build a false equality upon blood and death"

Yuki seemed to not be listening as she continued trying to break through Shisui's guard. "Listen, if you continue this fight, continue this war, then you can expect me to be on the other side, and that technique I use to move around isn't all I got."

"Just shut up and get out of my way!" Yuki shouted. "My father is working to build a true utopia where everyone will be equal, yet people like you are just standing in his way. If you would surrender, there would be no need for anyone to die."

Shisui firmly said, "You're wrong." He headbutted Yuki sending her stumbling back before he moved onto the other side of the arena. "No bender has surrender to you yet, and they're not going to.

Fear and hatred are all your group will create, and if you do not stand down, I will continue to be there to stop you." Green Chakra began to form into a humanoid shape around him. "You and Amon can end this before it goes any further."

Yuki dropped to her knees and stared as Shisui's green, fiendish looking Susanoo with a red tomoe on the chest. To prove his point further, green needles shot out of its chest hitting everywhere around Yuki. She knew he hadn't missed, but he had proven a point.

"_These Shinobi… we can't beat them." _Yuki thought as images of their deaths at his hands began to flow through her mind. _"At the very least, not this Uchiha or Sasuke."_

Shisui took a deep breath and dispelled the Susanoo feeling the familiar drain thar came from it. "Yuki, I will repeat myself. This war can end now. No one else needs to get hurt and no one will have to die. Your brother, he already died. How long do you think your father will last?"

Yuki looked at him before looking at the arena as everything that's been said began to really sink in from Kanan's words to everything Shisui's ever told her. "How… How do we stop this?"

Shisui approached her knowing it was safe to do so. "Your father is a little more dedicated than you are." He crouched before his opponent. "That said, I know he's been interested in Sasuke's powers above any other Shinobi.

In a way, he respects Sasuke more than almost anyone else. In the end, he can stop this." Shisui stood and held out his hand. "To get to that point, we need to work together." He smiled at her. "So, what do you say? Want to start the end of this war and the beginning of true equality."

Yuki looked at Shisui genuinely surprised by this man. She shook her head and grabbed his hand letting him help her up.

_**Pro-Bending Arena: Back Room**_

The room was an utter wreck, Iroh was struggling to stand, and Korra was just drained after losing her bending.

Amon stood back satisfied. "Finally, you are powerless."

Korra tried and failed to bend at him as Iroh was slowly rising to just his knees. Amon started to approach the general who continued to struggle using a trick Asuma taught him known as misdirection to keep Amon's eyes off his fingers.

"Well nephew, you are surprisingly mobile, but then again I'm not out to kill anyone intentionally." Amon started to move his hand to the general's forehead. "I'm just out to remove bending from the…"

Iroh generated the needed lighting and shocked Amon where he stood causing him to scream in pain before being blasted back into a wall. Iroh then managed to stand and throw two shaky punches at some lumber above Amon. It crashed down on the Equalist leader.

The general then took some shaky steps towards the Avatar before shaking his head and grabbing her body. Korra needed him to get her out of her, and he could feel all this pain, immensely, later. Iroh picked Korra up, bridal style, before running out.

_**Halls**_

Iroh was running down the hallway with Korra in his arms. Every step felt like agony, but the general had been put through training that made him feel roughly the same. This time just happened to be a little worse on his body, but he was willing to push through.

"General Iroh, my bending…" Korra began.

"Avatar Korra, everything will be fine." Iroh assured her. "Someone or thing must be able to help you get it back, but we must get out of here first."

At that moment, Amon came speeding down the hallways landing a powerful kick to Iroh's back side sending both him and Korra sprawling along the floor. In a last, desperate attempt to get the Avatar away, he'd thrown her further down the hall before falling.

Amon then used his enhanced speed and strength to ram Iroh into the walls and floors a few times to make sure he wouldn't be moving again. He didn't need a second dose of lightning in his attempt to rid Iroh of his bending.

"I'm impressed nephew." Amon picked his body up. "You're pretty resilient to have survived my attacks even if it wasn't meant to kill." He made Iroh kneel before him and held the boy in place. "It's almost a shame that I must take your bending… Almost."

Korra got to her feet to find Amon attempting to take Iroh's bending. "No!"

She punched out managing to generate a powerful funnel of air that knocked Amon down the hall while Iroh got pressed up against a wall.

Amon was shocked. "Impossible."

Korra was just as shocked. "I can air bend…" She got confident. "I can air bend!" Amon crossed his arms preparing to enter another gate. "No, you don't!"

She began bombarding Amon with air pushing him further and further back towards the window and giving him no chance to access the gates.

Amon was growing angry and forced himself to take the air head on as he kept his arms crossed even as he was slammed against the window. "Gate of…"

"Stop!" Korra shouted.

She kicked out a stronger burst of air sending him right through the window and to the water shocking all the non-benders outside. Amon was heading straight for the water, so he stuck out his arms catching the nearby railing to flip himself back to dry land.

Korra and Iroh helped each other to the open window only to see Amon standing there staring at the two of them. Both benders were in rough shape while Amon seemed far more composed and ready to go.

Before anything could happen, Yuki ran outside with Shisui. "Father, stop."

"There's another way to end this." Shisui declared.

Amon was shocked to see his daughter and by what she said. "Yuki, what's the meaning of this?"

"Father, I want us both to stop this." Yuki declared. "This war should end here."

Shisui said. "Frankly sir, stop this before something truly untraversable happens."

"You want me to stop just like that?" Amon questioned before looking at Yuki. "Yuki, I told you that you can leave if you wish and I won't stop you. Me? I'm staying to fight this war no matter what."

"Okay, that's fine, but how about you change your mind." Yuki asked. "I know you're intrigued by Sasuke Uchiha's power, and by the guy himself. I know you believe in his abilities, so believe in him to make change."

"Look sir, we're not asking you to just stand down, but we are asking you to end this without anyone else getting hurt." Shisui stated. "In 1 week from now, when you're healed, you and Sasuke can fight at the arena.

If Sasuke wins, you surrender and disband the Equalists. If you win, both Sasuke and I will never stand in your way as you continue to wage your war. What's more, if you truly believe yourself correct, than this will prove it one way or another."

Amon grit his teeth until Yuki hugged him. "Please dad, just accept. I know somewhere you believe that Sasuke can affect the change you want without doing things your way. So, let him prove it. Stand down for one week, face him, and accept the outcome."

Amon looked at his daughter before looking at the people he cares about. Truth be told, he didn't want them to lose their lives, and Sasuke had made sense the times he's talked about this whole conflict.

Amon looked at Shisui. "I'll agree if you can meet my conditions."

"What are they?" Shisui asked.

"One, the rest of the United Forces stay out of Republic City until our match is decided. Iroh and Asuma can stay. Two, my men and I stay in Southern Cultural Center and are left alone. Three, my daughter isn't imprisoned should I lose. She will be put under the care of her Aunt Kya and Great Aunt Katara in the Southern Water Tribe." Amon stated.

"I'll see what I can do about that last one, but given what you've done, I don't think they will agree." Shisui stated. "That said, you have to let Tenzin, Lin, and their children leave the city without dragging them back if you want all those things."

Amon said, "Alright, you have a deal. I'll even do you one better. My men and I will not act until the seven days are up or my victory over Sasuke Uchiha. Anyone on the benders side is free to go and do what they want until then." He walked away. "Come along Yuki."

Yuki looked at her father. "Yes sir."

"_Well, it was the best I could do, and now we have a chance to stop this." _Shisui sighed. _"I only hope Sasuke can beat him."_


	20. Endgame:Part 2

_**So, I'd like to start things off by saying that I pretty much have plans for every major Shinobi or group from Naruto. I also have a general outline of how this story is going to go. Rather than books, I'll be adopting the arc system of Naruto and other Anime since this story is going to be expanded beyond the four books. Here's where we currently stand.**_

_**1\. Equalist Arc(Current) - Enimies: Amon & Equalists, and Tarrlock (minor)**_

_**2\. World Travel/Republic City Reform - Enemies: See Below and Surprises**_

_**3\. Harmonic Convergence - Enemies: Unalaq, Danzo, and Sound Five**_

_**4\. Turf Wars - Enemies: Triads(Red Monsoons, Triple Threats, Creeping Crystals, and Agni Kai)**_

_**5\. Red Lotus - Emenies: Xai Bao, Ghazan, Ming Hua, P'Li, Zaheer, and Izuna Uchiha**_

_**6\. Earth Kingdom Reunification - Enemies: Dai Li and See Below**_

**_7\. Alternate World - Enemies: Alternate Kuvira, A few Jinchuriki, Alternate Earth Avatar, and Hiruko(Will of Fire)_**

8_**. Akatsuki/War Arc - Enemies: Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Konan, Nagito & 5 paths of pain, Madara, Sasori, White Zetsu. Maybe others(Again, see below)**_

_**As you can see, this is the general outline of the 9 arcs I have planned with a listing of who I have planned as the villains in each arc. You may have noticed that several are blank. That's because I'd like you're help filling them, Tell me who you're favorite filler, video game, and/or movie villains are. If you wish, take it further by telling me possible story lines involving them in this world. If not, I can come up with something.**_

_**Basic Ex. Raiga (Leaf Shinobi turned Rain Jonin) is out to capture rare animals.**_

_**Yeah, give me anything you wish because I want to make this story big and fun for you guys. By all means, don't stop at where you see (See Below). Your more than welcome to put other people in these other arcs.**__** Anyways, enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Air Temple Island**_

Team Uchiha Avatar, Shisui, Iroh, Asuma, Tenzin, and his family had returned to the island after everything was said and done. In the end, with the acolytes keeping the children busy, everyone told their sides of the day. With everyone in the know the mood was rather melancholy.

Lin sighed. "I can't believe Amon got Kanan and Korra."

"I mean, at least Korra unlocked her air bending." Bolin stated trying to lighten the mood.

"Bro, not the time." Mako stated.

"Right." He moved to sit in the corner. "I'll just sit over here for now."

Iroh shook his head. "It's my fault this happened. If I had only been stronger…"

"Now don't beat yourself up about this Iroh." Asuma stated. "The Eight Gates are something you weren't prepared to face. Even though Amon likely hasn't pushed himself as hard as two others I know, they are still not to be underestimated. From the sound of things, you did your best."

"Not all is lost." Tenzin stated. "My mother is the greatest healer in the world, so if anyone can restore bending, it'd be her."

"What if she can't Tenzin?" Korra asked sadly. "There's no guarantee that Sasuke can beat Amon. No guarantee Amon will return anyone's bending even if Sasuke beats him. No guarantee that Amon can even return bending. No guarantee that Katara can fix me."

"Korra, we don't know that any of this works or not until we try." Shisui stated. "Even in the most desperate of times, we need to keep some hope that things can be fixed. That things can get better."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure hope is just what we need Shisui." Korra stated sarcastically. "I'm sure if I just hope for my bending to return, it will. Guess that's all I need to do." She stood as her anger rose. "Hope is all I need to save the day and stop Amon. Oh wait, I failed!"

Everyone looked at Korra in understanding which only made her sit back down. "I'm sorry." She put her hand over her eyes. "I shouldn't have snapped like that."

Sasuke was enraged at Amon for bringing his sister to this point and sad that she was even feeling this to begin with. _"If only I had insisted on going with here, then this never would have happened."_

"**You don't know that Sasuke."** Raava stated. **"Amon is clearly tougher than you thought, and nothing is ever assured by picking one action over another. Right now, all you are feeling is guilt that you shouldn't. Korra doesn't blame you, and you know it."**

"_I know, but as I understand it these feeling don't have to be rational." _Sasuke thought. _"Damn that Amon or Ulva… whoever he is. I'll take him down in that arena and end this war, but that doesn't tell me how I can help Korra reclaim her powers."_

"**That is why I am here." **Raava stated.

"_Right, you do have a lot of knowledge." _Sasuke thought. _"Any chance you know where we could find a lion turtle. The history books say that's how Aang learned energy bending, so maybe they can restore everyone's bending."_

"**As far as I know, that was the last lion turtle, and he's no longer in this world." **Raava informed. **"That said, there is a way I know for the Avatar to regain her powers. A past Avatar I observed went through something similar."**

"_Really! What is it Raava?"_ Sasuke thought.

"**Get everyone's attention and speak the words that you will hear from me." **Raava stated

Sasuke stood up. "Guys, Raava has a way that at least Korra can reconnect to her bending." Everyone looked at Sasuke with Korra being a little hopeful. "She can restore her bending and learn from four spirits of the original, great masters.

The moon, badger mole, dragon, and sky bison. Visit the Spirit Oasis of the Northern Water Tribe, The Cave of Two Lovers near Omashu, the Sun Warriors in the Fire Nation, and the Western Air Temple.

Once the Avatar arrives, the spirit will recognize her and reconnect the missing elements while imparting knowledge. Once Korra is reconnected to the missing elements, she should be more connected to her past lives."

Tenzin's realized why Raava said that. "If she's more connected, maybe my father can reach out and impart energy bending to her."

After hearing all of that, Korra was genuinely hopeful. "I could actually get my bending back. Wow, I…" She shook her head. "Thank you Raava."

"I would like to say you can leave right now, but Amon is still a real danger." Tenzin stated.

"He won't be for long because I'll defeat him. After, Korra can set out on her journey." Sasuke stated.

"Since I still feel as though I could have done more, it would be my honor to see her to these places myself." Iroh stated.

"Would the United Forces let you take time off like that?" Lin asked.

"They will if I'm helping the Avatar." Iroh stated.

"Personally, I think this has just turned into an opportunity." Sasuke stated. "Let's face it, Korra needs her bending back, and she needs to come back stronger than ever. That said, Republic City will need people here to put things back in order."

"What are you saying?" Kanan asked curious.

"I'm saying we let Korra go for a full year to continue her training with Shisui as she regains her powers. She can return once she possibly gets energy bending but leave to continue her training." Sasuke stated. "Let her see as much of the world as possible and come back stronger.

Spend three months in each nation to understand them better. To make up for his lose of bending, I can grant Chakra and a Blood Line Limit to Kanan. Then Soren, Mako, and Kanan can accompany them on this trip."

"Hold on, I'm not letting Soren out into the world." Lin stated. "She's 14."

"Mom, I'm definitely going with them, so I'd be there to keep an eyes on her." Kanan stated.

Tenzin looked at Sasuke. "Why send Soren, and why aren't any more of us going?"

"Like I said, after I deal with Amon, people will need to be here to set things right. Tenzin, you and the council will need to get your act together. You'll need to be here to lead and put proper laws in place for a better Republic City.

Lin's the chief of police and she still has her bending making her the ideal person to train what earth benders this city has left for active duty. I plan on starting the Shinobi Forces and striving for true change.

Asami will be the head of Future Industries meaning she'll need to work on dragging it up from the mud Hiroshi threw it in. Bolin's one of the earth benders that can work active duty with me or join Lin in learning Metal bending.

The reason Soren, Mako, and Kanan can go is that I will be too busy to train all the students I have. Naturally, Asuma and Shisui will be there as well to protect and teach them. As you've both seen, this world has become more dangerous than you though, so Soren must prepare."

Soren stood up. "I want to go on this trip Sasuke Sensei is talking about. I already know I wasn't as much help as I wanted to be during this whole war on Republic City, so let me go with big brother Kanan and the others. I want to become stronger."

Mako put his hand up. "If it helps, I'll keep an eye on her as well."

Tenzin looked at Lin. "Sasuke does make sense."

Lin sighed. "Fine, she can go, but I expect a constant stream of letters."

Soren nodded and sat down.

"Well, that's all been decided; however, we still got the issue of Amon." Asuma stated.

Sasuke nodded. "There won't be an issue because I will defeat him. That's a promise."

"What I want to know is, was that really Ulva and Yuki?" Iroh asked.

"There's no doubt in my mind Iroh." Tenzin shook his head. "He was so conflicted after we told him about his father's death, but I never imagined this would happen."

"Why wouldn't it, Tenzin." Lin stated. "He knew we were out there, yet we still choose to have Katara tell him a lie rather than the truth. If we had just been honest with him, like I suggested, then maybe things would have gone differently."

"You know why we couldn't Lin." Tenzin stated.

"Guys, how did Sokka really die?" Korra questioned.

Lin looked at him. "Well Airhead, after what happened, you still want to keep this a secret?"

Tenzin sighed. "The truth is, that day you and Sasuke were taken into hiding was the day a dangerous, splinter cell of the White Lotus, called the Red Lotus, came to kidnap the Avatar. At least, that's all we thought they were after, but they also mentioned Sasuke."

That got everyone's attention. "Given what we learned about him, we believe they somehow knew the truth; however, they've never talked, even after all this time, about their reasoning behind wanting either of you.

Anyways, on that day Sokka tragically lost his life to the water bender of their group before the rest of us were able to subdue them. The only problem was that this was four people, and we knew there had to be more.

As a result, we lied about Sokka's death and moved Sasuke and Korra into the White Lotus compound intent on keeping them safe. WE wanted to wait until the two of them were strong enough to protect themselves in case the Red Lotus ever decided to show themselves."

Korra was shocked. "So, Avatar Aang never wanted that for me." She shook her head. "I don't know how to feel about all of this."

"It's only natural kid." Lin stated. "After everything you've been through. only to hear the truth about your seclusion. Honestly, take your time processing it." She looked at Sasuke. "What about you?"

"I'm not complaining." Sasuke stated. "I had a total of 19 years of freedom, with my two lives, before I was secluded. Honestly, probably the best thing for me since the seclusion gave me time to reflect on my past and come to terms with much."

"Unless anyone has something more to say, I think we separate and take this time to really think on what we've heard." Tenzin stated.

_**Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center, Evening…**_

Amon sat in the room that had contained his father's weapons and armor. Said weapons and armor were leaning nearby as he treated his wounds with some binding and healing salve. Despite what most might have thought, Amon hadn't come out of the day uninjured.

He merely projected that he did as he had to look like a strong leader for his people even in an instance where he decided not to fight. That was where it was paramount. Despite what was at stake, he couldn't help but turn his thoughts to Sasuke Uchiha.

"_Not even the thought of fighting the Avatar filled me with the want to do it, but ever since he confronted me in that arena, I've wanted to fight Sasuke Uchiha with everything I have. Why is that?_

_Is the reason that I see him as someone who can impart the change I'm trying to reach? Can he really do so in a different way than I have."_ Amon was snapped out of his thoughts by someone knocking at the door. "Come in."

Yuki timidly entered the room. "Father, I'm…"

Amon stood up and walked over to his daughter making her clam up as she just knew she'd messed up.

To her surprise, Amon hugged her. "I could never blame you for what you've done Yuki." He pulled back and looked at his daughter. "As I've told you before, you are my daughter, and you mean everything to me."

"Then does that mean you'll stop this war without Sasuke…" Yuki tried.

Amon walked away from her and stared at the empty display case. "Just like you, my cause means the world as well Yuki. It also means so much to every member here. If I were to leave, someone else would step up.

I will not allow that. On the other hand, if Sasuke Uchiha beats me, they will recognize his power. Not only that, but my men will see him as worthy of changing the world. Sure, there will be those who inevitably cling to the Equalist name, but the others will disband."

Yuki looked down. "I see, but if you win, I'm still out." She shook her head. "I can't do this anymore."

Amon nodded as he turned to face her. "I understand. Yuki, if you choose to face us in the future, I will do everything in my power to ensure the soldiers capture you. It is all I can assure."

Yuki teared up, but she wiped her eyes. "I love you father."

"I love you my beloved daughter." Amon returned.

With that, Yuki ran from the room leaving Amon to tear up himself.

_**Docks, Night…**_

Sasuke sat at the docks looking out at the city. Honestly, he was fine with everything he heard and in better spirits now that there was a confirmed way, and plan, to get Korra back her bending. As a plus, he got her a full year to see the world like she never got to.

That still left one problem that was bugging him. _"I will take Amon down. I must."_

"**Just remember to control your anger; don't let it control you." **Raava informed.

"_Don't worry, I'll direct my anger and use it to beat Amon down." _Sasuke thought.

"Hey, I hope I'm not bothering you." Asami asked.

"Huh, of course not Asami." Sasuke looked back at her. "I always have time for you."

Asami sat next to him. "I'm glad to hear that." She leaned against him. "Sasuke, I feel terrible that Korra lost her bending, but I am glad you were there for me today. It really means a lot."

Sasuke sighed as he put an arm around her. "Yeah, well I guess both of us are a little conflicted by today. I wanted so badly to be there for you and Korra, but in the end Korra made the choice for me.

While I'm glad I was there for you, I'm angry I wasn't there for her. I know, I couldn't legitimately be in both places at once… Even with Raava's assurance that the past is the past, I can't get rid of this feeling that I could have done more."

Asami smiled. "Yeah, that sounds about right for who you are now." She looked up at Sasuke. "There may have been a time you were an avenger without bonds, but now you have so many of them. With that comes the desire to protect all of us."

"That's true." Sasuke looked up at the night sky. "Even with how angry I feel, it's different from the anger I held before. Honestly, even with this anger, I wouldn't dream of severing the bonds I have. I never will sever them again."

Asami closed her eyes. "I'm glad to hear that."

They stayed like that until Asami fell asleep. At which point, Sasuke snuck her into her room and laid her on the bed before leaving.

_**Dining Hall**_

Asuma had sat down with Shisui listening to everything the Uchiha had to tell him from the early stages of the Uchiha Massacre to where they currently stood. This did include everything Sasuke had told him.

"So, something reached into our afterlife from this world?" Asuma sighed. "To top it all off, anyone who died in our world could be here, but that doesn't explain how Mangetsu has 5 of the 7 blades."

"Considering something has the power to bring Shinobi back to life, I wouldn't put it past him to take things from our world or somehow create copies." Shisui stated.

"I suppose that is true, and it's not like I can argue against it since two Shinobi, who died at different times, are currently sitting in a world of the living having a conversation." Asuma shook his head. "I get the feeling Amon is only the beginning of this world's problems."

Shisui nodded. "I agree with that which is why we got to be on guard and train hard." He shrugged. "Digging up any possible information wouldn't hurt, but it might be hard since we got little to go on."

Asuma stood. "I'm going to take a walk."

He left and Shisui looked out the window as moon light filtered in. _"Man Itachi, and here I thought our world had problems. I wonder, did the Sage of Six Paths really return you to our old world, or will you crop up in this one?"_

_**Courtyard**_

Mako had been looking everywhere for General Iroh only to find him staring at the statue of Avatar Aang in the distance. "General Iroh, sir."

Iroh turned to him. "Oh, you're Mako. Team Uchiha Avatar's fire bender." He shook his head. "You can just call me Iroh. Anyways, is there something I can do for you?"

"There is." Mako stated. "You are a master fire bender, correct?"

"I am." Iroh replied.

Mako nodded. "In that case, once Amon is dealt with and we're on our trip, I was hoping to learn from both Shisui and you. I wish to improve my fire bending and Shinobi skills on that year long trip Sasuke's putting me on."

"After hearing what you did today, you do have a lot of potential." Iroh rubbed his chin. "Alright, I'll allow you to train under me."

Mako smiled. "Thanks, Iroh." He looked at the statue. "You still concerned about Korra"

"I am concerned about the Avatar, but looking back on it, what Asuma said is true." Iroh stated. "I wasn't ready to face those Eight Gates. That said, while I am a fire bending master, I now realize there is much I must still learn as well. The funny thing is my sister said as much."

"You have a sister?" Mako asked.

Iroh nodded. "In fact, she's my younger sister. Found her washed up on the beach during one of our family trips to Ember Island. Turns out, she comes from the same place as Sasuke and Asuma."

"She's a Shinobi?" Mako questioned.

Iroh smiled. "That she is; however, she wasn't as… let's say docile… as I've heard Sasuke was when he arrived. That said, she eventually became a true member of the family and is actually quite protective of us." He looked at Mako. "Oh, sorry about that. I sometimes get carried away."

Mako shook his head with a smile. "Nah, it's cool. You're a caring, older brother that loves his sibling. I can relate."

Iroh smiled. "Well, it's good to find common ground before we leave on our trip."

"So, you think Sasuke's going to beat Amon?" Mako asked.

"You don't?" Iroh stated.

"No, the opposite actually." Mako stated. "I've seen him in action, and Sasuke's got this. I'm just surprised you're putting such faith in him. After all, you've only known us for so long."

"That is true, but there's just something about him that makes me believe he can do this." Iroh walked away from the temple. "Anyways, I'm going to take a brief walk before turning in. Good night Mako."

Mako bowed to him. "Good night, Sifu Iroh."

Iroh stopped and smiled back at Mako. "Considering who trained me to fire bend, you might just end up regretting this."

"I don't tend to shy away from a challenge sir." Mako returned.

Iroh walked away leaving Mako to stare at the star filled sky.

_**Korra's Room**_

Korra sat on her window seal and looked at the stars with a forlorn sigh.

Then she heard knocking and Tenzin's voice outside. "Korra, may I come in."

Korra looked back. "It's open Tenzin."

Tenzin opened the door and walked up to Korra. "So, even with the hope of regaining your bending, you are still down about everything, correct?"

Korra nodded. "Without my bending, I'm not the Avatar, Tenzin." She sighed. "If I'm not the Avatar, then I'm nothing until I get it back."

"Keep going." Tenzin stated. "Let everything out."

"The friends I made…" Korra saw images of Mako, Bolin, and Asami. "The people I've met…" she saw Tenzin, Lin, Kanan, Soren, Yun, and Jin. "The family I have" She saw her parents and Sasuke. "It's because I'm the Avatar that I have what I have now."

"While it is true your tittle plays a part in how your life has turned out, it is not the sole factor of who you are. The tittle never makes the person. It is the person who defines what the tittle means. You Korra, not the tittle of Avatar, have always been strong, unyielding, and fearless.

Just like the past Avatars, I believe you will become a legend for who you are; not what you are. Even if there were no hope of getting your other bending back, I believe you could still be that legend.

So, it is true that your tittle has led you to certain people, but the bonds you've formed with them were yours to make. Sasuke cares about you because you made him feel that way. Mako, Asmi, and Bolin have stood by your side because of who you are not what you are.

While at times you make me angry, I have never once considered dropping you as my student. I see the boundless potential you have. Potential you still have to live up to, but potential all the same."

Korra got off the window seal and looked at Tenzin before hugging him. "You know, you're pretty wise for a stick in the mud."

Tenzin hugged her back. "You're going to be a great Avatar despite your headstrong approach to things." They pulled apart and Korra was in higher spirits than before. "Now, do get some rest Korra."

With that, Tenzin walked out of the room as Korra laid on the bed. Despite what she initially thought, she was now in for a more peaceful rest.

_**Air Gates**_

Bolin had decided to take a long walk to think over everything that happened today. Once he had everything internalized, he decided it was a good idea to get some rest. The earth bender was walking past the gates when he noticed Kanan staring at them.

"Uh, hey Kanan." Bolin noticed that he seemed rather down. "Are you doing alright?"

Kanan looked over at him. "Hm, oh hey Bolin. I'm doing about as good as can be expected."

Bolin nodded. "That's cool… you want to talk about it?"

Kanan looked at the ground. "Don't get the wrong idea, but I miss my bending. I expected to lose it, but now I just feel empty. It's like a presence I've known all my life is missing. The Chakra and Blood Line Limit Sasuke gave me, while nice, don't fill that emptiness.

It's not like I regret doing what I did. Even though it ended up being useless, I'd do it all over again." He sighed. "I don't know what I'm feeling to be honest. He deployed his shields. "Maybe I'm just melancholy that I've lost what I trained years to acquire."

Bolin stood next to him. "I see." He crossed his arms. "I'll be honest, I'm not entirely sure what to say to that, but I will say that you are one of the strongest people I've ever met. Mako is another. Both of you are willing to do whatever it takes to keep your family safe.

To me, that's very admirable. If Mako is any indication, then I think you'll rise from this and embrace your new abilities to become strong again. True, from what I know Chakra is different from Chi, but it's still something you can use."

"You know, that does make me feel a little better." Kanan stated. "Despite some of your moments, like with Korra earlier, you can be pretty wise."

Bolin shrugged. "I just try to help where I can. Hey, it's not like you'll be in the dark on your abilities forever. Once Sasuke's defeated Amon, you get to go on a huge trip, and learn all about them from Shinobi Sasuke vouches for."

"You actually think Sasuke can beat Amon?" Kanan asked.

"You don't?" Bolin asked. "From what I've seen, Sasuke's an impressive guy."

"I won't deny that, but Amon is no ordinary opponent." Kanan stated. "Anyone who can take out Iroh and Korra by himself is someone to be weary around. I honestly hope Sasuke can end this, but I can't deny my doubt."

"That's fair, but even if Sasuke can't finish this, I think someone will." Bolin stated.

"Hm, you seem to have a lot of faith." Kanan stated.

Bolin smiled. "It may have taken 100 years, but someone eventually appeared who was able to stand up to Ozai. True, it was Avatar Aang, but that doesn't mean it always has to be an Avatar that fixes things." He walked away. "Anyways, I'm going to bed."

Kanan looked at the sky before turning his attention to the gates with a smile. _"Huh, maybe Sasuke will end this."_

* * *

**_So, after reading this you can see what Arc 2 is going to involve._**

**_1\. Korra, Iroh, Asuma, Mako, Shisui, and Kanan - Travel the world._**

**_2\. Sasuke, Asami, Bolin, Lin, Tenzin, and more - Hold down the home front._**

**_By all means, suggest storylines for both sides as I intend to cover both in the second arc._**


	21. Endgame:Part 3

_**Courtyard: Couple of days before the Fight, Morning…**_

Team Uchiha Avatar, minus Shisui, stood on the ground looking at Tenzin, Kanan, Lin, Soren, Yun, Jin. Asuma, Iroh, and Shisui who were all on Oogi.

"Given what Shisui's told us, he alone should be enough to deal with any Equalist that try to capture you." Sasuke stated. "With Asuma and Iroh added to that, your family should safely make it to the South Pole with no problems."

"I certainly hope so." Tenzin stated. "Lin, Shisui, Asuma, Iroh, and I will be back before the day of the fight." He looked forward. "Oogi, yip yip."

Oogi took off and Team Uchiha Avatar watched them until they could no longer see the sky bison.

"I hope they make it this time." Korra stated.

"It all depends on if Amon holds true to his word." Mako stated.

"Based on what we heard, Shisui seems to think so." Bolin stated.

Sasuke walked away from the group.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Asami asked.

"Just taking a walk." Sasuke stated. "Not to worry, I have no plans of leaving the island until the fight."

Asami ran over to him. "Well, then I'll accompany you."

"I certainly can't stop you." Sasuke gave a small smile. "Learned that long ago."

"Learned it long ago?" Asami giggled as they walked. "I'm just glad you finally learned it at all."

Korra stretched. "Well, I'm going to go train."

Bolin and Mako looked at each other, shared a brotherly nod, and decided that they'd spend the day with Korra. Since Sasuke and Asami were going to be busy with each other, this was the perfect chance for a Fire Ferret, bending team, day together.

"Nope, you're coming with us." Bolin began pushing her towards the temple.

Mako said, "All things considered, you look like you need a relaxing day with good people."

"Guys, I'm fine." Korra declared. "Just let me go."

Despite her protest, the bending brothers didn't listen as they continued to pull Korra along.

_**With Sasuke and Asami**_

The two walked along the island in a comfortable silence, but it was soon broken by Asami. "Sasuke, are you nervous to face Amon?"

"I'm actually worried, but it's not at the thought of facing Amon." Sasuke stated. "I may not have all the power I did, but even so I've faced stronger people than him."

"Then what are you worried about?" Asami asked.

"I'm worried about losing." Sasuke stated. "If I lose, every person I've formed any sort of bond with will be put in danger. If I lose, Amon gets to continue his war without Shisui or I in his way. I was brought to this world to be its defender.

While that may have only extended to the Shinobi from my world, I'm making it extend to every aspect of this world." He rolled his eyes. "No doubt that loser Naruto would be so proud while also making fun of the Uchiha who can now feel."

Asami smiled. "Well, I'm just proud of my boyfriend who's willing to stand up to someone like Amon. If I could, I'd be in that arena with you fighting him."

Sasuke smiled. "Your spirit is one of the many reasons I've come to love you."

"You already know I love you Sasuke Uchiha." Asami kissed him. "Now, you make sure to beat Amon and put an end to all of this."

Sasuke nodded. "Don't you worry because I intend to."

_**Pro-Bending Arena, Day of the Fight…**_

Sasuke stood in front of the building as an equal number of Equalists, non-benders, and used to be benders entered the place. Amon had spread word of their match and the terms, but that hadn't been enough to get any remaining benders out of hiding.

No doubt they'd be listening in though considering he'd heard rumblings of the Equalist broadcasting this. All things considered, Sasuke would have liked to come alone, but he could only swing keeping anyone with bending at the island.

That meant Iroh, Lin, Tenzin, Korra, Bolin, and Mako were back there, with Kanan deciding to stay with them, while Asami, Asuma, and Shisui accompanied him. People were looking at them, mainly him, but Sasuke ignored them.

Sasuke turned to his fellow Shinobi. "If I end up losing this, promise me you'll get Asami to safety above…"

"Sasuke, what about…" Asami began.

Sasuke walked up to her. "Asami, you've come to mean so much to me. If I lose, you can't hesitate. Go with Shisui and Asuma. Help them get everyone on the island out. No matter what condition I'm in, I'll find some way to escape on my own."

Asami looked at Sasuke. "You're sweet, but I'll only promise you that if you promise me something in return."

"What's that?" Sasuke asked.

Asami kissed him. "That you'll win."

Sasuke pulled back from her. "Sorry Asami, but a Shinobi should never enter combat assured of their victory. Cockiness doesn't belong in battle." He thought of Naruto. "For the most part. That said, I can promise I'll do everything in my power to win."

Asami nodded. "If that's the best I'm going to get, I can accept it."

Sasuke looked at his fellow Shinobi. "So, can you promise me you'll get her out if I fail?"

Shisui nodded. "You have my word Sasuke. Should you lose, Asami will be safe."

"That goes double for everyone on the island." Asuma stated. "We'll see everyone to safety."

Sasuke nodded and walked towards the building past the crowd. "Then I'll leave you guys to enter the stands." He was determined. "I have a leader to fight."

_**Arena Stage**_

Sasuke walked across the walkways and up to Amon who already stood in the center of the arena.

Amon said, "So, you finally decided to show up."

Sasuke stopped across from him. "You didn't give me a time Amon, so be glad I'm here now as opposed to tonight at 11:59."

Just then, Shiro Shinobi, the commentator of the pro-bending, spoke up over the speaker system sounding a little timid. "H-Hello. This is Shiro Shinobi here to c-commentate on this fight per orders from the Equalist."

Sasuke glared at Amon who shrugged. "What can I say, I liked the man's style, so I wanted him to commentate on our fight."

"That's not why I'm glaring." Sasuke stated.

The commentator sounded like he didn't even want to be there, so those orders were likely with threats. Not his life, but there was much one could do that was just as or worse than death.

Shiro continued. "With the arrival of the competitor, the match to decide the fate of a war can be played out before our e-eyes. Fighting for the continuation of a war and exclusion of Sasuke Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha is your leader, Amon."

Everyone but Asami, Shisui, and Asuma cheered. "Fighting to put an end to the war is Sasuke Uchiha. He's a Shinobi, Sage, non-bender, and brother to the Avatar." Asami, Shisui, and Asuma cheered for him while everyone else booed. "I suppose they'll begin when ready folk."

"So Sasuke Uchiha, what does Equality mean to you if not my version of it?" Amon closed his eyes. "To me, it is ridding the world of all bending. To put everyone on equal ground." He opened his eyes. "Can you counter that ideal world and stand against me?"

"I can counter your ideal because it's wrong." Sasuke declared. "Even if you were to eliminate all bending in the world, people will find some other way to obtain power. No matter what that power is, you'd aim to take it.

The process would merely repeat itself in a never-ending loop. What you're suggesting is a never-ending war which is something I won't stand for. When I speak of true equality, what I mean to say is understanding."

He stared Amon down. "A friend of mine was the type of guy who became big on people understanding one another. In short, my version of equality is where non-benders, benders, Shinobi, and anything in between can come to understand one another."

"Interesting." Amon smiled. "Let us see if you have the will to back up your words."

"Yes, let's." Sasuke stated.

At that moment, they began fighting it out going blow for blow and matching each other. Fist to fist, leg to leg, and elbow to elbow before they lunged back.

"Where's your Chi-Blocking Amon?" Sasuke questioned.

Amon replied, "You'll see it Sasuke, but this is a fight to determine whose will is stronger." He drew the water tribe sword and boomerang. "The only way to do that, is to test every aspect of ourselves."

Sasuke drew his own blade as his response. They both charged each other with a mighty yell before they began clashing. Just like before, they mirrored each other move for move with the skill and grace you'd expect of master swordsmen.

Shiro had become a lot more confident as he fell into something familiar. "Folks, this fight is really starting to heat up as these two warriors of ideals are going blow for blow. Neither of them is willing to give an inch."

_**Stands**_

The people were enthralled in the battle.

Asami was shocked. "Is this Sasuke when he fights truly serious?"

Shisui shrugged. "I wouldn't know, but he's certainly grown into quite the Shinobi from the little kid I once knew."

"I never saw him after he left the village, but he's certainly more impressive than the Genin I saw take the Chunin Exams." Asuma stated. "That said, this fight is just getting started."

_**Arena**_

Amon threw his boomerang, but Sasuke simply moved his head avoiding it before kicking Amon in the chest knocking him back. The Shinobi then turned around and caught the boomerang before it could hit him in the head.

"I don't know who this worked on before, but a Shinobi knows better than to only focus on the fight before them." He placed it into the grate of water which caused it to sink into the water. "Now, got any more toys for me?"

Amon brandished his water tribe sword and gave a simple enough reply to understand. "Gate of Life, open!"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Sharingan."

He opened them revealing red eyes with three, black tomoe. They both charged at each other and clashed blades once more with much more ferocity and speed stunning the crowd. Shards of metal chipped off each blade as they both cracked.

Finally, with one final swing, both blades shattered. The two fighters, without missing a step, dropped their broken blades. Sasuke punched Amon in the gut, but the leader grasped the Uchiha's arm before spinning around it delivering a powerful kick to Sasuke's face.

The Shinobi was knocked back, but he caught the stage with one hand before flipping back to his feet at the edge threatening to send him into the drink. Amon was there when he landed, but Sasuke caught him with a powerful upper cut knocking the Equalist leader back.

The Uchiha then appeared below the leader's body, midflight, and kicked up nailing him in the back. Amon was flung into the air, but he went with it using the momentum to help him spin. Sasuke had jumped up behind Amon only to be knocked back by a powerful wind.

"Leaf Dragon God!" Amon declared.

Sasuke landed on the stage and looked up to see a dragon with long whiskers in midair right before it launched at him.

"_I see, so someone told him about the Taijutsu of that Chen person. In the end, Amon worked out a small kink allowing him to use it in the air; however, there is still the blindingly obvious flaq." _Sasuke thought.

"**Sasuke, don't use…" **Raava began.

The white flames already started to spread. _"Sorry Raava, but I need a little more speed."_ He jumped and began spinning. "You may know the names, but you have no idea the meaning behind them." The two of them moved closer to each other. "Until you do, you have no hope of beating me. "One Man-Primary Lotus!"

Sasuke moved right through the center and towards Amon. Once he was there, he stopped the spin and grabbed Amon stopping his rotation resulting in the tornado vanishing.

"Now, where were we." Sasuke pivoted below Amon. "That's right, I was just about to show you what real Taijutsu looks like."

He kicked Amon in the chest from the side and pivoted around once more catching the leader's throat.

Amon coughed up spittle as Sasuke moved in for the finishing blow. _"Gate of Limit, Open!"_

The resulting opening of the fifth gate knocked Sasuke away. Both combatants landed, but the Uchiha was already starting to cough up blood from using stage one of the Bless Mark. That said, Amon, even with all his training, was starting to feel the wear and tear of the gates.

"I have no idea what is going on folks, but it appears as though both Sasuke and Amon were hiding many cards close to their chest." Shiro stated. "Trust me when I say, if you are confused, I'm there with you."

_**Stands**_

"That must be the start of the damage Sasuke told us about." Asami stated.

Shisui nodded. "It's only going to get worse from here. Considering the state, he was in when he left with Tarrlock, and the state he was in upon returning with Korra, Sasuke's going to have a tough battle ahead of him."

"Especially considering the state he was in, I don't think Sasuke's going to know the meaning of quitting." Asuma added.

Despite the worry of those three, the crowd was amazed at how strong they both were. That said, the fact that Sasuke was keeping up was beginning to sway opinion.

"Amon is stronger than I thought."

"That Uchiha guy is one tough guy."

"Sasuke might actually win this."

"You go Sasuke Uchiha! Prove true equality!"

_**Stage**_

Sasuke closed his eyes once more. "Mangekyo Sharingan!"

Blood was starting to dribble down the sides of Sasuke's mouth, but he ignored it as well as the pain.

Both combatants charged forward with Amon eventually stopping while spinning in place. "Leaf Gust!"

Amon's foot caught Sasuke in the side knocking him to the right. The Equalist's leader quickly moved in with his fingers at the ready. The Uchiha's eyes went wide as Amon chi-blocked him in several places. Sasuke was paralyzed before Amon slammed two palms into his gut.

Sasuke hit the ground unable to move. _"I need to flood my system with Chakra… Raava, don't…"_

Raava sighed. **"Sasuke, do it." **Sasuke was surprised. **"All this time, I've been letting my worry get in the way of anything else. I may not like it, but this is the chance to stop Amon and his Equalist. Whatever comes, I'll try to keep you alive."**

Amon approached Sasuke uncertain if this was it. "Is that all you have Sasuke Uchiha? Guess this is as far as all that talk of your true equality goes."

"Don't count this your victory yet Amon." Sasuke declared.

His blue Chakra became golden, and the white flame marking enveloped him. Sasuke's skin turned pale, two matching, white wings sprouted forth from his back. Finally, the red of his Mangekyo Sharingan brightened.

The Uchiha stood only for puncture wounds to appear all over his body as it rejected the light harder than Stage One. Blood was leaking from every wound and the Uchiha coughed up more blood while panting.

Amon was shocked. "Just what are you?"

Sasuke wiped his face, but it didn't stop the blood that came from the sides of his mouth. "I'm a Sage who has yet to tame his full power." He charged at Amon cracking the metal beneath him. "You are a man playing in the realm of a Shinobi."

Sasuke punched Amon in the face sending the leader flying straight for the brick wall. The Uchiha moved and was there without anyone being able to keep track of him. He caught Amon before kneeing him in the stomach and knocking the leader above the arena.

"_His power… the sixth gate won't be enough. Morning Peacock won't be enough."_ Amon was coughing up blood. _"I have to go further." _Sasuke stood on the middle of the stage charging up a Chidori with every intention of using it to paralyze his opponent. _"Gate of Wonder, Open!" _Amon's Chakra flared up around him as he wove hand signs. "Daytime Tiger!"

A huge, white tiger, made of Chakra, came from Amon heading straight for Sasuke.

"_Raava! Stage three now!" _Sasuke shouted.

"**Sasuke, you better not die on me!"** Raava declared.

The golden Chakra around Sasuke retreated to his hair lengthening and turning it blond. Unlike the Curse Mark, his hair was well kempt. His skin returned to its normal hue while gaining a shining radiance, and his red Sharingan turned the clearest blue.

Sasuke would have looked like a heavenly angel if not for the blood that was staining his clothes and running down his body. The various puncture wounds and blood pouring forth from his eyes gave people a different impression. This was no angel, but a fallen angel.

Sasuke's Chidori gained a golden radiance to it. "Chidori Rejoice!"

Sasuke yelled as he flew up meeting the Daytime Tiger head on with his Chidori. He broke through and kept moving for Amon above.

The leader was shocked before smiling as time seemed to slow down. _"So, this is your power Sasuke Uchiha… Heh, alright… I'll concede to your equality for now."_

Chidori Rejoice hit Amon in the chest and sunk within. Amon screamed out in pain before both combatants fell to the cracked stage below. Everyone was stunned. Even Shiro who didn't know what to say. It was deathly quiet as everyone looked at both bodies.

Finally, one of them stirred. Sasuke slowly, painfully rose to his feet. His wounds were larger than before and blood splattered to the stage around him. Still he rose before drawing his wooden sword, imbuing it with lighting nature, and thrusted it into the ground.

The Uchiha held the hilt of that blade with two hands using it to keep him standing while Amon hadn't even risen from the ground. Sasuke began panting heavily while everyone stood. Some were concerned about Amon while other's looked pissed, but a majority cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Sasuke Uchiha is the winner!" Shiro declared joyfully.

With that, Sasuke was done. The lighting nature shattered the wood of his blade and he fell back returning to his normal state.

The last thing Sasuke heard, over the crowd, was the one-word Asami, Raava, and Shisui shouted with such concern. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke hit the ground, and passed out, with a smile as blood began pooling beneath him.

_**Hospital, Day's Later…**_

Sunlight filtered in through the window of the standard hospital room hitting Sasuke's eyes and forcing him to slowly open them. He first noticed Tonraq and Senna sleeping against a nearby wall and Korra against an opposite wall before Asami hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"Sasuke, you're alright!" Asami declared getting everyone else to wake up.

Sasuke looked at Asami and could see the bags under her eyes. He reached his arms around her and hugged his girlfriend to assure her he was alright. Then he realized that she was hugging him a little too tight.

"Asami… air." Sasuke stated.

She pulled back as Tonraq, Senna, and Korra walked up to the bed.

Korra asked, "Sasuke, are you okay?"

Sasuke could guess what was coming given that fact that he'd been around Sakura and Naruto long enough, and Korra wasn't one of his fan girls.

"I'm fine." Sasuke declared.

Korra smiled before moving to punch Sasuke only for him to be replaced by a nearby chair as he stood in the middle of a room. "Saw that coming a mile away."

Korra whirled around the face him clearly mad. "You old man like, annoying jerk. First you go worrying everyone half to death by nearly dying, then you avoid proper punishment for worrying us."

Tonraq put a hand on her shoulder as Senna ran over to hug him. "Sasuke, what your sister means to say is that we are happy you are okay." She pulled away. "Also, you went too far fighting that Amon person. You had us all very worried and without that friend of yours using something he called medical Ninjutsu, you wouldn't be here right now."

"**It's true Sasuke." **Raava spoke up. **"I could only do so much until Shisui used the Mystic Palm Jutsu."**

"_I see." _Sasuke nodded. "I'm know I had you all worried, but I had to put an end to Amon's war before it spread any further." He got down on his hands and knees doing something no Uchiha, save those who broke free of the Curse of Hatred, would do. "I am sorry for the worry I caused."

Asami brought him to his knees and hugged him. "I'm just glad you're still here. I knew you would be fine, but I couldn't sleep until I… knew… the…"

Asami fell asleep right then and there. Sasuke caught her and picked her up, gently, bridal style.

Korra sighed and rubbed her head. "Asami stayed by your side the moment Shisui started healing you and has only left to use the bathroom. No matter what I, Mako, Bolin, or our parents said, she wouldn't sleep."

"She's quite devoted to you Sasuke." Senna smiled. "As your mother, I approve."

"Not only that, but she can be quite commanding." Tonraq nodded. "She is the type of girl I thought you were going to propose to back before you told us the truth."

Sasuke smiled. "Well, I'll admit that this isn't how I wanted you guys to meet." He walked over to his bed and sat Asami in it. "All things considered; I am glad you two approve." He brushed her hair out of her face.

"I've come to care a great deal about her." Tonraq and Senna shared a smile. "Anyways, what happened to Amon and the Equalist after I passed out." He looked out the window and heard some semblance of normalcy. "Republic City sees functional, so…"

Tenzin walked into the room. "I believe I can fill you in on that." He nodded. "Good to see that you're up Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded back. "Tenzin. Yes, please do fill me in."

"After you won, Amon's own men turned themselves in." Tenzin stated. "Those that weren't willing to do the same, were brought in by their comrades. Currently, every member of the Equalist, safe for Yuki, sit behind bars.

Even Amon who was in about the same shape as you but will eventually make a full recovery. Right now, it's rather peaceful in the city, but all is not well I'm afraid." The master walked towards the windows.

"You've been out for a few days. In that time, Lin has found out that the triads, Creeping Crystals, Red Monsoons, Agni Kais, and Triple Threats, have left the city. With the power vacuum left by the defeat of the Equalist, and disappearance of the triads, a new triad has risen.

They call themselves, the Advanced Triad. Given how fast they've mobilized to take advantage of the chaos, they must have been counting on your victory. In addition to that, without an abundance of benders, Republic City is overall operating at 20% capacity.

Electricity is sparse since we have little lightning benders, the metal benders are Lin and her four officers, and the damage left over by Amon has been slow to clean up. The people are scared and worried. Some still cling to Amon's views while others are ready to embrace your equality.

Considering the state of the city, it is a little too late. The council has been trying to reign in order, but it has been a steep, uphill battle. Many who followed Amon didn't realize how bad things could be without the comfort of benders."

"That is a lot to take in." Sasuke nodded. "It sounds like there is much to do. What about Korra and her bending?"

Korra sighed and shook her head. "Katara, in the time that she was here, tried everything to restore it, and Amon revealed that he can't reverse what he's done. Seems whatever spirit he met only gave him half the abilities of energy bending."

"That means Korra must go on her trip to restore her bending and hopefully learn energy bending." Sasuke nodded. "Alright, well I'll do what I can in the meantime to help restore order." He looked at Tenzin. "Is the council ready to consider my idea for the Shinobi Forces?"

"Ready?" Tenzin chuckled. "They were eager to approve it considering the current state of things; however, given limited resources, we can't grant you much. Not even a new building, but I figured the pro-bending arena and surrounding area would suffice."

"That it will." Sasuke noticed a fresh change of clothes and moved to grab it.

Senna said, "Sasuke, maybe you should rest a bit before jumping into this."

Tonraq nodded. "Your mother's right son. At least wait until your sister leaves on her trip."

Sasuke smiled. "I can see how you'd both think that, but I have no intention of leaping into this without all the information. It's clear there's much I need to learn, and I can learn it while Korra prepares for her trip."

He looked at Asami. "Also, like she didn't leave my side, I'm not leaving hers." He grabbed the clothes. "I'm just going to change." The Uchiha turned to his family. "Please keep an eye on her for me until I get back."

Korra nodded. "We got it Sasuke."

Sasuke left the room. He knew Korra would get her bending back, and in the meantime, he'd bring order to this city. The Uchiha was more than ready to rise to the challenge. Things may be hard, but it was the dawning of a new day.

* * *

**_General Outline of what's to come._**

_**1\. Equalist Arc (Finished: Ch 1-21) - Enimies: Amon & Equalist, and Tarrlock (minor)**_

_**2\. World Travel/Republic City Reform(Set to Start Next Chapter) - Enemies: See Below and Surprises**_

_**3\. Harmonic Convergence - Enemies: Unalaq, Danzo, and Sound Five**_

_**4\. Turf Wars - Enemies: Triads(Red Monsoons, Triple Threats, Creeping Crystals, and Agni Kai)**_

_**5\. Red Lotus - Emenies: Xai Bao, Ghazan, Ming Hua, P'Li, Zaheer, and Izuna Uchiha**_

_**6\. Earth Kingdom Reunification - Enemies: Dai Li and See Below**_

**_7\. Alternate World - Enemies: Alternate Kuvira, A few Jinchuriki, Alternate Earth Avatar, and Hiruko(Will of Fire)_**

8_**. Akatsuki/War Arc - Enemies: Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Konan, Nagito & 5 paths of pain, Madara, Sasori, White Zetsu. Maybe others(Again, see below)**_

_**You may have noticed that several of the enemies are listed as See Below. That's because I'd like you're help filling them. Tell me who you're favorite filler, video game, and/or movie villains are. If you wish, take it further by telling me possible story lines involving them in this world. If not, I can come up with something.**_

_**Basic Ex. Raiga (Leaf Shinobi turned Rain Jonin) is out to capture rare animals.**_

_**Yeah, give me anything you wish because I want to make this story big and fun for you guys. By all means, don't stop at where you see (See Below). Your more than welcome to put other people in these other arcs.**_


	22. New Journey

_**Air Temple Island: Courtyard, Morning…**_

Sasuke stepped outside to see Bolin pacing back and forth nervously. He was also muttering to himself. Normally, the Uchiha would be able to discern what was being said, but the speed by which the earth bender spoke made that hard.

"Bolin, are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

Bolin jumped as he hadn't noticed Sasuke until he spoke. "Sasuke!" He turned and suddenly went from scared to running up to the Shinobi. "Perfect, you're actually just the guy I need to talk to." He put an arm around Sasuke. "Come on."

Sasuke was uncertain what was going on, but he was willing to go along with it.

_**Back of the Boy's Dorm**_

Bolin stopped dragging Sasuke who leaned against the building as the earth bender stood in front of him. "Okay, you and Asami are happily together, right?"

"We are." Sasuke now understood and probably should have guessed earlier what this was about. "You're thinking of confessing your feelings for my sister, aren't you?"

Bolin was surprised. "Wow, you are good. Yeah, I was planning to do it today since she leaves at noon with Iroh, Shisui, Asuma, Mako, Soren, and Kanan. You know, I thought we really connected, but with everything that was happening there wasn't really any time for it.

Now things have settled, but Korra's so down after losing her bending. I just have no way of knowing how to approach this or if I even should. I mean, you know Korra better than almost anyone, so what should I do?"

Sasuke nodded. "Honestly, you two do seem to have a lot in common, so I could see things working out between you; however, as you said, Korra's not really herself. Also, a journey like the one she's going to embark on can change a person.

For me it was negatively, but hers will most likely be positive. That said, change is still change. There's no guarantee Korra will feel the same way she had upon her return. She may even develop feeling for someone else."

Bolin sighed. "That's what I'm saying, so what do I do?"

Sasuke put a hand on the earth bender's shoulder. "Korra doesn't need this right now. I know you may not what to hear that, but there is an old saying. If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, it's yours. Let Korra go and grow. Respect how she feels in the end."

Bolin nodded. "I see." He ran a hand through his hair. "Man, you are just as wise as you are strong Sasuke."

"Well, it's up to you how you wish to interpret my words." Sasuke shook his head. "Given my past, you should take anything I say with a grain of salt. Really, this is your decision."

Bolin shook his head. "No, they were great words Sasuke." He smiled. "You put my mind at ease so now I can focus on learning metal bending and Shinobi things like wood style."

Sasuke nodded. "Just make sure you train hard because there's no doubt in my mind Mako will come back far stronger than he is. That guy has the right motivation, strong urge, and iron will he needs to make the most of his training."

With that, the Uchiha walked around the building and entered it.

_**Boys Dormitory: Shisui's Room**_

Shisui was packing everything a Shinobi needed for a long, extended mission when he heard a knocking at his door. "It's open." Sasuke entered the room making him smile. "Ah, hey Sasuke. You're looking well."

Sasuke nodded. "Shisui. I merely wanted to stop by and say thanks for keeping me alive. Raava may be quick on the healing, but it appears she has her limits like the tailed beast do for the Jinchuriki."

"Hey, after you stopped Amon, I had to do something." Shisui stated. "I know you can't control the damage that form inflicts on you, and I won't be here; however, if you want to thank me, just promise you'll train hard to lessen the time you may have to use that form."

"Don't worry." Sasuke shook his head. "After facing Amon, I see how far I still have to go. There's no telling who else was brought into this world, and I'll need to be ready to face them. Trust me, I'll be far stronger no matter when you guys return."

Shisui smiled. "Glad to hear it." He finished packing. "Iroh and Asuma should be arriving soon with an airship, so I guess I'll see you out there for the goodbyes."

He put the pack on his back and walked out the door as Sasuke looked out the window at the sunny day laid out before them. He gave a small smile before leaving the room himself.

_**Wooded Area**_

Mako stood alone surrounded by various targets, randomly placed, all around him. He had long since discarded his top and his body was drenched in sweat. Even so, he wasn't ready to call it quits just yet. He closed his eyes, focused his chakra, and started moving around the area.

His speed was great as he went from target to target punching them dead center without stopping. Then came the hard part as he moved around collecting the targets and throwing them into the air.

Mako ran up a tree and started jumping through the air using his fire bending and speed to nail each target burning them up. He darted from tree to tree hitting every target as they fell until only one remained almost hitting the ground.

Mako lunged for it and punched out fire hitting it. The fire bender then reached out his hand catching the ground and flipping to his feet. Mako was panting as he looked around just to make certain he hit every target.

After ensuring that he had done it, the fire bender took deep breaths to clam his breathing and clenched his fist as he thought back to Zabuza. _"I'm getting faster and stronger, but I still have a long way to go before I can defeat him._

_Given what Sasuke's said, he's likely not the strongest Shinobi in this world." _Mako looked at the sky. _"This trip… I need to not only train but fight as many people as I can. That way I gain the most out of this."_

He picked up his shirt and packed bag before walking to the meeting place.

_**Air Gates**_

Kanan and Soren stood across from each other in fighting stances.

Soren made the first move as she ran at Kanan while weaving hand signs. "Clone Jutsu!"

One Soren turned into five rushing at Kanan who tried to keep a keen eye. He deployed his shields and struck at the Soren he thought was real only hitting a clone which he passed through. The other Soren's dispelled leaving the real one who'd run behind her brother.

She jumped and kicked the already off balance, former earth bender down to the ground. Soren drew a kunai and aimed it as his back ready to declare this her win until Kanan rolled to the right and jumped to his feet.

Soren sheathed her kunai and wove more hand signs. "Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu."

She shot out a bullet of water, but Kanan moved like a leaf through it. He drew close and bashed his shield at his sister only for her to turn into a log. Kanan looked around in shock before Soren jumped from a nearby tree onto her brother's back.

She wrapped her legs around his torso and put a kunai to his neck. "I win big brother."

Kanan was proud of how strong his sister was becoming, but some small part of him was disappointed in himself for not doing better. That made him miss his bending even more than he was and put him in a melancholy mood.

Soren jumped off his back and the former earth bender attempted to hide his more negative emotions. "Good job Soren." He walked off. "Anyways, I'm going to get my stuff for the trip."

Soren looked at her brother knowing how down he felt, and she sighed before leaving to do the same.

_**Steps to the Docks, Afternoon…**_

Korra had been waiting for the United Force airship since early that morning. She was ready to get out there and get her bending back. Sure, thanks to Tenzin she now knew that it wasn't all she was, but being the full Avatar was still important to her.

Just as she saw the airship arriving, Mako, Soren, Shisui, and Kanan joined her while Tenzin, Sasuke, Lin, Jin, Yun, Bolin, and Asami walked from the temple to them. The ship docked and Iroh and Asuma stepped out.

"Well, looks like this is it." Tenzin looked at those who would be departing. "The only thing I'll say is that you all need to keep an eye out for one another. Given the fact that there may be other, less savory Shinobi out there you must stay vigilant. Kanan, keep close to your sister."

Kanan looked up and nodded solemnly. "Right dad."

Soren looked at her brother with concern.

Bolin, Sasuke, and Asami walked up to Mako, Korra, and Shisui.

Bolin nodded. "Take care you three. Remember, you're representing Team Uchiha Avatar so show them what we're made of."

Mako nodded. "The same goes for your three." He then hugged Bolin. "Take care of yourself little bro."

Bolin said, "You to."

Asami said, "Good luck you three. Sorry we can't come with you."

Korra shook her head. "It's fine Asami. Sasuke made a lot of sense. Some people should stay back to help Republic City."

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Shisui smiled. "We got plenty of power on this trip."

Sasuke shrugged. "Well, I'll just say this. Korra, you and Mako should keep a good eye on Shisui. He's a lot like Naruto, so without supervision, there's no doubt you'll be seeing a lot of trouble."

Shisui said, "Come on, I'm not that bad Sasuke."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Says the guy who told me just a few days ago that he somehow ended up in a woman's hot spring trying to escape a horde of pigs who were chasing him because he allowed an earth bender to bend them both off a cliff into a pile of their food.."

Everyone looked at Shisui who sighed. "Alright, point taken."

Lin sighed. "Well, if anything your trip won't be boring."

Iroh stepped forward. "Well, unless there is anything more that needs to be said, I think now is the perfect time to depart."

Sasuke said, "I'll just say that no matter what happens, if you return early and depart again or you stay gone for the full year, we should all meet in the South Pole one year from today for the Glacier Spirit's Festival."

Korra nodded. "That sounds like a great idea.

Everyone agreed. Korra, Mako, Shisui, Kanan, and Soren then followed Iroh and Asuma onto the airship which soon departed after.

_**Earth Kingdom: Mountain, Deep Within…**_

A fair skinned mand with long black hair, light tan eyes with black pupils, and a facial goatee walked into a chamber lit with torches. He wore grey attire, a black trench coat, and martial artist shoes. A large cut ran from the top of his chest down to his waist.

This man approached a lava red barrier which contained a gigantic, serpentine creature with a very long, dark purple body and multiple dragon-based heads. His eyes glowed red, and his tongues was blue. There was a lighter purple aura surrounding his body.

The man knelt before this demonic being. "Master Moryo, you have summoned me."

The demonic being, Moryo, replied, "I have Yomi. You and your underlings have the chance to serve me once more as the one who sealed me in this world has been located."

Yomi looked up. "The Jinchuriki of the four tails has been found?"

"Yes." Moryo replied. "I have sent my army marching on the Metal Clan of Zaofu. Roshi sealed himself underneath and has been suspended in time. I could not locate him until it weakened. Now take your underlings. Capture or kill Roshi. Kill anyone who gets in your way."

Yomi nodded. "It shall be done for the 1000-year kingdom."

_**Mountain Near Zaofu**_

A young man stood on a mountain, with his hands in his pockets, overlooking the metal made, earth kingdom city of Zoafu. He had tasseled, medium length brown hair with matching eyes and fair skin. He wore an air bender orange fedora with a pale-yellow stripe.

In addition, he had a matching suit with pale yellow undershirt and pants. On the back of his suit, there was the image of a full length, light blue air bender arrow. He kept the jacket open. The wrist and ankles seemed bulgier than anywhere else making the suit seem a little off.

"So, this is where the target is." The man rolled up the sleeves of his pants and jacket revealing weighted gear. "Don't know why someone would come to me with this, but I don't tend to turn back." He removed the gear and let them hit the ground leaving craters. "Commence mission."

He jumped off the mountain before bracing his legs allowing him to slide down. Miles behind him, in the distance, a huge army of stone soldiers marched towards the same location he was heading to.

_**Zaofu**_

The man walked the streets of the city with his hands in his pockets. _"Zaofu may be renown for it's guards, but their strengths mean nothing if you know how to get in without being seen. That said, if I didn't work alone, I'd certainly need an inside man."_

People were staring at him, but that was only natural as everyone in the city either wore green robes or metal armor indicating they were guards. As a result, his orange stood out like a sore thumb among them.

Fortunately, he'd avoided guards thus far and the people thought he was there legitimately since he was walking the streets. As a result, they would merely look at him before going about their day.

Unfortunately, his luck never held out for long. The man passed by a guard with fern green eyes and a beauty mark. There eyes met with the man who was pretending to just take notice of her rather than study her.

The man then looked a head and kept walking only to hear the guard call out to him. "Hey you!"

The man turned. "Yes?"

"No airships or transports have come in today, and I'm certain I'd remember seeing someone like you before now." The guard was ready to move at a moment's notice. "So, who are you, and how did you get into Zaofu?"

"You're a smart one and rather observant." The man glanced back at her. "I'm guess you're the head guard, Kuvira." He sighed. "Just my luck." He took out his hands and shrugged. "The first guard I run into, and it's one of the best."

Kuvira turned to face him while people began to clear out. "You didn't answer my questions intruder."

"My identity wouldn't matter to you because you likely haven't heard about me while my way in is also my way out, so I can't exactly reveal that to you." The man stated.

Kuvira shot out cables from her belt. "Then I will just take you in and have Aiwei get the truth out of you."

The man moved faster than Kuvira could track and came to stand behind her with his hands back in his pockets. "Sorry lady but getting captured isn't part of my mission."

Kuvira was wide eyed. _"He's fast."_ She whirled around only to be met with a kick to the stomach that sent the captain of the guard flying. _"There's great strength in his legs as well."_

Kuvira shot out her cables and latched onto the ground using the anchor to reel herself down. As she stood, she was now more weary of her opponent.

"Look, this doesn't need to escalate." The man stated. "I'm not here to hurt you or the Beifong family. I'm merely looking for something said to be sealed underground."

"_Something sealed underground?" _Kuvira thought._ "I don't know of anything like that and if Su does, she certainly hasn't told me."_

"So, how about you go about your day, and I'll go about mine?" The man offered.

"I couldn't do that even if I wanted to you." Kuvira stated. "You entered Zaofu without permission or the knowledge you'd be here. That is why, I will bring you in."

She bent up the ground, but the man was light on his feet meaning he was easily able to avoid any damage while landing safely.

The man sighed. "Very well, but remember I gave you an out."

The man rushed forward as Kuvira prepared to meet him.

_**Atop Zaofu**_

A young man with short, shoulder-length brown hair and pupilless navy blue eyes observed the area around the city for any signs of threats. He wore red rectangular glasses and a variation of the guard's uniform consisting of the same green clothes underneath but metal colored, leather armor over top. Along with his uniform he had a sword at his side and a bow and quiver on his back.

A guard with gray eyes and messy black hair called out to him sounding rather concerned. "Taruho, you should look at this because I'm seeing figures that look like they come from your world. Like from that story you told us only now I believe it completely."

Taruho ran over and grabbed the telescope from him to look at the dust cloud in the distance where he saw. "No."

The guard put a hand on his shoulder. "Taruho, you okay buddy?"

"Hong-Li, if those things are here, then other enemies are already in the city." Taruho ordered. 'We need to mobilize the men to try taking them out while we go make sure the Beifongs are okay. No matter how good we or they are, this threat is far bigger than some army."

"Right." Hong-Li stated.

Taruho put the telescope at his side. _"I still have no idea if my death brought me to this world, but I do know that Lady Shion isn't here. Without her, or someone like her, our chances of stopping Moryo are slim._

_That said, if death is the key, then someone had to kill Moryo. Not seal him. That means there must be a chance to do it again. First, we need to weather this storm before we can focus on that. That means, Lady Suyin and her family must survive."_

_**Communication Hub**_

Yomi walked out of the building which was covered in blood and dead bodies. Various wires had been severed.

"_Thanks to that mercenary sneaking in, he diverted attention. True, I may not understand this world's technology, but I think I did enough." _Yomi moved on. _"Now to ensure those wretched fools don't mess this up."_

_**Beifong Estate: Study**_

A middle-aged woman with pistachio green eyes and gray hair sat at her couch looking over a model of Zaofu. She then noticed something odd among the buildings. A dark purple snake with red eyes slithering around.

Her eyes went wide before she earth bent three walls in quick succession to cover her front and sides which multiple snakes impacted against. She was just about to rise the fourth behind her when one of the snakes bit her.

The woman had realized to late what was happening. The bite left a purplish color and the woman collapsed to the ground unable to move. A young man, twirling a scalpel, entered the room with a sadistic smile on his face.

The young man had fair skin, long, pink hair, and pink eyes with black pupils. His bangs covered his right eye and went down below his chin to his neck. He wore white attire with a hexagram symbol, a dark blue shirt, black gloves, a belt with two shuriken holsters, and martial artist shoes.

He picked the woman up and sat her on the couch. "Hello Suyin Beifong. My name is Kusuna, and I have some question for you. Questions I hope you don't answer or answer truthfully right away as it would take the fun away. First question, where is the four tailed Jinchuriki Roshi."

Suyin was shocked. "Roshi? You mean my father?"

Kusuna laughed joyfully. "Oh, he's your father. Funny, I didn't sense much Chakra in the city. Is it possible one of the few I did sense is one of your children? Most interesting. Let us find out more together while my associates get to know the rest of your family."

Su was terrified for the rest of her family and enraged that someone would dare threaten them. That said, neither emotion was about to enable the leader of Zaofu to move. Brown markings appeared on Kusuna as he smiled.

_**Beifong Estate: Power Disc Field**_

Two young men, who looked identical, were playing a game they'd invented when they felt a great deal of vibrations in the ground. These young men had the same black hair and olive-green eyes.

"Wing, I don't like these vibrations I'm feeling." One of the brothers stated.

Wing nodded. "I agree Wei." The metal disc dropped to the ground as he stopped bending it. "Let's go see mom."

"Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" A female voice called out.

The two brothers saw a dragon made of water bearing down on them, so they metal bent the field to help them jump up to solid ground as the water crashed down onto their field drenching it. The brothers looked up at their assailant.

She had fair skin, orange shoulder-length hair, purple eyes offset by blue lipstick, and blue markings all over her body. She wore white attire with a hexagram symbol, black gloves, a shuriken holster on her right leg, and martial artist shoes.

"Sorry boys, but your mother is entertaining one of our leaders." The woman bowed. "Allow me, Shizuku, to be the one to entertain you." She giggled. "Not to worry for the rest of your family will be taken care of splendidly by my companions."

"Your friends are going after our family." Wing stated gaining a determined look.

Wei gained that same look. "We won't stand for that."

"That's the spirit. Fight back." Shizuku stated. "It'll make getting the information we seek more worthwhile."

_**City of Zoafu**_

Kuvira and the man charged at one another only to lunge back just avoiding the scalpels of Yomi who'd joined the fray. "Kuvira. Head of the guard and adopted daughter of Suyin Beifong. Then there's Ketu. A mercenary after the same thing as my group. You two might just have the answers we're seeking." He glanced at them both. "How do I get below Zoafu?"

"Below Zaofu?" Kuvira questioned. "There is no below Zaofu."

"Wrong answer." Yomi stated.

The Shinobi threw a scalpel imbued with lighting Chakra. Kuvira bent up and earth wall to defend herself, but the scalpel tore through it grazing the guard's cheek.

"What about you mercenary?" Yomi asked as Kuvira lowered her wall.

"Sorry, but anything I know is mine to know alone." Ketu stated. "After all, if I told you anything, my current employer may not need me. Can't have that."

"Very well, it seems I must squeeze the answers out of you two." He drew two scalpels and held them in each hand. "Shall we dance?"

Ketu and Kuvira squared up with this third party and each other giving him their answer. Yellow markings appeared all over the Shinobi's body.

_**Baatar's Office**_

A man with olive green eyes, light tan complexion, gray hair, and glasses stood in front of some blueprints along with someone who looked like him in many regards, but there were small differences between the two. This second person was younger, had asparagus green eyes, and dark red hair both on his head and as a goatee.

"What do you think of this next project Baatar Jr.?" the older man asked.

Baatar Jr. studied the plans. "Well father, I think they can be improved. We can further push Zaofu's generator to knew heights using steam power. As a result, the size can be reduced, and more housing can be developed."

Baatar smiled. "I see." He nodded. "Yes, that does inspire a better design. Thank…"

He stopped and both looked out the window which had a view of the twins Power Disc field, but it was a fair distance away meaning all they saw was the water dragon striking at the field.

"Father, were we expecting any water benders lately?" Baatar Jr. inquired.

Baatar shook his head. "No." He moved to the door. "Come on Baatar Jr. Your brothers can handle themselves for a while. We need to make sure Opal and Huan are okay before getting the guards."

Baatar Jr. followed him. "Right father."

The two men ran from the room and down the hall.

_**Art Grounds**_

A young man stood observing his latest, metal work. He had fair skin, black hair with a green streak covering his left eye, and drab, olive green eyes.

"_I'm just not sure it's right yet."_ The man thought.

He was so absorbed in his work that he jumped when someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Huan, I think Wing and Wei might be in trouble."

Huan turned to see a girl younger than himself with the same complexion, black hair, and olive-green eyes as himself. "Why would you say that Opal."

Before she could say anything, two men appeared on either side of them. The first had fair skin, long blue hair, and light-colored eyes. He wore a white attire with a hexagram symbol, a belt with a pouch, black gloves, and martial artist shoes. Green markings were all over his body.

The second had pale white skin, white shoulder-length hair, and red eyes. He had a blue cloth around his mouth in addition to the white attire with a hexagram symbol, a blue sleeveless shirt inside, and martial artist shoes. He had red markings all over his body.

"We may be part of the reason she thinks that, but she was more than likely referring to our associate who launched a water Jutsu are your twin brothers." The one with blue hair replied. "By the way, nice to meet you Huan and Opal Beifong."

Huan looked at the two of them and thought that this was trouble especially because he wasn't a fighter like Wing, Wei, or Kuvira, but he did love his sister and immediately pushed her protectively behind him.

"Well, you two clearly aren't fellow artist, but it is rather rude not to share your names when you clearly know ours." Huan stated.

"My name is Setsuna." The blue haired guy replied. "My associate is Gitai. He's the silent type."

"Opal! Huan!" Baatar shouted as he and their brother ran over. "Stay right there!"

"Ah, excellent." Setsuna stated. "With all four of you, it'll be much easier to get the answers we seek."

If Huan couldn't handle these two, there was no way his father and brother, non-benders without any fighting experience, could. "No, dad and Baatar Jr. you need to run the other way! Get out of here!"

They didn't listen and joined their family with the two Shinobi allowing this.

"Opal and Huan, are you okay?" Baatar asked. "They haven't hurt you?"

"Dad, we're fine." Opal stated relived her big brother and father were there.

"They will stay that way provided you give us the information we seek." Setsuna stated.

"What is that?" Baatar asked.

"Tell us where we can find the four tailed Jinchuriki, Roshi or a way beneath Zaofu." Setsuna stated. "Do that, and I guarantee your safety. The rest of your family, not so much. My associates aren't as levelheaded as I."

"What are you doing to the rest of my family?" Opal asked worriedly.

Baatar just stared at the ground in shock.

"Considering what we know about your family, it's likely they're standing up to my associates which means they'll be met with death. So sorry, but I'm not the leader. Now, about Roshi." He looked at Baatar. "Your father seems to know something."

The three children looked at their father.

"Dad, what are they talking about?" Baatar Jr. asked.

"Kids, I can't tell them anything. Your grandfather… he's been paying a hefty price to keep something very dangerous sealed away." Baatar shook his head. "If these two are after him, then there's trying to free something that could end the world if it didn't wish to control it."

The three children were shocked.

"Our grandfather?" Opal asked. "I thought mom said he died when she was young."

"I am sorry about that children, but it was for the good of the world that we never revealed the truth. We weren't even certain that Avatar Aang could stop what your grandfather sealed away." Baatar replied.

"So, that is your answer." Setsuna stated. "A…"

Both Shinobi lunged back as an arrow hit where they'd been standing. Hong Li, with Taruho held by the back of his clothing and wielding his bow, descended into the area using his belt of cables. The two guards came to stand protectively in front of the four Beifongs.

"Sorry we're late Lord Baatar." Taruho stated dutifully. "Zaofu is under attack by more than these four, so I'm afraid Hong Li and I are all that could spare."

"An army exactly like the one Taruho described is on it's way here and the others are doing their best to stop them." Hong Li added.

Baatar nodded. I'm just glad your two are here."

"Fire Release: Running Fire!" Gitai stated.

"Wind Style: Divine Mountain Wind!" Setsuna added.

The fire surrounded the entire area before being boosted by the wind making escape virtually impossible.

"Sorry about that, but we can't have you letting anyone escape." Setsuna stated as he and Gitai approached them. "Especially not with that man there knowing about our target."

This was bad as Huan moved to stand in front of his older brother, little sister, and father ready to defend them with what combat he did know. Hong Li and Taruho moved to stand protectively in front of him.

_**Communication Room**_

A guard ran into the room to find it a bloody mess with dead bodies and cut wires. _"No." _He walked up to one of the microphones. _"Long range communication is a no go, but I think enough is here to get a short-range message out._

_We're just going to have to pray that someone hears us."_ He began messing with dials until the systems weakly lit up which meant he had to hurry. "Hello, this is Zaofu calling for any available aid in the area.

We are under attack by an army of stone statues our earth benders can't bend and according to one of our guards, five individuals are in the city going after the Beifong's. Please, if you are in the area, send help."

Just then, the systems shut down and the guard grit his teeth before running out. He got the message out just like Taruho wanted. Now it was time to join his brethren in securing the city the best they could.

_**Swamp**_

An old, blind woman was facing towards the direction of Zaofu. She had large, gray hair and fair skin. Her attire consisted of green robes under a no sleeved, dull yellow shirt along with green and dull yellow wrist and arm bands.

The old woman sighed. _"Well, I can't ignore my family when they are in such trouble, but still these old bones are starting to ache far to often."_ She earth bent herself through the swamp heading towards the city. _"Don't know how long I can keep this up."_

* * *

Axl:Great Chapters, Enjoyed reading the final battle between Sasuke and Amon.

Quillion9000:Glad you enjoyed the battle

mastercheif1229:I personally don't see why Nagato would be an enemy, I mean he was just manipulated by Obito.

Quillion9000:There is a reason why any Shinobi is in this world. They weren't as lucky as Sasuke in how they were brought in. Someone is pulling the strings or rather the darkness that can exist in their hearts. Nagito may have died redeemed, and been reanimated for a short time before being sealed, but memories are just another fickle things one can manipulate if they know how. Someone who can rip into another world's afterlife, has all the power in the world to manipulate memories and darkness one may have. That said, it is just a rough outline. Nagito and Konan can easily be removed as enemies since it'll be some time before I reach that arc.


	23. Battles of Zaofu:Part 1

_**United Forces Airship**_

Besides Iroh, Asuma, Korra, Mako, Kanan, Soren, and Shisui, the ship was run by a small crew of people. It was all the United Forces could spare to help the Avatar regain and train her bending. Hey, it was enough.

Mako sat at a nearby, empty table deciding to spend his time pouring over the Jutsu scrolls Sasuke had given him before they departed. Kanan had decided to join the fire bender sitting across from him.

Mako looked up at the former earth bender who rubbed his head. "Hey, you seem to know what you're doing with this whole Shinobi thing, so I was hoping you'd help me. In return, once I got it down, I can become your training partner. I promise I'll work hard as not to drag you down."

"_Hm, having a dedicated training partner would increase my own strength even though this would slow me down. Then again, I shouldn't think like that since the bell test made it clear what being a Shinobi is about." _Mako nodded.

"I can agree to those terms." He moved over to Kanan's side. "I've seen you training, and you're missing a key part of learning almost any Ninjutsu. You got to learn the twelve hand signs before you even think about trying to use the various combinations. Here, follow along."

So, Mako began slowly weaving through the hand signs with Kanan following along. Soren leaned against a nearby wall watching them. She nodded thinking this might just be what her brother needs.

Shisui came to stand next to her. "So, you're concerned about him, correct?"

Soren looked over at the older Shinobi before sighing. "Yeah… He just hasn't been himself since losing his bending." She looked at Kanan. "That said, at this time I do see just a little sliver of who my brother was before."

Shisui nodded. "I'm not going to pretend that I can understand what losing your bending does to you, but I do know it's not just some power you have. It's an integral part of who you are. In that sense, losing it must be devastating for anyone."

Soren sighed. "Yeah, I guess it would be."

Shisui put a hand on her shoulder. "Look, don't worry about your brother. The guy may be missing his bending, but the fact that he's here… the fact that he's willing to train like that… it speaks volumes of the strength within. All your brother needs are good people and family."

"I guess you're right." Soren nodded determined. "I won't let him be alone."

Shisui patted her shoulder with a smile. "That's the spirit."

Korra looked at everyone talking and helping each other before leaving the room and making her way to the bridge where Asuma and Iroh were. As she entered, she saw them standing in front of the radio which was picking up a signal.

"Hello, this is Zaofu calling for any available aid in the area. We are under attack by an army of stone statues our earth benders can't bend and according to one of our guards, five individuals are in the city going after the Beifongs. Please, if you are in the area, send help."

"An army of stone statues…" Asuma stated contemplatively.

Iroh looked at him. "You know something about this?"

"I can't be certain, but back in my world we had to deal with a huge army of stone statues that were immensely difficult to stop. They were controlled by a demon called Moryo until Naruto Uzumaki defeated it.

There were also four Shinobi trying to facilitate Moryo's return as he didn't have his body at the time. His plan was to wipe out all Shinobi nations and take control of what remained calling it the 1000-year kingdom." Asuma explained.

"That is most troubling." Iroh stated. "We can't ignore this danger; however, if we go, we may be all the assistance there is to offer, and the Avatar is aboard our ship."

"I understand, so just let me off with two or three of our men." Asuma stated. "We'll provide what help we can while you make it to Omashu and call in the United Forces."

Korra stepped forward. "No." They both turned to her. "If Zaofu is in as much danger as you say, then all of us will aid them."

Iroh looked at her. "Are you sure Avatar Korra?"

Korra walked over and joined them. "I'm certain." She sighed. "I know I'm nowhere near as strong as I could be, I don't even have much to go on with my air bending, but this Zaofu seems to need all the help it can get."

Iroh stroked his chin. "Well, this is her journey." He turned to his men. "Full speed ahead straight to Zaofu. We have a city to protect."

Iroh walked over to the Avatar. "Let's go inform the others of this." Korra nodded. "Lieutenant Asuma, keep command here and make sure we're topping out our speed."

Asuma nodded. "Right General."

Iroh and Korra stepped back into the main room, and the general cleared his throat to get the other's attention. "We just got a distress call from the Metal Clan of Zaofu. Korra has decided that we will aid them. If you don't feel up to it, speak now."

"What's the trouble general?" Shisui asked.

"According to Asuma, an enemy from your world. A demon who goes by Moryo, a huge stone army that earth benders can't bend, and five Shinobi." Iroh explained.

"Moryo… I recall hearing about that in my time." Shisui nodded. "I'm in."

Mako crossed his arms. "I'm not about to run away from this."

Kanan looked down. _"Zaofu… Mom may have eventually agreed to go, but given her past with Aunt Su… Still, they are family, and I'm not mom; however, I'm severely lacking in skills at the moment." _He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Count me in."

Soren said, "Sasuke Sensei wouldn't back down from this, so neither will I."

"Soren, you shouldn't…" Kanan began.

Soren firmly said, "Big brother, I can handle this so don't think of making me sit out." She walked over to Mako. "Those who would abandon their comrades are worse than scum.

Kanan closed his eyes and sighed. "Very well."

Iroh nodded. "Next stop, Zaofu." He turned to a soldier. "Relay these orders to your fellow men. We'll disembark on top of Zaofu. All soldiers are to join the guard in trying to stop the statues while myself, Asuma, Soren, Kanan, Korra, and Mako head into the city to rescue the Beifongs."

The soldier nodded. "Yes sir."

Mako asked. "General Iroh, what do our allies look like?"

"Green robes and/or metal armor." Iroh stated.

Shisui spoke up. "That said, approach any battle with caution. The enemy could have decided to disguise themselves or use the Transformation Jutsu to look like our allies."

Everyone nodded as the airship was flying through the sky at top speed.

_**Streets of Zaofu**_

Kuvira stared at her two opponents and she knew she had to give it everything she had to beat them. Ketu stared at the guard and Shinobi carefully discerning who was the bigger threat, how to handle them, and when to get away as neither of them were his mission.

Yomi stood their feeling overconfident in his ability to handle them both. The Shinobi threw a scalpel at each of them. Ketu dodged while Kuvira rose a metal slab from the ground catching the lighting infused weapon.

Kuvira sent the slab of metal at Yomi who jumped into the air while Ketu ran at the slap and pivoted around it heading straight for Kuvira. The guard rose up an earth wall wall, but Ketsu jumped over it before leveling an axe kick down at Kuvira.

As Yomi fell to the ground, he wove a set of hand signs. "Lightning Balls."

Balls of lighting appeared around the street. Ketu came down, but Kuvira caught his leg with her cables and flung him away. Both now noticed the lighting balls surrounding them. Yomi smirked and wove the hand sign to make them launch at his opponents.

Kuvira grit her teeth and immediately bent every ounce of metal far away from her person as Ketu weaved through each lighting ball. Kuvira was bombarded by lighting while Ketu avoided them and drew close to the Shinobi.

Yomi drew two scalpels that he used to strike struck at Ketu. The mercenary maneuvered around them and to Yomi's back where he landed a powerful kick that knocked the Shinobi into a wall. Kuvira was still standing but clearly suffered damage at the hands of the lighting.

Still, she wasn't prepared to give up. The guard formed her armor and cables into three spheres and launched them at Ketu. He weaved past the first two, but the largest ball caught him in the stomach knocking the mercenary away.

Yomi moved behind Kuvira going for the killing blow, but the guard lunged to the right resulting in both scalpels digging into her sides. She pushed through the pain and moved her hands up slamming Yomi into the air with earth.

Ketu jumped up to meet him with a kick to the stomach slamming the Shinobi into the ground. Kuvira bent a section of some stairs into the air before launching it at the mercenary. Ketu cartwheeled to the right avoiding it.

Yomi got to his feet panting as he wove a single hand sign which caused a single, black snake to leave his body. He caught it before looking at both his opponents who were shocked to see this. He gripped the snake tightly absorbing the Chakra into himself.

"You two are proving to be a nuisance, so allow me to show you how far I outclass the both of you." Yomi stated.

Purple Chakra blazed to life around Yomi as his skin turned an ashen gray and two extra arms sprouted below the first two.

Yomi wove hand signs with both sets of arms. "Lightning Style: Twin Thunderbolt!" Yomi held out all four of his arms as huge spheres of blue lighting surrounded them. "I no longer care if you survive because there are many others we can ask of the truth, so just die already!"

Kuvira was about ready to earth bend herself out of there when Yomi plunged two arms into the ground sending just enough lighting surging through the ground. Ketu jumped up to a nearby roof and decided now was the time to get out of there. He booked it from the scene.

Yomi laughed as he pointed his remaining, free hands at Kuvira who was out of options on how to defend herself now that the area was electrically charged. It made it hard to bend anything no matter how much Kuvira tried.

"Ketu may have gotten away, but your finished Kuvira!" Yomi shouted

Kuvira was shocked before she turned and ran as fast as she could. Yomi laughed and fired his lighting at the exact same moment as a powerful gust of air hit Kuvira knocking her into an alleyway and out of the way of the Jutsu.

Yomi watched as from the opposite alleyway Korra walked off. "Phew, I made it just in time."

Yomi was genuinely shocked to see what appeared to be a water bender using air bending. As far as he knew, there were only three air benders in the world, and none of them matched this girl's description. Then it hit him.

"Oh, you're the Avatar." Yomi stated as the lighting in the ground dissipated. "Guess I didn't do nearly as good…" Korra punched out air at him so the Shinobi jumped over it. "…as I thought destroying the city's communication network."

Kuvira came out of the alleyway and looked at Korra in shock. _"Air bending… Korra, is it really you? Does she remember me?" _the guard shook her head. _"No, now isn't the time for that." _She looked at Korra gratefully. "Thank you, Avatar Korra."

Korra looked at her. _"That guard… she looks familiar."_ She nodded. "No problem. Now just get out of here because I'm not as strong as I could be, and I don't know how long I can hold him."

Yomi was not intimidated in the slightest to be facing the Avatar as he wove hand signs with both sets of hands. "Lightning Style Bullet: Quadruple Powerful Breath!"

Each of Yomi's fist sparked with massive amounts of lighting nature. He thrust two to Korra's left and right, one directly above, and the fourth aiming dead center meaning Korra couldn't avoid this and she wasn't skilled enough to generate massive amounts of air yet.

Korra was never one to give up so she generated as much air as she could preparing to fire it only for two metal slabs, spaced apart a bit, to appear before her catching the lighting and acting as a ground discharging the Jutsu harmlessly into the ground.

Korra started at Kuvira who was just lowering her arms. "Sorry Avatar, but I won't flee from this battle. If you're staying to fight, I am to."

Korra nodded gratefully only for Yomi to seemingly appear in front of her faster than she could react. He hammer fisted Korra in the gut knocking her down the street. Kuvira bent the metal slabs back catching the Shinobi from behind and slamming him into the wall of a building.

For a second, everything seemed calm until Yomi grabbed the slab discharging pure lighting nature forcing Kuvira's hold on the slabs to weaken to the point that he could kick them off. He then charged at Kuvira only for Korra to blast him back with air.

The Avatar came to stand next to the guard with both sharing a nod of genuine respect for each other. Yomi shook his head and prepared to take them both on. One more opponent would not make a difference.

"You two have done a good job, but please allow me to take it from here." A male's voice called out.

Everyone looked for the source of the voice until the man who said those words appeared in between the two woman and Yomi. He had short, spiky black hair and black eyes. His skin was perfectly normal.

He wore a short-sleeved blue uniform, waist length blue jacket, and matching pants with orange trim. The Uchiha clan crest was imprinted on the back. He also wore a white belt, shinobi sandals, and a pair of goggles with orange lenses pushed up to the top of his head.

The man didn't look back at them as he focused his attention on the person before him. "You two have done well, but there are more pressing concerns than him. That said, Kuvira apply your metal bending at the right time. You'll know when."

_"Kuvira?"_ Korra looked at the guard again. _"Is she really my childhood friend? A question for a later time."_

Yomi drew four scalpels. "You sound as though you are underestimating me stranger." He brandished the weapons. "Allow me to show you the error of your ways."

"Hold on, are you sure you want to take this guy on alone?" Korra questioned. "Let us help you."

"Relax, I can take this guy without using much of my strength." The stranger stated.

"I should be saying that to you." Yomi stated. "I'll tear through all three of you!" He charged forward. "You're all…"

He was silenced by a powerful palm to the chin knocking him back.

The stranger then closed his eyes and said a word Korra certainly recognized. "Sharingan!" He opened his eyes revealing the three tomoe of the standard Sharingan while drawing multiple shuriken. "Kuvira focus on where Yomi is and ignore my weapons."

With that, the stranger flipped back while throwing every shuriken he held. Each one sailed past Yomi who'd recovered while the stranger landed holding the various wires attached to the shuriken in his hands and mouth.

The shuriken were maneuvered around a lamp post and soon restricted catching Yomi with them. Even though he struggled, the Shinobi was snapped back to the light post which wasn't as sturdy. Kuvira's eyes widened before she used her metal bending to reinforce it.

"Assisted Sharingan Windmill Triple Attack." The stranger declared.

"_Impossible." _Yomi thought._ "I can't lose to some Uchiha."_

The stranger wove hand signs. "Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!"

A massive amount of fire flowed down the wire straight for Yomi washing over him and making him scream out in intense pain. Once he was done, the stranger released the hold of the wire allowing a blackened corpse to fall to the ground.

"Thanks for the assist Kuvira." The stranger declared.

The stranger started to move towards the wall of the city until Korra spoke up finding her voice after the shock. "Hold on, who are you and where are you going?"

The stranger looked back. "My name is Obito Uchiha." Recognition of that name flashed across Korra's face. "No doubt Sasuke has told you about me, but my goals now are vastly different to the Obito Sasuke and Naruto fought. Now, I'm going to the outer wall to reinforce the troops. You can either fight me or aid Suyin with her own problem."

Kuvira jumped in. "Su? What is wrong? What is all of this?"

"We are wasting time ladies." Obito walked forward. "Suyin Beifong is the one in danger, so I'd suggest hurrying to her."

With that, Obito vanished.

"Well, there's no doubt he's a Shinobi." Korra stated. _"Still, was that really the same Obito Uchiha Sasuke told me about? If so, what's his real game here?"_

Kuvira said, "Avatar Korra, if Suyin is in trouble, I need to get over to the estate. Will you continue to help me?"

Korra turned to her. "That's what I'm here for." She ran past the guard. "Let's hurry."

Kuvira nodded back and followed the Avatar.

_**Su's Study**_

Su screamed out in pain before Kusuna dropped the scalpel he'd been using. It clattered to the floor among many, other scalpels covered in blood. Su sat in her chair still unable to move, but that did not mean she couldn't be hurt.

The head of Zaofu was panting as sweat poured down her body mixing with the blood from various, non-lethal cuts to her body. Her clothing and body were damaged in other ways and would most certainly bruise.

Kusuna sat on the couch across from her with an amused smile. "You know, it's almost admirable how you've kept quiet all this time Su. You are quite resilient and/or you must care a great deal about your father. I wonder, do you care about him more than the rest of your family?"

Su stared at this monster defiantly. "My family is strong enough to weather whatever you try monster. I won't tell you anything because releasing Moryo is not an option. That demon would only see to the destruction of my family anyways."

Kusuna laughed. "Really? Well, it's easy for a mother to say that when not confronted by the truth. Let's change that Su Beifong. Allow me to enlighten you on the current state of your children by having some of them dragged in here."

He pressed his thumb to a seal on his wrist and poured Chakra into it. "That should get us the results we are looking for." He retrieved another scalpel. "Until then, we can certainly pass the time with a little more fun."

The screaming resumed.

_**Power Disc Field**_

Wing and Wei waited and watched as Shizuku rose her foot in the air and a tiny drop of water hit the ground. "Water Style:Rising Water Slicer!"

She slammed her foot down and a high velocity wave of water rushed at the two boys visibly tearing up the ground. Wei moved out of the way, but Wing brought a slab of metal up blocking the attack. The metal bender struggled against it as the water pushed him back.

Wei used this moment to bend up a chunk of the ground and throw it at the Shinobi who effortlessly dodged it using the water nature to slide around on the ground. This did not dissipate the water Jutsu, so Wei bent another large rock into the wave disrupting it.

Wing took this opportunity to send the slab he was using as a shield at Shizuku aiming for where she'd be. The Shinobi jumped over the slab before landing and continuing to glide as she wove more hand signs.

"Water Style:Water Dragon Whip!" Shizuku declared.

An orb of water levitated above the ground causing the twins to stare at it with concern. Their concern was valid as multiple, sharp whips of water came bursting fourth straight for the twins. They both earth bent themselves out of the way only for whips to follow them.

Wing managed to stay ahead of the Jutsu, but that was because most them were going for Wei. "Wei!"

Wing earth bent towards his brother as the whips drew closer and moved his arms putting all his effort into his bending. Wing slammed into his brother and finished his maneuvers. Five slabs of metal moved with Wei.

One caught his body while the remaining four formed a box with it. The whips that had been aiming for Wei were now on a direct collision course for Wing. He moved an arm up forming a wall, but every whip pierced through it and Wing.

The whips that went after Wei dented the metal, but the box held. The Jutsu faded as Wei hit the ground with blood pouring out of his various wounds. All Wei heard was the gurgled screams of agony from his brother as he quickly bent the metal box away from him.

Wei gazed upon the body of his brother spasming on the floor. "Wing!"

Tears started to well up in Weis eyes and his blood was starting to boil as he rushed over to his brother. Shizuku wasn't concerned with letting them have a moment. These twins were in the way, and they weren't for sharing information which meant they had to die.

"Water Style: Water Rising Slicers!" Shizuku called out.

She sent three waves of water at the distraught twin only for him to turn on the Water Style user completely enraged. "You hurt my brother!" He tried to bend as much metal as possible at Shizuku. "Now, I'm taking you down you psychotic monster!"

Something strange happened. No metal in the area reacted instead the ground heated up considerably, became lava, and rose up as a wave overtaking the water as it moved straight for the Shinobi.

Shizuku was shocked, but she still wove hand signs. "Substitution Jutsu!"

The lava washed over her just as the poof followed meaning she'd replaced herself with something. Wing thought he got her until he heard agonized screaming behind him. He whirled around to see that Shizuku's right leg had been eaten by the lava.

Water dripped from a blackened wound as the Shinobi looked at Wei with an intense anger. "You!" Shizuku stood on one leg using water nature to keep herself from falling over. "I will kill you Beifong!"

Wei looked over at his brother and froze in place as the body laid there lifelessly only further intensifying the twin's anger and boiling blood. Tears ran down his eyes as he turned back to his opponent enraged.

"You're wrong. No matter what you are, or how strong you are, you will pay for taking my brother away from me." Wei declared as he again tried to bend metal. "You'll pay!"

Once again. it was just a wave of lava, but Wei didn't care. He pressed forward turning more of the earth around him into lava.

Shizuku used the water to move around the ground that had yet to be unaffected. "Your rage is blinding your bending." She sounded rather angry herself. "Considering you have no practice bending lava, you'll be easy pickings from here on out. You might want to switch to earth."

"Shut up!" Wei shouted. "My brother and I did nothing to you, yet you've cut him down with no remorse. What's more, you're attacking my family and city. No, your opinion doesn't matter to me. All I'm concerned with it stopping you and your friends before you take any more."

The lava came more intense and faster than before with Wei now cooling the land around him to ensure his opponent couldn't end this prematurely. While his metal bending seemingly turned to lava bending, it didn't mean he'd closed the gap in skill between them.

"You're finished kid!" Shizuku shouted. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

5 total Shizuku now moved around Wing who attempted to take them down with his lava, but he was never able to hit one. Maybe if he were calmer, he could do this, but his anger was rather strong now.

The five Shizukus wove hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Whip!"

Five orbs floated into the air and immediately shot out their whips at Wing who was rather defenseless even as he switched to earth bending to try and shield himself. He already knew earth wasn't strong enough to stop this water.

The real Shizuku jumped onto the roof of the house to see the death of her opponent only to hear something moving fast towards her followed by a voice. "Swift Style: Chakra Drill!"

Shizuku turned around to come face to face with Mako. He'd been running through out the city looking for any trouble. When he found nothing there, he booked it to the Beifong residence. What he'd saw made him angry.

True, he had no idea who these two twins were, but when you see a dead sibling on the ground, and the pain in the still living one's eyes, it strikes a powerful chord within. Chakra was spiraling around the fire bender's right arm uncontrollably as this was a Jutsu he had little practice with.

All that said, Mako would be lying if later he claimed his actions were easy. There was obvious hesitation passing on his face as time seemed to slow down. At this point, it was to late to reconsider. Mako's arm punctured through Shizuku's chest.

Mako's hand was covered in blood as Shizuku coughed up the same substance and the water spheres dissipated. _"Lord Moryo…"_ Shizuku tried to move her hands up to weave a Jutsu. _"I failed you."_

The Shinobi's body slumped as she died. Mako retracted his hand shocked while Wei ran over to his brother's body trying to feel for a pulse. Just as he expected, there was none. Fresh tears spilled from his eyes, but Wei stood back up.

"Wing…" Wei stated. "You brave, idiotic fool. It should have been me." He clenched his fist and forced himself to turn back to the house. _"It should have been me damn it!"_ The bender was grateful to Mako, but he had no time to wait. "I'll do what I can to save the others, brother."

Wei ran into the house heading for his mother's study. Mako looked at Shizuku's body just in shock over what he'd done even if he knew, deep down, that it had to be done. It still didn't make this any easier on him. That said, he saw Wei ran inside and knew he had to press on.

* * *

I know you guys may have some questions, and ask them if you're still confused; however, I'd hoping to knock them out of the park right here.

Wei gaining Lava Bending: This has effectively replaced his metal bending, and it doesn't completely come out of nowhere. As it has been stated last chapter, Su's father is Roshi of the Four Tailed Beast Son Goku aka Lava Monkey. So, by process of their births, I see any earth bender Su had having the potential for lava bending. Wei just tapped into it by his immense rage at losing Wing.

Will Huan or Su gain Lava Bending: I'll have to say no. In my eyes, Wing or Wei would be the ones to access Lava Bending through their immense rage as it's my head canon that they're a little more intense than Huan or Su who often seem more calm in my eyes

Obito's return: The person behind any and all the Shinobi, except for Sasuke, appearing in this world has his reasons for whose brought back and how he goes about it. Some retain all their memories, portions are left out, or memories are altered to gain a desired effect. A dead soul is easily manipulated to fit the perpetrators wants and needs. Especially if they've had darkness in their souls. He's also a long ways away from officially joining up with Sasuke and them. For now he's basically going to be the guy on the outside jumping in when he's needed.

Why did Obito defeat Yomi: Korra's not at full strength, and Kuvira is injured. While that alone isn't enough as they could have very well still defeated Yomi, Su clearly needs some help just as those soldiers outside the city do as well.

* * *

mastercheif1229:Great chapter! Can't wait for the next one! Also, could Indra and Ashura possibly be reanimated?

Quillion9000:I won't say it's impossible. Sasuke and Naruto may have very well broken the cycle after their fight. It is also worth noting that Hashirama and Madara are also reincarnations of Indra and Ahura, yet both were able to be brought back. Madara was even alive at the same time as Sasuke. It is also likely that their link to their own reincarnation cycle was broken when they both died for the brief time in the final battle. Also, glad you enjoyed the chapter.


	24. Battkes of Zaofu:Part 2

_**Outside the Walls of Zaofu**_

The guards of Zaofu were some of the best metal and earth benders in the world as well as excellent fighters, but they had their limits especially when forced to fight a relentless army of stone statues they couldn't bend.

In the end, earth benders willing to protect their home to their last breath meant there were trampled, dead bodies strewn about as the fighting force shrunk further and further. Even Iroh's men, when they arrived, could only achieve so much in the grand scheme of things.

The stone army was slowly approaching the walls of Zaofu as the remaining guards and united forces moved back bending everything they could at their opponents. Even then, it just wasn't enough. Fortune was about to favor them as two people came in to reinforce them.

From the back, a literal wave of earth moved through the ground toppling statues. From the front, a huge, light blue humanoid shape, with wings, flew overhead throwing out large Mangekyo shaped shuriken that warped large sections of soldiers away on contact.

The men were stunned by the pincer attack before they all cheered as these reinforcements worked to clear out countless numbers of statues. As things stood now, it seemed much more manageable. They only cheered more as the old lady from the swamp appeared.

"Toph Beifong!" The soldiers all coursed together joyfully.

Toph shouted at them. "That's enough you bumbling buffoons. Stop your cheering and at least make yourselves useful by clearing out some of the enemy. Some old lady and foreigner are making you all seem like chumps. Get moving you lazy bums."

Her words instantly got the soldiers to refocus their efforts. Toph gazed up at the Susanoo and made out Obito as he flew by. Of course, she had no idea who Obito was, but she still saw someone in there. The old woman then turned her attention to Zaofu, and earth bent herself in.

"_These statues are the same ones Moryo used which means I need to make sure Roshi still sealed." _Toph thought.

_**Art Grounds**_

"Wind Style: Divine Wind!" Gitai called out.

Several small tornados made of air encircled Baatar, Baatar Jr., Opal, Huan, Hong Li, and Taruho.

Setsuna added to it. "Fire Style: Running Fire!"

Fire ran along the ground and into the tornados creating several, flaming tornados for the group to deal with.

"Hing Li, defense!" Taruho declared as he drew his bow and imbued his arrows with water style. "What Style: Torrential Soak!"

He began firing arrows at the tornados, but this wasn't your average fire Jutsu. It was high level fire Jutsu further boosted by high level wind Jutsu meaning Taruho's arrows were only having so much of an effect.

As he worked, Taruho dodged what came his way. For Hong Li's part, both he and Huan bent up slabs of metal to block most tornados which came for them. Both doing their best to work together in an effort to protect the other Beifongs.

Setsuna jumped into the air throwing down shuriken at them before weaving hand signs. "Fire Style: Blazing Shuriken Dance!"

The Shuriken ignited in fire and started to move gracefully in the air encircling the group minus Taruho who had been pushed away by his current task. Huan and Hong Li moved to defend the family bending up earth, as it was less dense, and trying to follow the shuriken's path.

That only got harder as Gitai added his nature to the mix weaving more hand signs. "Wind Style: Divine Enhancing Wind."

Wind Style flowed into the shurikens making them burn brighter and hotter while picking up speed. Soon, the group were surrounded by blue, flaming shuriken that Huan and Hing Li were having trouble keeping track of.

"Huan, focus on the right half!" Hong Li shouted. "I got the left!"

Huan nodded. "Okay."

Even with that, it was hard for the benders to keep up. Baatar and Baatar Jr. were both worried while Opal felt so scared and helpless. What made matters worse was the fact that all but two tornados encircled around the outside of the dancing shuriken.

Baatar grit his teeth before sighing. Huan, you, Kuvira, and Baatar need to look after your younger siblings for me. Hong Li, I'm ordering you to keep them safe until this attack is over." He stepped past everyone. "I'm sorry it must come to this."

Gitai looked over at Setsuna who took a step back. "I'm interested to see where this goes, so hold off." Gitai stared at him judgingly. "Relax, we can capture the rest no matter what this old man does. Just keep that other guard from interfering."

Gitai stepped back as well.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Baatar Jr. asked.

Baatar closed his eyes. "After I do what I'm about to do, you won't need that Jr. tittle, son."

His family and Hong Li were starting to get it.

Hong Li nodded sadly, "Understood sir."

"No, dad…" Opal shook her head as tears came to her eyes. "Whatever you're going to do, you don't need to do it. We can…"

Baatar shouted. "Opal, Hong Li and Huan can't keep up with those flames, and there's no telling when those two are going to attack!" He took a deep breath. "So, listen up all of you. Huan, I never did get your art, but it made you happy. Don't stop."

Huan looked at the ground. "Yes, dad."

"Baatar Jr., you are more brilliant than I ever was, and you're stronger than you know." Baatar stated. "Someday, you'll be the one to lead Zaofu. Your mother and I know it. We've discussed it. Remember to take care of the people and your family. Your responsibility is to them."

Baatar Jr. didn't realize his father and mother saw him that way. He always felt they belittled him at every chance. Even though he now wanted to say something, he'd been rendered speechless.

"Opal, you are a kind and caring person." Baatar shook his head. "Not matter what life throws your way, never lose that. Your family will need you now more than ever after today."

Opal cried. "Don't do this! Please!"

Baatar continued as tears came to his own eyes. "If one of you could, tell the others my final words. Wing and Wei should never lose their spirit for life, or their joy for fighting. Kuvira may have been adopted; however, she's just as much my child as any of you were.

Your mother gave my life more meaning than she knew. I've enjoyed every minute of our time together. Finally, I love all of you. You gave me a life full of purpose to the point that I have no regrets."

"That was truly moving old man, but unless you're actually going to do something, we're going to end this." Setsuna stated now a little impatient but still willing to see where this goes.

"Careful." Baatar stated as he removed his robe revealing his body. "Overconfidence is anyone's downfall no matter how strong they are." He turned to Hong Li. "My final order is for you to launch me at those two."

Hong clenched his fist. "Understood sir."

"No, don't do it!" Opal yelled.

Hong Li ignored her as he started the movements to bend Baatar through the fire at the two Shinobi.

Baatar closed his eyes as black lines and markings appeared on his torso. _"I'm not a fighter, but thanks to Su's father, I can protect my family. I can protect my family even though I am a non-bender."_ He clenched his fist. _"Even if it means losing my life."_

Hong Li bent Baatar through the flames which worked to burn the older man in multiple places. As Baatar moved forward, everything seemed to slow down as his mind turned back to the day he'd found this seal.

_**Library:Many Years Ago…**_

Baatar was a much younger man, and in his right arm he carried his 1-year old son who seemed happy to be surrounded by all this knowledge. Baatar couldn't help but smile at his son's enjoyment.

The husband of Su nodded. "I can just tell you're going to be a man with a strong mind Baatar Jr. No baby would enjoy this room as much as you do without that being the case. My parents said the same thing about me. I must wonder what you'll become.

To someone with knowledge, the world is ripe with possibility." Baatar Jr. reached out for a children's tale and Baatar chuckled. "Well, I guess it is still awhile before you get into the bigger books." He took the book off the shelf. "Until then, I'm content to be the one to read to you."

He showed the book to Baatar Jr. "This was one of my favorite children's stories Baatar Jr." He walked towards a comfy chair in the back of the room. "Tale of Four. Truly a remarkable tale from well before the 100-Year War.

Such a simple one at that as it's just about four people from the four nations coming together to better their lives. Granted, it's a lot more factual thanks to Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko but still a remarkable read."

Baatar stopped as he noticed a leather-bound book sitting on the floor along with a vial, which contained a pill, and a letter. He looked around the room and noticed an old man standing against a wall. He had a long white beard and wore a purple robe with finery.

"He looks familiar, but I don't think I've ever seen him around Zaofu." Baatar reached down and started to pick the items up which resulted in him taking his eyes off the man. "Sir, are these…" He managed to grab every item and stood only to find that the old man had vanished. "…yours?"

Baatar looked around before turning his attention to Baatar Jr. who was starting to get fussy. "Oh, I'm sorry son. I got so wrapped up in that man, that I've been ignoring you." He walked over to the chair, sat the items on the table nearby, and put his son on his lap.

"Don't worry little guy." The husband of Su shook his head. "I was likely just hallucinating form all the work I've been putting in." Baatar ruffled his son's hair making him giggle. "Now, let's get started and enjoy our time together."

Baatar opened the book and started reading the story to Baatar Jr. who seemed to love it. Later, after putting Baatar Jr. down for a nap, Baatar returned to the library where he found the items still sitting there.

Upon further inspection, the letter would reveal that the book was on sealing. No doubt it'd be useful to Baatar once he and Su told him all about his grandfather and what they shared. Who knows which of his children could also make use of it?

He also found out that the pill was a Chakra pill. Something that could help him in creating a single seal. Upon finding a specific one, even though it'd cost him his life upon activation, Baatar was determined to imprint it on his body. Just in case it was ever needed.

_**Art Grounds: Present…**_

Baatar came out of the fire which allowed the two Shinobi to notice and recognize the seal on his torso.

"A Reverse Tetragram Seal!" Setsuna shouted. "He shouldn't… Kusuna didn't sense any Chakra in him. We need to move Gitai!"

Both Shinobi prepared to move but found it hard as the earth had formed over their legs trapping them. They looked at the people still within the flame where they noticed Huan and Hong Li settling themselves after bending. Those two had trapped them.

Baatar was stopped right between them as a black sphere expanded out around himself and the two Shinobi. "You two are far more powerful than I ever could be; however, you were mistaken if you thought powerless meant helpless. Now, I will protect my family with my life!"

"Gitai, we need to take the others…" Setsuna began.

He was stopped as he and Gitai sunk into the ground until their heads were all that was left.

Two voices, the exact same, called out, "Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu."

Two poofs were then heard.

Baatar gave a smile as his tears fell. _"Whoever just helped me… thank you."_

The sphere darkened around them with Opal desperately screaming. "Dad!"

The sphere grew massively before stabilizing. It then slowly vanished as did the Jutsus. The area was left scorched from the fire and wind jutsus. Where Baatar, Setsuna, and Gitai had been, there was nothing but a large hole in the ground. There were no bodies left.

Opal collapsed on the ground, Huan hung his head, Baatar Jr. was utterly stunned, Hong Li was impressed while being filled with great respect for the man, and Taruho was angry at himself for failing to save him.

"Hey!" That same female voice from before called out.

Only Baatar Jr., Hong Li, and Taruho looked in the direction of it to see Soren and Kanan running towards them.

"We're with General Iroh of the United Forces." Kanan stated as they got close.

"I was… well the two Shadow Clones I managed to create… were the ones to help you stop the enemy." Soren added.

Hong Li and Taruho moved to meet them. The guards stopped them well away from the three children of Su and Baatar. Soren and Kanan were more than okay with stopping across from them. Based on what Soren said, it was only logical that they would be suspicious.

"What proof do you have that you aren't with those who just attacked us?" Taruho had his hand on his blade.

"That's true." Hong Li stated. "For all we know, your attack didn't pan out, so you're trying a more sneaky approach."

Kanan stepped forward. "When I was five years old, Suyin Beifong and her 5-year-old son Baatar Jr., my aunt and cousin, came to visit Air Temple Island." He put a hand on his chest. "I am Kanan first born son of Lin Beifong. I swear we are not deceiving you as this is my sister."

Hong Li and Taruho were uncertain how to proceed until Baatar walked over. "Stand down." Baatar looked at Kanan. "He might be older, and I only got a brief look before my aunt slammed the door in our faces, but that is my cousin." He looked at Kanan. "You are here with Iroh?"

Kanan nodded. "It's a long story, but we got a distress call from the city. There's an army just outside your walls, and those two Shinobi you were fighting aren't the end of this. Based on what our allied Shinobi have said, three others are likely engaging you family."

"The others… I see." Baatar looked at Taruho and Hong Li. "Get Opal and Huan out of here. I will accompany these two to check on the rest of my family."

"Lord Baatar Jr…" Taruho began.

Baatar Jr. shook his head. "My name is now Baatar, and I will not bunker down. My mother and siblings are in trouble, and I will only rest once I know their fates."

Huan walked over having put a distraught and sill crying Opal on his back. "At least take Taruho with you Baatar." The second oldest seemed down, but he was determined to keep moving. "I can take Hong Li, and we'll see Opal to safety."

Baatar sighed. "Very well, but you need to bunker down until it's safe."

Huan nodded.

Taruho looked at Hong Li. "No more of them can die."

Hong Li nodded. "I swear it sir."

With that, Hong Li, Huan, and Opal ran off.

"Alright, you three follow me." Baatar stated. "I know where my family is likely to be."

Everyone remaining nodded before they followed Baatar. At that moment, Kuvira and Korra ran up to them.

Baatar looked at her shocked. "Kuvira, you're actually hurt?"

Not since her training days had Baatar seen his adopted sister hurt. Now here she was missing her armor, scuffed up, and bleeding at her side.

Kuvira was looking at the battlefield before turning to Baatar. "I'm fine enough, so let's just hurry to Su." She looked at Korra. "The Avatar has given me more than enough information to go on, so let's not stand around."

Korra nodded. "Agreed. I'm glad more of the people we came to save are still standing, but let's make sure your mother's okay."

Baatar nodded. "As I just said, follow me."

He ran on with everyone else following behind him.

_**Park**_

Shisui was running throughout the city looking for any signs of the enemy. Unfortunately, his luck had been terrible. All he came upon was the sight of a battle and a few citizens trying to get to the bunkers.

He jumped onto a roof, to get one last look around, and was just about to head to the Beifong residence when he saw a young man standing in the middle of a park. He had tasseled, medium length brown hair, matching eyes, and fair skin.

He wore an orange fedora with a yellow stripe. In addition, he had a matching suit with pale yellow undershirt and pants. On the back of his suit, there was the image of a full length, light blue air bender arrow. He kept the jacket open.

Shisui was just about to approach him when the guy knelt and picked up a handle hidden in the grass revealing a trap door. Shisui immediately hid and observed the person looking around the area before heading inside. The trap door closed behind him.

Once he was sure the guy was gone, Shisui came out of hiding. _"This bears some investigation."_

The Uchiha jumped off the roof and ran over to the area easily finding the handle now that it'd been uncovered. He waited a good couple of minutes before throwing the trap door open and jumping in.

Once Shisui was in, Toph rounded a corner seeing the now open trap door. _"No, someone's found Roshi's hidden chamber."_

She earth bent her way over and into the hole.

_**Beifong Residence**_

Iroh and Asuma entered the house as silently as possible. For Asuma, that was no problem, but the Shinobi could hear his general no matter how quiet he tried to be. Asuma looked back and held up his right hand. Iroh nodded.

Asuma then held up 5 fingers, punched the palm of his hand, and crossed and uncrossed his arms. Iroh nodded before crouching down and staying as still as possible. Now Asuma had five minutes to move about alone before his general started moving.

If trouble occurred, Iroh would come running. The Jonin crept along the bottom floor carefully listening to his surroundings and trying to separate any noise inside from those outside. Eventually, he thought he heard a couple of voices upstairs.

The Sarutobi crept on up and started to make out words from a male. "Where… four… answer…"

A female answered the man. "I…anything."

Whatever answer the female gave was followed by a clear scream of pain. The lieutenant crept along the second floor closing in on the study of the house. Now, he could clearly make out the voice and words from inside.

_**Power Disc Field**_

Baatar led Korra, Kuvira, and Hong Li into the twin's field as they headed for their nearest entrance only to stop as they saw the bloody, dead body of Wing on the ground. Mako had just followed Wei.

Baatar clenched his fist. "They got Wing as well."

Kuvira looked at Baatar. "Baatar, what do you mean by 'as well'?"

Baatar shook his head. "I can explain later." He ran to the open door leading inside. "We need to hurry."

The others followed him

**Inside, Second Floor…**

Asuma listened to what was going on in the study.

The male said, "Well Suyin, I don't know what is taking my people so long but rest assured that they will bring dead or injured children of yours to me soon enough. Once they do, maybe you'll change your attitude. Until then, where is the four tailed Jinchuriki?"

Suyin panted. "I will never tell you were my father is?"

"_Father?" _Asuma questioned. _"She should be much older than a mere child. Is it possible that Shinobi have been brought into this world before us?"_

Asuma's thoughts stopped as the male said. "The same answer again. You already know what it's met with."

The Jonin heard a stab followed by more screams of pain. He immediately acted drawing his two trench knives and imbuing them with wind Chakra. At that moment, a door somewhere else in the house was thrown open as two sets of footsteps ran inside.

"Mom!" Wei worriedly shouted.

Asuma had to make his move now.

_**Study**_

Kusuna removed his scalpel from Su's leg just as Wei shouted, "Mom!"

"Wei!?" Su questioned.

"Flying Swallow!" Asuma declared.

The Sarutobi cut the door dow and burst forward. Before Kusuna could react, Asuma kicked Kusuna through the nearby window and outside. He looked looking at Su who was in terrible shape.

Asuma sighed. "I'm sorry, but people should be coming to you now." He moved to the window. "Right now, I have a Shinobi to stop."

He jumped out the window to the ground below.

Su watched him go grateful for the man's intervention. "Thank you."

She heard Baatar shout for her now. "Mom, we're all coming!"

Then Iroh, "Suyin Beifong, we're coming!"

Everyone burst into the room with Baatar, Wei, Taruho, and Kuvira immediately rushing to Su's aid. While Iroh, Korra, Soren, Kanan, and Mako were shocked to see her in this state, they couldn't help but stare at the broken window.

_**Outside Zaofu**_

The men cheered as the last of the stone statues fell. Obito was above them staring down satisfied. He dissipated his Susanoo, and before hitting the ground, used Kamui to vanish. He had a specific place that he had to be in.

_**Underneath Zaofu**_

Shisui was running along a long corridor lit with lights all along the ceiling. He just kept running hoping to catch up to that person before they got whatever they were after. He had no idea what they were there for, but it would be easy to find out.

If it were a citizen, unlikely given the attire, he'd help them. If they were an enemy, he'd capture them for information. It seemed that no matter how fast he ran, he never caught up to the guy. Then, he entered a chamber where he found that guy standing before what looked like an Uchiha.

"Hold on, you're the guy who hired me to do this, yet you suddenly appeared before me as if by magic?" It was clear that the guy in orange was confused.

"That doesn't matter but rest assured when I say your mission was a success Ketu." The Uchiha tossed him a briefcase. "You performed above my expectations, so I'll be contacting you in the future." He then looked at Shisui. "You even led one of stronger ones down here."

Shisui ran into the main room figuring there was no reason to stay back now. "Alright, what's going on here, and who are you two?"

Shisui was ready to fight at a moment's notice, but he reserved some judgement by not drawing his tanto yet.

Obito turned around to a lava red barrier which contained an older man with red hair, moustache, and beard. He wore a large headpiece consisting of a three-pointed crown-like ridge, bore a ring, and prominent black piece of armor running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

He wore a long-sleeved magenta kimono shirt and pants, with mesh-armor shirt underneath, along with calf-length sandals. Around his waist he wore a brown sash that held a brown armor-like breast plate.

Shisui stared at the figure in shock as he looked around. "What? The Four Tails is below Zoafu and sealed behind a barrier." He shook his head. "I don't understand."

Obito drew a kunai. "You don't need to."

As he plunged the kunai into the barrier, Toph appeared shouting, "No, don't!"

It was to late as the kunai emitted a black Chakra which decimated the barrier.

Roshi fell to the ground before opening his eyes. "I'm free?" His vision was blurry as he got to his hands and knees. "Toph, is that you? What's happening? Did Avatar Aang find a way to stop Moryo?"

"Roshi…" Toph stated conflicted in this moment.

Unfortunately, the moment would not last as two more Obitos appeared. All three of them had their Mangekyo Sharingan activated. Roshi, Toph, and Shisui, before they knew what was happening, were Kamuied away leaving Obito with Ketu.

Ketu was genuinely shocked. "Okay, this is officially one of the strangest missions I've been on."

"Get used to them because I'll have use for you in the future, and I'll be willing to pay well." Obito stated.

Ketu shrugged. "I didn't say I wouldn't take the jobs. Especially with pay this nice." He raised an eyebrow. "That said, you remember my rules, right?"

Obito nodded. "I remember them."

"Good." Ketu looked at the man. "Any chance your magic eyes could send me home?"

Obito replied, "The most I'll do is send you back to the outskirts of the Fire Nation."

"Works for me." Ketu stated. "From there, it'll be easy to get back to Ember Island."

Obito Kamuied him away before doing the same to himself.

* * *

Ultimate Trojan (Ch. 10): pretty good so far just have a few thoughts on how you changed the mangekyo Sharingan and how Elemental jutsus in Interact with benders.

so the fact that vendors can normally Bend Elemental Jutsu it's kind of odd. because one of the Shinobi uses in Elemental Jutsu that element is either produced by the Shinobi with their chakra or manipulated by the Shinobi with their chakra. that being said, doesn't that mean that those elements would be harder if not impossible to bend. vendors use their Chi to direct elements I don't believe they can completely control them. at least that's how I've always interpreted it. How Elemental jutsus interact with benders currently seriously nerfs them almost to the point that they would be useless to the average shinobi.  
second is the Mangekyou Sharingan. I understand why you changed it to some degree. but did you get rid of genjutsu because it can be okay or what? just seems odd to just completely erase that from the Sharingan.

Quillion9000: First of all, grateful for the review. Now onto answering it.

The Sharingan's loss of Genjutsu was essentially Sasuke willingly giving it up to get rid of the Curse of Hatred in any future children or descendants he may have. It was the lose of one thing to gain assurance for the future. Yeah, the curse of Hatred seems to be a thing of the past in Boruto, but the Sasuke in this story would have no idea about that.

In addition, Obito was a great guy, but events were manipulated to implant him with the Curse of Hatred proving that even the most good natured Uchiha can fall under the curse. Sure, there was Shisui who was great guy that broke away from the curse, but Sasuke doesn't know if such a thing is a guarantee. Sasuke didn't have to do as Raava said, but he made that choice to make an attempt in ridding the Curse of Hatred.

As for Elemental Ninjutsu and Benders... you do bring up some good points; however, Ninjutsu isn't all a Shinobi has. They still have Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and the sub categories like weapons. In addition, some Ninjutsu has no elemental affinity or can't be bent easily. Some Shinobi can also speed up their hand signs to cast one Jutsu after another putting pressure on any bender opponent.

There are many Shinobi who can take into account what works and doesn't in the midst of battle to strategize around it. The way I see it is this. Bender's in Last Air Bender and Korra eventually become predictable unless they train to nullify that weakness while Shinobi are all about exploiting things like predictability.

The reason Benders can bend Jutsu of their element is to ensure that battles last longer. To essentially work on making Shinobi and Benders on some form of level playing field. To ensure that Benders can still win even if they don't have Chakra. In other words, it's to bring you guys the best fight scenes I can.


	25. Battkes if Zaofu:Part 3

_**Power Disc Field**_

After everyone had left, leaving Wing's body behind, a large, Venus fly trap came up from the ground. It opened revealing a white, humanoid figure with short green hair and a single yellow eye. He wore a black cloak with red clouds, blue pants with sandals, and a green ring.

This figure looked at the body and spoke with a high-pitched voice. "Hm, he wasn't ready to face a Shinobi, but his body portrays someone well trained. Yes, I believe he will do nicely as one of Nagato's 5 bodies."

The figure laid a hand on the body before both the figure and Wing's body sunk into the ground.

_**Courtyard**_

Asuma landed on the ground and now stood across from Kusuna who'd recovered after being sent out the window. "It's over. Your comrades have all fallen in battle Shinobi."

"My comrades?" Kusuna asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't pick up on it?" Asuma questioned. "Multiple sets of footsteps, three sets in total, rushed up those stairs to the study before I kicked you out, and I don't hear anyone coming to your aid."

Kusuna was shocked. "Gitai, Setsuna, Shizuka, and even Yomi…" He thought back to when he used the seal to have his allies bring up any dead bodies, and it only now shocked him as he realized why they hadn't. "No… impossible."

"Now, I will only give you one chance." Asuma sent his wind nature into his trench knives. "Surrender or your life is forfeit."

Kusuna looked up at Asuma with disdain and cockiness. "Do you honestly expect me to believe you? The Gang of Four, and our leader Yomi, are to strong for the likes of you common Shinobi or mere benders.

The reason they let them go was because they are now focused on the location of the Four Tails. Soon, Lord Moryo will be released. With him, we will finally have the 1000-year kingdom we were denied by that Shinobi from your village." He charged Asuma. "Now die!"

Asuma moved to meet him. "I tried to do things peacefully, but you've made your choice."

As they closed the gap, Kusuna jumped over Asuma who hadn't expected that, nor did he expect an arm of earth to come stretching out towards him. Being a Jonin, Asuma reacted well enough to the point that his wind infused trench knives were able to cut through the earth Chakra.

Kusuna infused his other arm with earth nature and sent that down as well. Asuma jumped back and quickly freed his hands to weave hand signs. Kusuna came down and looked at Asuma as he placed his hands over his mouth.

"Wind Style: Dust Cloud Jutsu!" Asuma declared.

A large, thick stream of dust washed over Kusuna blinding him for a few moments.

That was what Asuma needed as he put a piece of flint in his teeth and wove another set of hand signs. "Fire Style: Ash Pile Burning!"

Chakra infused gun power washed over Kusuna who could now see but couldn't view anything beyond the ash. The Gang of Four member grit his teeth, but he wasn't done. Kusuna had the chakra snake come out and ate it. Purple Chakra rose as a pillar around him.

Asuma wasn't in the mood to see where this went, so he ignited the gun powder cloud with the flint. The resulting explosion washed over Kusuna. Asuma watched for any signs of his opponent careful not to call this his victory. Then, it happened.

Kusuna rushed out of the lingering ash looking completely different and monstrous. His hair had turned white, skin gray, he gained two more heads fused to the first, and a total of six arms. The Shinobi slammed his fist into the ground.

Multiple projectiles moved quickly through the ground to surround Asuma while Kusuna started moving again intent on ending this. Rather than move, Asuma took a deep breath and moved his hands.

"_Well old friend, looks like I finally get to show one of the big things I worked once I began training in this world."_ Asuma thought.

His right hand was placed over the center of his chest and pointed up while his left hung horizontally above his legs. As a result, a huge, golden statue with multiple arms appeared behind the Jonin.

Kusuna, even though he continued to charge, was puzzled by what he saw. "What is that?"

"Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder!" Asuma declared.

The statue turned red and fist made of Chakra moved in all directions hitting each projectile prematurely setting them off. Once every projectile was dealt with, they started bombarding Kusuna with blow after blow.

The Shinobi was knocked onto his back with his eyes closed for the moment. As he was down, Asuma drew his trench knives, imbued them with wind chakra, and threw them off to the sides. At this point, Kusuna opened his eyes and jumped to his feet.

He stared at Asuma cockily. "Did you really think that would be enough to stop me?"

"That alone?" Asuma questioned. "With enough time and effort, definitely; however, I want this fight finished now." Kusuna charged at him only for a trench knife to go through the Gang of Four member's head and heart. "That's why I employed my trusty weapons to finish you."

The Jonin caught the blades as Kusuna fell to the ground dead. Purple Chakra poured out from the Gang of Four member's wounds causing his body to crack before exploding to the point that only a spray of blood was left which covered the grounds.

Asuma put his weapons away. "He shouldn't have been so overconfident." The Jonin turned and walked back to the estate. "Over confidence gets a Shinobi killed in the field."

_**Beifong Study, Same Time…**_

Su, Baatar, Kuvira, Wei, Kuvira, Taruho, Korra, Mako, Iroh, Soren, and Kanan stood in the room. After Iroh assured them Asuma could look after himself, or get away in the worst-case scenario, their group had joined with the Beifongs and guards.

Taruho was tending to the more extreme wounds while everyone else wisely let him have the space to do so. Wei looked at his mother as his anger at those Shinobi only rose, Kuvira was feeling guilty for not being here, and Baatar was a mixture of anger and sadness over the day.

Wei clenched his fist. _"These people are monsters."_

"_I know I can't be in two places at once, but I'm supposed to protect the Beifongs." _Kuvira thought. _"If I'd been here, I could have prevented this, and my opponent likely wouldn't have come here, then Su and I could have fought them together."_

"_This is all over our grandfather who isn't even dead, and according to father, he was integral in sealing something they weren't confident sending Aang in to deal with." _Baatar shook his head. _"Damn it, how do I tell mother about father and Wing?"_

Su looked over at her children. "I'm glad you three are okay, but where are the others?"

"Huan and Opal were being escorted to a nearby bunker by Hong Li…" Baatar stated before stopping abruptly.

Su was worried. "What about Baatar and Wing?" Wei and Baatar both looked away from her unable to say it which only worried her more. "Sons, what happened to Baatar and Wing?"

Baatar took a deep breath. "Dad had drawn some odd design on his body and somehow used it to take out two of the enemy with a little help from Hong Li and our younger cousin over there. His body, as well as theirs, are just gone."

Wei looked at his mother. "Wing sacrificed himself to save me. I checked his body after that guy with the scarf took out our opponent. There was no pulse."

Kuvira, Korra, and Iroh were utterly shocked at hearing this. Mako, after hearing that last line from Wei, just stared at the arm still covered in blood. Kanan and Soren stood beck silently. Su was utterly devastated.

"No…" She looked at Baatar as her eyes watered. "Tell me it isn't true."

Baatar shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry mother, but I was there when father died. As we ran inside, many of us say Wing's body. They're gone."

Su looked at the ground just in shock as she said nothing more. Then one of Obito's clones appeared shocking everyone. Before anyone could ask questions, it made both Toph and Roshi appear in the room before dispelling.

"Mom?" Su stated before looking at Roshi in shock. "Dad? No, you were freed?"

"**Roshi, are you okay?" **A voice from within Roshi asked.

Roshi shook his head as he heard both his daughter and the voice within. _"Son Goku… What happened? Did Aang and the others find a way to stop Moryo?"_

"**I'm afraid not." **Son Goku stated. **"Also, your wife, daughter, and 1****st**** grandson are older than you remember them."**

Roshi looked up at Su as he remembered the man that freed him. "Su, I don't understand what's going on." He stood up. "I was freed by two people." He shook his head and walked towards the broken window. "Damn it, I need to go now."

Many people, save for Toph and Su, were now shocked by what had just happened.

Korra spoke up. "Uh, excuse me, but I think a lot of us are confused by what's going on. I mean, we know who Moryo is, but what is all of this?"

Roshi looked at the girl, a water bender he figured by the clothing, and addressed her. "I am Roshi, Jinchuriki of the Four Tailed Beast, Son Goku, and the guy who has been keeping Moryo sealed away all these years. Now that I've been freed, he's free. I need to get to Moryo and either take him out or reseal him. Should he be left alone for to long, you can kiss your nations goodbye."

Roshi was about to jump out when he suddenly stumbled and was forced to one knee.

Toph walked over to him sighing. "You're just as stubborn as ever. The seal you made seems to have weakened you. At this point, your confrontation would go worse than it did all those years ago."

Roshi started panting. "I don't have a choice Toph. If I work together with Son Goku, then we have a shot at taking him down."

Iroh spoke up. "Sir, there are other options than haphazardly charging in. You could bring this cities guards to Moryo and have them help you or give me time to get in touch with the United Forces."

Roshi looked back at him. "If all of this is Moryo's handiwork, then it's likely whatever guard this city has is either wiped out or to exhausted to put up a fight. I also don't think these United Forces are close enough to arrive in time."

"Then we'll help you." Korra stated. "Out of our group…" She motioned to Soren, Mako, Kanan, and Iroh. "…Mako and Iroh are currently the strongest we have, but the rest of us can put up a fight."

Soren nodded. "The fighting hasn't exhausted us as much as your family or the guards, so we're in the best position to help you."

Roshi shook his head. "No, I will not put anyone else in danger because of something from my world." He looked at Toph. "I already…"

Toph bent a nice sized rock and hit Roshi's head with it. "Listen to the young you old monkey. They may often say stupid things, but every so often there is wisdom in what they say. One of them is the next Twinkle Toes and the other is my granddaughter from that previous marriage."

Roshi looked at Korra and Soren before trying to stand. He managed it; however, his footing wasn't firm, nor did he feel well. If he had to wager, he'd say he was only up to about 30% strength. He then looked at Su taking stock of her injuries. This had to end now.

Asuma jumped back into the room, through the window, as Roshi spoke. "Alright." He looked at everyone in the room. "I'm going to end Moryo once and for all. If you're coming along, follow me."

Iroh spoke up. "Since we're going, we can take our airship."

"You have an airship?" Roshi nodded. "Alright, then let's go."

Iroh looked back at Asuma. "I'm sorry lieutenant, but we need you to stay here. Shisui hasn't turned up, so I'm tasking you with looking for him. I'm also tasking you with the protection of Zaofu. Round up any available guard and man left to protect this place."

Asuma nodded. "I got it sir."

Asuma jumped back out the wing while Roshi left out the door with Iroh, Mako, and Korra following.

Soren started to, but Kanan put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you should stay back with Aunt Su and her family."

Soren shrugged him off. "I won't big brother" She turned to him. "I told you already, those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. If I can help, I will never abandon them."

She ran after the others causing Kanan to sigh as he followed.

Wei looked at his family. "I'm going to." He shook his head. "I may not completely understand what's going on, but if that's my grandpa, I'm going to help him finish this."

Su stood up causing Taruho to panic. "Lady Su, please sit down. I'm not done dressing your wounds."

Su ignored him. "Wei, you most certainly will not."

"Sorry mom, but I'm not going to sit this out." Wei stated before running from the room.

"Wei!" Su yelled before collapsing back onto the chair. "Be careful."

Toph sighed. "Alright, I guess I'll go to." She walked out the door but stopped to address her daughter. "I'll do what I can to ensure he comes back home Su." She walked out. _"Even if my bones are aching."_

_**Mountain: Deep Within, Same Time…**_

The second Obito clone appeared, dropped Shisui off via Kamui, and dispelled causing the confused Shinobi to look back before his attention was drawn to Moryo himself who was free due to Roshi being freed.

Moryo laughed manically and spoke with a deep voice. "I'm free once again, and this time there is no priestess to get in my way." His four heads focused on Shisui. "There is yet another Shinobi who stands before me. Are you going to oppose me as well boy?"

Shisui stood before Moryo unafraid of him. "I know who you are Moryo, but another Shinobi… what do you mean?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, with the help of the priestess in your world, stopped me." Moryo stated. "With no priestess, Roshi of the Four Tailed Jinchuriki sealed me at the cost of being frozen in time. You contain no Jinchuriki and no priestess exist. You cannot defeat or seal me."

"Tell me, you plan to eradicate this world and create your own 1000-year kingdom, correct?" Shisui asked.

"That is correct." Moryo stated. "If you surrender now, I will allow you to live with what remains of those benders. You will see the kingdom I wish to create."

Shisui drew his tanto. "You're a fool if you think I'm going to stand by and let you have your way Moryo. I may be confused by a lot of things, but one thing is certain. Like Naruto Uzumaki before me, I will defeat you."

"Standing against me is impossible human." Moryo's four heads charged at Shisui. "You cannot harm me, but I can kill you." They hit Shisui only for him to fade. "What!?"

"Sharingan!" Shisui called from behind him on a ledge causing Moryo to turn to him. "My name is Shisui Uchiha, and I'm not as easy to kill as you think." Multiple Shisuis appeared around the room. "Afterimage Clone Jutsu."

Moryo's heads gazed around the room. "I see. You are a true master of the Body Flicker." He began moving around the room tearing through the various clones as they tried to attack him. "Like I said, you have no way to even harm me."

The real Shisui jumped into the air and wove hand signs. "Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!"

A huge fire ball rained down on Moryo who simply pushed right through it heading straight for Shisui. The Shinobi faded once more as the real one appeared on the ground with a Shadow Clone appearing behind the demon.

"Fire Style: Blast Wave Wild Dance." The real Shisui declared.

The clone said, "Wind Style: Great Break Through."

The two Jutsu's converged around Moryo and combined creating an intense, blue flame that would kill any normal opponent, but Moryo wasn't normal. The heads shot through the fire with two of them piercing the shadow clone and the other two heading for Shisui.

"Mangekyo Sharingan." Shisui declared as his eyes changed. "Susanoo!"

Shisui was surrounded by a green, fiendish looking Susanoo with a red tomoe on the chest. This wasn't his usual variety, but a perfect Susanoo that stood tall with wings on its back. Moryo hit the Susanno and knocked Shisui into the wall of the cave. At least he wasn't impaled.

"Tsukumo!" Shisui declared.

Various, green needles shot out of Shisu's Susanoo, but they had no effect. Moryo opened all four of its mouths and shot out darkness that hit Shisui. He screamed as it ate through and dissolved his Susanoo before overtaking him.

Shisui was now surrounded by darkness that was pressing down on him to the point that he could only be on one knee or fall face first into the ground. With every passing second, despite his will, he felt like giving up. Letting the darkness overtake him.

Moryo laughed. "You are strong boy, but all that strength means nothing when you can't harm me. In the face of me, you are nothing. You mean nothing. Just give in, and your death will be quick. Fight, and you will experience great pain before it ends."

Shisui's vision began to blur. _"Is this really the end of my life once more?"_

Suddenly, Shisui heard his voice in his head; however, this came from the past. _"Danzo Shimura took my eye… What if he is right… I can't stop the Uchiha… Kotoamatsukami wouldn't have solved anything… It's better if I die and leave it to Itachi."_

Shisui fell to the ground. _"Yeah, it's better I left this to Sasuke. He can defeat Moryo where I couldn't." _His body began to fade starting with his legs. _"I should just give in and embrace this death."_

Moryo laughed again. "Yes, you are truly nothing. Just submit to the darkness. Let it take you and rest."

"_It almost feels warm to give up." _Shisui thought as his torso started to fade. _"Yes, just fall into the darkness. Let it embrace me."_

Suddenly, a lighter darkness appeared in front of Shisui before forming into a transparent, young man. He had fair skin, short, black, tousled hair which framed his face, and the common dark eyes of the Uchiha.

His attire was that of a typical Uchiha clan member consisting of a high-collared, dark-colored shirt, grey pants, bandages around his arms and legs, and black shinobi sandals. A forehead protector was on his forehead.

"So, is this what my descendant has amounted to." The voice stated.

Shisui lifted his head and looked at the man. "Great Grandfather Kagami?"

Kagami knelt in front of Shisui. "You are giving up your life twice." He shook his head. "I could excuse the first since it's led to peace, but this time there is no excuse. We may not have fallen to the Curse of Hatred, but that is not all an Uchiha is. We take pride in our combat abilities.

We continue to fight with everything we have. We do not roll over and submit in combat. You let your fear control you once before, and now you are letting it control you again. All Uchiha, Curse of Hatred or no, contain darkness within; however, our darkness by itself is useless.

It's how we use it that matters. Since we are Uchiha, our darkness can rival that of anyone who thinks they are powerful. Even Moryo." He stood. "Now, what will you do? Will you roll over and let those you've come to care about perish or will you show Moryo what a true Uchiha is?"

Kagami held out a bell which stayed suspended before Shisui before he faded,

Moryo laughed. "What a foolish individual he is. Latching onto my darkness to deliver some pathetic speech. You've already made your choice, and it's to late to change it. Not even the dead can alter it."

Shisui's body began to reform. "You know, you seem to make a great deal of assumptions in the short time I've known you."

Moryo was shocked. "What are you doing?"

Shisui came back to one knee and looked at the bell before him. "The Curse of Hatred always sends an Uchiha into darkness. They are consumed by it and end up giving into what most people think darkness represents.

Darkness and light are neither good nor bad. It's how one uses it that matters. To an Uchiha who has circumnavigated that darkness, he can use it more positively than one who has not." Shisui grabbed the bell and crushed it in his hand causing pitch black Chakra to swirl around him.

"My name is Shisui Uchiha, and I am done giving up." He stood and used the body flicker to move through Moryo and pack outside. "This is the end for you Moryo." Shisui's Susanoo appeared around him once more only now it gained pitch black armor. "I'll ensure it."

"Fool, you cannot defeat…" Moryo began.

"Why don't you just can it already Moryo." Shisui declared.

The Uchiha rushed forward, past the four heads, and shoved his drill-like lance into Moryo's body. The demon cried out in pain. Then, green needles with a black glow spread out into Moryo's body.

"Now, let's finish this!" Shisui shouted.

The Uchiha removed his lance and overflowed it with his Chakra causing the green lance to glow black. He then plunged it back into the Moryo's body and a pillar of darkness spread around Moryo shooting up into the mountain and opening a hole to the light above.

Moryo screamed out in agony as he died.

_**Airship**_

Iroh, Korra, Roshi, Wei, Mako, Soren, and Kanan were all in the bridge of the ship looking ahead at the mountain where Moryo was sealed. Suddenly, the pillar of black Chakra shot up into the sky shocking them.

"Is that Moryo?" Wei asked.

"**Roshi, that isn't the demon." **Son Goku declared.

"_I'm aware." _Roshi looked at Iroh. "Get us over there and set us down fast."

Iroh nodded. "Right."

Roshi looked back at everyone. "Be read for anything because something about this doesn't seem right."

Everyone nodded.

_**Top of the Mountain**_

Shisui used his Chakra control to walk out the hole he made before collapsing on the ground exhausted. _"I did it."_

He passed out.

_**In a Tree, Later…**_

Obito stood in a tree nearby with his arms crossed as he watched Mako and Iroh carrying the unconscious Shisui into the ship. _"Very impressive Shisui. You performed better than I could have hoped. Even with Moryo's defeat, there is a lot of trouble still out there."_

The Uchiha Kamuied away.

_**Power Disc Court**_

Kuvira and Baatar had come to retrieve Wing's body only to find that it was gone.

"S-Someone took his body." Baatar stated shocked.

Kuvira would have posed the question of if he were truly dead; however, there wasn't any sign of a blood trail which would have surely followed Wei if he got up and walked away. That said, it was strange that there wasn't a trail of any kind that she could see.

Kuvira put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll have my men make certain his body isn't in Zaofu before we take things any further."

Baatar sighed. "Thank you, Kuvira."

* * *

With this, the first Naruto Shippuden movie's characters have been covered. Next time, I plan on going back to Republic City, shortly after Korra and them left, to catch up with Sasuke's side of things. I don't know when that will be as I plan on going back to one of my other stories first. So, see ya then.


End file.
